<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearn by Jisoos_wife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246539">Yearn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisoos_wife/pseuds/Jisoos_wife'>Jisoos_wife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Polyamory, Reverse Harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisoos_wife/pseuds/Jisoos_wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" And of all the futures she could have, she didn't want a single one that didn't have them in it "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jisoo/Exo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foreword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yearn</p>
<p>/jəːn/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Have an intense feeling of longing for something, typically something that one has lost or been separated from.<br/>
to have an earnest or strong desire; long:<br/>
to feel tenderness; be moved or attracted:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo never fall in love once in her life. Amidst other girls her age, she is considered beautiful with a pleasant personality that can be brighter than the sun itself. Unfortunately, one incident changed her life and until this day, she thinks that the true feeling of love is still hard to be found.</p>
<p>EXO is a famous gang in Seoul city. Masked by their famous image as a group with cruel and dangerous natures, they are all just broken kids who don’t know the true meaning of real love. They only have one another, they are brothers with strong bonds that cannot be cut off. What happens when Jisoo and EXO meet? Will they feel real love that they’re longing to find?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guyss So this is the edited version! I have my lovely friend alenseptia as my beta reader to help me! Thank u bestie!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had not yet finished but Jisoo already felt annoyed. The annoyance started from the moment she first woke up. Jisoo looked at the alarm clock next to her bed and jumped straight into the bathroom. It was half past nine in the morning and according to her schedule, she had to attend an anatomy class at 8 o'clock. After a quick shower (just washed her face and brushed her teeth), Jisoo came right out of the apartment and didn't forget to pick up the bread on the table to eat on the bus. </p>
<p>She let out a sigh of relief as she sat on the bus seat. Good thing she could get into the bus! Even though Jisoo got on the bus, it still did not change the fact that she was late in the anatomy class, therefore she could not avoid being scolded by the lecturer. </p>
<p>Her suffering was not done yet because after she sat on her seat followed by snickers from her classmates, she just realized that she forgot to bring her anatomy assignment.</p>
<p>Crap, I left it at my apartment!  She thought as Mr. Park, her lecturer noticed that she was the only one who didn't hand over her assignment.</p>
<p>"Not only you're late, you also don't bring your assignment?? Please get out from this class, RIGHT NOW!"</p>
<p>After witnessed Mr. Park's wrath, Jisoo had to spend her time outside her classroom until his class was finished. Instead of wasting her time doing nothing, she decided to go to the library. So here she was, studying in the library while waiting for her friend Jennie who majored in Law to finish her first class. Jisoo herself was a dentistry student who was in her second semester. They planned to have lunch together in the cafeteria. </p>
<p>"Well Jisoo, I heard from other dentistry students when I passed the cafeteria that you were late again!", Jennie said. She suddenly appeared behind Jisoo, surprising her.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, you startled me!" Jisoo whispered, remembering they were still in the library.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, I haven't had breakfast yet, you can tell me why you are constantly coming late to your morning class," Jennie said, pulled Jisoo's hand to drag her into the cafeteria. Jisoo smiled, today was brighter because Jennie's schedule finished at the same time with her class even though they were from different majors. This was a rare thing to happen because sometimes Jennie had an afternoon class and Jisoo  had to attend her morning class so the only time they could meet was at lunchtime. </p>
<p>Kim Jennie and Kim Jisoo met during their first year of high school, and since then they've never been apart. Jisoo's first impression of Jennie was that she looked cold and had a bitch face. </p>
<p>But of course, first impression never lasted forever.</p>
<p>One day, they accidentally sat together in the same class and when they had a chat together, Jisoo realized Jennie had  a warm heart and a pleasant personality. Not many people could see it from her so Jisoo always defended Jennie when someone talked (more like trash-talking) about Jennie behind her back. Nobody could talk badly about Jennie in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>"Look! there is Sehun in the cafeteria! I never saw him in the cafeteria before!", Jennie whispered to Jisoo as they sat at the unoccupied bench. When they arrived at the cafeteria, Chaeyoung and Lisa were already sitting at the place where they used to sit. </p>
<p>Jisoo and Jennie had been good friends since they were in high school. When they enrolled to their college,  they met with Chaeyong and Lisa. Chaeyoung was a political science student who recently moved from Australia, meanwhile Lisa was a student from Thailand who majored in English literature. They met during student orientation and instantly clicked with each other. Chaeyoung and Lisa were so sweet and Jisoo instantly liked them right away.</p>
<p>"Where?", Lisa answered with enthusiasm. Chaeyoung also looked over at Sehun. Jisoo was scooping her fried rice into her mouth but she turned in the direction Jennie pointed out. Sure enough, in the corner of a cafeteria that was not crowded there was Sehun who was sitting while drinking his coffee (it did look like a coffe. A hot coffe) and there was Kai who  was sitting in front of him.</p>
<p>They both were famous on their college as two handsome men with appearances like a Korean boyband idol. But unfortunately, although handsome they were quiet and not talkative. They also could be rarely seen in the cafeteria. Why, you ask?</p>
<p>Sehun and Kai always attended classes but once the class was over they disappeared like a mysterious fog. Many women loved approaching them to confess their feelings but they were badly rejected. Jisoo wondered why they had never been seen dating women when many men of their age were seen with different women at least once a month. </p>
<p>In addition to college, there were several nasty rumors about them such as their involvement with underground mafias and other dangerous things. Jisoo could feel several auras from their upbringing, and 'dangerous' definitely made the list. 'Dangerous' and 'bad boy' vibes certainly attracted many college girls to approach them. Those girls still had certain paradigm that those so called 'dangerous' vibes strongly associated with their definition of 'sexy' men.</p>
<p>None of those girls ever had the pleasure to taste the feeling of success in capturing their heart, unfortunately. </p>
<p>Interestingly, Sehun's and Kai's supposed 'cold' attidude gained a big respect from Jisoo. The reason? According to Jisoo, a man who did not consider women as toys and not easy to replace them is a good man, or because they were gay? </p>
<p>"Hmm.. interesting" Jisoo thought as she continued to stare at Sehun and Kai from the distance. Suddenly Sehun's dark eyes met with her gaze. Startled with his action, Jisoo turned her head away and went straight back facing the front. </p>
<p>What is that. Am I dreaming? (Italic)</p>
<p>Surprised, Jisoo felt her face gradually became warm as she felt Sehun's penetrating gaze still directed at her. </p>
<p>"Well, Sehun is looking at our way! Is he looking at me ?!", Chaeyoung concluded excitedly. She had a little crush on Sehun, although Jisoo felt it was ridiculous considering they've never talked to each other. </p>
<p>"Or is he looking at Jisoo? We all know that Jisoo has a lot of fans ", Lisa said as she was smirking while putting her arm around Jisoo's shoulder. </p>
<p>"And she always refused them," Jennie said with a sigh. </p>
<p>"You know I do not have time for men, my life is full of lab work, college assignments, and part-time work," Jisoo said with a sweet smile.</p>
<p>"Oooh look at her smile, she's very cute!", Lisa said as she pinched Jisoo's cheek.</p>
<p>"Ahh Jisoo, what should we do? In these beautiful moments of college you have to build your own romantic love story!", Chaeyoung was saying those dramatic statements while holding Jisoo's hand. She was indeed a hopeless romantic who always updated her free time with the latest romantic comedy dramas. </p>
<p>"Maybe someday," Jisoo said as she finished her fried rice, she did not want to be late to her physiology class later in the day. </p>
<p>But Jisoo had no idea that someday was near.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh Sehun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past 20 years of his life Oh Sehun had never been interested in women. Although many women expressed their feelings and wanted Sehun to be their boyfriend , Sehun never accepted them. But it didn't mean that Sehun is gay, though he had no problem with people of same-sex sexual orientation. He likes women, their body shape and the softness of their bodies, but he didn't feel more then that. Sehun is more concerned with friendship and brotherhood. Sehun thought his friends in Exo are more than friends, their friendship ropes are as strong as brothers. According to Sehun, if he already had Exo, he no longer needed women. Women make life difficult with their unstable emotions. Likewise with the other members of Exo, except Baekhyun who sometimes have a girlfriend because of his bright and sensitive personality.</p><p>Early this morning Sehun didn't have time to drink coffee, his ritual every morning, because he didn't want to miss his class. He and Jongin didn't want to miss any class so they can quickly graduate and join their hyungs. So Sehun took time to stop by the cafetaria with Jongin to drink coffee before his next class. Sehun entered the Law faculty because he wanted to be a reliable lawyer to help Exo in the future. Exo dealed with dangerous things, considering they are a structured mafia organization and their names are starting to rise in the illegal world. Exo is known for having an effective working system, they didn't handle prostitution and human trafficking , but they are a mafia group that dealed only with drugs. Exo is now very successful in the sale of drugs, Xiumin hyung and Luhan hyung were in charge of importing drugs from other countries such as Afghanistan, Colombia, Peru which are the countries thar produced opium, heroin, cocaine, and marijuana. Suho hyung and Kris hyung were in charge of deals with VIP users like rich people and artists. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae hyung were in charge of sending drug reservations to all places in South Korea.</p><p>Lay hyung worked as a doctor and always tried to treat Exo members if anyone get hurt in their job. Tao didn't go to university, he thought he had enough with a high school diploma and help the other hyungs. Tao is very strong, Sehun also admits it, he can do all kinds of martial arts like karate, taekwondo, and judo. Tao didn't hesitate to kill people who disturb Exo’s work. Kyungsoo hyung just graduated from Faculty of Business and will join Suho and Kris hyung in transaction affairs. Sehun and Jongin themselves are still in the fourth semester of college, and Jongin is in the Faculty of arts. Jongin loved art and dance, he tried to decorate their home with paintings. Suho hyung loved it and appreciated Jongin's effort to beautify their home. The twelve of them had been living together since 4 years ago when Sehun was 16 years old.</p><p>Sehun first met them all while he was still in the orphanage. All members of Exo were children of orphanages, children who were discarded by their parents. Sehun entered the orphanage at the age of 6, and he remembered meeting Minseok and Luhan hyung who was then 15 years old. The first three days he was at the orphanage, Sehun just cried because he wanted to be with his mother. But Sehun's mother left Sehun at his own in the Seoul Station, telling Sehun to wait for her. Sehun waits for two days before being taken by police officers to the orphanage. Sehun was crying inside the blanket when suddenly Xiumin hyung picked him up from the room and brought Sehun out. Luhan hyung introduces Sehun with Kris, Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Tao, and Jongin. Baekhyun hyung entertains Sehun and says that they are all brothers, and brothers will never leave each other. For the first time in 3 days of Sehun at the orphanage, he smiles.</p><p>Sehun feels someone is looking at him, though many are looking at him, for some reason Sehun is always the center of attention wherever he goes but this feels different, he turned in that direction. Sehun saw across where he sat there is a woman who is gazing at Sehun with a questioning look. She is sitting with her three friends, and although they were all pretty, she was the only one who caught his attention. The woman is beautiful with a tiny face, and heart-shaped pink lips, with black hair loose on her shoulders and wearing a white cardigan and a light blue skirt with sneakers. When the woman noticed Sehun looking at her, she immediately faced forward again.</p><p>Sehun realized that the woman was Kim Jisoo, the woman who often became the talk of his college friends because of her beauty. According to rumors, when Jisoo was in high school she won a beauty contest. Sehun is not really interested, but Jinyoung and Doyoung who are sitting behind him, are always talking about Jisoo, so he finally gets to know the existence of a Jisoo.</p><p>"Yah Sehun, come on, my class is about to begin!", Said Jongin broking Sehun's thoughts. Sehun turned to Jongin, who was sitting in front of him, Jongin looks slightly annoyed because he has repeatedly called Sehun.</p><p>"Let's go," Sehun replied as he picked up his bag.</p><p>"Seriously, what are you thinking? I called you up 4 times, " Jongin said as they stood up from their seats.</p><p>Sehun glanced at Jisoo as he said "Nothing".</p><p>He will never think that that nothing will be something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kim Jongin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin feels there is something strange with Sehun. They were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the next class, and Sehun was looking at something with an intense gaze. Sehun always looks bored and annoyed, and his expression this time looks different than usual. Jongin knows Sehun almost all his life, since they were 6 years old and trapped in that orphanage.</p>
<p>He remembers when Sehun first entered the orphanage, he cried continuously for 3 days wanting his mother. Jongin does not understand Sehun's feelings, because Jongin himself never met his mother. Minseok and Luhan hyung, longest inhabitants of the orphanage and the oldest members of Exo, said that Jongin was found in front of the door as an infant. Jongin is left with a piece of paper bearing his name is Kim Jongin, and a shabby old blanket covering him. Luhan hyung, who was 9 years old, was the first to find Jongin, and immediately yelled for Minseok hyung and Mrs. Ahn the orphanage caretaker. Therefore Jongin always feel close to Luhan and Minseok hyung than the others, he considers them both his father and always respect them. Minseok, Luhan, and Kris hyung struggled a lot to get them all out of the orphanage, taking care of their adoption papers once both of them reach 18. Jongin loves all members of Exo and is willing to die for them.</p>
<p>Jongin was 9 years old when he first gets to know dance. He saw a man dancing on TV and he for the first time in his life was mesmerized. Suho hyung laughs at him, ruffles his hair and says "You never saw dancing before? Why are you so stunned? ". Minseok hyung laughs and tells Suho not to disturb him and let him alone. When Jongin is determined to be a dancer, Baekhyun and Chanyeol hyung teased him, their age at that time was around 12 years he thought, Jongin feel embarassed and hide in his room.</p>
<p>There was a slow tap on the door, but Jongin just kept quiet, feeling hurt with Baekhyun and Chanyeol hyung. Luhan hyung came into the room and sat by his bed. They sat for a long time before Jongin felt a soft caress on his head, and finally Jongin burst into tears again.</p>
<p>"Jongin, I think that's a very good idea. Dance makes you happy, you do not need to care about other people's words. You must emphasize your own happiness, "said Luhan hyung gently.</p>
<p>Jongin sobbed softly and answered "Really?" while peeking through the covers. Jongin never forget Luhan hyung's face then, he looks proud and smiles saying, "Yes Jongin, do not worry, Minseok and Suho hyung have advised Baekhyun and Chanyeol not to tease you, we fellow brothers must support each other”. Jongin until now always remember Luhan hyung words, whatever happens Luhan hyung ranks first among his other hyungs. Not long after that Minseok hyung came into the room and the three of them discussed about what stage name would be suitable for Jongin. Luhan hyung suggested Kai which means victory in mandarin. That night Kai's name was born.</p>
<p>Jongin checks his watch and realizes that in ten minutes the free dance class will start. He looked at Sehun again and saw that Sehun was still looking sideways. Curious, Jongin turned in that direction and saw Kim Jisoo. Jongin, like Sehun, is not interested in dating. Even so, Jongin knows who are the most popular women on campus, and the most popular one is Kim Jisoo. Jongin often hear the name of Kim Jisoo called on campus.</p>
<p>When Jisoo first entered Seoul National University, Jongin's classmates who were one level above Jisoo talked about the beautiful women who had just entered the dentistry faculty. Jongin himself never met directly with Jisoo, because the building of dentistry and the art building are far apart. When Jongin first met Jisoo, the campus was getting dark and the rain came down heavily. Jongin is too absorbed in his dance practice for the campus art events that is held every year so he does not feel that it is already night. As he came out of the practice building, the sky was already dark and the rain poured down. Jongin cursed himself for not carrying an umbrella, whereas Kris hyung told him to carry an umbrella because every day it rained heavily.</p>
<p>Not long after he stood looking at the rain and wondering if he should just run to the parking lot that is far enough, he heard the sound of footsteps from behind. Jongin turns and sees a woman walking towards him and as soon as the woman approaches, Jongin realizes the woman is beautiful and hopes she will not bother him. Jongin knows that he has a lot of fans who like to watch his dance practices, but when the woman is up next to Jongin, she just stares at the rain. Jongin eventually turned back to the front.</p>
<p>"Forgot to bring an umbrella?", asked a soft and husky voice.</p>
<p>Jongin turned to his side as he realized the question was on him. Jongin saw two pairs of beautiful and clear eyes, and Jongin wondered whether he had ever seen such beautiful eyes before.</p>
<p>"Oh? Emm .. Yeah, "answered Jongin awkwardly. Jongin tried not to get involved with women, because he thought women is scary.</p>
<p>"Here," she said, holding out an umbrella. "My friend gave me an umbrella, but when I checked my bag, I was carrying my umbrella. You can use my umbrella, return it at any time, " she continued.</p>
<p>"You do not need to bother," said Jongin trying to politely refuse.</p>
<p>She grins and said "Well, no trouble at all, take it, if you don’t use it again then return it to me, my name is Kim Jisoo from dentistry".</p>
<p>Jisoo puts the umbrella into Jongin's hand as she opens the other umbrella for herself. "See you later," Jisoo shouted with a smile and then she ran out of the rain.</p>
<p>For the second time in his life, Jongin was mesmerized.</p>
<p>Jisoo’s umbrella is still stored in his room next to the closet. He observes it from time to time, pondering when it will return to its owner. Jongin looked at his watch and saw there was only five minutes left before his class began. He and Sehun rush out of the cafeteria, and Jongin turns to Jisoo for the last time. "See you later," said Jongin silently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys thinks of this chapter? Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo took a deep breath. Finally she has time to rest a moment from the many cafe visitors. Jisoo works part-time at a small cafe called "Coffee Time " near her apartment. The cafe is small and warm, where people can spend their free time relaxing and reading books. The cafe owner named Mr. Choi provides books at the cafe for café customers to enjoy. According to Mr. Choi in these days young people rarely spend their time reading books. Mr. Choi is a kind man, when Jisoo first apply for the job and said she did not have any work experience, Mr.Choi just smiled and said no problem because if we do not start something, it's not going to be an experience. Mr. Choi accepted Jisoo, and Jisoo went straight to work the next day. Working there does not make much money, but Jisoo has been in love with the cafe since the first time she saw it.</p><p>The doorbell ringed signing that there was a customer who entered the cafe, Jisoo looked up and saw a pair of lovers holding hands walking into the cafe with a happy smile. Jisoo looked at them until they sat on the back sofa in the cafe. Jisoo has never dated before. Indeed, Jisoo has a few little crushes in the middle school such as Minho who is good at soccer, and Namjoon who is the smartest student when she was in seventh grade. But Jisoo never been in love like in the novels that always describe love is when the world seemed to belong to both, and feels the spark when they touched. Jisoo does not feel that love is enough to live in this world. Examples are her own parents.</p><p>Jisoo's mother married Jisoo's father in the hope of being happy forever. They were highschool sweethearts. Jisoo's father works as a city firefighter, and their life were beautiful until one day Jisoo's father died in his job trying to save a child who was trapped in a fire. Jisoo who was then 6 years old doesn't understand anything, doesn't understand where her father who every night always read a bedtime story disappears, doesn't understand why her mother was sobbing every night. Since then Jisoo's mother has turned different 180 degrees, she always worked hard all day and often leaves Jisoo alone at home.</p><p>Jisoo often goes home from school to find the house is empty. When Jisoo was 10 years old, she began to understand that because of love her mother became like this. Her cheerful, always smiling mother turned into a robot who did not know happiness. Whatever Jisoo does to make her mom happy, like showing her good test results, paintings that her teachers praised , and championship medals, nothing works to make her smile. When Jisoo was 16 years old, her mother started taking drugs. That is when she started to get physical. If she doesn’t get drugs even one day, she gets crazy and started to scream and hits Jisoo. And at that moment Jisoo gave up to please her mother. After finishing high school, Jisoo as soon as possible move from her childhood home to her present apartment. Since elementary school, Jisoo has been saving money and her savings is enough to rent her tiny apartment now. Jisoo began to take part in all the contests, beauty contests, physics contests, all contests that give prizes in the form of money. The money that Jisoo gets will always go into her savings. Jisoo is always grateful for that. Jisoo learned one lesson from watching her own parents and that is to never fall in love.</p><p>The doorbell rang again, and this time a man in his late twenties entered the cafe. Jisoo smiled sweetly to greet him.</p><p>"Good evening sir, what do you want to order tonight?", asked Jisoo.</p><p>"A cup of Americano coffee, please."</p><p>"Coming soon sir, a total of 2500 won"</p><p>The man gave 5000 won, and when Jisoo will give his change, he refused with a smile, "Keep the change". Jisoo hurriedly brew the coffee, and handed it to the man. He thanked her with a sweet smile.</p><p>The man sits where he always sit, on a round couch by the cafe window. The man every night came to buy coffee and sat looking out of the cafe. He always tells Jisoo to keep the change. Jisoo always thought what he was thinking about. He's a handsome man, with cat-like eyes, fair skin and when he smiles his gum shows up. Jisoo wonders whether the man has a wife in the house waiting for him or he is a man who still wants to feel the joy of living alone. Jisoo is familiar with the man's orders because every night he always just buy a cup of warm Americano. She began fantasizing about the man's name and guessing who his name might be.</p><p>"Taeyang? Yeonseok? Or maybe Jaeho? He looks like a Jaeho. "Jisoo thought as she sweeped the cafe floor.</p><p>Many cafe visitors are already going home, considering it's already 10 pm. The only remaining visitor is that man. But soon he went out to go home too. Jisoo went to his table to clean up and saw a wallet left behind. Without thinking Jisoo immediately took the wallet and ran out of the cafe. The man was seen walking slowly getting ready to cross the street. Jisoo tried to yell as loudly as possible.</p><p>“Excuse me! Sir! Sir! Yes you the one in the black coat!”</p><p>The man looked back in surprise. Jisoo managed to get in front of him with a gasp.</p><p>"Your wallet," she said, holding out his wallet.</p><p>"Oh! Thank you very much! I'll have trouble if my wallet is gone! "He replied with a smile of relief. Jisoo smiled at him.</p><p>"Thanks a lot miss ...?", He asked.</p><p>"Jisoo, Kim Jisoo"</p><p>"Thanks Jisoo-shi, I'm Minseok, Kim Minseok," he said, offering his hand. He smiles so brightly and Jisoo swears she never saw a smile as blinding as that before. Her heart pounds at that smile.</p><p>Jisoo imagines whether this is called love as described in Chaeyoung's romantic novels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She's my bias in Blackpink XD Who's your Kpop bias?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kim Minseok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Minseok hates cute things. He hates it more if anyone says he's cute. While at the orphanage, Minseok always avoids the adults who always cooes and pinched his cheeks. As far as Minseok remembers, he was always there at the orphanage. Minseok does not remember who his parents are and whether he has a family. Mrs. Ahn never tells Minseok who his family is every time he tries to find out. Life at the orphanage was not so bad, Mrs.Ahn is a good woman and always tries to be fair to the children, but the orphanage is lacking funds and the children are often starving. Minseok is determined to get out of there once he reaches adulthood.</p><p>When Minseok was 7 years old, he first met Luhan. Luhan at the time was very pretty and looked like a girl and Minseok thought he was like a living doll. Luhan was apparently found by the police officer next to the town gangs and he did not speak Korean at all. He speaks broken Mandarin, and the orphanage kids do not want to be friends with him. After two days of observing Luhan, Minseok decided to befriend him. He began patiently to teach Luhan Korean language as much as possible considering he himself was 7 years old. He pointed at things and called them in Korean. Luhan will point and repeat what he says. This went on for several months and Luhan begin to understand and speak in Korean. But he never smiled.</p><p>"Yah Luhan, what's that?" Asked a 7 year old Minseok while pointing at a jasmine flower. They started practicing names outside the orphanage because beforehand they were just practicing the names of the items in the house.</p><p>"Jae..jae..sumin?" Luhan replied uncertainly.</p><p>"Smart kid!" Minseok laughed happily as he ruffled Luhan's hair.</p><p>That day Luhan smiled for the first time.</p><p>Minseok and Luhan are getting closer as time goes by. Shortly after Luhan entered the orphanage, another Exo member entered. First Junmyeon and Kris, followed by Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, then Jongdae, Yixing, and Tao. Jongin and Sehun are the last. They are all broken children and that is why their relationship with each other is strong.</p><p>When Minseok was 18 years old, he, Luhan, and Kris decided to leave the orphanage. They've reached adulthood and promised the other Exo members who are still in the orphanage to get them out of it. Minseok, Luhan and Kris started working part-time in various places to collect money. Minseok strive to always join a class in college because he felt that education is also important. However, after a few months the money they had collected was still not enough to support the lives of their other brothers who were still in the orphanage. One day as Kris returns to the small apartment where the three of them live, he says something surprising.</p><p>"Minseok and Luhan hyung, listen, I have news," he said. Minseok and Luhan had just come home from work and were sitting in the living room.</p><p>"What?" Asked Luhan.</p><p>"Daehyun told me that he has a job, a good job," Kris said. Daehyun is Kris's part-time partner at the minimarket.</p><p>"But ..." Minseok continued hesitantly. He had a bad feeling.</p><p>"Yeah, this is dangerous hyung, buying and selling drugs," said Kris.</p><p>"Kris! We are not that desperate for money, "said Luhan. Minseok still paused to think about what Kris had just said.</p><p>"Hyung, we need a lot of money, do you remember that our other brothers is waiting for us to take them away from there?" Kris said.</p><p>"Yes but drugs?" Minseok said.</p><p>"If they live with us, how do we earn enough money for our daily lives? There are twelve of us, and also the cost of education .. It's the best choice hyung, "said Kris wearily.</p><p>Minseok is still unsure of what Kris said. After a long talk between the three of them, they decided to try it. And sure enough, Minseok savings directly increased more than the his part-time work for a month, much more. Shortly after about 2 years, due to Minseok, Luhan, and Kris work are deft and good, they want to create their own organization. And they named the organization Exo as their group name. The name Exo became famous in the world of drugs, but nobody knows who its members are. They maintain both the secrecy of their organization for their own safety. Minseok decided to take a pseudonym and that's where a Xiumin was born. Shortly thereafter, the other EXO members joined and now they live together in a big house in the suburbs.</p><p>When Minseok was 25 years old, he had a pretty satisfying life. He managed to live with his brothers in a nice big house and have enough money for a lifetime. Minseok does not have time for dating. He does not want to involve women in his dangerous life. And he does not trust anyone except Exo members. But Minseok's life turns dangerous and he must always be careful. Enemies are everywhere and they want to destroy Exo. Sometimes Minseok wants to feel a normal life again.</p><p>One night while he was walking around enjoying the night air, Minseok found a small cafe on the downtown. The cafe looks crowded and Minseok decides to go buy coffee. As he entered, he breathed in the fresh aroma of coffee beans and the smell of baked bread. As Minseok looks forward to order, the air knocked out of his lungs. The cashier was a small, beautiful woman, with a charming smile. Her hair was braided and unraveled on her shoulders. Minseok often sees beautiful women but only this time he feels speechless. Minseok glanced at her nametag "Kim Jisoo". Minseok wondered if this is love at the first sight.</p><p>Since then every night Minseok stopped by to buy a cup of coffee in the hope of seeing Kim Jisoo at a glance. He wondered how old is she, whether she was in college, if she had a boyfriend. But all of those questions Minseok keep it in his heart. That night, Minseok accidentally left his wallet on the table. He wants to know what Kim Jisoo is going to do. Much to his surprise, Kim Jisoo chases him straight to hand over his wallet. He thought earlier that she would keep his wallet and return it tomorrow night.</p><p>"Thanks a lot miss ...?", He asked.</p><p>"Jisoo, Kim Jisoo"</p><p>"Thanks Jisoo-shi, I'm Minseok, Kim Minseok," he said, offering his hand. Kim Jisoo smiled so cutely and Kim Minseok then decided he did not completely hate cute things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write this story with each characters point of view so the story may be a bit slow paced but that's  because I want every member of Exo to have their own moments with Jisoo.  Don't worry, I also can't wait for the romance XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo is confused. She's confused about what to cook for dinner tonight. Does she want to cook Korean food such as bibimbap or kimchi jigae or western dishes like pasta? She stood for a long time in front of a food shelf arranged with various sauces. Jisoo likes to eat everything especially rice, rice, rice! "Ah, let's just cook kimchi jigae with warm rice Jisoo," she thought. Jisoo starts thinking to when she met Kim Minseok a few weeks ago. Once acquainted, they become good friends. Kim Minseok always invites Jisoo chatting as he stops by the cafe where she works.</p><p>"Call me oppa," he said one day after the cafe customers were gone.</p><p>"What? No, that's a embarrassing Minseok-shi, "Jisoo replied flustered.</p><p>"Come on, we know each other well. And I'm much older than you Jisoo-ya,” Minseok said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Jisoo refused to call him that but Minseok kept bothering her and asks to call him oppa. Jisoo can not take it anymore and obey.</p><p>"Fine, I'll call you that. Are you satisfied Minseok oppa? "Jisoo said as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yes! You make my day happier, " Minseok said, shuffling Jisoo's hair with a big smile.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at the thought. She still does not know what Minseok works as but from his clothes it seems like he's a businessman. He always looks neat with a suit. And he looks delicious. Oh my god! Jisoo slapped her mouth. What the hell was she thinking! When Jisoo was busy scolding herself for thinking like that about Minseok oppa, her hand that was grabbing a pile of cabbage touched someone's hand. Startled, Jisoo immediately lowered her head to apologize, as she looked up she was stunned. In front of her stood a handsome man with brown hair who was cut short with large eyes. He looks like a quiet and calm person. He wore a neat shirt and cloth pants, and his stature was not too high. He looks so squishy.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was not looking," Jisoo said.</p><p>"Oh, no, no problem," he replied politely.</p><p>"Here, you can take it," Jisoo said as she gave the remaining cabbage.</p><p>"No, take it. I insist, "</p><p>"Um, okay then. Thanks, "Jisoo said. She glanced into his shopping cart and saw the basket was very full of various foods.</p><p>"Wow, that's so much food. You like to cook, huh? " Jisoo asked with a smile. The man looked surprised because Jisoo invited him to talk.</p><p>"Uhm yeah. I like to cook when I have free time. And I have a lot of brothers, so food kinda runs out fast. ", he answered awkwardly.</p><p>"That's great. I bet your house is never quiet! "She grins. The man finally smiled a bit at her. Maybe he has finished assessing Jisoo and concluded that she is not suspicious.</p><p>"Yeah, but they're annoying sometimes," he said gazing at her. His eyes looked warm after Jisoo looked closer.</p><p>"You must be grateful. I always wanted to have siblings. It sucks to eat dinner by yourself ", Jisoo said smiling at him.</p><p>They keep talking while shopping at the supermarket. Since Jisoo was a kid she never had trouble chatting with strangers. Jisoo somehow feels comfortable with him. Jisoo learned that his name is Do Kyungsoo and he just graduated from Seoul National University last year. He is now working in a family business. They continued to talk for a while after shopping for groceries.</p><p>"You sounds like a good cook, cook for me one day," Jisoo laughed.</p><p>"You should visit our house. I'll cook you something, "he said politely.</p><p>"Thanks for the offer. Don’t you know that women can‘t go to strangers house," joked Jisoo.</p><p>"We're not strangers. I'm your sunbae and my brothers is studying in SNU too," he replied.</p><p>"Good point. Well, I'll try to visit if I have time. Teach me cooking, ok? I should go now, it's getting dark, " Jisoo said.</p><p>"Becareful Jisoo-shi, it’s already late," Kyungsoo said. He smiled at her while watching her walk to the opposite way.</p><p>"Bye, Kyungsoo-shi. I'm used to it, " she waved her hands with a big smile, walking backwards. Along the way home, Jisoo thinks of when she can meet Kyungsoo again. His big eyes and heart-shaped lips is cute. At first Kyungsoo looks so shy but after Jisoo invites him to talk, he started to open himself.</p><p>Oh, and one more thing, she wondered who his brothers are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Do Kyungsoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do Kyungsoo knew cooking since he was still in the orphanage. He loves to cook for the kids, because in the orphanage the food ingredients is not that many, so he tries to cook it as good as possible. Besides cooking helps clearing his mind. He likes to see the faces of his brothers who is happy to eat the results of his cooking. He is not as reliable as a chef, but he thinks his ability is pretty good. So far no one has died because of his cooking.</p><p>Kyungsoo lived with his father until he was 7 years old. He remembered being picked up by social workers to live in the orphanage. They assume his father is not worthy of caring for a child because he's always drinking and bringing different women every day home. Kyungsoo was confused at that time not knowing who his mother is. If he asks his father about where his mother is, he always answers do not ask about that damn woman. Because seeing his father like that, Kyungsoo doesn’t like women. More precisely, he hates women. The women her father brought always had thick make ups and perfumes. Kyungsoo hates it.</p><p>Kyungsoo is a quiet person and doesn’t talk much. He prefers to observe people. He prefers to do what makes his brother happy rather than do it with a talk. Speech can not be trusted but deeds can. All of his brothers understand him well and he love them for that. Kyungsoo was 12 years old when he came home from school with Tao and they passed several senior junior high school students who were smoking on the street.</p><p>"Yah you boy, what are you looking at ?!", shouted one of them.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Tao turned around to face them, startled. One boy with multiple piercings and red-painted hair appeared to be their leader stepping forward while throwing his cigarette at Tao’s feet.</p><p>"You talking to us?" Tao said nervously. Tao was then the same age as Kyungsoo and just started to learn karate. Kyungsoo just stared at them.</p><p>"You fucking blind? There's no other people," said one of his men.</p><p>"You, the one with big eyes. What are you looking at huh? You think what we're doing bad? Judging us huh ?! "said his other men, getting angry.</p><p>Kyungsoo is confused because he did not mean so. Indeed his eyes since a year ago began to deteriorate, and Suho hyung promised to take him to the ophthalmologist.</p><p>"What do you mean? He has bad eyesight, " Tao said, getting angry with their accusations to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo glanced at Tao, worried he would do something stupid.</p><p>"Yah, not only you're blind, you're mute too," said the leader while poking Kyungsoo forehead. His other men started snickering and booing at them.</p><p>Seeing that, Tao just snapped and punched the leader. His men immediately turned to beat Tao. Kyungsoo is not willing to see Tao being treated like that and join the fight. It became a big fight, and it was obvious Kyungsoo and Tao lost. They go home with bodies full of bruises and split lips. Baekhyun hyung who opened the door immediately looked shocked and yelled for their other brothers. Minseok hyung hugs them with worriedly.</p><p>"What happen?" He asked.</p><p>Tao immediately cried and told him about what had just happened. Kris and Luhan hyung looks so angry and demanded them to tell them where those kids are. Minseok hyung tells Lay hyung to treat them, then he, Kris, Luhan, and Chanyeol hyung stand up and get ready to leave.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Tao asked while sniffling.</p><p>"They're going to kick some ass, Tao " answers Jongdae hyung cackling.</p><p>"Nobody mess with Exo, especially bad mouthing our cute brothers," add Baekhyun hyung smiling. Suho hyung smiles, although he is the one who disagrees with such ways, he does not say anything to stop them from going.</p><p>"Kyungsoo, you have to say things like this to hyung. If anyone bothered you, say it to hyung, "said Suho hyung.</p><p>"... Yes hyung." Kyungsoo started to cry. Suho hyung ruffles his hair.</p><p>"Good boy"</p><p>That night Minseok, Luhan, Kris, and Chanyeol hyung came home with a smug smile.</p><p>"That fucking kids had been given a damn lesson," said Chanyeol hyung with crazy eyes.</p><p>Since then Kyungsoo tried to cook every night to show his gratitude. He is always grateful for having Exo. When Kyungsoo graduated from high school, he wanted to get into business administration department. He wanted to help Minseok hyung take care of Exo. Although Kyungsoo knows their work is dangerous and illegal, he closes his eyes and ignores it. He knows the personalities of each brother and knows that they all do it for the sake of Exo. He decided to take a pseudonym from his own original name, Do into two capital letters D.O.</p><p>That night at the supermarket, Kyungsoo has been eyeing a cabbage because he's going to make kimchi. Kris hyung loves kimchi even though he pretends to hate it. Kris hyung always says that it's not his style, but Kyungsoo always see him stealing kimchi to his plate at dinner. Kyungsoo accidentally nudged another person hand who also wanted to take cabbage. Startled, Kyungsoo withdrew his hand and faced the person. It's girl, and although Kyungsoo hates women, he knows this woman is gorgeous. She apologized and told Kyungsoo to take the cabbage. But Kyungsoo, being the gentleman he is, insists her to take it instead.</p><p>The woman looks at his shopping cart and then invites Kyungsoo to talk. Kyungsoo is rather surprised, and began to feel suspicious. Who can blame him? He's in a dangerous career afterall. But the woman's eyes are soft and she looks genuine. She laughs a lot and Kyungsoo starts to lower the wall of his suspicions. Kyungsoo unknowingly answers all her questions and for the first time Kyungsoo feels comfortable talking to a woman.</p><p>He learns that her name is Kim Jisoo and she loves dogs. She is studying in the dentistry department at SNU. Her perfume smells so good, like apples and honey. Kyungsoo blushes, thinking what a pervert he is! He told her that his brothers are studying in SNU too and he just graduated from there. Jisoo smiles sweetly and Kyungsoo just stood there staring at her like he never seen a women before. When they finish shopping and stand in front of the supermarket to go home, Kyungsoo still want to be with Jisoo much longer. But he knew he would be branded a freak because he felt like that to the person he first met. Kyungsoo never felt this way before.</p><p>"You should visit our house I'll cook you something," he said politely. What the hell is he saying ?! He thought. But Jisoo smiles rejecting him for the reason they are still strangers and somehow Kyungsoo doesn’t want Jisoo to think of them like that.</p><p>"We're not strangers, I'm your sunbae and my brothers is studying in SNU too," he replied.</p><p>"Good point. Well, I'll try to visit if I have time. Teach me cooking, ok? I should go now, it's getting late, " Jisoo said.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled and told her to becareful. On the way home Kyungsoo stopped at a fruit stall and bought some apples. He tries to convince himself that he bought the apples for Sehun because Sehun likes apples, not because it smells like a certain beautiful woman who continue to haunt his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo has not been feeling well since morning. When she woke up, her throat ached and itched. She started coughing when starting her first lecture at college. Now it's lunch hour and she's getting dizzy. She was sitting at the table where Jennie, Lisa, and Chaeyoung gathered. Jisoo looked at her grilled cheese sandwich, feeling no appetite.</p><p>"What's wrong Jichu?", asked Jennie worriedly. Usually Jisoo voraciously eat anything.</p><p>"I do not know .. I feel sick," Jisoo replied as she pushed her plate away. Lisa and Chaeyoung exchanged eyes.</p><p>"You should check yourself to the doctor, Unnie. Since when do you feel like this? " Lisa asked as she touched Jisoo's forehead. It feels a bit hot.</p><p>"Let's go, I'll take you to the clinic in front of the station" Jennie said, holding Jisoo's hand.</p><p>"Noo, Don’t you have class after this, Jennie," Jisoo said, refusing.</p><p>"I'll take her, I have no lessons," Chaeyoung said as she stood up.</p><p>"Come on sweety," Lisa said, holding Jisoo up.</p><p>"Thanks guys, I do not know what I would do if there were not any of you," Jisoo said, teary.</p><p>"What are you talking about? We're sisters, this is nothing, "Jennie said. Lisa and Chaeyoung smiled in agreement. Jisoo and Chaeyoung parted ways with Jennie and Lisa to go to the newly opened clinic that Jennie said.</p><p>Chaeyoung and Jisoo arrived at the clinic. The clinic is not too big but looks neat. In front of the room where the administration, Chaeyoung told Jisoo sit down then she went to register and take the queue number. While sitting Jisoo observes the clinic, on the walls there are posters on the type of diseases, prevention of HIV-AIDs, and so on. Jisoo turned to the left where there was a door that looked like the doctor’s office. At the door there is a board hung with the words "Dr. Zhang Yixing ".</p><p>"What are you looking at ?," Chaeyoung asked, she just returned from registration.</p><p>"That, the doctor's name is like a Chinese name. Is he not Korean? "Jisoo pointed out. Chaeyoung looked at it and nodded approvingly.</p><p>A nurse passing near them heard their chat and joined.</p><p>"Ooh, don’t worry about that ladies, Dr. Zhang is the best! He should be able to work at Angsu Hospital, the best central hospital in Korea, but he refused and set up this little clinic .. I also do not understand why, " said the nurse.</p><p>"Wow that's so cool. Right Jisoo? "Chaeyoung said.</p><p>"One more thing, he's very handsome," the nurse said, fanning her face.</p><p>Chaeyoung and Jisoo look at each other while holding back a smile. The nurse then left after fangirling for a while. Jisoo rests her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder, if she is sick she always wants to be cuddly with people close to her. Likewise if she was in PMS, she’s not easily angered like other women in general, Jisoo instead want to be spoiled and embrace people.</p><p>While waiting for her name to be called, Jisoo muses. She almost every day meets Minseok oppa. Jisoo smiles, when he meets her, she has to admit her day is brighter. Minseok oppa often brings jasmin flowers for her. Minseok oppa knows how Jisoo loves the flower. He always says “ Jasmines for my sweet girl”. Jisoo doubts whether Minseok oppa sees her as a cute dongsaeng or as a woman. Because frankly which woman is not happy if every day a man brought her flowers with a sweet smile. Jisoo must admit that Minseok oppa began to crawl into her heart. In addition to Minseok oppa, She also occasionally think about Kyungsoo oppa. Kyungsoo is so sweet, every Saturday night they meet to shop. Kyungsoo likes to recommend foods that are easy to cook, as well as showing Jisoo how to pick good fruits and vegetables. Jisoo who had always felt lonely while shopping, now feel happy because there is someone who accompanied her.</p><p>Jisoo suddenly remember the incident last week, as she rushed to campus because she was late, she bumped into someone. As she looks up to find out who she bumped into, she look at Kai and Sehun's face standing looking at her. Jisoo's books came out of her bag and scattered on the floor.</p><p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I don’t see where I'm walking, "Jisoo said flustered. She then crouched to put her books in her bag. From the corner of Jisoo's eye, there were two hands helping her. Jisoo was startled and looked forward. Sehun and Kai join in squatting to help her.</p><p>"Here," Kai said with a small smile. Sehun just stuck out her anatomy book without saying anything, just looking at her.</p><p>"Uh .. Thank you," Jisoo finally said with a bright smile.</p><p>Kai waved at her while Sehun just nodded his head and Jisoo then rushed into the classroom. She did not expect to interact with the two popular men on campus.</p><p>Jisoo awakens from her reverie as Chaeyoung nudges her.</p><p>"Jichu unnie, you've been called in," she said.</p><p>"Oh yes, wait here Chaeyoung-ah," Jisoo said as she walked into the doctor's office.</p><p>When Jisoo enters the room, the first thing she noticed is that Dr. Zhang is really handsome as the nurse said. Dr. Zhang was sitting behind his desk, examining some medical records. He immediately raised his head when he heard Jisoo come in, then smiled at her. Jisoo noticed that he has a cute dimple.</p><p>"Oh yes, miss Kim Jisoo right ?," he said as he reached out to shake her hand.</p><p>"Yes Dr. Zhang, "Jisoo replied while shaking hands with him. He looks even more handsome closer and Jisoo wondered why he's been surrounded by handsome men lately.</p><p>"Call me Yixing, Jisoo-shi. I feel older then my actual age if you call me Zhang, "he said grinning. Jisoo nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Ok, sit down here. I'll just ask you a few questions on what you feel, "Yixing said.</p><p>Jisoo sat down and began to answer Yixing questions. She described what she had been feeling since yesterday and this morning. Yixing nodded as he wrote on his paper. He listens to Jisoo while intensely gazing at her until Jisoo is embarrassed by his gaze.</p><p>"Alright, I'll just run a few tests to see your condition," Yixing said, standing up, picking up his stethoscope. Jisoo then lay down on the bed of the patient, and Yixing examined her. After the examination, they sat down again.</p><p>"Well, from what I see, it's a simple infection. Your throat is a bit red and your body is rather warm. I will prescribe antibiotics for 3 days, and NSAIDs to reduce your fever, " Yixing said after drawing a conclusion.</p><p>“Ohh, ok doctor,”</p><p>"Didn’t I tell you to call me Yixing," Yixing said smiling.</p><p>"Ok Yixing, thank you," said Jisoo smiling back.</p><p>"You have to rest a lot, I'll give you a sick leave to give to your campus."</p><p>"Oh No, I have to go in, I can not miss lab work," Jisoo said worriedly.</p><p>"No, as your doctor I forbid you to go to class. You should be more concerned with your health, Jisoo, "Yixing said softly.</p><p>"Trust me, it’s okay to skip lab work. I used to skip lab work, and look! I’m still a doctor, "said Yixing with a wink. Jisoo blushes when she see that wink. Why is he so handsome? She can not focus on his words.</p><p>"No way," Jisoo laughed.</p><p>"Yes way," he said laughing too.</p><p>Jisoo and Yixing chatted for a while while Yixing prescribe medications for Jisoo. Jisoo immediately felt comfortable with Yixing. He seems so reliable and down to earth. He told her about his college days. They were preoccupied with chatting until the nurse knocked on the door to tell him there’s another patient.</p><p>"Well, see you again Jisoo. Rest and take the medication that has been prescribed. Get well soon " said Yixing while gazing at her.</p><p>"Yes Yixing," she said smiling and walking out his office.</p><p>"Yah unnie, why are you so long ?," Chaeyoung greeted her outside. Jisoo smiled and told her about Yixing.</p><p>"So he's really handsome like the rumors, huh? I smell a little crush, "Chaeyoung said smirking.</p><p>"No, I just like him as a friend Chaeyoung, Not every man that I meet will be a crush," Jisoo said. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever you said unnie".</p><p>Jisoo took a deep breath. Why do so many handsome men appear in her life, making her normal life shaken?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Zhang Yixing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yixing has a soft heart since childhood. When he finds a wounded kitten home from school, he always takes it back to the orphanage. When he finds a stray puppy, he will take ithim home. Mrs. Ahn the guardian of the orphanage always scolds Yixing for often bringing various animals home. One day when Yixing came home from school, he did not find all his pets. Apparently that morning, Mrs. Ahn threw them out on the grounds that they did not have the money to take care of all the animals. Yixing burst into tears and cries for two days straight. Kris hyung who can not stand Yixing's cries and then bought him a pair of fish in a small aquarium to be taken cared by Yixing.</p><p>Yixing can not remember the reason why he was at the orphanage. Yixing's first memory was when he played with Kris and Suho hyung. Kris Hyung said, Yixing is a child who was illegally adopted from China. After being caught by the authorities, Yixing was later admitted to the orphanage. But Yixing never felt lonely. He is always happy to be accompanied by all of his Exo brothers.</p><p>Yixing always wanted to be a doctor. He tried to get an A in all his school lessons. If there is something that he does not understand, he will ask Suho hyung to teach it. Suho hyung himself is genius with IQ over 145 and straight As in all school subjects. In addition, he is the chairman of the student organization and head of the social service organization at a nursing home. Yixing is always impressed with Suho hyung, although he is confused why Suho hyung let Minseok, Luhan, and Kris hyung set up a drug sale business. Yixing himself did not forbid them, because he knew the money generated was used to pay for his medical school as well. Although they insisted on giving the money, Yixing tried to get a scholarship because he knew the money could be used for his other brothers education.</p><p>Not long after, Yixing graduated to become a doctor. He had the noisiest cheering section when he graduated. All of his brothers are present without exception, including Sehun and Kai who missed high school to attend. They are a big family and support each other. That night Minseok hyung treats them all at "La Fonte" a famous and expensive Italian restaurant. In his spare time, Yixing also likes to accompany Kai to dance. He himself has a hobby dancing for refreshing from all of his assignments and labwork at college. Yixing graduated with a cum laude and was offered to work at Angsu Hospital, South Korea's central hospital, which is about two hours away from where they live. But Yixing refused, he did not want to part with his brothers, and set up a small clinic in front of the city Station.</p><p>It was Yixing's day as usual. There were two elderly patients who complain of having a sore back and a small child falling off his bike and broke his arm. Yixing took a deep breath as he read some case reports on his desk while waiting for the next patient. Miss Yoona, his nurse told him that his next patient is a young woman named Kim Jisoo. As the door opened, Yixing raised his head to greet Kim Jisoo. But he accidentally hold his breath when he saw Kim Jisoo. She is so beautiful, with gorgeous eyes and a charming smile. Yixing almost lost his words, but he was aware and his professionalism kicks in. He introduced himself as Dr. Zhang Yixing and insisted on asking Jisoo to call him Yixing only. Yixing knew he should not think like this to his patient, but he kept on looking at Jisoo's face as she told him about her complaints. Yixing does not know why he is like this because frankly when he was in college a lot of beautiful women who tried to approach him. But he was always uninterested.</p><p>When Jisoo smiles, he smiles. Her laughter was contagious. After the examination, Yixing prescribed medication for Jisoo but he deliberately lingered to write it. He wanted to talk longer with her especially after he knew she studies in the department of dentistry, both in the medical field. Yixing told her about his college life, one time he was late to the lecture of a lecturer who was famous as "the killer" and his punishment was to collect mice for a month-long for labworks. Jisoo always laughs everytime he tells some story, lifting her hand to cover her sweet smile and pretty dimple. Yoona knocks on the door to inform the next patient is waiting to be called in, and Yixing reluctantly ends their chat. Yixing instructed Jisoo to take the medicine regularly and not forget to rest enough.</p><p>"Well, see you again Jisoo. Rest and take the medication that has been prescribed. Get well soon " said Yixing while gazing at her.</p><p>"Yes Yixing," she said smiling and walking out his office.</p><p>Yixing smiled to himself and reread Jisoo's biodata information on her medical record. "Well, she lives not far from here. Shit Yixing, Why're you like some creep?" Yixing thought while rubbing his face.</p><p>"Dr. Zhang, why is the examination for Miss Kim Jisoo so long? "Yoona asked curiously.</p><p>"Nothing important Yoona, she just needs some additional check ups to confirm the diagnosis", lied Yixing.</p><p>That day Yixing came home with an incessant smile. When Minseok hyung sees it, he does not say anything. Only Chanyeol dare to tease him, asking him why is he smiling nonstop.</p><p>“Nothing Chanyeol, It’s been a good day,” jawab Yixing with a grin. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes, saying that everyday is a good day for Yixing, what’s the difference. Yixing just smiles, remembering that Jisoo work part time at the cafe he always passed every morning when he went to work. He should stop by once for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo had just finished her last lecture and was walking down the corridors when suddenly she was called by someone. As Jisoo paused and looked back, she saw Nayeon. Nayeon walked over to her with a big smile. Jisoo already had a bad feeling when she saw the smile. Not because Nayeon is a bad friend, on the contrary, she is a good friend of Jisoo in the Dentistry faculty. Nayeon's big smile meant one thing, that she would ask Jisoo something crazy. A few months ago, Nayeon also approached Jisoo with that smile, and asked Jisoo to accompany her to meet her ex-boyfriend. It was an ordinary thing, but the situation went crazy when Nayeon met her ex-boyfriend and doused the apple juice she'd bought and screamed (and Jisoo was sure everyone in the restaurant heard it) that she was happy and Jisoo was her girlfriend now. Jisoo throws a disbelieving look at Nayeon, she does not even know about this plan! But Nayeon asks Jisoo to shut up with her eyes and then pulls Jisoo's hand out of the restaurant. Jisoo sure had time to see Nayeon’s ex-boyfriend froze with his mouth open shocked. Since then, Jisoo has always been wary of seeing Nayeon's typical smile.</p><p>"What? Do not ask me for something crazy again! Sometimes I'm wondering why I'm even friends with you "Jisoo said, rolling her eyes. Nayeon grins and grab her arm, hooks their hands.</p><p>"Obviously because first, you love me. Secound, I'm awesome. Third, you love me "</p><p>Jisoo chuckles, because it's true that she love her  but it'll never compare her love to Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa.</p><p>"So? Why you're looking for me?", ask Jisoo.</p><p>"Well, you know that I'm trying to move on from my shitty ex, right?"</p><p>Jisoo remembered that awful event a few months ago and nodded.</p><p>"Soo, I'm going to this blind date, but the number of women for the blind date requires one more person"</p><p>Jisoo began to realize where the direction of this conversation and began shaking her head.</p><p>“Oh hell no, I’m not going to some stupid blind date with you”</p><p>“Ahhh pleaseee Jisoo-ahhhh.... I promise you there’ll be hot guys, Sana said so”</p><p>“So what if there is hot guys? You should know me better Nayeonn”</p><p>Nayeon pouted. But she will not give up taking Jisoo out.</p><p>"Fine if you go to this blind date with me, I'll pay your lunch tomorrow", Nayeon said with some aegyo. Jisoo can not refuse when dealing with food. She smirked.</p><p>"Deal"</p><p>----</p><p>The restaurant where the blind date is held is comfortable, with cute pastel colors suitable for a romantic atmosphere. Nayeon took Jisoo's hand to the table in the corner of the restaurant. At the table there were four men and two women Jisoo knew is Sana and Jihyo.</p><p>"Nayeon, Jisoo, here!" Sana said waving her hands.</p><p>Nayeon smiles excitedly and hurriedly pulls Jisoo hands to sit at the table. After Jisoo and Nayeon sits at the table, Sana acted as the blind date leader started to introduce herself and the other girls. Jisoo took the time to observe the boys. Or men she thinks as she look at their business suits. As Jisoo faced forward again, his breathing stopped. Intense dark eyes were gazing at her. When others feel embarrassed if caught observing someone, this man do not even look embarassed. He just keep looking at her and Jisoo can feel the tip of her ears and face goes hot as she averted her eyes to look at the others. She wait patiently as the men began to introduce themselves but she can feel his eyes still staring at her. Jisoo tries to ignore it.</p><p>"My name is Kim Junmyeon. I'm 28 years old and I work as a Managing Director in Bespoke Company. Nice to meet you all "said a deep and melodious voice.</p><p>Jisoo stares forward when she recognizes who introduces himself is the person who has been looking at her. She was not surprised to see Junmyeon still staring at her while he introduces himself. Kim Junmyeon is a beautiful man. Of course, the other men that are in the blind date are also handsome but something about Junmyeon sets him different than the other men. His black hair is styled slicked back hair with gorgeous dark eyes and pink bow-shaped lips. All of the women customers in the restaurant keep stealing a glance at him. But that dark intense eyes doesn’t bothered to look at the others, it keeps gazing at Jisoo (Jisoo is sure of that).</p><p>"Jisoo? You have not introduce yourself", Nayeon whispered. Jisoo then realized everyone had introduced themselves except her.</p><p>"Uhmm I'm Kim Jisoo. 19 years old. I'm studying at Dentistry Faculty of Seoul University. Nice to meet you", says Jisoo bowing her head a bit. As she raises her head, that Kim Junmyeon-shi is still looking at her! Jisoo feels a bit annoyed.</p><p>"So now we have all introduced ourselves, we can try to chat to people who we are interested at" said Sana clasping her hands excitedly. Two of the men, Jisoo think their names are Mark and Jackson, started to chat with Nayeon, Sana, and Jihyo. The other men, Jinyoung, began to talk to Jisoo. Junmyeon stills stay quiet.</p><p>“So.. Jisoo-shi? Can I call you Jisoo? What do you like to do in your spare time?, ask Jinyoung with a small smile.</p><p>“Oh yes just call me Jisoo, well, I love reading books, and sleep! Oh and of course if I have some time I like playing games in my phone” answers Jisoo while grinning. She’s glad that somebody invites her to talk so she can ignore that Kim Junmyeon neverending stares. Jisoo can feel it from the side of her face!</p><p>“Cool! Do you play Overwatch?,” grins Jinyoung. Jisoo, excited that someone understand her passion for Overwatch, smiles and answer him that yes she plays it. They keep on chatting for a while, and Jisoo almost forget about Junmyeon.</p><p>“What book do you like to read?” a deep voice cuts in her conversation with Jinyoung. Startled, Jisoo turns her head to Junmyeon not expecting him to join in since he was quiet.</p><p>"Oh I kinda like science fiction books, but anything that's well written, I'll like it" answer Jisoo. Junmyeon smiles and Jisoo feels suffocated because he is so beautiful even though Junmyeon's much older than her.</p><p>“I’ll read any book as long as it is interesting. My favourites are history and anthologies” Junmyeon said as his eyes never leave her. Jinyoung sensing that they’ll chat for a while turns to talk to Nayeon. Now it’s only Jisoo and Junmyeon in their own world.</p><p>“I see. You look serious so I’m not surprised” Jisoo says quietly. Junmyeon eyes look amused when he heard this.</p><p>“Many people says that. Call me oppa” he said so suddenly that Jisoo thought that she heard wrong.</p><p>“Excuse me? Only special people gets that treatment” says Jisoo taken aback at this ridiculous quest. Only Minseok oppa and Kyungsoo oppa deserves it. That’s because she know them long enough but she just meet this man today!</p><p>“Then make me special” answer Junmyeon smoothly. Jisoo’s breath stuck for a moment then. She never met a man this shameless (but so so gorgeous that it hurts).</p><p>“Hah! Then prove me that you’re special enough for me” Jisoo scoffs thinking that he’ll stop there. But noo, why is it that handsome men are always stubborn?</p><p>“Ok then” he then stands up making the others look at them both.</p><p>“Yah, what’re you doing?! Sit down!” said Jisoo pulling his sleeves.</p><p>“Excuse us, Jisoo and I will be going first”,said Junmyeon while he pulls Jisoo up and bow to the others. How he still have some manners while dragging her out, Jisoo would never understand. Nayeon just gaped at her. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows, but Jisoo don’t get to see the others expression cause she’s already been pulled by Junmyeon. When they’re outside the restaurant, Jisoo pulls her hand from Junmyeon.</p><p>“Yah?! What’s wrong with you? I barely know you and you’re already this bold, how can I trust you?” Jisoo says in a loud voice but not loud enough to be heard by other people in the street. Jisoo would not embarrased him even though he’s a bit suspicious. While Jisoo’s busy ranting, he just stands there gazing at her with soft eyes.</p><p>“Then get to know me. Trust me” Junmyeon said smiling slightly as he pulls her hand again. Jisoo stays quiet already giving up and decides to follow him. They walk through the busy street of Hongdae. There are many food and accesories stalls at each turn of the road. Jisoo smiles when she see a little girl begging her parents for ice cream. They keep walk until they arrived to a small store. Jisoo look at him questionly but Junmyeon pulls her in not saying anything. Jisoo gasps when she see what store it is. It a small and old bookstore, with thousands of books. There is small sofas scattered all over the place. Old and new books. Mangas. Novels. Biographies. Poetries. The smell of books is so strong that Jisoo close her eyes to breath in the air. She loves the smell of books, call her weird, but she really does love it. She would spend hours in the library, for either studying or just reading some novels.</p><p>When she opens her eyes, she see that Junmyeon is staring at her intently to see her reaction. He seemed pleased with himself when he saw her reaction. Jisoo blushes.</p><p>“I’ve like to come here since I was in highschool. When I need time for myself, to get out from this tiring world”, he said looking at her.</p><p>“It’s beautiful” she answers.</p><p>“You’re beautiful”</p><p>Jisoo blushes so hard that she knows that he must have seen it. When she glance at him, he’s still gazing at her.</p><p>“Wh-What?! How come you’re so shameless, saying those things easily? You must have said it to every girl I bet” Jisoo glancing at places other than his face. She’s too shy to look at him.</p><p>“No, you’re the first and last one” he said lightly. Jisoo turns her head so fast that she’s sure she would snap her neck, stunned at his words.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll pretend I don’t hear that”</p><p>He just laughs, and Jisoo swears it sounds so melodious that she’s jealous of it.</p><p>“Come, I’ll show you the books that I like” he said. Jisoo just follows him from behind. Junmyeon pulls out his favourite books, and begans to explain to her his favourite parts. Unknowingly Jisoo begins to enjoy his company. He’s so smart, so mature. He’s similar to her Minseok oppa, and Jisoo loves it. She doesn’t feel awkward with him. Not long after, Jisoo and Junmyeon loosen up and starts to smile and laugh with each other. Jisoo shares her stories, and Junmyeon responds to her. He gave her advices about her school and life. Without them knowing, four hours had passed. When they gets out the little bookstore, the stars and moon had already been up. The streets is stil busy with life, people getting soju, friends still walking together, musicians singing.</p><p>“Where’s your house? I’’ll take you home” said Junmyeon.</p><p>“What? No, I can go home by myself”</p><p>“I insist. There’s no way I’ll let you go home by yourself”, said Junmyeon sternly. Jisoo blush at his intensity (How many times has she blush today) and tells him the way home to her apartment. Junmyeon then took her to his car (Mercedes!) to drive her home. Jisoo steals glances at him and think that he is so mature and reliable. When they arrived at her apartment, he insisted on taking Jisoo to her door. Jisoo already gives up and let him. They already standing at her doorstep but Junmyeon shows no intention to leave.</p><p>“Emm Junmyeon-shi? You should go home” Jisoo said looking at him.</p><p>“Call me oppa. Have’nt I become special?” Junmyeon answers confidently while leaning at the wall across her door. He looks so gorgeous under the dim lights. Jisoo is amused that he still remember their conversation at the restaurant.</p><p>“Hm why are you so confident?” She decides to play with him.</p><p>“I’m not going home until you say that I’m special”</p><p>Jisoo laughs, not believing that this is the same man that seems so mature earlier. He now looks like a little boy, demanding her attention.</p><p>“Okay Junmyeon-oppa. I’ve never met a man so shameless like you, so you are obviously in my special list” She grins. Junmyeon crosses his arms and smile so beautifully.</p><p>“There you go beautiful, It’s not that hard right? I’ll be going home, then. Sweet dreams”, He said taking his car keys out. Junmyeon than walks to his car backwards as he smiles, not taking his eyes of from her.</p><p>“Becareful! See you next time”, she calls out.</p><p>“Remember my number Jisoo-ah! 02XXXXX” He shouts.</p><p>“I won’t, you’re not that special!” grins Jisoo waving her hand to make him go home already.</p><p>Jisoo just shakes her head smiling and then goes into her apartement.</p><p>But she remember his number and save it in her phone as Silly Junmyeon-oppa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kim Junmyeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's Junmyeon point of view! I think that this is the longest chapter of this story keke Sorry if there's grammars mistakes, I'll try to improve XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Junmyeon fixes his tie again as he stares at his mirror in his bedroom. He raises his eyebrows when he see that his tie seems to not fit his suit. He’s so bad at choosing ties as he let a deep sigh. And he hate blue. Why does he even have this blue tie at the first place? Must be Tao, even though he seems tough from the outside but he’s a softie inside and loves shopping to the max. He’s the one member in Exo that loves to buy clothes, bags, belts, and many more for the others. Tao always said that Exo would be a walking fashion disaster without him. Junmyeon checks himself out once again before going out his room.</p><p>Outside Junmyeon met Kyungsoo who’s going to the kitchen to make breakfast. They have this one rule, that is to always have breakfast and dinner together as a whole family. Kyungsoo’s the one who’s in charge in kitchen, but sometimes Minseok hyung and Junmyeon himself helps him.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, you woke up early today” Junmyeon greets him.</p><p>“Hyung.. yes, I’m going with Minseok hyung to make a deal with some VIP customers”</p><p>Kyungsoo then tells Junmyeon about their recent drug transaction which took place in Hongkong. They almost got caught by the police, but fortunately Kris hyung call some help from their main office in the Hongkong branch. Junmyeon nodds as he listens while he brew coffee. He can’t live without coffee. As Kyungsoo starts to make breakfast, Junmyeon thoughts wandered.</p><p>If someone told him years ago, that he would be doing illegal things and drug transactions, he would have told them that they’re crazy. Kim Junmyeon is a man that have never broke rules before. He’s never late to school, always do his assignments, and get staight As in every school subject. He loves volunteering in nursing homes and animal shelters. Not once he thought about having to live like this right now. He doesn’t have any regrets about his life now, if he have a chance to replay, then he would do it again. All of his brothers are the best thing in his life.</p><p>Junmyeon remembered the first time he arrived at the orphanage. His parents just died from a car accident and he doesn’t have any relatives, so the police take him there. Junmyeon remembered his parents, he remembered that his life before was fortunate, his parents doted on him but sadly they were taken away so early. At first he cried so much, wanting to be home where his parents are, but as time pass slowly he began to accept it. Minseok and Luhan hyung always take him out to play with the other children. Baekhyun gave all his toys for him so he can be more happy. Kris hyung sneaks some candy for him before dinnertime. All the things that his brothers do in order to make him happier touches his heart and he began to smile again more easier.</p><p>Junmyeon graduates college with a business degree and eventhough he knows what Exo does to earn money, he decides to open a small company named Bespoken. It have a relatively small number of shareholders, and the sale of the company shares is handled privately. He tells his other brothers that they need a another business to cover all their illegal doings. Their drugs transactions without doubt is their biggest income at the household, but some other small business that they have makes money for them so it’s not a surprise that Exo is filthy rich.</p><p>Speaking of his brothers, some of them are acting strange these days. Minseok hyung’ve been going home late everyday. When Junmyeon ask where’ve he been, Minseok just smile secretly while sipping his hot americano. Kyungsoo every Saturday night goes grocery shopping, eventhough Junmyeon points out to him that they still have many food, Kyungsoo ignores him. Yixing on the other hand have been going out to some place before going to his clinic. Junmyeon knows because everytime he tries to go with Yixing to his office, Yixing shots him down with silly reasons. Jongin and Sehun have been asking for money to eat at the Uni cafetaria when they’ve never eat there before. What’s wrong with his brothers?</p><p>Junmyeon taps Kyungsoo shoulder, telling him that he’s going to office now because his employee, Jackson, mess up some papers that he needs to sign. Kyungsoo waves at him halfheartly, still cracking eggs for breakfast. Junmyeon goes to his baby, a sleek red Mercedes AMG GT S car, that he bought last year. Junmyeon arrives at his company about 30 minutes later, heading straight to his office after asking Miss Yuri, his secretary, to call Jackson in. Junmyeon is stacking his papers when Jackson comes in with a loud greeting. Junmyeon hides a smile, eventhough he doesn’t shows it but he likes Jackson loudness, and tell him to read out how’s their shares doing. Junmyeon takes a note that he should do shareholders meeting in near time, it’ been a while. Time rolls in slowly, and before he knows it, it’s already lunchtime. Junmyeon stands to roll his stiff neck and contemplating to call Yixing for a lunch outside. Just when he takes out his phone, Jackson bursts in his office.</p><p>“Boss!! Please help me!!”</p><p>Junmyeon raise one eyebrow, already used to Jackson antics.</p><p>“What again Jackson? Don’t tell you wanna borrow my money for your fish food again?”</p><p>“What! Boss, that time my fishes were really starving you know? It was an emergency!”</p><p>Junmyeon rolles his eyes, then ask him again what it is. He’s already starving, this morning he only drinks coffee.</p><p>“So it’s like this boss, you know that I’ve been searching for my other half?”</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“And there’s this blind date that Jinyoung promises that there will be beautiful, gentle women, but there’s one problem” Jackson gushes.</p><p>“You need one man to complete this blind date” answer Junmyeon bored.</p><p>“OMG! Boss! You’re a genius! How do you know that?”, gasp Jackson.</p><p>Junmyeon smiles, shaking his head at Jackson loud exclamations.</p><p>“Alright let’s go Jackson, lead the way” jokes Junmyeon. He figures that there’s no harm to go to this blind date.</p><p>“Yes! You know that I love you, Boss. I’ll bring my fish kids for you as a thank you gift!”</p><p>“Um there’s no need for that, Jackson, but thank you” Junmyeon said patting Jackson back.</p><p>---</p><p>Junmyeon sats down on the table, noticing that there’s two empty spots in front of him.</p><p>“The other two girls will be late” said Sana, the one who arranges this blind date. Jackson told him before that Sana was Jinyoung’s high school friend.</p><p>While waiting for the other girls to show up, Junmyeon takes out his phone to check if he have important messages. Junmyeon texts at Exo group chat, telling his brothers that he’s in a blind date. Junmyeon smiles when he see a text from Sehun, asking Junmyeon to forget about girls and just come home to watch movies with him and Jongin. He’s about to texts Sehun back, when he heard the scrapping sound of the chair in front of him, informing that someone is sitting there. He looks forward to see who it is, and Junmyeon wondered if he ever saw something more beautiful than this girl. Junmyeon eyes greedily drank her features not caring that he’s openly staring at her. She’s wearing a soft baby blue A-line dress, and Junmyeon swears that after this blue is his favourite color. He can hear vaguely the others are introducing themselves but he could care less about them. Junmyeon sees that the tip of her ears are getting red and he knows that she notices him staring. Junmyeon smirks.</p><p>He notices that now it’s his turn to introduce himself, so he speaks while not taking his eyes off her. She bravely stares back, and they hold their gaze for a moment.</p><p>"My name is Kim Junmyeon. I'm 28 years old and I work as a Managing Director in Bespoke Company. Nice to meet you all "</p><p>Junmyeon waits for her to introduce herself. She seems to be in a deep thought, untill the girl beside her whispers something, telling her that she’s the only one who haven’t introduce herself.</p><p>"Uhmm I'm Kim Jisoo. 19 years old. I'm studying at Dentistry Faculty of Seoul University. Nice to meet you "says Jisoo bowing her head a bit.</p><p>Kim Jisoo. Kim Jisoo. Junmyeon repeats her name in his mind, loving the sound of her name. Her name is as sweet as her face. He doesn’t expect her voice to be deep, but he loves it more. It makes her different from other women. She’s a bit young but nowadays who cares about age anymore. Junmyeon himself doesn’t care.</p><p>"So now we have all introduced ourselves, we can try to chat to people who we are interested at" said Sana clasping her hands excitedly. Mark and Jackson started to chat with the Sana and the other girls. Junmyeon doesn’t even remember their names. Jinyoung began to talk to Jisoo. Junmyeon stays quiet and feel rather annoyed seeing Jinyoung succeeds in making Jisoo laughs. He needs to be in their conversation.</p><p>“What book do you like to read?" ask Junmyeon, cutting their conversation.</p><p>“Oh I kinda like science fiction books, but if its well written, I'll like it" answer Jisoo, looking a bit surprise since he’ve been staying quiet.</p><p>Junmyeon smiles, not quite expecting that answer. He thought girls only like reading romance (How wrong he is!). He never know anything about girls at the first place. He’s awkward around them.</p><p>“I’ll read any book as long as it is interesting. My favourites are history and anthologies” Junmyeon said as his eyes never leave her.</p><p>Junmyeon watches at the corner of his eyes that Jinyoung notice Junmyeon’s interested in Jisoo, so he turns to talk to the other girls. Now it’s only Jisoo and Junmyeon in their own world.</p><p>“I see. You look serious so I’m not surprised” Jisoo says quietly. Junmyeon’s amused when he heard this. He’s not surprise because people who knows him always said that. They always say his jokes are boring (Jongdae always mocks him, but that makes him determine to make Jongdae laugh).</p><p>“Many people says that. Call me oppa” he said so suddenly, cutting straight to the point what he wants from her. He needs to know her more, what’s her favourite food, color, her everything. Junmyeon’s aware that he’s acting crazy for this is the first he met her, but he doesn’t care. There’s something about Jisoo that make him intrigued. Her eyes? Her soft pink lips that she’s biting? He need her to stop doing that before he does it to her himself.</p><p>“Excuse me? Only special people gets that treatment” says Jisoo taken aback at this ridiculous quest. Junmyeon knows that anybody who’s been asked that request would answer like that.</p><p>“Then make me special” answer Junmyeon smoothly. She look speechless hearing him say that and Junmyeon’s not surprise. He’s questioning himself since when he become this brave, flirting so openly, making him cringe at his lame attempts to make Jisoo interested in him. How long has it been since he wants a woman attention?</p><p>“Hah! Then prove me that you’re special enough for me” Jisoo scoffs.</p><p>Junmyeon smirks, liking how feisty Jisoo is. He always like challenges since he was in high school. When Jongin teachers told him that Jongin won’t have good scores enough to enter Seoul National University, he proved them wrong. Nobody can belittle his Exo brothers, he won’t allow them.</p><p>“Ok then” he then stands up making the others look at them both.</p><p>“Yah, what’re you doing?! Sit down!” said Jisoo pulling his sleeves, looking embarrassed but Junmyeon ignores her.</p><p>“Excuse us, Jisoo and I will be going first”said Junmyeon while he pulls Jisoo up and bow to the others. He won’t forget his manners, he’s not Junmyeon if he’s not polite. Junmyeon can see Jisoo’s friend gaping at them and he vaguely hear Jackson shouting that his boss is getting laid. He took a note in his mind to teach Jackson about manners in public.When they’re outside the restaurant, Jisoo pulls her hand from Junmyeon.</p><p>“Yah?! What’s wrong with you? I barely know you and you’re already this bold, how can I trust you?” Jisoo exclaims. While Jisoo’s busy ranting, he just stands there gazing at her with soft eyes. Why does her nagging sounds so cute and perfect?</p><p>“Then get to know me. Trust me” Junmyeon said smiling slightly as he pulls her hand again. Jisoo stays quiet already giving up and follows him. They walk through the busy street of Hongdae. In this time the street looks full with families and friends. Even though it’s a work day, it seems that Hongdae will never be quiet. Junmyeon notice that Jisoo smiles when she see a little girl begging her parents for ice cream. He smiles to himself, liking that she seems to love children. He can just imagine her with their kids.. What the fuck?! What’s wrong with him? He shakes his head trying to keep his mind clear. They keep walking until they arrived to a small bookstore that Junmyeon loves since years ago.</p><p>Jisoo look at him questionly but Junmyeon pulls her in not saying anything. He heard her gasp when she see what store it is. He stares at her reaction and he’s pleased with it. Yes, he knows that any booklovers would love this place. He found this place accidently years ago, when he goes home late after the school council meeting. It was raining, and he stops by to wait for the rain to stop. An ajjushi calls him to come in and gave him a warm cup of tea. He learned that the ajjushi name is Mr.Park, but he insists to call him just ajjushi. Since then, he always stop by to chat with ajjushi. He can see ajjushi from the corner of the store, staring with surprise in his eyes, because he never bring someone here. Not even his brothers. This place is his sweet haven.</p><p>“I’ve like to come here since I was in highschool. When I need time for myself, to get out from this tiring world”, he explains looking at her.</p><p>“It’s beautiful” she answers.</p><p>“You’re beautiful”</p><p>Junmyeon can’t resist to answer that. She’s so beautiful that his heart aches painfully. Since when Junmyeon become this weak?</p><p>Jisoo blushes so hard and it satisfies him that he can make her blush like that.</p><p>“Wh-What?! How come you’re so shameless, saying those things easily? You must have said it to every girl I bet” Jisoo looking so embarrassed. Junmyeon doesn’t care that he’s shameless.</p><p>“No, you’re the first and last one” he said lightly. Jisoo turns her head so fast, looking stunned.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll pretend I don’t hear that”</p><p>He just laughs, refrain from saying that all of what he said is true. He’s afraid that Jisoo would be scared.</p><p>“Come, I’ll show you the books that I like” he said. Jisoo just follows him from behind. Junmyeon pulls out his favourite books, and begans to explain to her his favourite parts. Not long after, Jisoo loosen up and starts to smile and laugh with him. Jisoo shares her stories, and Junmyeon responds to her. He tries to give her advices about her school and life. He can’t seem  to stop staring at her, wondering where’ve she been all of his life.Without them knowing, four hours had passed. When they gets out the little bookstore, it’s already dark. Junmyeon checks his phone and sees many messages but he ignores them. Work can come second place.</p><p>“Where’s your house? I’’ll take you home” said Junmyeon.</p><p>“What? No, I can go home by myself”</p><p>“I insist. There’s no way I’ll let you go home by yourself”, said Junmyeon sternly. He doesn’t want to part with her. He questions himself why is he acting like this. Junmyeon took her home with his sweet baby, his car, and he knows Jisoo’s admiring it. He smiles, liking that Jisoo knows to appreciate something. When they arrived at her apartment, he insisted on taking Jisoo to her door. He senses that Jisoo gives up to convince him otherwise and let him do what he want. They already standing at her doorstep but Junmyeon shows no intention to leave.</p><p>“Emm Junmyeon-shi? You should go home” Jisoo said looking at him.</p><p>“Call me oppa. Haven’t I become special?” Junmyeon answers confidently while leaning at the wall across her door. She looks so pretty and soft in his eyes and he just want to take her to his home to share all his secrets and insecurities.</p><p>“Hm why are you so confident?”</p><p>“I’m not going home until you say that I’m special”</p><p>His brothers told him that he’s stubborn but he always denies it. Here, he can see why his brothers told him that. He always gets what he wants. Jisoo seems to be amused and laughs.</p><p>“Okay Junmyeon-oppa. I’ve never met a man so shameless like you, so you are obviously in my special list” She grins. Junmyeon like the way she says his name and he wants to hear it again and again.</p><p>“There you go beautiful, It’s not that hard right? I’ll be going home, then. Sweet dreams”, He said taking his car keys out. Junmyeon than walks to his car backwards as he smiles, not taking his eyes of from her. Why can’t he take his eyes of her, Junmyeon never know. He just knows that her sweet, sweet smile, completes his day.</p><p>“Becareful! See you next time”, she calls out.</p><p>“Remember my number Jisoo-ah! 02XXXXX” He shouts. He hopes she save his number in her phone.</p><p>When Junmyeon arrives at home, he ignores Chanyeol asking how his blind date went and goes straight to his room. He dials Jackson number, and when he answers, he ask straight to the point.</p><p>“Jackson?”</p><p>“Boss? Boss! Hey, where did you go?! I see yo-“</p><p>Junmyeon cuts him off, asking “Yah ask your date, Sana, what’s Jisoo number is”</p><p>“Boss! You’re serious?”</p><p>“I’m dead serious Jackson, that’s an order”</p><p>“Well alrighty Boss! Anything for you!” Jackson replies cheerfully not caring that Junmyeon literally just order him to do something.</p><p>Junmyeon ends the call and smiles. Oh, he can’t wait to see Jisoo again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”</p><p>“Minseok oppaa... I’ve come here like a thousand times, you know? Alone?” said Jisoo exasperately. Sometimes Minseok oppa could be overbearing, but she’s okay with it because no one before was that attentive to her. Beside her girls of course. They’re her best best best friends.</p><p>Jisoo and Minseok had been hanging out after her part time work is over. She was doing her assignments, with Minseok oppa beside her reading some books. It’s been a few months since she had known him, and he’s now a close friend of her. It’s the same with Kyungsoo and Yixing oppa. Yixing oppa had been buying coffee at the cafe she work every morning before he goes to his clinic. They’ve became good friends. Unexpectedly, Kai and Sehun too had been hanging out with her in the Uni library. They had met accidently and started to have group studies together even though each of them were from different faculties. And of course Junmyeon oppa.. she couldn’t forget him. A few weeks ago, there was a call from him. She know that it’s him because she had save his number. But when she take the call, she pretended that she doesn’t know it’s him.</p><p>“Helloo, who’s this?”</p><p>“Aww.. you don’t save my number, beautiful?”</p><p>“Yup, who’s this?”</p><p>“Am I that really easy to forget?”, he sounds so sad that Jisoo bursts laughing.</p><p>“Junmyeon oppa! Of course I remember!”</p><p>“You do?” He sounds hopeful.</p><p>After that they keep chatting, until Jisoo realize that she wpuld be late for work and ended the call with a promise to call him again. Since then, Junmyeon called her everynight after she got off work, and a few times he’s already outside the cafe waiting to take her home. He’s so stubborn that Jisoo already gave up and let him do whatever he wants.</p><p>So back to the story, Jisoo had been hanging out with Minseok oppa when suddenly Jennie called her and asked her to meet up at the LOEX mall. Jennie said she saw a a new collection of Gucci that she needed to check out and she needed her girl. Jisoo smiled, Jennie’s a rich girl but she’s down to earth and Jisoo loves her. She agreed and ended the call, when she turns her head, Minseok oppa had been watching her.</p><p>“Is that Jennie?” asked him. He know all of  her friends but none of her friends have met him yet.</p><p>“Yes oppa, I need to go to LOEX mall. Jennie needs me” she smiled apologetically.</p><p>“I’ll take you there”</p><p>When they arrived at the mall, Minseok asked her for the sixth time if she want him to come with her. Jisoo rolled her eyes at how protective he was.</p><p>“But it’s so late Jisoo-yah. What if there’s bad guys?”</p><p>“Oppa please, this is  girls time. And I’ve always been alone before you know me. Besides Jennie would take me home.”</p><p>Minseok oppa seem reluctant to let her go so she take the last way out. She peck his cheek sweetly, and got out of his car.</p><p>“Bye oppa! Be safe!”, waved Jisoo, smiling widely. Minseok put his head out of the window and smiled.</p><p>“Fine. You win this time. Becareful sweetheart” said Minseok oppa and he drived away. Jisoo took a deep breath and headed into the huge mall.</p><p>---</p><p>“Oh my god, look at this cute dress Unnie!!” squealed Jennie. They’re now inside the famous Gucci brand store for about half an hour. Jennie had been gushing at a cute black short halter dress for parties. Jisoo checked the price and she nearly fainted. There’s so many zeroes, she couldn't even count.</p><p>“Jennie, think clearly.. Do you really need this dress?” said Jisoo, trying to coax Jennie out of her excitement.</p><p>“Unnie, look at this dress. It’s made for me, I know it. I’ll buy you a dress too unnie”, smiled Jennie checking out other dresses.</p><p>“Uhm no need Jendeukie. I’m afraid I’ll get sick when I wear a dress this expensive. I’ll be so uncomfortable”</p><p>“You’re so funny unnie. You’re still getting that dress. Don’t try to convince me otherwise” said Jennie sternly. Jisoo gave up, thinking that Jennie is similar to Junmyeon oppa. She started to explore the store feeling bored. Without realizing it, she’s now in the men section. She noticed a thin skin belt at the corner and go to check the price. Jisoo’s sure that it must be the least expensive thing in this store. However the price turned out to be more expensive then Jennie’s dress! How is this even possible! She could never understand fashion. Her only love is her comfortable sweats.</p><p>“Are you okay miss?” asked someone behind her. He must have see her hyperventilating over some belt.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m not taking this belt” she said panicked thinking that it’s the store employee as she turn around. The man behind her is tall and didn't seem like the store employee. His blond hair is stylish, short and messy. He had dark circles under his eyes like he didn't get enough sleep, but it didn’t  reduce his good looks. It make him even more attractive. He wore a dark chocolate parka that Jisoo’s sure was as expensive as everything in this store.</p><p>“What? Of course no Miss” he laugh, amused at her.  Jisoo step away from the belt section and let him walk forward to check the belts. He seems interested in the thin belt Jisoo just hold. Jisoo just stand there awkwardly looking at him. He look so handsome and fashionable. Her eyes hurted just from looking at his expensive outfit.</p><p>“Seeing something interesting Miss?” asked the guy, waking Jisoo from her daydreaming.</p><p>“Uhm noo” answered Jisoo sheepishly throwing him an apologetic look for staring at him. He smiled, not offended.</p><p>“So, you’re looking something to buy for your boyfriend?” he asked while looking for other belts.</p><p>“I don’t have a boyfriend. Even if I have, I won’t buy him something from here”, said Jisoo rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>“Really? Such a waste for a beauty like you” he said so casually that Jisoo thought she heard wrong. She blushed when she realize she heard it right.</p><p>“What? Yah, let me tell you, girls don’t need men to survive. We can be strong independent women”</p><p>“Don’t yah me girl. I’m obviously more older than you. How old are you anyway? Sixteen?” He said not even looking at her.</p><p>“I’m almost twenty, I’m an adult” answered Jisoo annoyed that he thought she’s in highschool.</p><p>“Well okay miss adult, do you have a name?” he chuckled not even caring about Jisoo annoyed face.</p><p>“Kim Jisoo”</p><p>“Kim Jisoo? Pretty name like it’s owner”</p><p>Jisoo blushed but she decided to ignore his flirting and asked “What about you Mr. I’m obviously older? Do you have a name?”</p><p>“Huang Zitao”, he finally turned around to look at her. He smiled and hold out his hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Jisoo-yah”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too. Uhm Zitao-shi?”</p><p>“Call me Tao”</p><p>Tao then asked her how come she’s in this store if she didn't even like fashion. Jisoo told him that she’s with her friend. They then began to talk about other things, mostly about Tao obsession with fashion. Jisoo thinks that he’s rich like Jennie. He talk about how his brothers didn't understand fashion, and he had to buy many outfits to keep them to stay handsome. He’s the only sane man in house. His words by the way. He’s so funny and Jisoo unknowingly laughed at all his jokes. Jisoo followed him all over the store, watching how he pick out clothes. It’s interesting to see a man so enthustiastic about clothes, it’s cute.</p><p>“Unnieeee!” Where are youu?”</p><p>Jisoo heard Jennie shouting from across the store. She turned to Tao and said “That’s my friend. I need to go now Tao-shi. Thanks for all your advice about clothes but I think I’ll just stick to my sweats” She grinned.</p><p>“Yah. Give me your phone”</p><p>“Why do you need my phone?” asked Jisoo curious. He’s obviously rich so he must have a phone.</p><p>“My phone’s at home. I need to call my hyung. He was with me, but as always he disappear” said Tao rolling his eyes, already fed up with his hyung.</p><p>“Ohh alright, here”</p><p>Jisoo lended her phone, an old Iphone 5 that she got since highschool. Tao took it and began to text something.</p><p>“What are you doing? Just call your hyung, I don’t mind. You don’t have to text him”</p><p>Tao gave her phone back by knocking it at her head.</p><p>“Babo, I’m giving you my number. Why’re you so easy to fool” he grinned.</p><p>“But why??” asked Jisoo feeling so confused.</p><p>“Obviously because you don’t have any sense in fashion. Give me a call when you want to buy clothes. I’ll give you advice, for free” he exaggerated.</p><p>Jisoo laughed. Tao is just so unexpected. She smiled and waved at him as she walked to where Jennie was.</p><p>“Bye Tao-shi”</p><p>He smiled back, still standing and watching her.</p><p>“Bye pretty Jisoo”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who were you talking with unnie?” asked Jennie trying to see the person Jisoo was chatting with.</p><p>“Oh just a funny man, Jennie. He’s so into fashion like you. You should talk with him”, said Jisoo, smiling.</p><p>“Ooooh, is that a smile I see? Unnie! Do you like him?”</p><p>“Jenniieee, I love talking with people. I’m going to be a dentist, you know. I need to have good social skills,” whined Jisoo adorablely. Jennie smiled and pinched her cheeks.</p><p>“Aigoo, of course my cutie Jichu. Now, go try these dresses that I picked for you”</p><p>“What?! I thought you already forgot about this!”</p><p>“Ckckck Unnie you underestimates me. There’s no way that I’ll forget to buy you cute sexy dresses”</p><p>“I don’t even have time to wear them Jendeukkk”</p><p>“Nope, not hearing anything right now. There’s the dressing room, now go!”</p><p>Jisoo just pouted and reluctantly go there to try the dresses that Jennie choosed for her.</p><p>After a decade, they finally got out the store. Jennie decided that the red maxi dress that wrapped Jisoo’s body perfectly is the one for Jisoo. Jisoo nearly died when she saw the total amount of purchase. Jennie insisted her to take the dress, or their friendship would end right now. She gave Jisoo no choice but to accept it.</p><p>“Unnie, wait a minute. I’m going to the washroom. Let’s eat after this”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll wait here Jennie”</p><p>Jennie then hurriedly goes to the direction where the washroom is. Jisoo leaned back at the wall behind her as she watched people passing by in front her. Fortunately, Jennie didn’t buy many things, so she only had three shopping bags to watch.</p><p>When Jisoo was off guard, suddenly there’s a thief who grabbed her bag and immediately run fast. Jisoo, so surprised, barely say anything before she finally realized what had just happened and began to shout and ran after him carrying all of Jennie’s shopping bags with her.</p><p>“Yah?! You thief!!! Give my bag back you ass!! There’s no money in there dummy!!”, shouted Jisoo not even caring about the people around her. It annoyed her that people see her getting robbed but nobody’s taking any move to help her.</p><p>“YAHH!!” she screamed loudly as the thief is starting to get far from her.</p><p>Suddenly a very tall man run to the thief and kicked his back. The thief falled down and that man grabbed her bag and walked toward her. The thief scrambled to got up and ran away. Jisoo herself have already stop, gasping for breath. She’s always been bad in sports since highschool. When the man is already near, Jisoo got a clearer view of his face. He is really good-looking. No, scratch that, he’s deadly handsome. His jawline is so sharp that Jisoo wants to find out if it hurts to touch it. He have sharp eyes and soft pink lips. Not to mention, he’s ridiculously tall. Jisoo just gaped at him. Why is that she always meet handsome people?</p><p>“Is this yours?” he asked holding out her bag. His voice sounded so good to hear.</p><p>“Yes! Thank you so much!” Jisoo grabbed her bag and bow to him deeply several times.</p><p>“No problem” he answered. When Jisoo look up to see his face (Yes he’s that tall), he seemed indifferent. When a few middle schoolers beside her keeps pointing at him and giggling, he throwed them an annoyed look. Jisoo smiled widely.</p><p>“Thank you once again! Let me treat you something!”</p><p>The man seemed surprise but he doesn’t really shows it. When he began to decline, Jisoo cut him off</p><p>“Aww come on mister. Let me show my gratitude! My father always tell me to be thankful”</p><p>He seemed unwilling but finally follows her after he checked his phone. She smiled, feeling excited to show her gratitude.</p><p>“Mister! What’s your name? I don’t want to keep calling you mister”</p><p>“.... Wu yifan” he replied reluctantly.</p><p>“Oh ok! It doesn’t seems like a Korean name though, but it sure sounds great. I’m Kim Jisoo by the way” said Jisoo happily.</p><p>Suddenly her phone rings when she checked it was from Jennie. She tell Wu yifan-shi to wait a moment and picked it up.</p><p>“Hello? Jennie? I’m sor-“</p><p>“Unnie?! I’m sorry Jichu but I have to go. My mom suddenly entered the hospital. I have to go now” Jennie cut her off.</p><p>“Oh my god? Is she gonna be alright?” asked Jisoo worriedly.</p><p>“I hope so Unnie. Listen unnie, I’m sorry but can you keep my shopping bags with you? And call a cab for godsake to come home. Don’t even think to save your money”</p><p>“Alright Jendeukie! Go to your mom now!” She ended the call.</p><p>When she turned around, Wu yifan-shi is still standing waiting her call to end. He raised one eyebrow when he saw her worried face.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just that my friend’s mom suddenly entered the hospital. I’m a bit worried”</p><p>“I’m sure it will be alright” he firmly said and somehow Jisoo believed him. His voice sounds so strong that Jisoo just wants to lean and basked in it.</p><p>“Yes!” she lifted her head and flashed him the brightest smile she have.</p><p>---</p><p>“Is this the place where you want to treat me?”</p><p>“Hey! What’s wrong with this ice cream shop?”</p><p>“Nothing except that now’s almost 11 pm at night” he replied sarcastically.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir but ice cream can be eaten anytime. Especially for wonderful occasions like this where you’ve saved my bag. It calls for celebration!” Jisoo replied cheerfully.</p><p>She can literally see him rolling his eyes.</p><p>“So what do you like, Wu yifan-shi? I’ll take the cookie n cream ice cream with extra prinkles at the top please”</p><p>“Is there any bitter ice cream in here?”</p><p>“Oh my god! What’s wrong with you? Give him the most sweet ice cream flavor in this shop, please!” gasped Jisoo.</p><p>“Why do you even bothered to ask me if you just order what you want at the end?”, he asked exasperately.</p><p>“Because you need to taste how amazing sweet things are” Jisoo replied halfheartly. She pulled his hand to sit at a booth at the corner of the shop. He didn’t bothered to shake her hand off.</p><p>“So tell me about yourself, Wu yifan-shi”</p><p>“...I don’t even know you that well”</p><p>“That’s why we need to get to know each other well, Wu yifan-shi! Well, ok, if you’re shy, I’ll start first then” said Jisoo smiling.</p><p>“How are you not even afraid? We just met. How’re you so sure that I’m not a bad guy?”</p><p>“... Wu yifan-shi.. You caught the thief that stole my bag. You gave my bag back. You tried to comfort me when I told you my worries. How can you ask me that question?” Jisoo said with a sweet smile.</p><p>Wu yifan just stays quiet, not answering.</p><p>Jisoo then told Yifan about her day, and talk about her hobbies. She told him that she really likes playing games. About how tough studying in Dentistry is. About how she likes to eat paper when she was a little girl. She swear that Yifan cracks a smile when he heard that. Yifan just quietly listens and sometimes he responds. Their ice cream came, and they started to eat. Yifan grimaces when he taste the ice cream the first time. Jisoo just giggles when she saw it. But he finishes it all and thanks her. Jisoo thinks a man that have polite manners is so attractive, like Junmyeon oppa. Eventhough he’s a stubborn man, Jisoo smiled thinking of Junmyeon oppa.</p><p>“You got some ice cream in your cheek, Jisoo”, said Yifan suddenly, breaking her thoughts.</p><p>“Oh? Where? Here?” answers Jisoo while rubbing her right cheek.</p><p>“At the left.. Go up a bit.. No, no down” pointed Yifan.</p><p>“Is it already gone?” asks Jisoo. Yifan took a deep breath and leaned forward.</p><p>“Why’re you such a child?” he saids as he wipe her cheek with his thumb. He licked his thumb afterwards.</p><p>Jisoo freezed at his touch and felt her face got really hot. She’s sure her blush is visible for everyone to see.</p><p>“Wh-what’re you doing Yifan-shi?!” she said flustered.</p><p>“Me? I’m just cleaning up your mess. You’re right about how amazing sweet things are. Call me Kris”</p><p>Jisoo gaped at him.</p><p>Kris smirked.</p><p>---</p><p>“I’m going to call a cab now to take me home” said Jisoo when they got outside the ice cream shop. Kris phone ringed and he took the call.</p><p>“Where are you? I’m in front of Delights Ice cream shop. Aren’t you finish with shopping? Let’s go home” said Kris to whoever it is the phone. He ended the call.</p><p>“My dongsaeng.” He answered Jisoo’s curious look.</p><p>“You don’t have to call a cab. I’ll take you home” he continued. Before Jisoo could answer him, a loud voice cut her off.</p><p>“Hyuung!”</p><p>She turns and recognized that man! That’s Tao! She’s surprised to learn that he’s Kris dongsaeng.</p><p>“Huh? Kim Jisoo?” said Tao recognizing her when he got nearer.</p><p>“Tao??”</p><p>“You know Tao?”</p><p>“You know hyung?”</p><p>“You’re brothers??”</p><p>Ask the three of them at the same time.</p><p>Jisoo laughed not quite expecting this. They looked so different! What a small world!</p><p>“Daebak! All of us know each other!” said Jisoo laughing. Tao just smiled at her. Kris stayed quiet.</p><p>“Well, if you want to know Tao, your hyung saved my bag. Kris oppa, I met Tao at the Gucci store” she said answering everyone questions.</p><p>“.. I see. Come, let us take you home” said Kris picking all of Jennie's shopping bags that Jisoo was holding as he turn his back to walk of first.</p><p>“Take you home? Wait, where’s your friend Jisoo?” Tao asked as they walk to Kris’s car.</p><p>“It’s a long story Tao”</p><p>They then got in Kris car as Jisoo told Tao the events before. Tao got so mad at the thief and told Jisoo that he would have kick him unconscious and never let him away. Jisoo assured Tao that she’s alright, amused at Tao’s anger. Kris just stayed quiet all the time to her apartment. But Jisoo didn’t mind because his silence is comfortable.</p><p>That night Jisoo smiled as she lay in bed looking at the pictures of the three of them that Tao insisted to took in front of her apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Huang Zitao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao woke up when someone loudly knocked his bedroom door. He remembered that last night he was out fighting some nameless gang that dared to challenge Exo. All of them were knocked out so Tao and the rest of Exo underlings came out unscathed. As soon as he got home, Tao drop dead on his bed and fall asleep.</p><p>Junmyeon hyung came in not long after, deciding that if Tao didn’t wake up then he should just came in. Tao look at him questionly, just wanting to fall in his bed and sleep again.</p><p>“Taoo, you should go out and buy me some new suits and ties. I prefer blue.” Junmyeon hyung said loudly.</p><p>Tao winced at his loud voice and said,”Hyuung, I’m still sleeping. And you hate it when I bought you blue ties. What the hell?”</p><p>Junmyeon sheepishly smiled and said, “Well, now I like it. Love it even”</p><p>“Whatever. I’m tired hyung”</p><p>“Aww.. come on Tao. I’ll give you my card so you can buy that new Gucci collection or whatever”</p><p>“Right away hyung! I’ll shower first”, said Tao as he jumped out his bed to go to the bathroom.</p><p>Junmyeon smirked knowing this would work everytime.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Morning sunshiness!!!”, shouted Baekhyun hyung as he walk into the kitchen with a wide smile. Tao smiled at him, loving his bright personality.</p><p>“Morning hyung!” answered Tao as he ate a toast bread. The others anwered half-heartly, still barely awake.</p><p>All the other hyungs are sitting at the large table that Minseok-hyung bought years ago. Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung were goofing around at some joke Jongdae-hyung was saying. Minseok hyung look refreshed sipping at his coffee as he read the newspaper. Luhan hyung still look sleepy with bed hair sticking out everywhere. Junmyeon hyung talk quietly with Kris hyung about some new business that they want to start. Kai just sat there daydreaming and Sehun look so bored that Tao nearly laugh at his expression. Kyungsoo is still at the kitchen flipping more eggs for Baekhyun hyung. Yixing hyung is nowhere to be seen so Tao guess that he already went to work. Tao love his brothers dearly and swore to protect them with all his life.</p><p>Tao thought that he must have been at the orphanage since he was a baby. Tao never know why he’s in the orphanage but he guess that maybe his parents leave him there. He’s not interested to know because he have all his brothers and thoughts about his parents didn’t matter anymore. Tao hated school and always got bad scores. Minseok and Kris hyung tried to taught him but later gave up. He always got on fights at school but that’s because that fucking seniors always bullied Kyungsoo. He hated them with a burn passion and always beat them up if he had a chance. When he graduated from high school, he didn’t want to go to University. He thought that he’d have enough with all those studying and decided to pursue martial arts more seriously. He loves any sort of sports, and physical education was his favourite subject at school. His hyungs always supported him ofcourse, and let him do what he want. And he never regret that decision until now. He’s now working with Exo, eliminating any kind of danger that threaten their organization. Kris hyung let him recruit men to help Tao with his work, and together, Tao with his men is feared in this illegal world. But although Tao seem cold, he really love shopping. He knows that it’s ridiculous, considering his work is beating people up, but whatever cause everyone have their own soft spot, right? He just love the smell of new brand things, be it wallets, watches, clothes, belts, dresspants, everything. He bought things not only for himself, but also his brothers. He thought they would be a walking fashion disaster without him. Thinking about that make him realize that he’s still in the kitchen and when he look around, it’s already empty except Kyungsoo who’s sitting infront of him.</p><p>“Yah, where’s the others? I need someone to accompany me shopping” he asked Kyungsoo who looked really bored.</p><p>“Gone to work maybe. But Kris hyung is upstairs. Don’t ask me to accompany you.” answered Kyungsoo, closing his eyes. Tao snickered, not even thinking to ask Kyungsoo out, he’s so boring! He always scared people off when Tao’s busy shopping, and Tao hate to be not in peace when he’s shopping. Kyungsoo disturb him with his gloomy aura.</p><p>“Yah, even if you beg for it, I’m not taking you. I’ll ask Kris hyung”</p><p>Kyungsoo glared at him, offended. Tao just laughed at him and goes out to search his favourite hyung to take him out tonight.</p><p>He knows that Kris hyung have a soft spot for him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When he and Kris hyung got out from their house, it’s already late. The sun had long been down  and stars are already scattered around. Kris hyung is driving his favourite convertible car, a dark blue Aston Martin Vanquish, and Tao closed his eyes feeling the cool night breeze. It’s quiet, nobody’s talking, but Tao is comfortable. Kris hyung is man with a few words, he wouldn’t talk if it’s not necessary and Tao’s fine with it.</p><p>They finally arrived at the large mall, AEON, and they parked their car to get inside. Tao’s so excited to see the new Gucci collection for men that he’s nearly jumping and Kris hyung just smiled at him, amused seeing Tao's behaviour. They get in the mall, and Kris hyung separated from him, going to other places browsing at things that he found interesting. Tao pay him no mind, cause he’ll just call Kris hyung when he finished  shopping for Junmyeon hyung and himself.  Tao eagerly goes straight to the Gucci store. When he got inside,  a small commotion from the women section caught his eyes, and he look over to see what’s going on. He saw two women, the first woman which he approves her fashion by the way, is trying to find dresses for the second one. The second woman, Tao checks her out, is so gorgeous eventhough her clothes is simple. She’s just wearing some ripped jeans with an oversized sweater and converse shoes. But Tao think that her simple clothes makes her more attractive, and he’s amused to see that the second women seem so bored and want to get out from there. He huffs, smiling and goes back to the men section. He need to find fashionable blue ties for his hyung.</p><p>After getting a few of suits and ties for his hyungs, Tao wandered to check out other new things that came out. Tao realized that Kyungsoo need a new belt so he decided to go to where the belts are. To his surprise, he saw the woman from earlier, holding a thin belt and seem to be hyperventilating. He hides his laugh as he watched her. She’s so adorable. He decided to save her before she faint from knowing a belt price.</p><p>“Are you okay miss?” asked him.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m not taking this belt” she said panicking and Tao smiles at how cute she looks.</p><p>When she turn around, Tao can see her clearly, and she’s more beautiful upclose. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, her sweater have some coffee stains, and all Tao can think is how perfect she look.</p><p>“What? Of course no Miss” he laughs, amused at her.  She steps away from the belt section and let him walks forward to check the belts.  He knows that from the corner of his eyes that the girl is staring at him. And he honestly didn’t care, she can stare at him all she want.</p><p>“Seeing something interesting Miss?” asked him, grinning at himself.</p><p>“Uhm noo” she answered sheepishly throwing him an apologetic look for staring at him. He smiled at her and decided to get to know her. He’s never interested in women before, but something about her sweet face make him curious.</p><p>“So, you’re looking something to buy for your boyfriend?” he asked while he pretend looking for other belts.</p><p>Please don’t say you have a boyfriend!</p><p>“I don’t have a boyfriend. Even if I have, I won’t buy him something from here”, she answered.</p><p>Yes!! Jackpot!</p><p>“Really? Such a waste for a beauty like you” he said so casually but he cheered inside. He noticed her blush when he complimented her.</p><p>Cutie!</p><p>“What? Yah, let me tell you, girls don’t need men to survive. We can be strong independent women” said her.</p><p> Hmm feisty too!</p><p>“Don’t yah me girl. I’m obviously more older than you. How old are you anyway? Sixteen?” He said not even looking at her but chuckling inside at her cute statement about how woman don’t need men to survive, and he honestly agreed with her.</p><p>Please be an adult! Don’t say you’re underage!</p><p>“I’m almost twenty, I’m an adult” answered her looking annoyed.</p><p>Yes! Yes! Tao cheered again in his head.</p><p>“Well okay miss adult, do you have a name?” he chuckled and excited to know what this sweet girl name is.</p><p>“Kim Jisoo”</p><p> Sweet name!</p><p>“Kim Jisoo? Pretty name like it’s owner”</p><p>She blushed and asked “What about you Mr. I’m obviously older? Do you have a name?”</p><p>Tao grinned in his mind at her sarcastic words. He love it!</p><p>“Huang Zitao”, he finally turned around to look at her. He smiled and hold out his hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Jisoo-yah”</p><p>He didn’t even care that he’s using informal words to call her name.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too. Uhm Zitao-shi?”</p><p>“Call me Tao”</p><p>Call me Tao, cutie Jisoo.</p><p>Tao then tried to conversed with her by asking her how come she’s in this store if she didn’t even like fashion. Jisoo told him that she’s with her friend. Tao thought that it must be the fashionable girl from earlier. They then began to talk about other things, mostly about Tao obsession with fashion. Tao hope she’s not bored with him and tried to make her laugh. Tao learned that she’s still in college, studying to be a dentist. She hates things that is uncomfortable to wear like all this things in this store, and Tao laughs at her saying that she need to learn more about fashion. Tao noticed that she follows him unconciously as he tried to pick up a few handkerchiefs for Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung like to keep handkerchief in his pants pocket. He look over at Jisoo beside him, smiling as she told him that she love dogs. Why’s she so cute? He just want to pick up and carry her around everywhere.</p><p>“Unnieeee!” Where are youu?”</p><p>Yaah! Just when they’re just getting somewhere!</p><p>Jisoo turned to him and said “That’s my friend. I need to go now Tao-shi. Thanks for all your advice about clothes but I think I’ll just stick to my sweats” She grinned. Meanwhile, Tao’s panicking inside thinking of ways to get her number. He didn’t want to lost contact with her.</p><p>“Yah. Give me your phone” he said finally.</p><p>“Why do you need my phone?” asked Jisoo looking up at him with her adorable big eyes.</p><p>“My phone’s at home. I need to call my hyung. He was with me, but as always he disappear” said Tao rolling his eyes, trying to look annoyed with his hyung. He need to acted annoyed, come on Tao! He obviously have his phone inside his backpocket, hiding from her sight.</p><p>“Ohh alright, here”</p><p>Why’re you so trusting, sweet girl!</p><p>Jisoo lended her phone, an old Iphone 5, and Tao suddenly want to buy her things and take care of her. Tao took it and save his number in her phone. He didn’t forget to call his number quietly so Jisoo didn’t see what’s he’s doing.</p><p>“What are you doing? Just call your hyung, I don’t mind. You don’t have to text him”</p><p>Yes, I’m calling my number, so I can have your number</p><p>Tao ended the call quickly and gave her phone back by knocking it at her head. He didn’t have a heart to fool her and decided to be honest.</p><p>“Babo, I’m giving you my number. Why’re you so easy to fool” he grinned.</p><p>“But why??” ask Jisoo looking so confused. Tao’s confused too at his behaviour but whatever, he like her.</p><p>“Obviously because you don’t have any sense in fashion. Give me a call when you want to buy clothes. I’ll give you advice, for free” he lied.</p><p>What fashion advice? It’s obviously because I want to keep in touch with you, sweet Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo laughed and he smiled, feeling pleased with himself that he made her laugh many times. She smiled and waved at him as she walks to where her friend is.</p><p>“Bye Tao-shi”</p><p>Didn’t I told you to call me Tao?</p><p>He smiled back, still standing and watching her go. Tao took a deep breath as he said, “Bye pretty Jisoo.”</p><p>When he turned around, he groaned loudly.</p><p>“Ughhh I forgot about Kyungsoo belt! Christ, Why am I the only one who cared about fashion in this family!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wu Yifan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kris point of view! Kekeke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris sat down at his favourite red couch in the living room as he took a quick look at the bills in his hand. The electricity bills seem to be more expensive this month compare to last month. He take a note in his mind to tell his other brothers to always flick the lamps off when they leave their room. And to refrain from playing video games for more than three hours. He knows that they’re rich, but it’s better to be frugal than wasting money for things that they can control. Well, except for Tao’s shopping hobby. Kris have given up in advising that boy to control his shopping urges. He always had a smart reason for refuting Kris words.</p><p>Kris leave the bills at the table infront of the television, knowing that Luhan would check them and paid for them later. It’s always Luhan job to pay the bills. Kris entered the dining table seeing all his brothers are already sitting down to eat breakfast. Except Yixing and Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun came in a second later, shouting good morning loudly.</p><p>Well, except Yixing. Kris suspect that he already went to his clinic.</p><p>Kris sat beside Junmyeon and talk to him about a new business that he’s interested in. Not long after, Junmyeon got up to work. Kris take a deep breath and close his eyes, smelling the eggs and bacons that Kyungsoo cook for them and hearing all his brothers voice chattering.</p><p>This is home.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Kris was laying in his bed checking out the news today in his phone when Tao bursts in his room. He just lazily look at Tao, asking what he want from his eyes, too lazy to speak anything.</p><p>“Hyung! Take me out tonight! I need to shop!”</p><p>“.. You already bought some leather shoes last week. What else do you need?”</p><p>“I know hyung, but this is an emergency! Junmyeon asked me to buy him new suits and ties! Since when is he interested in clothes? This is a big news!”, shout Tao as he jumped at his bed. Kris throw him an annoyed look for disturbing his peace.</p><p>“That’s not a big news for me. And he must have gave you something so you want to buy it for him.. you just get home late last night so today you should be sleeping all day” said Kris as he look at some news about a politician corrupting road construction costs. He had already know all of Tao's habit.</p><p>“Okay you got me, he gave me his card so I can buy something from the new Gucci collection. Now, could you take me out? I hate being all alone when I’m shopping hyuuung” asked Tao adorablely, knowing that Kris always said yes when he acted like this.</p><p>“....Alright”</p><p>“Yes! thank you hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Kris and Tao just arrived inside the mall and Kris separate himself from Tao to go to the bookstore, checking out some new business books that had just came out. Kris won’t accompany Tao shopping, he knew that Tao would spend all of his time shopping, and Kris would be so bored out of his mind. He’d rather read some books while he wait Tao to be finished. Kris see that there’s no book that’s interesting enough for him, so he get out from the bookstore to look at other things. He could hear some girls giggling and whispering behind him and he rolled his eyes at the sound of it.</p><p>Kris know that he and his brothers are all attractive and goodlooking men. It’s not that hard to see because everywhere that they go women would blatantly stare, point, and whisper at them. Many of those women whose brave enough would just go and ask their numbers. But Kris and his brothers always ignored them. He hate attention seeker women. That just spell the word T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Besides, Exo would be in danger if they have an addition in the family except if that woman is deem trusty enough. They didn’t trust people that easily.</p><p>Kris remembered the first time he came to the orphanage. His dad had just been caught by the police, trying to sell him off. He didn’t know where his mom is, and honestly, he didn’t care. Kris and his dad came from China, trying to survive in Korea. He didn’t love his dad because who would love a man who abused and try to sell his child off? He feel free when his dad was gone, taken by the police to go to jail. He then met Luhan and Minseok whose the same age as him, ten years old, and since then they became good friends. The other Exo members came in one by one, and Kris love all of them. He have a soft spot for the youngest ones in Exo, like Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun, and Jongin.</p><p>Kris is the one who brought up this drug world to his brothers. He didn’t regret it because how else would they have enough money to survive in this country. They were poor, coming from an orphanage, and have twelve members, that’s a lot cost of living. He always warned his brothers to be careful, he wouldn’t know what to do if one of them got in trouble and died. He refused to think about that. Kris broke out of his thoughts, and started to walk again. Just when he turned, a commotion got his attention. He saw a man ran past him, carrying a woman purse, and behind the man there’s a woman following him as she shouted and cursed. He know that it’s obviously a thief and he feel annoyed that nobody want to help that girl.</p><p>“YAHH!!” she screamed loudly as the thief is starting to get far from her.</p><p>So he decided to take matters in his own hand, besides he feel bored. This is exciting. He ran to the thief and kick his back down. Kris thought for a thief, he is so weak. That thief just fall down, maybe not expecting anyone to help the girl. Kris grabbed the women purse and walk toward her. He sense the thief scrambled to get up and ran away. He scoffs, thinking what a waste of time. As he get near, Kris noticed the girl’s face. She’s quite short and petite. And her face, Kris admit that she’s pretty with captivating huge eyes and soft pink lips. She seems out of breath from all the running. When he stood in front of her, their height difference shows because he actually had to tilt his head down to look at her. She’s so small!</p><p>“Is this yours?” he asked holding out her bag. She stared at him with wide eyes. What’s wrong with her?</p><p>“Yes! Thank you so much!” She grabbed her bag and bow to him deeply several times.</p><p>“No problem” he answered. He noticed a few high schoolers whispering and giggling as they throw looks at him. He rolled his eyes feeling annoyed with the attention.</p><p>“Thank you once again! Let me treat you something!” the girl suddenly said making him look at her again.</p><p>What the hell? He doesn’t need more fangirls</p><p>He began to decline but the girl cut him off. Kris fumed, feeling a bit angry because even his brothers never dared to cut his words off.</p><p>“Aww come on mister. Let me show my gratitude! My father always tell me to be thankful”, she asked with a cute smile.</p><p>Damn it! I’m useless when it comes to cute things</p><p>He decided to just with go with her, fed up with the fangirls behind him. He check his phone to see if Tao had message him but seeing there’s no new messages, he finally followed her.</p><p>Lets just get this over</p><p>“Mister! What’s your name? I don’t want to keep calling you mister”</p><p>Why does she look so excited? She’s too happy</p><p>“.... Wu yifan” he replied reluctantly.</p><p>Nobody but people I trust can call me Kris, girl</p><p>“Oh ok! It doesn’t seems like a Korean name though, but it sure sounds great. I’m Kim Jisoo by the way” said the girl happily.</p><p>Kim Jisoo</p><p>Kris thought her name matches her pretty face. Pretty name, pretty face.</p><p>Suddenly her phone rings and she told Kris to wait a moment as she picked it up.</p><p>“Hello? Jennie? I’m sor-“ she started to say something.</p><p>Kris respect her privacy and turn his head to look at the shop in front of him.</p><p>“Oh my god? Is she gonna be alright?” asked her with a voice full of worries.</p><p>Kris look at her and feel something tug his heart when he saw her worried face.</p><p>“Alright Jendeukie! Go to your mom now!” She ended the call.</p><p>What’s wrong girl?</p><p>She turned around, surprised seeing Kris staring at her. He raised one eyebrow.</p><p>Tell me what’s wrong?</p><p>Kris is confused about why her worried face bothered him.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just that my friend’s mom suddenly entered the hospital. I’m a bit worried”</p><p>Kind and pretty. What a big heart you have there, Jisoo</p><p>“I’m sure it will be alright” he said firmly, hoping she would believe him.</p><p>“Yes!” she lifted her head and flashed him the brightest smile he ever saw in his life.</p><p>Kris fell in love right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the place where you want to treat me?” asked Kris as he look around.</p><p>An ice cream shop! I hadn’t been in an ice cream shop since forever</p><p>“Hey! What’s wrong with this ice cream shop?”, Jisoo pouted and Kris had a sudden urge to pinch her adorable cheeks.</p><p>Cute!</p><p>“Nothing except that now’s almost 11 pm at night” he replied sarcastically, teasing her. He want to see her pout again.</p><p>What the hell is wrong with you, Kris?</p><p>“I’m sorry sir but ice cream can be eaten anytime. Especially for wonderful occasions like this where you’ve saved my bag. It calls for celebration!” Jisoo replied cheerfully. Kris hide his smile.</p><p>You can tell me that the sky is green and I’ll believe you</p><p>“So what do you like, Wu yifan-shi? I’ll take the cookie n cream ice cream with extra prinkles at the top please”</p><p>Wu yifan-shi? What’s with that name? I sound old</p><p>He almost didn’t hear her question.</p><p>“Is there any bitter ice cream in here?”, he asked her with an innocent look.</p><p>“Oh my god! What’s wrong with you? Give him the most sweet ice cream flavor in this shop, please!” gasped Jisoo. She look so scandalized that Kris almost laugh out loud. Almost.</p><p>“Why do you even bothered to ask me if you just order what you want at the end?”, he asked exasperately. He loves teasing her to see what kind of face she’ll show him.</p><p>Why does everthing you do look so cute to me?</p><p>“Because you need to taste how amazing sweet things are” Jisoo replied.</p><p>She pulled his hand to sit at a booth at the corner of the shop. He didn’t bothered to shake her hand off and hate that he miss the feeling when she let his hand go. They sat facing each other.</p><p>“So tell me about yourself, Wu yifan-shi”</p><p>What should I tell you? That I’m dangerous? I’m no good, Jisoo</p><p>“...I don’t even know you that well” he replied after a while.</p><p>There’s nothing interesting about him</p><p>He suddenly feel down.</p><p>“That’s why we need to get to know each other well, Wu yifan-shi! Well, ok, if you’re shy, I’ll start first then” said Jisoo smiling, not giving up to make him talk about himself.</p><p>“How are you not even afraid? We just met. How’re you so sure that I’m not a bad guy?”</p><p>I’m a bad guy, Jisoo. It’s better if you don’t know much about me</p><p>“... Wu yifan-shi.. You caught the thief that stole my bag. You gave my bag back. You tried to comfort me when I told you my worries. How can you ask me that question?” Jisoo said with a sweet smile. He lost words when he heard that.</p><p>You’re too naive, sweet girl.</p><p>He want to close his eyes and froze time to remember her sweet smile.</p><p>Jisoo then told Yifan about her day, and talk about her hobbies.</p><p>I like to read too</p><p>She told him that she really likes playing games.</p><p>I hate games though, waste of time.</p><p>He’ll ask Sehun to download him some games at home later.</p><p>About how tough studying in Dentistry is.</p><p>Dentistry? Kind, pretty, and smart? What other perfection do you have, Jisoo?</p><p>About how she likes to eat paper when she was a little girl.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Kris cracked a smile when he heard that.</p><p>How can you be more cute than this?</p><p>Kris just quietly listened and sometimes he responded to her stories. Their ice cream came, and they started to eat. Kris grimaces when he taste the ice cream the first time.</p><p>Too sweet!</p><p>Jisoo just giggles when she saw his face and Kris throw her a pointed look. He manages to finish it all and thanks her quietly. He have manners, okay?</p><p>He look forwards only to see a bit of ice cream stuck at her left cheek.</p><p>Don’t do things that make me want to take care of you</p><p>“You got some ice cream in your cheek, Jisoo”, said Kris finally. He can’t take his eyes of her cheek, itching to wipe it.</p><p>“Oh? Where? Here?” answers Jisoo while rubbing her right cheek.</p><p>Cute</p><p>“At the left.. Go up a bit.. No, no down” pointed Kris.</p><p>Cute</p><p>“Is it already gone?” asks Jisoo scrunching her eyes cutely. Yifan took a deep breath and leaned forward.</p><p>Fuck this</p><p>“Why’re you such a child?” he said as he wipe her cheek with his thumb. Her cheek felt so soft and Kris wondered if her lips are soft too.</p><p>He unconciously licked his thumb afterwards.</p><p>Sweet</p><p>Jisoo freezed at his touch and he could see her blushing. Kris can feel his cheeks flush from his unconcious action.</p><p>Shit. What the hell did he just do?</p><p>“Wh-what’re you doing Yifan-shi?!” she said. Kris tried to hide how flustered he was.</p><p>“Me? I’m just cleaning up your mess. You’re right about how amazing sweet things are. Call me Kris”</p><p>Yes call me Kris. I would prefer if you add oppa at the end.</p><p>Jisoo just gaped at him.</p><p>Kris smirked.</p><p>Don’t go anywhere sweet girl</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to call a cab now to take me home” said Jisoo when they got outside the ice cream shop.</p><p>I’ll take you home</p><p>Kris phone ringed and he took the call. It’s obviously from his lovely brother, Tao.</p><p>“Hyuung”</p><p>“Where are you? I’m in front of Delights Ice cream shop. Aren’t you finish with shopping? Let’s go home” said Kris.</p><p>“I’m finish hyungg. Eh, I’m near there. Wait for me!”</p><p>Kris ended the call and turned to Jisoo. She’s staring at him curiously.</p><p>“My dongsaeng.” He answered Jisoo’s curious look.</p><p>“You don’t have to call a cab. I’ll take you home” he continued.</p><p>Let me take you home</p><p>Before she could say anything, Tao’s loud voice cut her off. He never hated Tao more than this time for disturbing his conversation.</p><p>“Hyuung!”</p><p>Yes Tao, hyung’s here trying to talk to the one girl he’s finally interested in</p><p>He turned around reluctantly to face Tao, feeling annoyed. To his surprise, Jisoo seem to recognized Tao.</p><p>Where do you know him Jisoo?</p><p>“Huh? Kim Jisoo?” said Tao recognizing her too when he got nearer.</p><p>We need to talk about this at home Tao</p><p>“Tao??”</p><p>“You know Tao?”</p><p>“You know hyung?”</p><p>“You’re brothers??”</p><p>The three of them asked at the same time.</p><p>Do you met him first Jisoo?</p><p>Jisoo just laughed looking so happy. Kris didn’t feel happy. He’s a bit jealous that Jisoo actually knows Tao first.</p><p>Wait why do I feel like this?</p><p>Kris hate this feeling. He’d never been jealous with his brothers before.</p><p>“Daebak! All of us know each other!” said Jisoo laughing. Tao just smiled at her. Kris stayed quiet. He know Tao well enough to see that Tao’s really excited to see Jisoo.</p><p>“Well, if you want to know Tao, your hyung saved my bag. Kris oppa, I met Tao at the Gucci store” she said answering everyone questions.</p><p>So you just met him today, like me.</p><p>Kris feel much better knowing Jisoo just met Tao too.</p><p>“.. I see. Come, let us take you home” said Kris turning his back to walk of first taking all her shopping bags with him. He’s a gentleman afterall.</p><p>“Take you home? Wait, where’s your friend Jisoo?” He heard Tao asked Jisoo as they walk to his car.</p><p>“It’s a long story Tao”</p><p>They drop her at her small apartment. Kris look around and notice her neighborhood didn’t look that safe. There’s no security in this apartment! Tao insisted the three of them to take a picture together because he feel that it’s so cool that the three of them met each other. Kris had a feeling that he just want a picture with Jisoo. Kris is not a fool. He notice that Tao tried to get her attention and how he smiles when Jisoo smiled at him.</p><p>Tao like her.</p><p>But Kris like her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo had been wandering in a cute plushie store with Junmyeon oppa. Junmyeon oppa insist to take her there and help her choose a cute plushie for Chaeyoung’s birthday present. Chaeyoung’s really cute with fluffy cheeks like a chipmunk. A cute chipmunk. And Jisoo love her chipmunk girl. At first Jisoo want to go on her own but Junmyeon oppa whined saying that it’d been a long time since they went out. Jisoo hide a smile with her hand, wondering how can he be so different with his real age. Junmyeon oppa’s a mature man but sometimes he acted aegyo with Jisoo. Jisoo would always rolled her eyes at his attempts.</p><p>Speaking of Junmyeon oppa, Jisoo’s mind wandered to two other oppas that she just met a few weeks ago. Tao oppa’ve been texting and sending her some fashionable clothes, hairbands, shoes, and many more. At first Jisoo tried to send it back at him but he always declined and insisted her to take it. He said there’s no girl in his house to play dress up with, so she’s the subsitute. Jennie’d been asking her where these expensive things come from.</p><p>“Unnie! Do you have some sugar daddy or something?”</p><p>“Yaah! Jendeuk! What’s wrong with you? It’s from a friend”</p><p>“Unnie, Even I’m not this stupid. What kind of friend sends you a freaking 2 thousand dollar shoe?”</p><p>“What? This shoe is that expensive?”</p><p>“Unnie! Don’t try to distract me from this conversation! That friend definitely likes you more than a friend!!Who is it huh?”</p><p>Jisoo sang to cover Jennie’s words, not wanting to hear more, and then goes to the kitchen and asked Jennie to make her macaroons. Jennie eventually forgot to ask her more about this friend.</p><p>Jisoo pondered for a moment. Solmaa (It can’t be), is it true that Tao likes her? She’s not sure what to think about it. On the other hand, Kris oppa just send her a few texts from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>He would ask about her studies.</p><p>“How’s your studies?”</p><p>“It’s hard oppa, but I can manage it”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he ask about her day.</p><p>“Anything interesting today?”</p><p>“Umm nothing. Oh yeah! Lisa bought me a cute pen!”</p><p> </p><p>One time he told Jisoo something that make her confused.</p><p>“If there’s someone bothering you, tell me. I’ll take care of it”</p><p>“What? Oppa, there’s no one like that -__-“</p><p>She just pass it off, thinking Kris oppa’s just worried for her.</p><p> </p><p>A hand grab her hand, grasping it tightly, broking her thoughts. She looks up to see Junmyeon oppa staring at her worriedly.</p><p>“Hmm? What’s wrong with my sweet girl?”</p><p>Jisoo scoffs at her pet name from Junmyeon oppa.</p><p>“Nothing oppa, just remembering some things”</p><p>“Well, okay then. Now let’s look for Chaeyoung’s birthday present!” said Junmyeon oppa, still holding her hand.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at him and drag him to the animal plushies section.</p><p>“I know what I’d get for her, oppa!”</p><p>Jisoo can see from the corner of her eyes that Junmyeon oppa’s staring at her fondly.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo’s still holding Junmyeon hand when he suddenly got a call. Junmyeon oppa threw her a apologetic look, and Jisoo nod at him to take the call. Work is important after all for Jisoo. She wouldn’t let her interfere his work. She watched as Junmyeon oppa take the call, looking serious. He frowned and somehow Jisoo want to touch and make his frown dissapear. He ended the call not long after that and turn to look at Jisoo. His eyes appeared sad as he gaze at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry sweet girl, I have to get back at work. There’s a problem”</p><p>Jisoo heart tug painfully, feeling a bit sad. But she smile brightly at him.</p><p>“It’s okay oppa. I’m sure I can be on my own”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, beautiful”</p><p>Jisoo hate how her heart fluttered everytime he called her sweet names.</p><p>“Oppa! I’m really okay. Now go to work!” Jisoo teasingly command him.</p><p>Junmyeon oppa smiled at her and take her hand to kiss her palm. Jisoo wondered why she allowed him to do this, but she didn’t care.</p><p>Jisoo push him playfully to get out the store as Junmyeon oppa whine about why’s life not fair. She chuckled when Junmyeon oppa waved, shouting at her to call him when she got home.</p><p>Jisoo turned and take a deep breath.</p><p>“Now let’s search for baby Chaeng present again! Ugh I’m so bad at buying things”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Jisoo got a baby chipmunk plushie in her cart.</p><p>She want to search for another present. It’s not enough, she need something else. Jisoo hate shopping, she’s not like Jennie, Lisa and Chaeyoung who loves spending hours shopping. She rather be in bed, reading books and enjoying the warmth that her blanket provide.</p><p>She just notice a cute lamp with wires stuck inside it at the table in front of her and hurried to take a look. She didn’t watch where’s she’s going and crashed to someone who’s walking in front of her. She was about to fall down but that person grab her arm firmly.</p><p>“Oh! Thank yo-“ she stuttered when she saw the person that grab her.</p><p>She didn’t know that if it’s a boy or girl. If it is a boy, then he must be the most beautiful boy she saw in her entire life. He’s almost like a doll, with soft big eyes, fair white skin, and soft curly hair. He’s not that tall but still taller than her. Jisoo guessed that maybe he’s still in high school. The boy smiled at her, still holding her arm.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m sorry.. I didn’t see you” Jisoo smiled apologeticly at him.</p><p>“No problem miss. You should be careful” answered the boy as he smiled back. His eyes shone with amusement.</p><p>“Yeah, It’s just that I’m excited to see that lamp” said Jisoo as she scratch the back of her neck.</p><p>“Oh? Decorating your place?”</p><p>“Uhm No.. Just looking gifts for my friend’s birthday”</p><p>“Oh! I’m interested to buy it too for my room. Wanna check it out together?”, said the boy as he look at her.</p><p>“Sure! It seems cool, right?” said Jisoo excited that she have someone to shop together. She sucks at buying things with a reasonable price. She need someone to lead her way.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m Luhan, by the way” said Luhan offering his hand as he smiled so cutely. She could hear some girls behind her whispering how cute Luhan is.</p><p>“Jisoo” answered Jisoo as she shake his hand. His hand felt really soft.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Jisoo”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo and Luhan bought the same lamp at the end. Jisoo bought the orange one for Chaeyoung while Luhan bought a blue one. They decided that the price is good enough for a unique lamp like that. Jisoo told Luhan that she’s buying presents for her bestfriend birthday and Luhan accompany her to give advices. Jisoo enjoyed Luhan company, she’s a bit lonely since Junmyeon oppa left a while ago. Luhan’s adorable, as cute as his face. Jisoo’s sure that he have many fangirls at school.</p><p>“I’m so bad at shopping Luhaan” pouted Jisoo as she glanced at Luhan.</p><p>Luhan chuckled at her. Why is Luhan so cute? She just want to pinch his cheeks.</p><p>“You’re the first girl I know that hate shopping”</p><p>“I’m sure I’m not the only girl that hate it. Why’re you here though Luhan?”</p><p>“I enjoy decorating my house, Jisoo. I like to look at things”</p><p>“You sound old. Doesn’t highschool boys like to play?”</p><p>“Highschool boys? What do you mean?” smirked Luhan.</p><p>Jisoo huffs. Why is he so clueless?</p><p>“Nevermind. I’m so hungry!” said Jisoo rubbing her stomache.</p><p>“There’s a hotdog stand across this street. Want to grab lunch with me?”</p><p>“That sounds good. Let’s go Luhan! But I’ll pay for these gifts first”</p><p>Not long after that, both Jisoo and Luhan went to the hotdog stand. They took a sit at a bench in a park nearby to eat and talk. Jisoo like to meet new people, she’s naturally a friendly person. She didn’t ask about Luhan’s age though, it’s clear enough that he’s a highschool boy. Luhan told her that he’s bored at home and decided to go out. Jisoo told him about how exhausting a dental student is.</p><p>“I have to buy many expensive things, like for teeth restoration and endodontic treatment. That’s why I work to have more money”</p><p>“You’re cool, working and studying hard Jisoo. Good job” said Luhan as he messed her hair.</p><p>Jisoo eyes watered a bit, touched because no one told her that she did well before.</p><p>“Yah, why do you call me Jisoo? Call me noona, I’m older than you” said Jisoo quickly wiping her tears before he saw it.</p><p>“Noona?” said Luhan with a mysterious glint.</p><p>“Yup. Call me that.”</p><p>“Really? You’re older than me?”</p><p>“Luhann, I’m in college. You’re still in highschool. Obviously I’m older” said Jisoo as she laughed.</p><p>“Oh? The last time I know my age, I’m still 29 years old” smirked Luhan.</p><p>“What?? Luhan, stop kidding around. You’re obviously 18 years old. You can’t fool me” said Jisoo in disbelief.</p><p>Luhan keep quiet, just taking out his wallet and flashed her his identification card. Jisoo took a look and saw that he’s really 29 year’s old! Oh my god! How can he still look like a highschool kid?</p><p>“Oh” said Jisoo still in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes. So you should call me oppa” said Luhan in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo and Luhan spent the next hour just talking. Jisoo was so embarrassed and apologized to him but Luhan wave it off, telling her to be comfortable. Jisoo feel weird that she’s comfortable with him. These last months, when she met her oppas, she always feel comfortable with them. It’d never happen before. Sure, she have guy friends, but she didn’t feel connected to them like her oppas. Why is that?</p><p>She learned that Luhan is working in a family business. He didn’t tell her what though and she didn’t ask more about it. He’s mature and reliable thought Jisoo as she watched him talking about his brothers. And family oriented too. But why all of the oppas she met have brothers too? It’s such a coincidence.</p><p>“So you have a boyfriend?” asked Luhan, breaking her thoughts.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Why? You’re a beautiful girl, I’m sure many boys chased you” smiled Luhan.</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess I don’t have any chemistry with them. And there’s no such thing called love”</p><p>“Wow pessimistic much?”</p><p>“What about you? Any girlfriend?”</p><p>“Nah, my brothers is enough for me”</p><p>“Hmm sibling-complex?” smiled Jisoo teasingly.</p><p>Luhan blushed and mumbled “Not like that. I love them as my brothers, really”</p><p>“You’re so lucky. I really want siblings. It’s so quiet at home”</p><p>“Come and have dinner with my brothers. I’m sure they don’t mind that such a pretty girl is joining our dinner”</p><p>“No thanks. I just met you” said Jisoo laughing.</p><p>“But why do I feel like I know you? I feel comfortable” mused Luhan as he gazed at Jisoo intently.</p><p>Jisoo cheeks reddened at his intent gaze.</p><p>“I feel comfortable with you too, oppa”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Luhan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luhan felt so bored out of his mind. He didn’t have anything to do today. Business is going well, Minseok and Kris is taking care new deals at this moment. They insisted that the two of them is enough and Luhan didn’t have to come too. So Luhan’s now checking the television if there’s interesting shows. After a few times changing channels, he turn the TV off. Why is there nothing interesting?</p><p>Nobody is at home. He’s sure that Yixing, Jongin, and Sehun are out dancing. They love to dance in their spare time. Kyungsoo and Jongdae are out to see a few cooking appliances. Junmyeon said he’s going out too. Luhan have no idea where Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Tao are. He hope they’re not out causing troubles. Out of all his brothers, those three were the most handful ones. They got involved in fights all the time. Luhan can’t even count with his fingers how many times they gave Minseok and him a headache.</p><p>Luhan let out a huge sigh. His mind wandered to the time he first came to the orphanage. He didn’t remember anything about his parents. He just remember the two officers that found him in the streets. He was so hungry and dirty, those two officers brought him to the police office. After there’s no sign of anyone picking him up, they brought him to the orphanage. That was the first time he met Minseok. Luhan couldn’t even talk Korean. But Minseok patiently taught him everything. As months passes by, he became more fluent in Korean. After that, all his brothers came in one by one. He didn’t know why the twelve of them are so close to each other. He guessed that maybe this is what books called a connection. Having bonds that is close enough to be real brothers. Luhan love all of them dearly and won’t hestitate to sacrifice his life if any of them are in trouble.</p><p>From all of his brothers, Luhan and Minseok as the oldest ones in the family, are the most strict brothers. Kris is too soft, he easily succumbed to aegyo. Luhan smiled at that thought. He need to teach Kris to be more strict with their little brothers. Speaking of Minseok, as the closest brother to him, Luhan noticed a few changes. He seem to smile to himself when he look at his phone, he like to go out everynight only to come back home with a cup of coffee, and Luhan often see him out talking to someone. Do he have a girl? Whoever that is, Luhan need to remind Minseok to be more careful. Because Exo can’t date freely like other men. Luhan himself only had one girlfriend, back when he was in highschool. He broke it off with her when he found out that she’d been flirting with Kris. Poor Kris, he was so uncomfortable and afraid to hurt Luhan feelings to tell the truth. To be honest, Luhan didn’t even feel sad when he broke up. His brothers were enough for him.</p><p>Luhan stand up and went to his room to get a few books to read. He noticed that his bed lamp had been broken for a few weeks and he had to sleep with a dark room everynight since then. Luhan brightened up when he saw the lamp.</p><p>Now he know what to do with this boredom.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Luhan had just got out from his car when he saw Junmyeon entering the parking lot. He was stunned for a moment than he call out his dongsaeng.</p><p>What’s he doing here?</p><p>“Hey! Junmyeon!”</p><p>Junmyeon look up from his phone and look startled when he saw Luhan. Junmyeon then walked to Luhan who’s still standing beside his car. He look a bit nervous thought Luhan. Hmm? Something is fishy.</p><p>“Oh hyung! What’re you doing here?” asked Junmyeon nervously.</p><p>“Well I’m bored at home so I came out to look for a new bed lamp. What are you doing though?” asked Luhan suspiciously.</p><p>“I was with a friend. But there’s some problem at work so I need to go first”</p><p>“Who? I know all your friends”</p><p>“Em hyung. You don’t know her” answered Junmyeon sheepishly.</p><p>“Her? Junmyeon, you’re out with a girl? Do you have a girlfriend now?” asked Luhan astonished. As far as Luhan remembered, Junmyeon had never been interested in girls. So it must be a special girl.</p><p>“Well, not a girlfriend. Yet.” Said Junmyeon with a shy smile.</p><p>“Ooooh what do I see here? You’re blushing! You really like her, huh?” teased Luhan with a grin.</p><p>“She’s different, hyung. She’s special” said Junmyeon with a fond look.</p><p>“Well she must be quite special to make you have heartshaped eyes like this”</p><p>“Hyung! What the hell?”</p><p>Luhan laughed and ruffled Junmyeon neat hair. He’s happy to see how happy Junmyeon look.</p><p>“I’m kidding. You need to invite her to dinner. Introduce her to our brothers. She can be trusted, right?” asked Luhan.</p><p>“Hyung, I trust her with all my life”</p><p>“Then that’s all I need to hear”</p><p>Junmyeon then went to work because his phone started ringing again. Luhan shooed him away and went inside the store. He smiled when he remembered how happy Junmyeon look.</p><p>Just who is this girl?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Luhan was just browsing some bed lamps. Nothing seem good enough. He can hear some girls arguing behind him about who would get his number. He smiled, nobody would get his number, sorry not interested. He huffs. He’s beginning to feel bored again.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, he spotted a girl standing alone, looking at the lamps too. He cocked his head, feeling amused when he saw the girl seem so frustated and seem to want be anywhere but here. He took a moment to stare at her. She’s so focused at the lamps that she didn’t notice Luhan’s staring. She's a pretty girl, beautiful even. She’s just wearing a oversize hoodie with ripped jeans but somehow that makes her more pretty. Luhan could never understand women that wear miniskirts and high heels that look uncomfortable everywhere they go. Her hair is in a messy bun and a few tendrils of hair slip out. Okay her appearance is pretty, but is her heart pretty too? Luhan hate people who judge people from their outward appearance. If their personality is nasty, then all their beauty quickly dissapear in Luhan’s eyes. Luhan unconsciously stared at her again but she seem to be deep in thought to notice him. She suddenly walk forward and Luhan somehow felt that he want to get know her. He purposely crashed her without thinking. Ooops?</p><p>She was about to fall down but he grab her arm firmly.</p><p>“Oh! Thank yo-“ she stuttered when she saw him.</p><p>Luhan saw that she look a bit dazed when she saw him and he can’t help but feel proud. He know how good he look.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m sorry.. I didn’t see you” She smiled apologeticly at him.</p><p>“No problem miss. You should be careful” answered Luhan.</p><p>Yes becareful for men like me that crashed you on purpose</p><p>“Yeah, It’s just that I’m excited to see that lamp” she said as she scratch the back of her neck.</p><p>“Oh? Decorating your place?”</p><p>“Uhm No.. Just looking gifts for my friend’s birthday”</p><p>Searching for presents?Ok She seem friendly enough.</p><p>“Oh! I’m interested to buy it too for my room. Wanna check it out together?”, said Luhan as he look at her. She look so excited.</p><p>What are you saying, Luhan? Why’re you inviting this girl?</p><p>“Sure! It seems cool, right?” she said.</p><p>Well, it is a cool lamp. Maybe I can buy it too.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m Luhan, by the way” said Luhan offering his hand as he smiled. He could hear some girls behind him whispering how cute he is.</p><p>God can I have peace for once? Atleast this girl is not fangirling or something.</p><p>“Jisoo” she answered as she shake his hand. Her hand felt so soft.</p><p>Jisoo?Jisoo. Jisoo.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Jisoo”</p><p>Very nice</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo and Luhan bought the same lamp at the end. Jisoo bought the orange one for Chaeyoung while Luhan bought a blue one. Luhan feel satisfied that he managed to get a cool and cheap lamp. Eventhough he’s rich, Luhan didn’t like to waste money. He know how hard it is to search for money. Jisoo told him that she’s on a mission to buy presents for her bestfriend, so Luhan decided to tag along. He’s bored and besides, he wants to know more about Jisoo. She seem cheerful and outgoing.</p><p>“I’m so bad at shopping Luhaan” pouted Jisoo as she glanced at Luhan.</p><p>Cutie! Don’t pout your lips like that. You’re making me think inappropriately.</p><p>Luhan chuckled at her, trying to erase naughty things out of his mind.</p><p>What the hell is wrong with him? It’s like he’d never seen a girl before.</p><p>“You’re the first girl I know that hate shopping”</p><p>“I’m sure I’m not the only girl that hate it. Why’re you here though Luhan?”</p><p>Because I’m so bored.</p><p>“I enjoy decorating my house, Jisoo. I like to look at things”</p><p>Ugh You sound so fake Luhan. What things?</p><p>“You sound old. Doesn’t highschool boys like to play?”</p><p>WAIT? Did I just hear highschool boys?</p><p>“Highschool boys? What do you mean?” smirked Luhan. He didn’t even know to feel proud or offended.</p><p>Do I look that young?</p><p>Jisoo huffs. She look so cute with a small frown on her pretty, pretty lips.</p><p>Snap out of it Luhan!</p><p>“Nevermind. I’m so hungry!” said Jisoo rubbing her stomache.</p><p>Nooo tell me Jisoo-yah.</p><p>“There’s a hotdog stand across this street. Want to grab lunch with me?”</p><p>Let’s see if she likes to eat. I hate girls who only eat salad when they’re just thin enough.</p><p>“That sounds good. Let’s go Luhan! But I’ll pay for these gifts first”</p><p>Luhan’s a bit surprised that she agreed but feel happy to hear that.</p><p>Not long after that, both Jisoo and Luhan went to the hotdog stand. Luhan told Jisoo that they should sit at a bench in a park nearby to eat and talk. Jisoo told her about herself as they began to eat. Luhan felt that she’s too naive to told him all about her. What if he’s a bad guy?</p><p>You’re too innocent, Jisoo. I’ve heard and seen enough bad things in my life.</p><p>“I have to buy many expensive things, like for teeth restoration and endodontic treatment. That’s why I work to have more money”</p><p>Such a hardworking girl.</p><p>“You’re cool, working and studying hard Jisoo. Good job” said Luhan as he messed her hair. Eventhough he didn’t know her that long but Luhan know that Jisoo’s a nice girl and somehow he feel proud for her. He didn’t ask about her family, polite enough to not talk about private things.</p><p>You did well, baobei. Baobei? Where the hell did that come from?</p><p>Jisoo eyes watered a bit and Luhan pretended he didn’t see it. He won’t make her embarrassed.</p><p>“Yah, why do you call me Jisoo? Call me noona, I’m older than you” said Jisoo.</p><p>Luhan want to laugh at how cute and fierce she sounded.</p><p>“Noona?” said Luhan.</p><p>You’re too cute, baobei.</p><p>“Yup. Call me that.”</p><p>“Really? You’re older than me?”</p><p>Luhan decided to tease her a bit.</p><p>“Luhann, I’m in college. You’re still in highschool. Obviously I’m older” said Jisoo as she laughed.</p><p>    too cute for good. </p><p>Luhan laughed inside his mind as he watched her cute dimples in her smile.</p><p>“Oh? The last time I know my age, I’m still 29 years old” smirked Luhan.</p><p>You need to know the fact, girl.</p><p>“What?? Luhan, stop kidding around. You’re obviously 18 years old. You can’t fool me” said Jisoo in disbelief.</p><p>Luhan smiled when he saw how flustered she look.</p><p>Yeah, I know. It’s hard to look this good at my age.</p><p>Luhan keep quiet, just taking out his wallet and flashed her his identification card. Jisoo took a look and let out a disbelief face that nearly send him laughing again.</p><p>“Oh” said Jisoo still in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes. So you should call me oppa” said Luhan in amusement</p><p>Baobei</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo and Luhan spent the next hour just talking. Jisoo looked so embarrassed that she’s been talking to him informally before, but Luhan managed to convinced her that it’s okay. Luhan somehow feel comfortable enough with her to tell her about himself. No one beside his brothers and his trusted people know this much about him.</p><p>He told that he’s working in a family business.</p><p>You don’t need to know my dirtydoings, baobei.</p><p>It’s so weird that he feel that Jisoo can be someone who he can trust. He just met her! Luhan took a look at her to see that she’s in a deep thought again.</p><p>She sure loves to daydream</p><p>“So you have a boyfriend?” asked Luhan, breaking her thoughts. Luhan suddenly feel possesive if she really have one.</p><p>Tell me you don’t.</p><p>“No”</p><p>Good.</p><p>“Why? You’re a beautiful girl, I’m sure many boys chased you” smiled Luhan.</p><p>Control your mouth, Luhan. Don’t give her ideas to have a boyfriend.</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess I don’t have any chemistry with them. And there’s no such thing called love”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Luhan’s not sure how he feel when he heard that.</p><p>Do we have a chemistry though, Jisoo? I’m sure that I feel it.</p><p>“Wow pessimistic much?” asked Luhan, hiding his feelings with a smile.</p><p>“What about you? Any girlfriend?”</p><p>No girl is worthy enough.</p><p>“Nah, my brothers is enough for me”</p><p>And you too, if you want to be.</p><p>What’s wrong with him? His mind can’t filter the words that he think about.</p><p>“Hmm sibling-complex?” smiled Jisoo teasingly.</p><p>Luhan blushed and mumbled, “Not like that. I love them as my brothers, really”.</p><p>Yup, brothers for life.</p><p>“You’re so lucky. I really want siblings. It’s so quiet at home”</p><p>“Come and have dinner with my brothers. I’m sure they don’t mind that such a pretty girl is joining our dinner”</p><p>Yeah they would tease their hyung nonstop for bringing a girl home.</p><p>“No thanks. I just met you” said Jisoo laughing.</p><p>Smart girl, you should be careful with people that you just met.</p><p>“But why do I feel like I know you? I feel comfortable” mused Luhan as he gazed at Jisoo intently.</p><p>Why do I feel that you’re perfect for me?</p><p>He could see her cheeks flushed as she answered, “I feel comfortable with you too, oppa”.</p><p>Luhan sweared that his face turned as red as her when he heard her sweet words.</p><p>Oh god save me. I think I’m in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kim Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just waiting for all of them to meet each other! Can't wait XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there’s one thing that Jisoo love more than food and sleep, it’s games. If she have enough spare time from all her lab work, assignments, and lectures, she’d either use it for sleep or playing games. She mostly like to play games at her phone because she doesn’t have enough money to buy Nintendo or Playstation. Or she’d play at an arcade. She especially love playing racing games at the arcades.</p><p>Today she was accompanied with Lisa and Bambam, Lisa’s boyfriend for 3 years. The three of them were that one group who always met to play at arcades. Their other friends didn’t like playing games that much. Well, actually Lisa didn’t like playing games that much too, but Bambam is a huge gamelover. So as a supportive girlfriend, she always accompanied Bambam when he go out to play games with Jisoo.</p><p>“I have to watch him, unnie. He’s too handsome for his own good” squealed Lisa when Jisoo asked her why’s she even here if she hate games.</p><p>They’re a cute couple, thought Jisoo. Lisa first met Bambam when she was 5 years old. His mom and her mom were best friends so they were childhood friends, then they started dating at high school. Lisa wanted to get in a University in Korea so Bambam followed her to be with her. Such a sweet story.</p><p>“Unnie, Jungkook saw a new videogame over there so we’ll go to check it out” pointed Lisa as she hold hands with Bambam. Bambam smiled at Jisoo.</p><p>“Noona, go and have fun. We’ll meet here at what? Two hours more?” asked Bambam.</p><p>“Two hours? Bambam, you’ve underestimated me. Three hours!” gasped Jisoo.</p><p>Bambam  laughed as he held Lisa’s hand tighter.</p><p>“Deal Noona. Come on Lisa, I’ll teach you the beauty of games” said Bambam  as he drag Lisa over there. Lisa rolled her eyes because she’ve already heard that sentence a thousand times before.</p><p>Lisa turned to Jisoo one last time as she was being drag over.</p><p>“Byee Unnieee!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo was so furious as she played Street Fighter. She’d died a few times and she won’t go before she won this thing. Jisoo hate losing. She huffed and blew her hair from her forehead. Damn it!</p><p>“Yah, you suck at playing this game”, a voice suddenly distracting Jisoo from her game and she’d died again.</p><p>Furious, she turn around to face that damn intruder. And get breathless from the sight. He’s not that tall and look older than her. But his face look so damn handsome with strong jawlines. His brown eyes twinkled with mischief as he stare at her. He smiled mockingly at her but Jisoo’s too distracted with his beautiful dimples that showed when he smiled.</p><p>When Jisoo realized that he’d just insulted her, she snap out from her dazing and glared at him. She hate that his attractiveness is distracting her.</p><p>“Yah, did you just insult me?”</p><p>“Well, I think I just say a fact. You suck”</p><p>“Excuse me?” said Jisoo, not believing that this stranger just straight out insulted her without a care.</p><p>“Not only you suck at playing games but you’re deaf too. What else should I know?”</p><p>“Excuse me you.. you.. you camel! I did not come here to hear your insults!” fumed Jisoo, furious that her safe haven become a hell with this impolite men.</p><p>“Camel? Please, I’m more handsome than that.”</p><p>Jisoo gaped at him. What the hell is wrong with him?</p><p>“Ugh whatever. Leave me alone” said Jisoo as she turned to play other games. She didn’t want to waste her precious gaming time with this brute.</p><p>She spotted Dance Dance Revolution and decided to play the rythme game. She’ll just dance to forget that insufferable man. Jisoo inserted the coin and started to dance. She laughs as she dance following the rythme.</p><p>“Wow, you suck at dancing too” said a voice from behind her, making Jisoo crashed and miss a step. She jumped down from the machine and face him again.</p><p>“Excuse me, don’t you have anything to do besides disturbing me?” asked Jisoo furiously. Seriously, what’s wrong with him?</p><p>“Actually I don’t have anything to do. “</p><p>Jisoo scoffed at his answer.</p><p>“Well, okay. Than do something! Play some game and stop bothering me” said Jisoo as she stared at him.</p><p>“Yah teach me to play some of these games then.” said the stranger as he glanced at her.</p><p>Jisoo rolled her eyes, not believing what she’s hearing right now. He just insulted her gaming skills and then he asked her to teach him. Handsome or not, he’s crazy.</p><p>“Are you bipolar or something? You just insulted my gaming skills, you babo”</p><p>“Oh that? I’ve decided you’re skilled enough” said him as he smiled mischievously, not even caring that she just called him babo.</p><p>“Yeah? Well I’m not interested. Ask your fangirls instead” said Jisoo pointing to a group of girls behind them that seem to intensely watched the guy as they giggled to each other.</p><p>“Aww come on princess. I hate fangirls. Teach me, neh?” asked the guy as he smiled again.</p><p>“Hmm I don’t know.You just said a while ago that I suck and I’m a deaf” said Jisoo as she feel her heart melted at his smile. Don’t be easy Jisoo!</p><p>“My bad. My mouth seem to have his own mind. He’d never seen such a beautiful girl before so without thinking he insulted her” said the guy sheepishly.</p><p>Jisoo flushed red at his words, not expecting his flirting.</p><p>“I’m sorry princess. Forgive me and my mouth?” asked him with a cheeky smile. Jisoo can’t hide her smile at his ridiculous words. She have an easy personality, if someone apologize sincerely to her, then she’ll forgive them. She hate being in a bad terms with anybody.</p><p>“Let’s see. It depends at your gaming skill” teased Jisoo.</p><p>“Wonderful. I’m an excellent student.”</p><p>Jisoo laughed at his cheesy words. He look so different from before. She held her hand out.</p><p>“And I’m an excellent teacher. Kim Jisoo.”</p><p>He shaked her hand as he smiled with dimples and all.</p><p>“Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you princess”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae is weird and funny. He cracked jokes that sent Jisoo to a laughing fit and Jisoo wondered where’s the brute from before that insulted her. He loves to tricked her, like asking her to choose which hand that he held out had a candy and it turned out that neither of his hand had a candy. She’d scoffed and hit him but he held her hand as he caress her hair with the other hand. She’d been stunned at his touch but he gave out a candy from her hair. He stuck his tongue out, saying that what did she expected to happen. She pouted and pops the candy in her mouth. Hmm sweet!</p><p>Jisoo taught him how to play racing games, telling him that this is her favourite game. He hummed as he watched her playing. Jisoo told him about the rules and everything then told him to play the game. Jongdae seem to be not nervous at all and calmly play it. Jisoo watched him for a while before realizing that he’s good at playing it.</p><p>“Yah what’s this? You’re pretty good” accused Jisoo, feeling betrayed because of his skills.</p><p>Jongdae just glanced at her for a second before returning at the game. A second later, he crashed and died.</p><p>“Ops? You’re saying?” asked him with an innocent look.</p><p>“You cheater! I saw you crashed purposely!”</p><p>“Why would I even do that? I suck at playing games. Teach me again!” he said as he shrugged.</p><p>“But..but.. I saw it!”</p><p>“Well you saw wrong Jisoo. Now teach me more!” said Jongdae grabbing her hands to another arcade.</p><p>“Weird..I swear I’m right”, said Jisoo to herself.</p><p>If she turn her head, she would see Jongdae smirking.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo is so tired. She’d never guess teaching someone about games would be this exhausting. She started to miss her bed right now. Jongdae dragged her all over the place and at one point she met Lisa and Bambam. Lisa just gaped at her seeing Jisoo and Jongdae holding hands. Lisa sign her hand like a phone call, signaling that she have to told her all about this. Jisoo let a sigh and nodded before being dragged by Jongdae to a basketball ring.</p><p>“Let’s play basket”, said Jongdae with a huge smile, not looking exhausted at all. Jisoo wondered how come he’s so energetic.</p><p>“I love basket. Let’s play! But me first” said Jisoo excited and forgetting her weary. She snatch the ball from Jongdae and throw it at the ring. It went straight in. Jongdae whistled.</p><p>“Oh you’re good” said Jongdae, grinning.</p><p>“Of course I am. I’m master Jichu” said Jisoo, grinning back.</p><p>Jisoo then played basket for a while as Jongdae just stood there beside her watching and commenting her. Weirdly, after that good shot, she missed the basket ring everytime she throw the ball in.</p><p>What’s wrong with her?</p><p>“Yah be quiet I need to concentrate” said Jisoo, fed up with his teasings that she’s not tall enough. Jongdae chuckled. Jisoo thought that his laugh sound beautiful. But she need to concentrate, this is her last ball.</p><p>As Jisoo get ready to aim the ball in, she feel a warm presence behind her. Jisoo became distracted as she realized that Jongdae’s standing right behind her.</p><p>What is he doing??</p><p>She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck and she know that the tip of her ears started to get red. Her heart started pounding quickly.</p><p>“Yah What’re yo-“</p><p>Jisoo cut her words off when she feel both of Jongdae’s arm move forward and grabbed the ball in her hands, touching her hand. It’s almost feel like he’s hugging her. Jisoo blushed hard.</p><p>“Yah, your position is wrong. You should aim it from here” said Jongdae gently, his voice sound so close to her ears. He guide Jisoo hands with the ball to the right position and Jisoo felt warmth traveling all over her body.</p><p>Why is his voice so nice?I bet he sing so well</p><p>“Now try to shoot it in” said Jongdae from behind her, removing his hands as he step back.</p><p>Jisoo immediately missed his warmth but composed herself.</p><p>What’s wrong with you Kim Jisoo? You just met this man.</p><p>Jisoo kept quiet as she throw the ball in. It went straight in like the first time she throw the ball.</p><p>“Wahhh, finally it went in again!” said Jisoo happily as she turned around to face Jongdae. She look at him and went breathless. He’s just standing there, gazing at her intensely with a serious face, looking so hot.</p><p>What’s with his serious face? He was just joking a while ago</p><p>Jongdae seem to snapped out of it when he realized Jisoo’s looking at him curiously. He let out a gentle smile as he patted her head.</p><p>“Good job, princess”</p><p>Jisoo flushed when she felt his warm hand gently stroke her head.</p><p>Just what’s wrong with her?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>At the end, Jongdae had to go because he got a call from his hyung. Before he left, they exchange numbers and a promise to meet up and play games again. Jisoo waved at him with a bright smile as she watched him go. When she turned around, Lisa and Bambam  were already behind her with a sly smirk. Seriously, why do they look similar when they smirk? Is it because they’re dating each other?</p><p>“What?”asked Jisoo as she crossed her arms. Lisa scoffed.</p><p>“What? Do I really need to ask who’s that hot stuff?”</p><p>Bambam turned to Lisa with a glare, offended that she think that Jongdae’s hotter than him.</p><p>“Well not as hot as my Bambam  ofcourse” said Lisa when she notice Bambam’s glare.  Bambam smiled happily when he heard that.</p><p>“That hot stuff is Jongdae. Nothing happen. I made a new friend” said Jisoo trying to run away.</p><p>“Yeah keep saying that Unnie. Why’re you holding hands then?” said Lisa rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Because um... we’re friends?” said Jisoo uncertainly, blushing when she remembered that moment with Jongdae.</p><p>“See? You’re blushing unnie. Don’t think that me, Chaeyoung, and Jennie didn’t notice your new friends are all men? Introduce them with us” teased Lisa.</p><p>“What? You know about them?” asked Jisoo.</p><p>“Well duh, we’re your bestfriends. And we notice that handsome men keep coming from everywhere to you. Tell us about them when you’re ready” said Lisa hooking their arms together.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at her.</p><p>I’ll tell you when I know what’s the reason why my heart feel so warm and content everytime I met these guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kim Jongdae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae love to annoy people. Especially if that certain people is Junmyeon hyung. Junmyeon hyung like to crack jokes that Jongdae think is not even funny. So he’d always ignore him, making Junmyeon hyung feeling so annoyed and try even harder to make him laugh. He’d annoy not only Junmyeon hyung but also his other brothers. Jongdae feel afraid of Minseok and Luhan hyung though. Those two are really scary when they’re angry.</p><p>Jongdae know why’s he in the orphanage. His father was dead since he’s a baby. His mother was still very young, only eighteen when she gave birth to him. She couldn’t afford to have a baby since she’s poor, so she gave him up. Jongdae understood her reasons and didn’t resent her for it. He wouldn’t trade his present life for a life with his parents. He’d be miserable without his brothers. He know it.</p><p>This morning, Kris hyung asked him to check one of their businesses, an arcade place. Jongdae didn’t even know how they have an arcade place, but he suspected Baekhyun have a role on it. He whined to Kris because he felt so lazy today. He just want to be in home, watching soap operas (he love dramatic scenes). Kris just gave him a stern gaze, not amused with his excuses. Jongdae threw his hands up, giving up to persuade Kris hyung.</p><p>“Alright hyung, I’ll go. Why not the others though?”</p><p>“Everyone is busy. You’re the only one available”</p><p>“Right. So what should I do?”</p><p>“Just check if the arcade place is doing well and Mr Kim does his work perfectly”</p><p>“Ok hyung, trust me” grinned Jongdae.</p><p>Kris gave him a salute before going out to make deals with some new customer</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae took a deep breath. He love games since middle school. He’d play at arcades with Baekhyun and Chanyeol after school till late at night. Minseok, Luhan, and Kris hyung would search and drag them home. He like the chattering voice of people who’s excited to play with their family and friends. He didn’t feel lonely at all in arcades. It didn’t mean that he’s lonely when he’s with his brothers. They’re the best brothers that he’d ask for. Eventhough sometimes they fight with each other, they’d always make up. Every fight wouldn’t last long because they know each other so well.</p><p>He had just finish checking Mr. Kim work, this month the arcades seem to do well, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to play for a while. He’s older, but he feel like he’s still that middle school boy who like to play prank and fight with other boys. When he’s in high school, he had a small crush with his seat mate. But it didn’t go anywhere because Jongdae’s too shy to say anything. When Baekhyun knew about his little crush, he teased Jongdae so much until Jongdae feel so fed up and asked Baekhyun to shut up.</p><p>So now he’s just leaning against a wall as he stared at the people that’s playing. He laughed when he saw a little boy lost in a racing game against his friend. He smiled when he saw a couple, the boyfriend trying to win his girlfriend a teddy bear. He noticed three friends that just came in. 2 girls and 1 boy. He assumed that one of the girl and the boy are lovers because they’re holding hands. He noticed them because all of them stood out with their looks. The other girl, with beautiful black hair, is so pretty from afar. Unconsiously, Jongdae moved closer so he could stare at her more clearly. From upclose, Jongdae thought he never see a girl more gorgeous then her. Her looks are innocent, with bright eyes and a lovely smile and dimples decorating it.</p><p>Not long after that, the girl and the couple separated to play games at their own. Jongdae decided to follow the girl and watched her. He smiled when he saw how excited she look. Most of his friends that are girls, hated games.</p><p>She’s so different</p><p>He like it.</p><p>Jongdae started to make a plan on how to introduce himself to her. He thought that this is so silly because he never bothered in getting to know women. Women just flocked to him. He started to walked closer to her.</p><p>Okay Jongdae! Focus! Show her what you got!</p><p>“Yah, you suck at playing this game”</p><p>What the fuck?! You stupid mouth!</p><p>He just realized that what he’s good is annoying people and unconsciously he insulted her. He watched as she died in her game and furiously turned around to face him.</p><p>God, why does she look so damn pretty when she’s furious?</p><p>Her fair white cheeks flushed with pretty rosy spots, making him wondered which part of her body would turn red too. Her eyes glared at him but it didn’t make him afraid, not a bit, in fact he just want to enfold her in his arms. He tried to smile at her but it didn’t make her soften her glare. It harden.</p><p>I guess my smile is too mocking?</p><p>This is what he get for spending too much time teasing his brothers. He can’t even smile properly!</p><p>“Yah, did you just insult me?”</p><p>Her voice sounds perfect in his ears. It’s a sweet husky and deep sound.</p><p>“Well, I think I just say a fact. You suck”</p><p>What the fuck Kim Jongdae?!</p><p>He mentally slap his mouth. This is a sickness! He can’t even compliment a girl.</p><p>I guess when I’m nervous, my habit of annoying people get out.</p><p>“Excuse me?” she said in disbelief.</p><p>He couldn’t even believe it too that he suck at making a pick up line.</p><p>“Not only you suck at playing games but you’re deaf too. What else should I know?”</p><p>Ok this is not even funny Kim Jongdae. Control your fucking mouth!</p><p>“Excuse me you.. you.. you camel! I did not come here to hear your insults!”, she shrieked.</p><p>“Camel? Please, I’m more handsome than that.”</p><p>Yes I’m a dumb camel who can’t even get the name of a girl that he’s interested at.</p><p>He already gave up with his fucking mouth.</p><p>She gaped at him.</p><p>Why she’s beautiful when she’s baffled, Jongdae didn’t even know.</p><p>“Ugh whatever. Leave me alone” , she said as she turned to play other games.</p><p>No no no! Don’t leave me without a name!</p><p>She spotted Dance Dance Revolution and decided to play the rythme game. She laughed as she dance following the rythme. Jongdae follow her again from behind, dazed from the sight of her beautiful laugh.</p><p>Gosh she’s so pretty.</p><p>Jongdae decided to man up and asked her again.</p><p>Ok! You can do this Jongdae!</p><p>“Wow, you suck at dancing too”</p><p>Urghh! I hate me.</p><p>She was so startled that she crashed and miss a step. She jumped down from the machine and face him again.</p><p>“Excuse me, don’t you have anything to do besides disturbing me?” , she asked furiously.</p><p>Beside my dumb social skills in asking a name of a pretty girl? Oh nothing at all.</p><p>“Actually I don’t have anything to do. “</p><p>Well what I want to do is to know your name and asking you for a date.</p><p>She scoffed at his answer.</p><p>“Well, okay. Than do something! Play some game and stop bothering me”, she said.</p><p>Play some game? Perfect!</p><p>“Yah teach me to play some of these games then.”, he said as he glanced at her.</p><p>Jongdae’s a pro at gaming but she doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and Jongdae couldn’t blame her. He would think that he’s crazy too.</p><p>“Are you bipolar or something? You just insulted my gaming skills, you babo”</p><p>Yes, that’s my fucking mouth fault.</p><p>“Oh that? I’ve decided you’re skilled enough”, he said as he smiled mischievously, not even caring that she just called him babo.</p><p>You can call me babo all day and I won’t even protest just to hear you speak.</p><p>“Yeah? Well I’m not interested. Ask your fangirls instead” , she said, pointing to a group of girls behind them. Jongdae recognized the group of girls as his fangirls. They had followed him since he stepped in this arcade.</p><p>“Aww come on princess. I hate fangirls. Teach me, neh?” asked him.</p><p>Come on princess, let me make it up to you.</p><p>“Hmm I don’t know.You just said a while ago that I suck and I’m a deaf”, she said, trying to hide her smile. Jongdae grinned, knowing he would won.</p><p>That’s because my lack of skills, princess.</p><p>“My bad. My mouth seem to have his own mind. He’d never seen such a beautiful girl before so without thinking he insulted her”, Jongdae said.</p><p>Good Jongdae. You should have said this earlier!</p><p>“I’m sorry princess. Forgive me and my mouth?” asked him with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Forgive me, princess.</p><p>She smiled prettily and Jongdae know that he’s hooked.</p><p>“Let’s see. It depends at your gaming skill”, she teased.</p><p>“Wonderful. I’m an excellent student.”</p><p>She laughed as she held her hand out.</p><p>“And I’m an excellent teacher. Kim Jisoo.”</p><p>Finally! A name!</p><p>He shaked her hand as he smiled. Her hand fitted perfectly with him. He want to hold it always and never let go.</p><p>“Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you princess”</p><p>My princess.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo is unique, weird, and all those things that Jongdae never know a girl could have. And he love each of it. She’s making him falling deeper from the first time he saw her. At first he admitted that it’s a attraction, but now he’s not even sure even more. He want to spend more time with her. He cracked jokes just to hear her heavenly laugh. And he’s not dissapointed. Her taste of jokes is similar to him so it’s not hard to make her show her beautiful dimples when she laughed.</p><p>He tricked her at guessing where he hide a candy and he pick the candy from her hair, just an excuse so he could touch her soft hair. She look stunned and Jongdae tried to distract her by saying what she expected to happen. When he actually want it to happen. She pouted and pops the candy in her mouth. Jongdae groaned when he saw her pretty pink lips pouted.</p><p>Is it as sweet as that candy?</p><p>Jisoo taught him how to play racing games, telling him that this is her favourite game. He hummed as he watched her playing. Jisoo told him about the rules and everything then told him to play the game. Jongdae know this game since middle school and he always win against Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He played it easily, forgetting that he should show her that he’s bad at games.</p><p>“Yah what’s this? You’re pretty good” accused Jisoo.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Jongdae just glanced at her for a second before returning at the game. A second later, he purposely crashed and died.</p><p>There you go Jongdae. You suck at playing game, remember that!</p><p>“Ops? You’re saying?” asked him with an innocent look.</p><p>“You cheater! I saw you crashed purposely!”</p><p>Shit. Think of something, stupid.</p><p>“Why would I even do that? I suck at playing games. Teach me again!” he said as he shrugged.</p><p>Yes, be a fool Jongdae.</p><p>“But..but.. I saw it!”</p><p>You’re right princess, but you don’t need to know that.</p><p>“Well you saw wrong Jisoo. Now teach me more!” said Jongdae grabbing her hands to another arcade.</p><p>“Weird..I swear I’m right” said Jisoo to herself.</p><p>Jongdae smirked at his victory.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae tried to take Jisoo everywhere at the arcade. He’s not even tired. He’s more anxious about parting with Jisoo. He knew that he didn’t have much time. He noticed the couple he saw earlier with Jisoo gaping at them. He didn’t care because the only thing that matters is his time with Jisoo. He decided he would ask for her number later. Jongdae spotted a basketball ring and drag her towards it.</p><p>“Let’s play basket”, said Jongdae with a huge smile.</p><p>“I love basket. Let’s play! But me first” said Jisoo excited.</p><p>Perfect. Whatever you want, princess.</p><p>She snatch the ball from Jongdae and throw it at the ring. It went straight in. Jongdae whistled.</p><p>“Oh you’re good” said Jongdae, grinning.</p><p>“Of course I am. I’m master Jichu” said Jisoo, grinning back.</p><p>I’ll believe whatever shit you tell me, princess.</p><p>Jisoo then played basket for a while as Jongdae just stood there beside her watching and commenting her. After that good shot, she kept missing the ring everytime.</p><p>Is she nervous because him?</p><p>Jongdae’d like to think that’s the reason. He smiled at himself. He then teased her height that she’s so small, because he’s not Jongdae if he didn’t annoyed people.</p><p>“Yah be quiet I need to concentrate” said Jisoo finally</p><p>Jongdae watched her focused face. She look so cute trying hard to make the last ball go in. So he decided to help her (the other reason is cause he want to have an excuse to touch her).</p><p>He moved forward, standing directly behind Jisoo. He’s so close that he could even smell her sweet perfume. Is it apples?</p><p>Why does she smell so nice, is there anything else I need to know?</p><p>He started to get nervous, heart pounding heavily, as he moved his arms forward and grab the ball, gently touching her hand. He love the feeling of her soft, soft hands.</p><p>Jisoo said something but he couldn’t even hear what she said because his loud thumping heart.</p><p>“Yah, your position is wrong. You should aim it from here” said Jongdae gently, his mouth so close to her ears. He could feel every inch of her body because he’s so close to her, nearly hugging. He guide Jisoo hands with the ball to the right position and felt warmth traveling all over his body.</p><p>Focus Jongdae! Ignore her sweet perfume, soft body and all.</p><p>“Now try to shoot it in” said Jongdae from behind her, removing his hands as he step back.</p><p>Jongdae missed the feel of her body against him.</p><p>What should I do to touch you again?</p><p>Jongdae slap his mouth mentally, feeling like a pervert.</p><p>Jisoo kept quiet as she throw the ball in. It went straight in like the first time she throw the ball.</p><p>“Wahhh, finally it went in again!” said Jisoo happily as she turned around to face Jongdae.</p><p>Jongdae couldn’t even think of anything, his eyes fixated at her face. She shined so brightly and Jongdae just want to move closer to her. He need more of Kim Jisoo. This couple hours beside is not even enough for his thirst for her.</p><p>Tell me all about you princess. I need to know all of your imperfections because I know that I’ll love all of them.</p><p>Jongdae seem to snapped out of it when he realized Jisoo’s looking at him curiously. He let out a gentle smile as he patted her head.</p><p>“Good job, princess”</p><p>He grinned when he saw her blushing as he gently stroke her head.</p><p>So this is how love at first sight means, right?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>At the end, Jongdae had to go because he got a call from Kris hyung. Kris hyung told him to come home because some fucking customers decided to bailed out from their deals and Jongdae kept all of their informations.</p><p>Just when I’m having fun with my princess.</p><p>Before he left, they exchange numbers and a promise to meet up and play games again. Jisoo waved at him with a bright smile as she watched him go. He smiled at her, waving back.</p><p>When he step outside, his phone rang again.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know, I’m coming home”, he said as he picked up, still annoyed that he was disturbed.</p><p>“Wow ok Mr. Cranky”, answered Luhan hyung.</p><p>“Wait? Luhan hyung?”</p><p>“Yap. Just calling to make sure you make it to dinner”</p><p>“What? Of course, we always have dinner together” said Jongdae, rolling his eyes as he walked to his car.</p><p>“Yes, but tonight is special”</p><p>Jongdae could practically feel Luhan hyung’s smirk from where he stand.</p><p>“Yeah? What’s so special tonight?”</p><p>“Well, Jungmyeon will bring his soon-to-be girlfriend to dinner.”</p><p>“Well shit, I’ll be home right away.”</p><p>“That’s my dongsaeng”</p><p>“Wait, soon-to-be girlfriend? Junmyeon didn’t asked her out yet?” asked Jongdae, cackling at his poor hyung.</p><p>“That’s what he said. Come home quickly, you need to help Kyungsoo for dinner. You and everyone else know that your other brothers except Kyungsoo suck at cooking”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever”</p><p>“I mean it, Kim Jongdae”</p><p>“Right away hyung!”</p><p>Jongdae ended the call as he got in his car. He smiled, thinking about Junmyeon hyung’s special girl. His hyung was never interested at any girl at all, focusing only at his studies and work. About damn time that one of them should get a girl that they trusted. He felt happy for his hyung.</p><p>I may be the next one who would bring a girl home, Luhan hyung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Calamity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo sprayed a bit of her perfume at her hand and she rubbed it slightly at the back of her neck. She glanced at the mirror in front of her to see her reflection. She look good with her favourite ripped jeans and her maroon sweater that showed a bit of her shoulders. She wore her lucky loop earings and finished her outfit with her super comfortable sneakers. She let her hair wavy tonight not like her usual straight hair.</p><p>It’s not a date Kim Jisoo, so why’re you dressing up like this?</p><p>She told her mind to shut up, convincing herself that she always dress up for dinner. She’s not convinced enough because she know that it’s a lie.</p><p>Junmyeon oppa called her on her way home from the arcade and asked her if she could have dinner with him and his brothers. Jisoo figured that she have to look decent enough for a family dinner, she wouldn’t want to embarrased Junmyeon oppa in front of his family. She’s so excited to meet Junmyeon oppa’s brothers. Junmyeon oppa always talked fondly about them. So she excitedly agreed to his invitation. Besides she’s always felt so lonely to have dinner by herself.</p><p>Weirdly enough, after she ended her call with Junmyeon oppa, Minseok oppa called asking her to dinner too. A few of her boys (Yixing oppa, Luhan oppa, Tao oppa, Kris oppa) texted her asking the same. She kindly declined them all, saying she already have an appointment. She felt weird that all of them are asking at the same time but shake her thoughts off. Maybe all of them feel lonely at the same time? She promised herself to make it up to them by asking for a meal together.</p><p>She thought of Sehun and Kai suddenly, and smiled because they’d become close enough to know that Kai’s real name is Jongin. Also to know that Kai and Sehun oppa live together. They always eat together at the cafetaria with Lisa, Jennie, and Chaeyoung. Sometimes Bambam  and his friends (The genius Park Jinyoung, swagger JB , bright Jackson, softie Mark ) joined them so their table is so full and crowded. But Jisoo love all of it. She’s just so happy that she’s surrounded by all her good friends.</p><p>Speaking of those boys, Kyungsoo oppa as always accompanied her every Saturday night to buy groceries. She’d texted him that afternoon to apologized that today they can’t buy groceries together. He’d replied with a short okay that Jisoo’s worried he would be mad. But a second later he texted again with a smiley emoticon saying she should treat him to dinner sometimes. Jisoo smiled and answered of course right away.</p><p>Her door bell rang, making her realized that it must be Junmyeon oppa. He insisted he should pick her up when Jisoo argued that she could get there by herself. She know better than to decline Junmyeon oppa, so she let him be. She hurriedly take her soft pink purse and ran to the door. Feeling nervous for no reason, she opened her door.</p><p>This is not a date Kim Jisoo!</p><p>She repeated those words on her mind but when she saw Junmyeon oppa, all those thoughts blow over. He look so good with a white shirt that fitted his body and cuffs rolled up, exposing his strong forearms. He wore a black dress pants and brown leather shoes. Jisoo suddenly want to touch his arms to feel how strong it is. She blushed at her thoughts.</p><p>Pervert Jisoo!</p><p>They froze for while, staring at each other. Junmyeon oppa gazed at her like she’s someone so precious to him. Somehow in her heart, she would like to be that precious someone to him. Because what woman is not lucky, to be cared by a man like him?</p><p>“You look too beautiful, Jisoo”</p><p>His voice broke in her thoughts. He sound like he’s in pain and Jisoo didn’t know why. Is he sick?</p><p>“Oh thank you oppa. You look handsome too”, smiled Jisoo.</p><p>“I’m worried.” , said Junmyeon oppa suddenly.</p><p>“Huh? Why, oppa?”</p><p>“I’m worried because you’re too beautiful. I’ll have a tough competition”</p><p>Jisoo blushed at his words.</p><p>“Yah what’s wrong with you, oppa? Really..”</p><p>Junmyeon oppa just smiled and stroke her hair softly.</p><p>“Shall we go?”, said Junmyeon oppa, offering his arm like the gentleman he is.</p><p>Jisoo laughed, feeling great tonight. She loop her arms with him.</p><p>“Let’s goo!”</p><p>I can feel it’s going to be a good night.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It’s going to be a bad night.</p><p>Junmyeon thought as he stole another glance to Jisoo who’s sitting beside him as he drove to his house where all his brothers are waiting. She’s too beautiful that his heart clenched painfully everytime he look at her. She’d always been beautiful with her pretty personality, but this night she’s more stunning than ever. Junmyeon wondered how can she look more gorgeous than usual.</p><p>Junmyeon’d been stunned senseless when he first saw her at her door earlier. He can smell her sweet perfume, his favorite green apples scent. Her usual straight hair’d been styled wavy, with her favourite outfit of all times. Ripped jeans and sweater. Junmyeon love her either way. Yes, love. Each time they spend with each other, Junmyeon falled deeper to her. He don’t know if she feel the same, since she would’nt believe in love. But Junmyeon would try to make her believe it. Junmyeon himself didn’t believe it at first, but now he’s head over heels with this woman. He longed to feel her sweet lips and soft body but that would have to wait a bit longer.</p><p>Junmyeon stole another glance when he heard her humming to some song at the radio.</p><p>Yap, it’s going to be a bad night because she look too gorgeous.</p><p>“Oppa?”</p><p>“Yes, beautiful?”</p><p>“I’m nervous. I’m worried that your brothers would hate me”</p><p>“What? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. They’ll like you.”</p><p>“But.. but.. but.. I don’t know much about them! Their names, their ages. You didn’t even tell me how many brothers you have!”</p><p>Junmyeon paused at her words. Did he really never told her how many brothers he had? Maybe that’s because whenever he’s with her, she stole all of his attention. His brothers were never in his mind when he’s with her.</p><p>“Really? I have eleven brothers. You can know their names later at home”</p><p>“E-eleven? Oppa, bicheoso(Are you crazy)? Why you never told me before? That’s so many brothers.. Oh my god, I’m too nervous”</p><p>“Yah relax, my brothers won’t bite you. You’re too pretty to be biten” laughed Junmyeon as he turned the car left.</p><p>“Oppaaa! You’re not making me feel better”, whined Jisoo.</p><p>Junmyeon sneaked his hand to grab her hand that’s laying at her lap. He squeezed it gently.</p><p>“Sweetheart.. Just relax and be yourself. My brothers would love you”, said Junmyeon gently.</p><p>Jisoo seem to relax after that, eventhough she still look a bit tense.</p><p>Junmyeon smiled at himself, she look so cute worrying and all of that. Whats’s she’s even worrying about? He would protect her from his brothers if he have too. But Junmyeon know his brothers, they want him to be happy, so he know Jisoo would be welcomed warmly.</p><p>Not long after, they’d arrived at his house. His large, warm, house filled with people he love and care. And soon would be added, thought Junmyeon as he look at Jisoo warmly. Jisoo herself was gaping at his large home.</p><p>“O-oppa? Your house is so big..”</p><p>“What do you expect? There’s twelve men living there Jisoo” said Junmyeon, smiling at her.</p><p>“Well if you put it that way, it make sense”, muttered Jisoo, still admiring his home.</p><p>It is a huge house. The house has two floors, downstairs there are six rooms and upstairs there are seven rooms. On each floor there are four bathrooms which is enough for the twelve of them. Downstairs there is a large living room with a fireplace, equipped with a television set and various gaming equipment. In the spacious back yard, there is a picnic table for a barbeque and a large swimming pool.</p><p>In the basement, they keep all information about Exo, like weaponry, information about their buyers, and many others. They also have their own gym because Tao is crazy about sports. Their house is beautiful with various paintings that are collected by Jongin and Kris. Their kitchen is spacious with large windows that in the morning it will feel warm because of the incoming sunlight.</p><p>Yes, their house is nice and huge, but it would feel lonely without all of his brothers. It doesn’t matter if your house is large or small, the only thing matters is the people you live with. If you live with people you care the most ,then it is home. Wherever it is.</p><p>Junmyeon gently stroke her hand, making her turn around to face him. He smiled.</p><p>“You go there and ring the bell. I’ll park the car in the garage first”</p><p>“Ok oppa”, smiled Jisoo back.</p><p>Junmyeon watched as Jisoo hop down from his car and watched as she walked slowly to the front door. He chuckled as he drive his car to the garage. Somehow he still have this bad feeling that he doesn’t understand where it come from.</p><p>Let’s hope everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Minseok watched Kyungsoo and Jongdae cooking for dinner tonight. They sure didn’t hestitate to cook more than enough for a whole army. Jongin and Sehun whined, saying why they only cook like this for special occasions. Minseok teasingly, knock their foreheads.</p><p>“Yah, this is for your future sister-in-law. We’ll hopefully get an addition in this big family”</p><p>“But hyung, you’re not even married yet. You’re older than Junmyeon hyung”, pouted Sehun. He always like to be babied by his older hyungs.</p><p>Minseok remembered a pair of clear, gorgeous eyes and pretty dimpled smile. He smiled as he recall Jisoo’s lovely face. He’d never get bored of her cute behaviour.</p><p>“Hm maybe your hyung will follow Junmyeon in near future”, smirked Minseok.</p><p>“Really? Hyung you have a girl??”, asked Jongin. He never expected Minseok hyung to have a girl. He’s just so serious and so into his work. Well, like Junmyeon hyung.</p><p>Minseok smiled at both of them.</p><p>“I really hope so, boys”</p><p>Yixing and Kris pass by while chatting to sit in the living room. Yixing tried to convince Kris that they needed pets at home. Minseok rolled his eyes as he heard it. He believes Yixing says it just because he loves animals. Looks like Kris also assume the same because he put on a bored face. Minseok looked back at Jongin and Sehun who are now playing Playstation in their big living room.</p><p>"Boys, where's your other brothers?"</p><p>Minseok knows Luhan is busy choosing the outfit for this special occasion. Tao seems to be bathing. But he had no idea where his other brothers were.</p><p>"Chanyeol hyung is sleeping and Baekhyun hyung is reading porn books again", answered Sehun without looking away from the television screen.</p><p>“What the- how do you even know he have porn books, Sehun?”</p><p>Sehun blushed so hard that Jongin who sit beside him cackled evilly.</p><p>“Oh he knows, hyung. He’d been reading them”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up Jongin”</p><p>“Alright, no fighting in this special night, please”, said Luhan, suddenly appearing behind them, wearing a neat button up polo shirt.</p><p>Minseok was about to answer him, but the sound of bell rang all over the house.</p><p>“They’ve arrived!”, shouted Sehun as he throw the game console at the carpet. Jongin hastily stand up.</p><p>Kyungsoo peeked out from the kitchen at the same time Jongdae shouted curses because they hadn’t finished cooking.</p><p>Luhan shouted back to be quiet and asked Sehun to call all his brothers down to the living room. Yixing and Kris stayed at the couch , waiting Junmyeon and his girlfriend to come in.</p><p>Minseok took a deep breath and walked towards the front door.</p><p>Come on Minseok, it’s just some girl that your dongsaeng love.</p><p>Minseok opened the door slowly and was startled to see who was behind the door.</p><p>"Jisoo ?!"</p><p>His beautiful Jisoo stood sweetly with a lovely smile. Her smile slowly disappears when she saw Minseok.</p><p>"O-oppa ?!"</p><p>"What are you doing here? How do you know this is my house?"</p><p>Minseok felt very confused and he did not like this feeling. It’s a bad feeling.</p><p>"Your house?But isn’t this Junmyeon oppa’s house?"</p><p>Feelings of breathlessness hit him quickly. Junmyeon oppa. Junmyeon house. Minseok is not a fool and he understands the situation right away. Junmyeon’s girl. Jisoo is Junmyeon’s girl. How could this happen?</p><p>"Wait oppa, Don’t tell me .. you're Junmyeon’s oppa hyung?"</p><p>Minseok could not hear Jisoo because of the feelings that raged inside. He felt so stunned. They’re still standing in the front porch.</p><p>Seconds later, Junmyeon comes with a happy smile. Minseok wants to cry looking at Junmyeon's happy face.</p><p>Junmyeon, Is it her?Please, anyone but her is fine.</p><p>"Minseok hyung! Here let me introduce you"</p><p>Minseok just looked at Junmyeon without saying anything. Jisoo looks happy when she finds out Minseok is one of Junmyeon's brothers.</p><p>"Hyung, this is Kim Jisoo"</p><p>"Oppa! I already know Minseok oppa!", cut Jisoo with a smile.</p><p>"Oh? You know Minseok hyung?", asked Junmyeon confusedly.</p><p>"Yes! Minseok oppa is one of my best friends that I care about," Jisoo said as she hooked his arm with Minseok's arm.</p><p>Minseok still couldn’t say anything. Junmyeon was stunned to hear it. Jisoo was still smiling, happy to see her two favorite oppas.</p><p>After that came shouting from inside the house. Sehun’s voice.</p><p>“HYUUNG! Where’s Junmyeon hyung and his friend?”</p><p>Minseok woke up from his reverie and put on a smile.</p><p>"Come in, sweetheart"</p><p>Minseok didn’t miss Junmyeon’s sharp stare when he heard his favorite pet name for Jisoo.</p><p>We have a lot to talk about tonight, Junmyeon</p><p>But first, he’ll welcome his sweetheart home.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo couldn’t believe it! Her Minseok oppa is Junmyeon’s oppa hyung! She would never expected it because they look so different. Well, Junmyeon oppa did say his brothers are not blood related. But still..</p><p>This is so great! She’s sure this night would be great. But why did Junmyeon and Minseok’s oppa face turned stiff? She pouted as she look up at both their faces as the three of them walk down the corridor to the living room.</p><p>Hmm weird.</p><p>“Hyung! What take you so long?”, asked a voice that Jisoo’s pretty sure she heard somewhere.</p><p>When she look forward to see his face, she was shocked.</p><p>In front of her, all the oppas Jisoo knew stood up with the same shocked face.</p><p>Luhan oppa. Yixing oppa. Kris oppa. Kyungsoo oppa. Jongin. Sehun. Tao oppa. And is that Jongdae oppa?? There’s two other men that Jisoo didn’t recognized.</p><p>Heol. Daebak. She had just met Jongdae oppa this morning.</p><p>This is too much to be a mere coincidence. She could feel Junmyeon and Minseok’s oppa body heat from behind her, standing so close. Her heart pounded so loudly at seeing all the men that she met from months ago.</p><p>Simultaneously, everyone speaks at the same time.</p><p>“Jisoo?!”</p><p>“Kim Jisoo?”</p><p>“Princess?”</p><p>“Jisoo-yah??”</p><p>She’s still standing in shock. She heard Junmyeon’s frantic voice from behind her, silencing them all.</p><p>“Wait! All of you know Jisoo?”</p><p>Junmyeon’s oppa two other brothers looked confused, and honestly, Jisoo couldn’t blame them.</p><p>“I know her from school”, said both Jongin and Sehun.</p><p>“.. I met her at the supermarket”, answered Kyungsoo oppa quietly.</p><p>“Kris hyung and me met her at LOEX”, said Tao oppa.</p><p>Kris oppa’s just standing there quietly, not taking his eyes off her.</p><p>“Let’s just say I know her from some store”, said Luhan with a strange glint in his eyes.</p><p>“I just met her this morning in the arcade”, said Jongdae, staring at her intently.</p><p>“.. She was my patient”, said Yixing oppa.</p><p>All of her oppa’s head whipped to him.</p><p>“Jisoo? You were sick??”, asked Minseok oppa.</p><p>All of them turned their eyes back to her. She gulped from the intense stare she’s receiving.</p><p>“Eehhh, That’s been a while ago, oppa!”, said Jisoo, waving her hands frantically.</p><p>Minseok oppa just look at her with an unamused face.</p><p>“We’ll talk about this later”, he finally said.</p><p>Junmyeon oppa clapped his hands, making all their attention turned to him.</p><p>“Well, since almost all of you know Jisoo, I’ll just introduce her again. You haven’t met Chanyeol and Baekhyun, right?” said Junmyeon oppa as he smiled nervously at her.</p><p>Jisoo glanced at the two men that she didn’t know yet. Chanyeol and Baekhyun.</p><p>“This tall man is Park Chanyeol, Jisoo-yah”, introduced Luhan oppa.</p><p>“And this annoying man is Baekhyun, princess”, said Jongdae oppa, grinning mischievously.</p><p>Jisoo smiled tentatively at them, not sure what to say. She’s just so overwhelmed.</p><p>“..Hi. Uhm, I’m Kim Jisoo”</p><p>Baekhyun just smiled hestitantly. Chanyeol on the other hand, stayed quiet.</p><p>The room was tense for a while, before Luhan oppa finally said it was time for dinner.</p><p>Why does it feel so weird? And everyone’s faces look so awkward.</p><p>Jisoo tried to get rid of the thought by shaking her head. After the shock disappeared, Jisoo slowly felt happy.</p><p>Dinner with her favorite oppas? And all of them are brothers?</p><p>Surely what can get better than this?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Surely what can get worse than this?</p><p>Dinner was a bit tense, but Jisoo’s cheerful attitude melt all the tension away. Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile as she excitedly told them all about her adventures when she was a child. How can she suddenly told them about her childhood stories, Junmyeon would never know. All he know that he love her and all her weird deeds.</p><p>But he have a feeling that he’s not the only one who feel that way.</p><p>He noticed Minseok’s hyung soulful gaze earlier when they just came in.</p><p>He noticed Jongin and Sehun’s stolen glances to her all through dinner.</p><p>He noticed Tao’s smiled everytime Jisoo smiled.</p><p>He noticed Kris's hyung lips twitching every time Jisoo burst out laughing.</p><p>He noticed Luhan’s hyung eyes shone happily every time Jisoo turned to him.</p><p>He noticed Kyungsoo’s intense staring, not even blinking, at Jisoo.</p><p>He noticed Yixing tried to make a conversation with her about dogs.</p><p>He must have known that Jisoo loves dogs.</p><p>Lastly, Junmyeon noticed how Jongdae tried to annoy her. Jongdae only annoys people he cared for.</p><p>The only ones not giving a care were Chanyeol and Baekhyun, eating slowly as they watched all their brothers faces.</p><p>They must have known something is off.</p><p>The twelve of them have known each other so, so well that everything they do is like looking at a mirror. Their feelings show clearly at the actions they all do.</p><p>Junmyeon let out a sigh. He was right. He did feel something bad would happen. He just didn’t expected that all of his brothers (well, almost all of them. But is doesn’t really matters, right?) would love (like?) the same girl. Kim Jisoo. Junmyeon didn’t blame them. It’s not their fault that Kim Jisoo is so easy to love.</p><p>When the time come for Jisoo to come home, she hugged all of them tightly and smiled so brightly.</p><p>“I’m so glad that all of you are brothers! That explains why I felt so comfortable meeting each of you”</p><p>Junmyeon saw Minseok and Luhan hyung smiled back to her. Kris and Yixing hyung’re just watching. Jongin and Sehun patted her back while Tao just squeeze the hell out of her. Jongdae ruffled her hair and Kyungsoo muttered a quiet thank you. Chanyeol and Baekhyun just stood awkwardly.</p><p>“Let’s go home, sweet girl” said Junmyeon, grabbing her hand.</p><p>All of his brothers throw him a glare at his pet name for Jisoo. Jisoo, unaware with the situation, bowed and skipped happily to his car.</p><p>Junmyeon glanced back at his brothers.</p><p>Minseok oppa look at all of them, fully knowing what’s on their mind.</p><p>“All of us need to talk. Tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Byun Baekhyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun always love the time spent with his brothers, either at home, work, or outside. But this situation right now made him want to be anywhere but here because the tense faces of his brothers. He didn’t know what’s going on but one thing he know for sure is that’s because of her. The girl named Kim Jisoo, just strut right in to his peaceful house, overturned their world, and left just like that. Just who does she think she is?</p><p>All of them’ve been waiting for Junmyeon hyung to return from dropping that girl (he refused to say her name) home. No one had said anything, and Baekhyun is too annoyed to open the conversation. He is afraid that if he starts talking, his emotions will explode and he will talk things that he’ll regret. Chanyeol is sitting next to him, holding back his yawn. It is late at night and he’s sure everyone wanted to sleep, but if Minseok said they have to talk then they have a talk. It didn’t matter if it’s at 3am at the morning or when they’re at some dangerous mission. Whatever Minseok says, it will be obeyed. Because he is the oldest hyung, and all his brothers respect him so much. This is all because that girl, fumed Baekhyun.</p><p>No, he didn’t hate her. He just didn’t like how all his brothers (except Chanyeol) face become so soft and starry eyed whenever she turn her attention to one of them. They’re Exo for goodness sake! Not some romantic comedy drama shit that Jongdae liked to watch. And what’s wrong with her, really? How come she didn’t realize that she’d been friends with almost all of them. Baekhyun began to suspect her innocence. Does she really have no idea or she pretended not to know?</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t really trust women. He’d had his fair share of girlfriends since high school, and let’s say that all of it didn’t ended well. It’s either they lusted for one of his brothers, his good looks, or his wealth. He’ll played them by making them believe he love them but when they started to show their true colors, he would dump them without looking back. He’s proud to say that he’d make them regret it. None of his brothers ever dated a girl so he’s convinced that they didn’t know this girl well. They didn’t know how sly a girl can get. Baekhyun would do anything to protect them.</p><p>Baekhyun admitted that he got in the orphanage because of a woman. His mother, more precisely. His mother was a bad woman, not even fit to be called a mother. Baekhyun was abused physically and mentally by her for several years before he was saved by the police at eight years old. He was brought to the orphanage and he was a huge mess. He’d become so afraid of touch and the sight of woman. But Minseok, Luhan, and Kris hyung were always there for him. Coaxing him out from his shell, patiently waited beside him. He didn’t know what he’d become without them. Without all his brothers.</p><p>The sound of the front door opening broke him out from his thoughts and he watched as Junmyeon hyung came in with a grim face. His other brothers look at him for a moment before all hell broke loose.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“How did you know her?!”</p><p>“I fucking know her first!”</p><p>“What the fuck is this!?”</p><p>“Is this a big joke!?”</p><p>“You’re fucking kidding me, right?!”</p><p>“I LOVE HER!”</p><p>Minseok hyung panted as he said that last sentence. All his siblings fell silent at once. The living room became quiet because of his declaration. Baekhyun couldn’t believe this. They’re fucking fighting because a girl?</p><p>You must be kidding me</p><p>“.. I love her too”</p><p>All his brothers turned to face Kris. His hyung was the most peaceful one who didn’t like fights. But he’s participating too?? What the hell is happening?</p><p>Junmyeon hyung smiled a bitter smile.</p><p>“You guys know already. I love her”, said Junmyeon hyung with a tired voice.</p><p>Luhan hyung huffed at his words.</p><p>“She’s Jisoo. She’s perfect. Who wouldn’t love her?”, said Luhan hyung. He stop for a moment before continuing, “I love her too”</p><p>“... Me too”, said Sehun shyly.</p><p>What the fuck? My baby Sehun too?Don’t you dare to say that Jon-</p><p>“I love her since she gave me her umbrella”, said Jongin.</p><p>Fuck me</p><p>“I love her at the first time I saw her”, said Kyungsoo quietly.</p><p>Kyungsoo too? His brother that is afraid with women?</p><p>“I love her fucking poor taste fashion. I think that’s all you need to know”, smirked Tao.</p><p>If Tao even love her poor fashion taste then it he must in too deep. Everyone knows how Tao is so fashion-conscious.</p><p>“I love her more as I get to know her”, said Yixing hyung with sheepish face.</p><p>“Hyung! She was your patient!”, gasped Sehun.</p><p>“Hey I get to know her after she was well. I know the ethics of a doctor, Sehun”, argued Yixing, raising both of his hand in defense.</p><p>All of them turned to Jongdae. Jongdae close his eyes with a grimace.</p><p>“Alright! I fucking like her, ok? I know that it’s just so sudden, I just know her this morning, but fuck..” said Jongdae, can’t even continue his words.</p><p>Baekhyun just gaped at him. Jongdae too? His comrade? His bestie in pranks? Baekhyun turned his head to Chanyeol, searching for a friend. Chanyeol himself was just staying quiet, silently staring at all of them with a calculating gaze.</p><p>Just who are you, Kim Jisoo?</p><p>“Alright. So now we've straightened out a few things. One, apparently the ten of us like Jisoo. Two, what the fuck should we do?”, said Minseok hyung.</p><p>Baekhyun rarely heard Minseok hyung cursed so he know that Minseok hyung is really serious about this.</p><p>“I won’t give her up”, said Junmyeon hyung quickly.</p><p>“You think I will? I won’t too”, argued Luhan hyung.</p><p>All hell broke loose for the second time that night. Everyone’s just shouting at each other, and Baekhyun just want everything to stop. What is this girl doing to this family? He knew she was trouble the first time he saw her pretty face at the living room. She got everyone smitten with her!</p><p>“..Let’s just share her”, said Kris hyung quietly.</p><p>He had just whispered it but everyone heard it loud and clear.</p><p>“You’re fucking kidding me, right Kris? I won’t fucking share her like some toy!”, shouted Minseok hyung, getting angry.</p><p>Kyungsoo glared at Kris hyung. Sehun and Jongin just stayed quiet, but didn’t seem to argue about what Kris said. Junmyeon hyung clearly look like he was about to explode. Tao and Yixing hyung stared at Kris hyung, trying to digest what Kris Hyung just said. Jongdae just closed his eyes, clearly becoming tired with all this drama. Chanyeol just yawned, looking bored.</p><p>Baekhyun just want all this to stop.</p><p>“Then what do you fucking suggest, Minseok?? This is clearly breaking us apart!”, shouted Kris, fuming as he lifted his head to face Minseok hyung. Baekhyun never saw Kris hyung cursed before, let alone shouting to Minseok hyung. This clearly showed how much stress Kris hyung is having right now.</p><p>“I agreed with what Kris said, Minseok”, said Luhan hyung finally.</p><p>“What the fuck, Luhan?,” said Minseok hyung, whipping his head around to look at Luhan hyung with a betrayed face.</p><p>“This is breaking us apart, Minseok. We all know how much Jisoo means to all of us. If she choose one of us, the others would clearly be heart-broken. Let’s just decide on this,” said Luhan said calmly.</p><p>Minseok hyung started to calmed down but still not convinced.</p><p>“Hyung, Luhan hyung is right. We’ll treat her the best like the princess she deserved to be”, said Junmyeon hyung.</p><p>“We won’t treat her like a toy. She owned all of us. All of you already know that”, said Kris hyung.</p><p>“I’ll take her to bubble tea dates!”, said Sehun excitedly.</p><p>“I’ll show her how dance can be so much fun”, added Jongin with a huge smile.</p><p>“Fuck me. I’m in”, said Jongdae.</p><p>“I know all of us cared for her deeply. I’m sure none of us would hurt her. I’m in too”, said Kyungsoo too.</p><p>“I’ll spoil her rotten. You guys know me.”, smiled Tao.</p><p>“You all know me well. She’s my queen”, laughed Yixing.</p><p>Minseok hyung let out a huge sigh. He closed his eyes and smiled.</p><p>“You guys know how much I love you all. I love Jisoo as well. If all of us have the same understanding, I’m sure we can do this. But, only if Jisoo agreed. I refused to participate in this without her consent.”</p><p>Sharing the same girl?? Is that even legal?</p><p>But Baekhyun couldn’t say things about legal when Exo it self are doing illegal stuffs</p><p>Junmyeon and Kris hyung smiled in relief as Jongin, Sehun, and Jongdae let out a big whoop. Yixing and Tao high fived each other. Kyungsoo smiled warmly. Luhan hugged Minseok tightly. Baekhyun turned to see Chanyeol’s reaction. He’s sure that Chanyeol would disagree too. Look at what this girl’ve done to them!</p><p>But Chanyeol is just smiling at them. Baekhyun felt so betrayed at his happy expression.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>All of the cheerful conversation came to halt. His brothers turned to look at him in confused expressions.</p><p>“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?”, asked Luhan hyung, releasing Minseok hyung from his hug.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Everything is wrong!”, exploded Baekhyun.</p><p>“Baek?”, asked Jongdae concerned.</p><p>“This fucking girl just came in and fuck us all over the place! And what? Share her? That’s fucking crazy”, said Baekhyun angrily.</p><p>“Baekhyun”, warned Kris hyung with firm tone.</p><p>“You know what I think? I think all of this crazy! All you are so blinded with this sweet innocent girl. She must be some witch to make all you fools”, fumed Baekhyun, ignoring Kris hyung.</p><p>All his brothers look at him with various expressions, some with concern (Chanyeol, Jongdae, Tao), some with anger (Minseok, Luhan, Junmyeon hyung, Kyungsoo, Sehun), and other with faces that’s confused with Baekhyun’s anger (Yixing hyung, Kris hyung, Jongin).</p><p>“I don’t know what you guys see in her besides her pretty face. She must have some skills to-“, Baekhyun was cut off before finishing his sentence. He could’t control his words anymore.</p><p>“Baekhyun! Stop it before you said things you’d regret! I won’t tolerate it”, fumed Minseok hyung.</p><p>“See?! You’re fucki-“</p><p>“Baekhyun! Please go to your room before I do something I’d regret. Jisoo doesn’t deserve these things you said about her”, said Luhan hyung tiredly.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. Look at them! She’d got all of them wrapped all around her little finger. Baekhyun look at his hyungs faces and feel betrayed when he saw their dissapointed faces.</p><p>He gritted his teeth as he turned around to go to his room.</p><p>He’ll make them believe him. He’ll make them open their eyes to see how sly that girl is.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun checked his watch again. It’s already two a clock. From the information he gathered about her (He have his ways), her class ended at this time. He sneaked away from his house and drove his favorite sport car to Seoul National University. He’d make sure that today Jongin and Sehun didn’t have classes. It’d be a huge problem if they saw him.</p><p>He’ll flirt with her and make his brothers realize that she’s just another gold digger.</p><p>He saw a few girls coming out from the huge University gate and giggled at the sight of him leaning at his car. He swipe his hair back with his hand as he put his other hand in his jeans pocket. When he heard the excited whispering of girls, he smirked.</p><p>That’s right. Girls only care about looks and wealth. Like that girl!</p><p>“.. Baekhyun oppa? Is that you?”, said a hestitant voice.</p><p>Bingo</p><p>He turned to face that girl with a fake smile. She was holding her bag with a confused look, wondering why the hell he was here. When Baekhyun saw her face, he took another look.</p><p>Was she this pretty?</p><p>Baekhyun shook off his traitorous thoughts. Of course she’s beautiful, how else would his brothers fell in her spell.</p><p>“Jongin and Sehun oppa didn’t have classes today”, said Jisoo with a smile.</p><p>“What? No, I’m not looking for them. I’m looking for you, actually”, said Baekhyun with a wink. Somewhere behind him, he heard a few sighs at his wink. He smirked.</p><p>There! Fall in love with me! I make your heart thump fast with this sweet words and wink, right?</p><p>“.. Oppa?”</p><p>Yes! Have you fall in love already? Damn that’s too quick</p><p>“I think you’re sick. Your eyes keep twitching. You should ask Yixing oppa to check for it”, said Jisoo with a concerned face.</p><p>What the fuc- Either she’s dumb as hell or faking to be innocent. How can she not see this beautiful wink?</p><p>“What do you mean, Jisoo?”, asked Baekhyun with a wink again.</p><p>“See! Oppa! There’s something wrong with your eyes!”, shrieked Jisoo.</p><p>Thi.. this girl is unbelievable! How can his brothers fall with this stupid girl who can’t even understand the basics for flirting!</p><p>Baekhyun decided to take another route. This is harder than it looks.</p><p>“Forget my eyes. Did you eat for lunch? Let me take you to a beautiful French restaurant”, said Baekhyun, persuading her.</p><p>“Oh I haven’t eat. But I can’t go now Oppa, I’m sorry. I’ll be late for my part time job”, said Jisoo with an apologetic look.</p><p>What? Bu-but no girl ever refused his offer! And for a part-time job??Moreover she didn’t eat yet.</p><p>“Aw come on, I’m sure that part time job can wait”, tried Baekhyun once again.</p><p>You can just ask my brothers for money, you know. Cut it out with that poor innocent act.</p><p>Jisoo shake her head and apologized again.</p><p>“I’m sorry oppa, but I can’t. I need to earn money, you know. But hey! Let me tell you this! I’ll treat you tteokbokki after work”, said Jisoo cheerfully to console him.</p><p>Baekhyun was tongue-tied.</p><p>But..but you didn’t eat yet!</p><p>“I have to go now, see you this afternoon, oppa!”, said Jisoo turning around ready to sprint off to the bus stop. Baekhyun woke up from his reverie.</p><p>Do something Baekhyun!</p><p>“Ya-yaah! Let me take you to work!”, shouted Baekhyun. He blushed when he heard people around him giggling at his loud words.</p><p>“Really? Oooh thank you so much oppa! It’ll save me time. You’re as kind as your other brothers”, said Jisoo with a relief smile. She didn’t comment on his loud words thankfully. He’s already embarrased enough.</p><p>“Sure! It’s not a big deal”, said Baekhyun, shrugging as he opened his car door.</p><p>He ignored some little voice in his heart that asked him why he hate it when she compared his kindness with his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Ok. So she’s a hardworking girl.</p><p>Baekhyun unwillingly admit that as he saw how she smiled cheerfully to each customer not even taking a rest since she work from three hours ago. She clean each table diligently, sweep the cafe floor, and all other things with an empty stomach.</p><p>Really hardworking.</p><p>Baekhyun give her a small smile everytime she turned to look at him with sweat and tire all over her face but still managed to smile brightfully at him. How can she be that cheerful with an empty stomach, Baekhyun would never know. Hell, he’d be bitchy without food every two hours.</p><p>Baekhyun’d been sitting at her cafe, observing her work and determined to find faults. He’d ordered a hot americano coffee and sat at a couch with a good view of her. Another rude customer had come, complaining of her lack of cream in her coffee (Baekhyun rolled his eyes at her dramatic scene), but she just smiled prettily and apologize with a gentle voice (Why’s she apologizing for anyway?).</p><p>Wait. Why is he worried about her? Focus Baekhyun!</p><p>Baekhyun furiously turned away from the sight and focused on checking his emails. No interesting messages just a few of spam and a few from his brothers asking where the hell he is. He saw a shadow at his phone and look up to see her smiling at him.</p><p>“Oppa! My shift just ended. Let’s eat tteokbokki!”,said Jisoo.</p><p>It’s been a long time since he’d eat some street food. It take him back to the time where he and his brothers was just poor orphanage boys that starve all the time and thought that street food were such a great pleasure.</p><p>Ok. Let’s see if she have any flaws. Focus Baekhyun!</p><p>“Right. Let’s go”, said Baekhyun as he stand up.</p><p>“Leggoo!”, shouted Jisoo, grabbing his hands. Baekhyun feel flustered at their sudden touch and sneak a look at her. She didn’t look that flustered.</p><p>Wh-what is she doing?? She’s a pro at making people flustered!</p><p>Unaware of Baekhyun’s feelings, she just drag him to the nearest street food place from the cafe. The place was not too big, just enough for a few, with a red tiled roof. They also provide soju and various other foods besides tteokbokki like odeng, eomuk, jokbal and many more.</p><p>They sat at a table for two and Jisoo cheerfully ordered them tteokbokki. She smiled at him and look at the other customers to wait for the food. Baekhyun lean on one hand as he keep an eye on her. Jisoo seem to blushed (He’d like to think that it is a blush) when she notice him staring.</p><p>“What’s wrong Baekhyun oppa?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just trying to figure you out.”</p><p>“Me? There’s nothing interesting about me”, answered her with a laugh.</p><p>Baekhyun remembered his lovestrucked brothers and scoffed.</p><p>“Oh believe me. You’re interesting, alright”</p><p>You managed to make my heartless brothers that cared nothing except for Exo crazy for you.</p><p>Their tteokbokki come before Jisoo could answer. She hastily eat it hungrily. Baekhyun watch her with amusement before he started to eat too.</p><p>Oh how come he never eat this again? It’s so delicious.</p><p>He stopped eating to watch her again and hide a laugh at how starving she look.</p><p>“Yah, yah, yah. Slow down. Nobody’s taking your food away”, said Baekhyun.</p><p>She didn’t even care that she look ridiculous and somehow Baekhyun thought that it’s endearing.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry oppa. I’m just really hungry, I guess”, answered Jisoo sheepishly.</p><p>“Yah you look like you didn’t eat from yesterday”</p><p>“Well I hadn’t eaten from last night”</p><p>Baekhyun sputtered.</p><p>“Wh-what? Yah didn’t your parents cook for you or something? How come you didn’t eat from last night?”</p><p>Jisoo’s face turned grim.</p><p>“... I don’t have a mom. Or a dad.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Baekhyun realized that there’s a side of Kim Jisoo that he didn’t know. Behind her bright and pretty smiles, lay a heart full with scars.</p><p>Is this the part where his brothers fall?</p><p>Baekhyun gave her a guilty look, feeling guilty from all his accusations about her, and handed her his plate. She look at him questionly.</p><p>“Here. Eat mine. I’m full anyway”</p><p>Jisoo let out a beautiful smile. Her hurt and sad expression from before dissapears completely, making Baekhyun wondered if he’d just imagined her pained face. He know there’s something or someone who make her pull out that hurt face. He didn’t like to see her like that.</p><p>What the hell, Baekhyun?</p><p>“Thank you oppa!”, said Jisoo smiling.</p><p>Suddenly it’s as if Baekhyun eyes were open properly, he saw her beautiful and kind face. He saw how her eyes crinkled with joy as she smiled. And how she have dimples decorating her cheeks. And how her cheeks look so rosy at this cold night. How she’s trying to discreetly shove her food to his plate eventhough she accepted his food.</p><p>Shit</p><p>Shit</p><p>Shit</p><p>Am I falling too?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Park Chanyeol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Park Chanyeol love many things in his life. His brothers, his favourite kimbab store in the corner of the street, a little puppy Yixing brought home once but later died. Never women though, they’re just didn’t fit in Chanyeol’s mind. They’re weird, fussing over at silly things, and always seem to be breathless at the sight of Chanyeol and his brothers. But not this girl. Kim Jisoo. She’s so mesmerizing even when Chanyeol first met her years ago. Yes, he’d met her before. He’d dare to admit that he was the first one between his brothers who know her. And love her.</p><p>She was still a cute pretty highschool girl the first time he met her.</p><p>He’d got a job on a small town near Seoul, Incheon. It’s an easy job, meeting some customers who didn’t want to go to Seoul and chose to meet at a small, unnoticable town like Incheon. Chanyeol was excited to prove to his brothers that he’d fit in Exo and insisted to go on his own without Baekhyun and Jongdae. Usually the three of them would go together.</p><p>Chanyeol sat on a small cafe where across the street stood an all girls highschool. He’s checking his phone for new messages when a commotion across the street caught his eyes. It seems that there’s a school festival from all the excited chattering and shouting. He couldn’t see well from inside the cafe but it’s clear that there’s a contest because there’s a small stage. He’s not sure what contest though. He broke his stare when he notice a man with sunglasses came in the cafe. The customer.</p><p>It’s time to work.</p><p>He throw away the thoughts of school and festival as he greet the customer.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol got out from the cafe with a satisfied smile. He got a pretty good deal. Xiumin hyung’d be happy. Chanyeol pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He puff out the smoke as he closed his eyes and leaned at the wall. He tugged his cap lower to cover his eyes, he didn’t want to be recognized. He didn’t like to smoke, no. Occasionally, when he felt stress and needed to got out from all this mess up feelings, he’d lit a ciggarette. He wouldn’t do it in front of his brothers, though. Junmyeon hyung once found out his pack of cigarettes and let’s just say he was furious. It’s funny how Exo did all illegal things like dealing and solding drugs but Xiumin hyung insisted to stay away from cigarettes. Maybe because he’s afraid that they’ll get sick and leave Exo.</p><p>Chanyeol continue to close his eyes as he remember how he got in the orphanage. He remember that everyday at home he’d hear his parents shouting and fighting each other. He can’t remember a day of peace in his previous life. It’d get worse when his dad is drunk. He’d hit his mother over and over until she passed out. Chanyeol always hide under his bed, so frighten and scared. His dad would then search for Chanyeol and hit him too. It was so hard when Chanyeol remember those times. His mother later died because of all these heartache and beatings. His father was then arrested. And Chanyeol was sent to the orphanage.</p><p>And he can not imagine being able to feel more happy than when he entered the orphanage.</p><p>It was the best decision in his life.</p><p>He met all his brothers there and they’ve never been apart.</p><p>Chanyeol blew out a smoke from his cigarette. As he raise his hand to smoke again, a loud girl voice interrupted him.</p><p>“Hey! What’re you doing?!”</p><p>Chanyeol’s about to answer her that it’s fucking obvious what he’s doing as he turned his head.</p><p>Instead he got breathless.</p><p>A girl in a highschool uniform stand in front him with arms crossed at her chest. No, it’s not her beautiful face that got him breathless but her firm face and sharp eyes that dared Chanyeol to question her. Contrary to her fierce face, her eyes showed sadness and pain. She look so glorious, magnificent.</p><p>And she’s underage.</p><p>Fuck, Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol decided to ignore her and raise his cigarette to smoke again, raising his eyebrows as if telling her ‘so what’.</p><p>She did something that Chanyeol would never forget in his life.</p><p>She marched at him, shooting out a hand, and quickly snatched his cigarette. She throw it to the ground and smashed it with her shoe soles.</p><p>And Chanyeol gaped at her actions.</p><p>He’d never had this situation before.</p><p>He then realized and immediately said in disbelief, “Yah, that’s my cigarettes”</p><p>“Well, ahjushi, those cigarettes can give you cancer and all bad things”</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t feel angry, in fact he’s amused at this petite girl that dared to question his actions. He’s so much taller then her that she had to crane her head up to glared at him.</p><p>Cute</p><p>“I paid to buy it”</p><p>He managed to answer her, not knowing what else to do.</p><p>And Ahjushi? Please, he’s not that old.</p><p>“You can use your money for other things”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Chanyeol smirked in amusement at her cute expressions.</p><p>“Yeah! You can donate it to animal shelters, for example”, her glare soften when she realized that he’s not fighting with her.</p><p>“Okay”, Chanyeol shrugged, not feeling lost without his cigarettes.</p><p>“Well, I have a much better idea, ahjushi! Here you can have this strawberry candy to replace your cigarette”, said the girl as she smiled so brightly that Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off her.</p><p>Underage, Chanyeol.</p><p>He watched as she held out a pink colored candy. His eyes glanced at her to see she’s already watching him. She smiled shyly.</p><p>“Jisoo! Where are you?! Come on the contest is already starting!”, screamed someone from across the street.</p><p>“Shit, I need to go ahjushi. Here take it!”, said the girl as she shove the candies to his hand.</p><p>“Hey-“,</p><p>Chanyeol want to say anything, something, to keep her with him but she’s already running across the street. She turned her head to Chanyeol one last time and waved her hand excitedly.</p><p>“Ahjushi! Don’t forget to eat it!”, she shouted.</p><p>“Yah Jisoo, come on, we need to dress you up”, shouted a boy beside her as he drag that girl in the school.</p><p>Chanyeol just stood there, stunned.</p><p>Jisoo.</p><p>Her name is Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are you , Chanyeol?”, said Luhan hyung at phone.</p><p>“Hyung, sorry, but I’ve some plans”, answered Chanyeol as he chewed the strawberry candy in his mouth. Tasting the sweet, sweet flavor just like her.</p><p>Jisoo. He couldn’t get her out of his mind.</p><p>“What plans? The deal’s been taken care of, right? What do you need to do in a small town like Incheon?”, asked Luhan in disbelief.</p><p>“Something hyung. Something important”</p><p>“Whatever, just be careful Chanyeol. We’re Exo”, said Luhan with a hint of concern in his voice. Chanyeol knew that Luhan’s hyung is just worried about him.</p><p>“I’ll be careful hyung. See you”</p><p>“See you my favorite dongsaeng”</p><p>Chanyeol snorted.</p><p>“Hyung, you said that to all of your dongsaengs”</p><p>“Yah! If I tell you that you’re my favorite then shut up and take my words”, said Luhan hyung, faking his anger.</p><p>“Right. Whatever makes you happy, hyung. Bye” said Chanyeol, ending the call before Luhan hyung get emotional and tried to convince him that Chanyeol’s indeed his favorite dongsaeng.</p><p>Chanyeol decided to entered the damn school festival to search for that girl, Jisoo. He want, no, needed to know more about her. Chanyeol use his height to look for her. He could see highschool girls everywhere, giggling and pointing at him. Whatever. He just need to see Jisoo.</p><p>Where are you, cute girl?</p><p>Wait, that boy said something about a contest. Chanyeol then drag his feet to the small stage that stood in the school grounds. The place was already so crowded that Chanyeol could only be at the back. But he can clearly see the stage with his height. He glanced to see what contest it is.</p><p>Beauty contest.</p><p>Of course, a girl that beautiful would entered this contest. Chanyeol’s not even surprised. Not along after, the contest started. The mc introduced each girl from every class and Chanyeol tried to see if Jisoo had already came out.</p><p>“The next girl is Kim Jisoo from Class 6 !”</p><p>Loud screams came from the crowd and Chanyeol realized that Kim Jisoo is popular in Incheon. He could see many boys from other highschools, standing and shouting to her, trying to get her attention. Chanyeol scoffed feeling a bit jealous that he’s older then these young boys. He tore his eyes off them to look at Jisoo.</p><p>Good lord, how come she’s so gorgeous?</p><p>She look so sweet with a dark blue and white vintage dress, complete with a wide fedora hat and dark low wedges. Her dark hair was in a french braid making her face look smaller. He thought she look so good and know that he’s not the only one who thought that. There’s so many boys whistling and calling her. Chanyeol felt a rush of jealously when he saw those boys openly staring at her. Jisoo herself seem to ignore all of them and continue to smile profesionally making Chanyeol believe that this is not her first contest.</p><p>Chanyeol continue to stay there and watch her until the contest ends with obviously Jisoo as the first winner. She got so many votes from all of the students. It seem that she’s a smart and popular girl. Chanyeol somehow feel proud of her. And he didn’t know her that much.</p><p>Why is he like this?</p><p>Chanyeol was determined to find out everything about that pretty girl with gorgeous eyes that have a hint of sadness even when she’s smiling.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It turns out that she’s just like him.</p><p>Chanyeol found out everything he need to know about her.</p><p>Full name is Kim Jisoo.</p><p>Currently in second year of highschool.</p><p>Live with a mother that barely acknowledge her.</p><p>Father dead.</p><p>Tried to find money from everywhere she could.</p><p>She’s so alike with him and his brothers. They’d all come from broken homes and families. She’s perfect for him. But there’s a single problem left, she’s still underage. Still seventeen. Chanyeol need to wait a bit more.</p><p>So Chanyeol visited Incheon from time to time to check Jisoo and keep her safe. He left brosures with various contests for Jisoo in front of her door so she can save the prize money. He paid her school fees and insist to stay anonymous, so the school only told Jisoo that she got scholarships. He’d followed Jisoo from school, making sure she got home safe.</p><p>He seem like a stalker but Chanyeol didn’t care.</p><p>He won’t call himself a stalker. He’d rather call himself her guardian angel. Yeah, because he always tried to keep her safe. Somehow, he managed to fall deeper for her. She always tried to do her best eventhough things got hard and Chanyeol love her for it.</p><p>His brothers always questioned him about his trips to Incheon but Chanyeol refused to say anything.</p><p>When she graduated highschool, Chanyeol was so happy and proud. She managed to got in Faculty of Dentistry of Seoul National University. She would moved to Seoul, closer to him and away from her sorry excuse of mother.</p><p>So Chanyeol managed to buy her apartement building and gave her a cheap rent. He went to SNU and paid some of her university bills to help her. He tried to make everything easier for her. He’d do anything to see her sweet smile. Chanyeol didn’t know what draws him to her. She’s everything that he wanted.</p><p>But she didn’t even know who Chanyeol is.</p><p>Chanyeol always told himself to be patient.</p><p>A bit more Chanyeol, you could wait a bit.</p><p>He watched as one by one his brothers met and fell for her. He felt a bit jealous at first because he’s the one who met her first. Cared for her first. Loved her first. But as he saw how happy Jisoo is with each of his brother, his jealously slowly melt away. He love his brothers. He love Jisoo. This is even more perfect. All of them can be together.</p><p>When Jisoo came to his home, he was so excited and tried to not be obvious that he knew her. She didn’t recognized him. Chanyeol was dissapointed but he know, she wouldn’t know him. The first time she met him, his eyes was covered by his cap and she didn’t saw all of his face. Afterall, who would remember a random ahjushi with a cigarette across their school?</p><p>Chanyeol drank the sight of her hungrily, he never been this close to her before. He’d always watched from a respectful distance. Her face had matured, her baby fat at her cheeks thinned out. She look more like a women then the first time he met her. But Chanyeol love her the same. She’s still that same Jisoo.</p><p>When all his brothers confessed that they love her, Chanyeol was happy. Jisoo didn’t have to be lonely again, they’d take care of her. He know more than anyone that his brothers deserved love and they’d take care of her when he’s not there. Chanyeol feel more assured. He had no problem with all of them sharing Jisoo, he know Jisoo’s heart can fit all of them in there. Baekhyun’s a bit mad but Chanyeol know he would fall for Jisoo eventually.</p><p>She’s just so easy to love.</p><p>Chanyeol remembered that fierce girl who didn’t hestitate to take his cigarette and smashed it right away.</p><p>Chanyeol knew at that moment his heart was stolen by her.</p><p>She’s his first love and would be his last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright! So every Exo member had their own point of view about Jisoo! The next chapters would be about how all their relationships slowly blossoms kekeke Time for fluffy and romance XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Languish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write this chapter as I listen to ILYSB cover by Patch Quina, the song seem to match my feelings about this chapter :D You should check it out, it's amazing! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell how y'all think about it! I appreciate y'all XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life went on as usual.</p><p>Jisoo would go to college and her part time work. She’d do her assignments. The only difference from before she knew the Exo brothers (They told her their family business name is Exo) was that now she’d go to their house to either rest and do her assignments, or cook for dinner. Afterall they all know each other and Minseok oppa insisted her to stay at their house. Jisoo had no problem with that because who would reject the offer to play at that beautiful house with attractive people living in it?</p><p>Jisoo remembered when she was in middle school, she often dream how nice it would be to live in a house like this with people she loved. Her house was so cold and eventhough she have a mom, she’d still feel so lonely. Maybe that’s why Jisoo is always busy with school projects and organizations. She hated to come home to a dark house and a passed out mother in the couch.She’d rather be with her friends, to fulfill that emptiness in her heart.</p><p>She was jealous at the Exo brothers relationship. They all were so close to each other and Jisoo longed to have a relationship like that. She’s thankful that she met Jennie at highschool and then Chaeyoung and Lisa at college. They were the best thing that ever happen to her. Sure, she had many friends before. But no one know her family condition except Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa. She love them fiercely, and wouldn’t hestitate to defend them if something bad happened.</p><p>As time passed by, Jisoo began to notice things about the Exo brothers.</p><p>Like how Minseok oppa would always peck her forehead everytime she made him laugh.</p><p>Or how Kris oppa would give her more meat at her plate because he know she loves meat.</p><p>How Luhan oppa would always defend her from Jongdae and Baekhyun oppa teasings.</p><p>How Yixing oppa would gently cover her body with a blanket everytime she fall asleep at the couch after dinner.</p><p>How Junmyeon oppa would hug her and his hands lingered a bit more than they should.</p><p>How Tao oppa would secretly put all types of hairband in her bag because she once told him she need a hairband so her hair won’t bother her when she’s working.</p><p>How Jongin oppa would hold her hand gently as if she’s something frail.</p><p>How Sehun oppa would peck her temple everytime she smiled at him.</p><p>How Jongdae oppa would annoyed her till she got crazy but followed her around with adoration in his eyes.</p><p>How Baekhyun oppa would always say that she’s bothering him but always ruffled her hair with a gentle smile.</p><p>How Kyungsoo oppa would patiently teach her many recipes and always told her that she did well eventhough once Baekhyun oppa nearly vomit because her soup was too salty.</p><p>And lastly..</p><p>How Chanyeol oppa would always watch her with an intense gaze that leave Jisoo breathless at the sight of it.</p><p>Jisoo began to know all of them better, even Chanyeol oppa who she just met. She admitted that she cared for them, like her own family. They always tried to make her happy and Jisoo’s grateful for them. She often wondered that if they know that all the things they do for her made her heart skip a beat.</p><p>Jisoo didn’t know if this is love.</p><p>If it is love then it’s weird because she couldn’t love all of them, could she?</p><p>She knew that even the sight of one of them with a girl would make her heart ache.</p><p>Is that love?</p><p>She’d hate to make one of them sad, no, she couldn’t bear it.</p><p>So Jisoo buried her feelings deep inside eventhough the simple pecks and hugs they gave her made her felt things she never felt before.</p><p>No, Jisoo couldn’t love them. She wouldn’t.</p><p>Love made her mother like that.</p><p>Love destroyed everything.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Luhan knew that after all of them decided to share Jisoo, they began to do things that hopefully would make Jisoo aware of their feelings. To Luhan’s surprise, even Baekhyun told them that he like Jisoo. Luhan’s not sure when did Baekhyun’s feeling change but he’s not complaining. Jisoo draw all of them to her, even Chanyeol. Luhan didn’t even know why Chanyeol’s agreed to this too, he guess Chanyeol trusted Jisoo because how they all felt about her. Luhan himself would occasionally hug her everytime he could. He love the feeling of her soft body against him. And her beautiful laugh everytime Jongdae and Baekyun bickered at dinner. Luhan love everything about her. He never know that he could love someone other than his brothers this fiercely.</p><p>Luhan love how his house become more warm with Jisoo coming everday. She could practically live there because of how often she come. Jisoo hate having dinner alone, so Luhan know why she always ringed their doorbell with a bright smile almost every night. Sometimes she would have dinner and spend time with her other girl friends. Luhan know that nobody protested about Jisoo spending time at their house, they loved it even more.</p><p>Luhan thought that he would be jealous when Xiumin pecked her forehead or how Sehun would buried his nose in her hair to inhale her intoxicating scent or how Junmyeon would kiss her fingers. But strangely he didn’t feel anything else but happiness. He was so happy to see how Jisoo made all his brothers this happy. No other girl ever made them felt this way before.</p><p>There was single problem left.</p><p>How they would all confess to her.</p><p>It’s not a normal thing in this society, to have a polyamorous relationship.</p><p>But Luhan knew that none of them are normal.</p><p>Luhan’s not afraid of all the whispering and pointed hand towards them.</p><p>What Luhan’s scared of is Jisoo’s reaction.</p><p>What Luhan fears the most is Jisoo would turn her back to leave them and never look back.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>That night they had a family meeting. Again. The topic? Of course how all of them would break the news to Jisoo. How all of them are smitten with her. Not that Jongdae’s complaining because he’s sure as fuck that he love her. Even knowing that all his brothers felt the same way about her wouldn’t make Jongdae back off.</p><p>“So we just confess one by one? Like that?”</p><p>Junmyeon hyung words broke Jongdae thoughts. He look back at his brothers, all of them were sitting together in the large living room. They haven’t had dinner because they’re still waiting for Jisoo to come. Kris hyung had wanted to picked her up but she insisted that she could come on her own.</p><p>Sehun was just lying back at the couch appearing to be asleep but Jongdae knew that he’s listening to this conversation. Tao seem determined to confess first by his firm glint.</p><p>“Well, I guess so. What else should we do?”, answered Minseok hyung.</p><p>“We should do something romantic. Girls like that”, said Baekhyun excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah right. This is Jisoo we’re talking about. She hate cringey things”, scoffed Jongin.</p><p>“Yeah she’ll hate it Baekhyun hyung. Honestly.”, laughed Sehun.</p><p>“Sometimes a girl need a romantic time”, said Yixing hyung gently.</p><p>“Just do simple things. You all know Jisoo would appreciate anything we do sincerely”, added Kris hyung.</p><p>Jongdae couldn’t wait for the time Jisoo knew all of their feelings. He hoped she knew that all of them think of her more than just a little sister. Because he’s sure as hell that he have no brotherly thoughts about her. Jongdae would always be distracted by the sight of her lips, wondering how they’d felt against his lips.</p><p>Bad thoughts, Jongdae.</p><p>Luhan hyung seem quiet tonight. He look like he have many thoughts in his mind that make Jongdae wondered what he’s thinking about.</p><p>“Do you think she felt the same way as us?”, asked Luhan hyung quietly.</p><p>Well there you go Jongdae. That’s what Luhan hyung’d been thinking about.</p><p>“I know she felt something, hyung. I sense it everytime I hug her. But something’s holding her back”, said Junmyeon hyun passionately.</p><p>“Wow, Ok loverboy. We didn’t need to know what you did with her. We agree to keep our affections with ourself”, said Tao sassily. Kyungsoo who sat beside Tao glared at Junmyeon hyung.</p><p>“..She’s afraid of love”, said Chanyeol finally.</p><p>All of his brothers turned to him, surprised by his words.</p><p>“What do you mean, Chanyeol?”, asked Kyungsoo finally.</p><p>Chanyeol told all of them the reason why Jisoo seem to be reluctant with love. Well damn, even Jongdae didn’t know that. No wonder she never had boyfriends before.</p><p>But how does Chanyeol know about this?</p><p>“Wait, how do you know about this Chanyeol?”, asked Minseok hyung.</p><p>“Hyung, let’s say I know her the longest. I know her since she’s this sweet highschool girl”</p><p>“Impossi- Chanyeol! Don’t tell me she’s the reason why you go always go to Incheon all those years before?”, said Luhan hyung in disbelief.</p><p>Heol! This is like all of us were fated to be together.</p><p>“Why you didn’t tell us?”, added Yixing.</p><p>“Hyungs, it doesn’t matter. I’m glad all of us get to know Jisoo and came to love her. She needed to be loved”, said Chanyeol with a smile.</p><p>Kris hyung pat his back as if telling Chanyeol that he’s proud of him. Chanyeol phone rang after that and he went outside to take it. It seem that it’s the customer from yesterday.</p><p>They continue to talk even after Chanyeol left.</p><p>“But this couldn’t go any longer. I’m afraid that she’d felt confused if all of us showed affections to her.”, said Kyungsoo firmly.</p><p>That’s damn right, Kyungsoo. Great minds think alike.</p><p>“Well, what do you suggest we do then? Just casually come to her and say ‘Oh hi Jisoo, I love you not as a little sister but as a girl. And you know what? All my other brothers felt the same way too’.”, said Sehun sarcastically.</p><p>"Yo-you love me?”, asked a voice that they all know well.</p><p>All of them turned to the doorway to see the girl they love. Jisoo’s stood pale and startled at Sehun’s words. Jongdae wondered why she still look as beautiful as ever even when she’s taken aback.</p><p>“Shit”, croaked Sehun.</p><p>Shit indeed, Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was a good day.</p><p>Jisoo went out with Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa to their favorite cafe at Hongdae. Then she went to the bookstore where Junmyeon oppa showed her to buy a few novels. She’s excited because tonight she’d have dinner at her oppas house.</p><p>Her oppas? Since when they’d become yours, Jisoo?</p><p>She threw away that thought far back in her mind. She’s happy enough this way.</p><p>Surely, there’s nothing else happier than being cared by them, right?</p><p>She didn’t want to be greedy and destroy this relationship they had with each other.</p><p>Because that’s what love do, right?</p><p>Jisoo hurriedly took a bus toward their house before it got dark. She knew that Minseok and Junmyeon oppa would go crazy with worry if she got out in the dark. Those two were the worrywart in this Exo group.</p><p>After she got of the bus, she slowly walked to their home. Jisoo love to walk and admire the scenery along the way. Exo’s house is away from the hustle and bustle of the street. It is very peaceful here. Jisoo likes to close her eyes and breathe the fresh air. She love the time she spend in here with the oppas (Remember Jisoo, not her oppas!).</p><p>Jisoo arrives at the front door of the house and punches a password to enter. Kris oppa gave Jisoo the house password because he believes in Jisoo and Jisoo appreciates it. She’d do nothing to break that trust.</p><p>She was so excited to surprised the oppas, she heard them talking at the living room. Jisoo sped up her walking, she couldn’t wait to see them. Jisoo didn’t know since when they became important to her.</p><p>Jisoo could see them now, all of them were sitting on the couch but seem to be discussing something important from their tense faces. She opened her mouth to announce her arrival but the words that came out of Sehun oppa's mouth stopped her.</p><p>“Well, what do you suggest we do then? Just casually come to her and say ‘Oh hi Jisoo, I love you not as a little sister but as a girl. And you know what? All my other brothers felt the same way too’.”</p><p>Love?</p><p>They love her?</p><p>All of them?</p><p>Her heart clench painfully at Sehun’s oppa words. She knew they were doing things they were not supposed to do to women they considered a younger sister. Jisoo is not that innocent. But she chose to ignore it because Jisoo is afraid of this feeling. She never felt this way before, let alone to twelve men.What is wrong with her, seriously?</p><p>“Yo-you love me?”, asked her unconsciously.</p><p>She would laugh at the way all of them turned to her simultaneously with horror at their faces but the current atmosphere is not that supportive.</p><p>“Jisoo!”, said Minseok oppa nervously.</p><p>“Sweetheart, come and sit here. All of us need to talk”, coaxed Junmyeon oppa.</p><p>Jongin oppa stand and grasp her hand gently to lead her at the couches. Somehow at her frozen mind, Jisoo noticed Chanyeol oppa’s not here.</p><p>Where’s he?</p><p>Now Jisoo sat quietly as she stared at them. The atmosphere was tense. She could see at the corner of her eyes how Jongdae and Baekhyun oppa scratch the back of their neck nervously. Jongin and Sehun oppa gave her a pleading look as if to say ‘just listen to us first’. Luhan, Junmyeon, Kris, and Minseok oppa just stared at her. Kyungsoo oppa who’s sitting beside her took her hand gently in his hand. Tao oppa at her other side took out his handkerchief and wipe her sweat as he stayed quiet. She’s waiting for someone to talk first. Minseok oppa who notice nobody’s saying anything, took a deep breath and told her bluntly.</p><p>“Yes Jisoo-yah. What you heard a while ago? Everything’s true”</p><p>Luhan rolled his eyes at Minseok oppa.</p><p>“What Minseok mean is, yes we all love you Sweetheart”, said Luhan oppa.</p><p>“Bu-but how?”</p><p>“How? You’re fucking kidding me, Jisoo? Look at you, you’re perfect”, said Baekhyun oppa unexpectedly.</p><p>Jisoo gaped at him.</p><p>“Baby, how could you said that? We’re the stupid ones if we didn’t love you” , said Kyungsoo oppa, making her turned to him with a shock face. Kyungsoo oppa had never, never called her sweet names unlike his brothers.</p><p>“But love? How could you all be sure that it’s love?”, asked Jisoo, trying to ignore how hard her heart is pounding of all those sweet words.</p><p>“Everytime I saw you, all I want to do is hug you close and kiss that pretty mouth”, confessed Jongin.</p><p>Jisoo blushed at Jongin oppa’s words, feeling a desire to know how a kiss feel.</p><p>“This is not right. Even if you love me, how could all of you be in love with me? How can this relationship work?”, sputtered Jisoo.</p><p>“Jisoo sweetie, we won’t get jealous with each other. We love each other to much, baby”, smiled Tao oppa.</p><p>“Jisoo, let us take care of you, sweetheart”, said Junmyeon oppa emotionally, making Jisoo’s eyes watered a bit at his words. Jisoo believed Junmyeon oppa because of his sincere voice.</p><p>But Jisoo is so, so afraid.</p><p>All she know about love is that it wreck and ruin people lives. All she know that her mother became like that because of love.</p><p>“Jisoo, be a part of our broken family, please?”, asked Yixing oppa with a heartwrenching smile that hurt Jisoo when she saw it.</p><p>It was quiet for a few seconds, all her oppa’s just waiting to hear her answer. Jisoo slowly stand and shake her head.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry”</p><p>She did the thing she always do when she’s choke up with feelings.</p><p>She ran.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo didn’t know where she should go.</p><p>All she know is she have to get out from the house as fast as she can. She couldn’t even breath from all this mixed emotions.</p><p>She had reached the front yard when she crashed into Chanyeol oppa. Her tears that she hold in, exploded when she saw Chanyeol oppa’s concern face. His large and warm hands hold her face to tilt her head up. His eyes from this close is even more mesmerizing, like blazing flames.</p><p>“What happened, baby?”, he asked gently as he wiped her tears with his sleeves.</p><p>Jisoo’s too overwhelmed with him to asked why he’s calling her baby. She shake her head that Chanyeol oppa’s still holding. She couldn’t say anything. Chanyeol oppa seem to understand that and take her hand gently to a small bench near the garage. He urged her to sit down and sit after her. His hand circled her shoulders and pulled her so close that her face lean at his chest. Jisoo could hear his heartbeats and slowly calmed down. She inhale his scent deeply, smelling citrus and strawberries.</p><p>They stayed quiet for a few moments, before Chanyeol oppa asked her tenderly.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Is it my stupid brothers?”</p><p>Jisoo snorted and wipe her tears. She’s still inside Chanyeol’s oppa embrace. She didn’t even want to let go of him because it felt so comfortable.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong with the oppas. I’m the one that’s stupid”</p><p>“Don’t ever say you’re stupid. You’re far from that”, growled Chanyeol oppa.</p><p>Jisoo’s taken aback from that firm tone of Chanyeol’s voice. She stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. She didn’t even know if Chanyeol oppa know of the other oppa’s feelings.</p><p>“Did they confess to you? Those idiots”</p><p>So he did know then.</p><p>“It’s just that I’m scared, oppa”</p><p>“What are you scared of, baby? We won’t ever hurt you”</p><p>“We? Oppa, you too?”</p><p>“Me too?”</p><p>Jisoo blushed, feeling embarrased to asked the next words.</p><p>“Do you love me too?”</p><p>“Always, baby”</p><p>Jisoo become silent again.</p><p>“I’m scared of these feelings, oppa. I’m scared of love”</p><p>“I’m scared too. All of us are scared, baby”</p><p>“Really? All the oppas didn’t look that scared”</p><p>Chanyeol oppa chuckled as he stare at her gently. Jisoo had to tilt her her head up to look at him.</p><p>“Of course, we’re scared. We never felt anything like this before”</p><p>“What if you realize that you didn’t love me? What if one of you realized one day all of this is a mistake and dissapear? Oppa, I’m not sure I could handle that”</p><p>“You’re so wrong, Jisoo. We won’t ever asked this if we’re not sure that we love you. And dissapear? Please, Minseok hyung would hunt and killed him,”</p><p>Jisoo laughed, feeling a bit relieved.</p><p>“And Luhan oppa too”, added her.</p><p>“Luhan hyung too, baby. Jisoo, you need to know that we won’t ever felt that way. You should know by now that we won’t ever do something like that”</p><p>“.. I know oppa. It’s just that, that’s all I know about love. It wrecked everything”</p><p>“Then let us show you what love really is. Trust us, baby”</p><p>Jisoo closed her eyes and inhale Chanyeol oppa’s comforting scent.</p><p>“..Alright oppa”</p><p>Chanyeol oppa let out a happy whoop and Jisoo chuckled, suddenly feel so happy. Chanyeol oppa’s right, why should she worry about the future? She should embraced the present and let her oppas love her.</p><p>Simultaneously, Chanyeol's face turned to her and Jisoo looked up. The distance between their faces is very close and Jisoo blushes when she realizes it. Chanyeol oppa eyes darken when he noticed it too. He moved closer until their lips are an inch away. He glanced at Jisoo, as if asking ‘Is this okay?’.</p><p>Jisoo smiled and closed her eyes.</p><p>At first, Jisoo felt nothing. Slowly, soft lips covered her lips and Jisoo could cry at the gentleness of it. Chanyeol oppa kiss her so, so, tenderly and Jisoo could sense all his feelings explode behind the kiss. She tried to copy Chanyeol oppa’s movement (She know nothing about kisses!) and kissed him back.</p><p>Jisoo didn’t know how long they kept kissing each other, the only thing she know that it felt so right.</p><p>Jisoo opened her eyes slowly to see Chanyeol oppa’s already watching her with swollen lips and sweet smile. Jisoo blushed and hide her face in Chanyeol oppa’s chest.</p><p>“Oppa, don’t look at me like that”, whined Jisoo.</p><p>Chanyeol oppa just laughed out loud.</p><p>“What is this? Is our Jisoo too shy?”</p><p>“Oppaa, stop teasing me!”</p><p>“Arraso, here do you want some candies?”</p><p>Jisoo look over to see her favorite strawberry candies that she love since kindergarden.</p><p>“Wah! Oppa! How did you know that this is my favorite candy?”, asked Jisoo.</p><p>“One day a girl came crushing into my life, smashing my cigarretes, and gave me these candies. How can I forget these candies?”</p><p>Jisoo felt a rush of jealously when he said a girl, but slowly a memory flickered in her mind. She remembered when she was in highschool, she watched a man across her school. He had look so lonely with a cigarrete in his hands, leaning back at the cafe wall with his cap tugged so low that Jisoo could only saw his lower face. She could tell that he’s handsome even from the sight of his lips. She remembered feeling angry that he’s destroying his own body with those toxic sticks and unconciously came over to snatch his cigarretes away to replace it with her favorite candy. She know because he was the only one that she did that in her life. She came back later after the beauty contest to see him again, but he’s gone.</p><p>Solma</p><p>It can’t be</p><p>Is he Chanyeol oppa?</p><p>Jisoo look at him again and watch as Chanyeol oppa’s smiled so wide that she could see his perfect teeth. And Jisoo know that moment that he is Chanyeol oppa.</p><p>“Jisoo, baby, you finally remember me”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oMG this chapter is so intense and I realize that it's hard to write reverse harem, let alone twelve men lolll Respect to all those reverse harem authors!</p><p>and I thought that Chanyeol deserve her first kiss XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun watched as Jisoo ran outside. His feelings explode, concern, rage, and lost. He didn’t really know what he felt right now. Sehun was going to follow her but Minseok hyung grabbed his arm, stopping him.</p><p>“Hyung, What are you doing?”, asked Sehun, feeling restless because Jisoo just dissapeared.</p><p>“Sehun, let her calm down first. She’s just overwhelmed”, said Minseok hyung calmly.</p><p>“Chanyeol would talk to her. I know. He’s outside”, added Junmyeon hyung.</p><p>“Don’t hope for anything. She might be gone before Chanyeol saw her”, said Baekhyun hyung bitterly.</p><p>“Don’t say bad things, Baekhyun”, whispered Kris hyung but it sound loud in the quiet room.</p><p>Sehun let out a sigh and sit back at the couch. His other brothers were quiet, not saying anything. Luhan hyung look heartbroken. Sehun didn’t blame him. He, himself felt lost. He had never felt like this to any girl before. At first, Sehun thought that Jisoo is just a pretty girl. No big deal, he saw many beautiful girls before. But as he spend time with her at the library where they all have study sessions, he watched as she become something much more.</p><p>She’s silly.</p><p>She’s weird.</p><p>She do things that make no sense.</p><p>Like balancing a water bottle at her shoulder. Who the hell do that?</p><p>But Sehun love her more for all those things.</p><p>He could imagined being on a date with her. He could imagined kissing those cute dimples. He could imagined wrapping his arms all over her soft body and pulling her so, so close.</p><p>He never imagined sharing her with his brothers.</p><p>He thought he’d be jealous but watching all his brother looking happy was so worth it.</p><p>He love all of them so, so dearly. Sehun know that it’s sappy, but it is the truth.</p><p>Jisoo completed them.</p><p>If anybody asked him, was it worth the trouble sharing Jisoo with his brothers, he’d answer yes.</p><p>She’s worth it.</p><p>She’s Exo’s world now.</p><p>The sound of the front door opening broke his thoughts. All of his brothers become tense, meaning they must have hear it too. Minseok and Luhan hyung seem breathless, waiting. Tao and Kris hyung stand, feeling so tense. Baekhyun closed his eyes. Junmyeon hyung look like he might cry in a second. Jongdae and Yixing hyung become so, so quiet. Sehun saw from the corner of his eyes how Jongin reached Kyungsoo hyung hands and grip it tightly. Those two had always been close.</p><p>Sehun watched the doorway so intensely that his eyes might fall off in any secound.</p><p>The sound of footsteps make Sehun close to hyperventilating. He’d never felt this nervous before in his life.</p><p>When Chanyeol hyung showed up, Sehun felt like crying.</p><p>He was ready to ran up to his room and punch something when Jisoo’s sweet face pop up behind Chanyeol hyung, smiling nervously.</p><p>Sehun stayed stunned when all his brothers around him shot up from their seats and went to her.</p><p>Sehun watched as Minseok hyung hug her so tightly as he whispered many thank you’s.</p><p>When Jisoo’s eyes caught Sehun, she smiled sweetly.</p><p>Sehun raised one hand to cover his face as a tear rolled down.</p><p>She’s here.</p><p>Everything would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo felt so breathless from the attention she’s rceiving. Minseok oppa come first and hug her so tightly that Jisoo’s afraid he’d cut her bloodstream. When she heard how he whispered thank you’s as his warm hands circled her body, she felt like crying.</p><p>How could she ever think to ran away?</p><p>How could she ever think to leave her oppas?</p><p>It’s so obvious that all of them cared for her. Jisoo never felt like this with a boy (Or man, because all her oppas are not boys anymore). Jisoo’s afraid, but she’s willing to try. Chanyeol oppa’s words strengthen her somehow and she felt more brave.</p><p>Baekhyun oppa smiled at her and Jisoo’s suspicious that he’d cried. She felt a twinge of guilt as she smiled back. Junmyeon oppa kiss her forehead so, so tenderly and her sweet, sweet Kyungsoo oppa grabbed her hands tightly and lead her to the couch. She somehow caught eyes with Sehun oppa before he hastily raise one hand to cover his face. Is he embarassed?</p><p>All of them sat down and stayed quiet.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>Well this is awkward.</p><p>Jisoo decided to apologized.</p><p>“O-oppas.. I’m really sorry for how I reacted earlier. It’s just that, this is so much to take in”, she said lowering her eyes to the floor.</p><p>Jisoo felt Luhan oppa hand from her right side gently grabbed her hand and stroke it. It felt so good.</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Jisoo blushed.</p><p>“Sweetheart, don’t worry, Everyone understands”, answered Luhan oppa.</p><p>Jisoo raised her eyes to look at Luhan oppa. He smiled, looking so devastingly handsome. Jisoo move her eyes to each of them. Minseok oppa. Kris oppa. Junmyeon oppa. Yixing oppa. Kyungsoo oppa. Tao oppa. Baekhyun oppa. Chanyeol oppa. Jongin oppa. Sehun oppa. All of them are so beautiful and Jisoo wondered how could they be hers?</p><p>She gulped. Twelve men. How is this going to work?</p><p>“So.. What is this then? Are all of you my boyfriends?”, asked Jisoo nervously.</p><p>Jisoo saw Jongin oppa smirked and looked away. His smirk is distracting her and making her felt things she never do before. Like kissing his smirk away.</p><p>Jisoo! You pervert!</p><p>Minseok oppa laughed and Jisoo felt dazed from the sight.</p><p>How could she survive dating them when every little thing they do make her breathless?</p><p>Before, she never had a problem looking and talking to them. But after knowing how all of them felt for her, it make her eyes opened up and she felt like she never saw them before. Each of them have their own charms.</p><p>“Boyfriend, huh? Never thought it sound so good from your pretty mouth”, said Jongdae oppa.</p><p>Jisoo blushed at his words and tried to glare at him. Keyword, tried. She failed however.</p><p>“..Yes. If you’ll take us”, answered Kris oppa. Jisoo looked at him, looking at his beautiful eyes that never take off from her since she sat down.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“I know that this is weird. But I know that I care for all of you. Have feelings for all of you. All of you must think that I’m crazy for feeling this way”, Jisoo said, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Fuck weird. Fuck crazy. You’re not all of that,  Jisoo. It is not crazy. The only thing that is crazy is that all of us is crazy for you”, said Baekhyun oppa.</p><p>“What Baekhyun just said is right, darling”, said Yixing oppa with a wink.</p><p>Jisoo laughed, feeling so, so much better.</p><p>“Okay, oppas. So how is this going to work?”</p><p>“We’ll take turns to date you. No one would feel jealous and everyone have a chance to spend time with you”, said Kyungsoo oppa. Jisoo’s surprised that Kyungsoo oppa had spoken, because he’s usually quiet.</p><p>“Yes sweetie. You’re going to be spoiled rotten”, said Tao oppa excitedly.</p><p>“Noo, I don’t want to be spoiled. No one will spend money on me! Got it?”, said Jisoo.</p><p>Tao oppa was going to decline but Minseok oppa slapped the back of his head.</p><p>“Got it, baby”, smirked Chanyeol oppa.</p><p>“Good”</p><p>“And everything that you do with each of us will be kept secret. It’s your own choice, Jisoo. Nobody would tell you what to do”, said Minseok oppa.</p><p>What I do with each of them? Does he meant like kissing and other things? Jisoo blushed. She’s a virgin in every way.</p><p>“..Okay, oppa. But promise me this. You won’t ever fight over me, because all of you own my heart.”, said Jisoo sincerely.</p><p>It is not a lie.</p><p>She loved each of them trully.</p><p>All of them smiled.</p><p>“We promise”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>How does it feel to have a boyfriend?</p><p>Wonderful.</p><p>How does it feel to have twelve boyfriends?</p><p>Twelve sinfully handsome boyfriends?</p><p>Double wonderful.</p><p>Jisoo thought that with her dating Exo would change everything. Well, it’s still the same. She still hang out with Jongin and Sehun oppa at campus. Minseok oppa still went to her part time work for coffee. Yixing went to see her at lunch. Junmyeon and Kris oppa never forgot to text and call her. Kyungsoo oppa still went with her for grocery shopping. Sometimes Kyungsoo oppa went with Tao oppa. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol oppa showed up sometimes at her part time work just to take her home. She was being taken cared of so seriously that sometimes Jisoo wanted to laugh at how her oppas gently treat her.</p><p>Jennie, Lisa, and Chaeyoung seem suspicious but Jisoo didn’t dare to tell anything to them.</p><p>How could she tell them that she’s dating twelve men?</p><p>She’s not sure what their reactions would be.</p><p>She could not explained to them that this is different.</p><p>Jisoo felt that she fit right in between the Exo brothers.</p><p>If anyone found out, it would be a serious backlash. Korea didn’t approve these things. Polyamory is not a normal thing. Jisoo researched about it, and she’s not happy with what she found. Men with many wives is approved in a few countries, but a woman with many lovers is not that easy to find.</p><p>Her oppas told her to not worry about these things, but she couldn’t help to worry sometimes.</p><p>If anyone know about this, Jisoo know what she’d be called.</p><p>A slut.</p><p>A whore.</p><p>But this is more than that. This relationship is not about lust. It’s about feelings, family, and care. This is love. None of the Exo brothers had pressured her to have sex with them. But other people won’t understand. Other people would have dirty thoughts about this relationship. But it’s okay. Because Jisoo would’t give a single thought to them. All that matters is Jisoo and her oppas.</p><p>Jisoo let out a sigh as she wipe a table in the cafe. Her shift is almost finish tonight. Kris and Junmyeon oppa insisted her to not work anymore but she declined. She would not take their money. A few boyfriends won’t make her lazy. She would still work hard.</p><p>Five more minutes.</p><p>Minseok oppa came in the cafe with a huge smile that Jisoo couldn’t help but smile back at him. He mouthed to Jisoo that he would be waiting outside. Jisoo nodded.</p><p>Today is Minseok oppa’s day.</p><p>He look so adorable eventhough he’s almost ten years older than her. His sharp single-lid eyes and pouty lips is Jisoo’s favorite things about him.</p><p>Jisoo glance at the clock.</p><p>One minute.</p><p>Jisoo quickly walk to the lockers and change her clothes, feeling excited to spend time with Minseok oppa.</p><p>She say goodbye to Mr. Choi in his office and ran outside to Minseok oppa. She spotted Minseok oppa leaning beside his car and ran faster.</p><p>She jumped and hug him tightly, her feet hanging off the ground. Minseok oppa laughed as he catched her. Jisoo close her eyes and smiled, inhaling his wonderful scent. He smelt like coffee beans, because Minseok oppa loves coffee.</p><p>“Hmm? What is this? Is my girl missing me?”,said Minseok oppa as he held her tighter.</p><p>Jisoo stayed quiet, feeling so good in his warm embrace.</p><p>“Alright, as much as I like this, but we have to stop. We have a date waiting”, said Minseok oppa, smiling.</p><p>Jisoo reluctantly let go, pouting.</p><p>“Oppa..”</p><p>“Don’t oppa me. And stop with those lips. You wouldn’t want me to do something to those pretty lips right now.”, chastised Minseok oppa with heated eyes as he hold the passenger door open.</p><p>Oh? I won’t mind, though.</p><p>Jisoo smiled as she went inside.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Of course everything is perfect.</p><p>Minseok oppa is a perfectionist.</p><p>The date is everything that she could wish for.</p><p>He took her to a romantic Italian restaurant. It’s a quiet place, but the view was so beautiful. Then they take a walk at Han river, watching a few fireworks. It’s late at night, but Seoul is still alive. There’s many people in a date and with friends.</p><p>But Minseok oppa never kissed her lips. She felt so dirty that she’s impatient but he never took that step. What’s wrong with her, really? She was fine with him not kissing her before.</p><p>But this is different.</p><p>They’re dating now.</p><p>It should be different, right?</p><p>When Minseok oppa take her home, she didn’t want him to leave her. She held his hands tightly and asked if he want coffee inside.</p><p>“That’s nice, Jisoo, but it’s already late. I should go”, said Minseok oppa apologeticly.</p><p>Jisoo felt a rush of dissapointment. It must showed in her eyes because Minseok oppa look guilty.</p><p>“Well, okay I guess. I must be crazy for inviting you in. I must be crazy for wanting to spend more time with my boyfriend. You didn’t feel the same way, though, oppa?”, said Jisoo as she went in and tried to close her door.</p><p>She hate feeling this way.</p><p>She hate that Minseok oppa’s not feeling this need to be with her, like what she want to.</p><p>Jisoo angrily wipe her tears, feeling upset that she’s like a petulant child.</p><p>She never felt this before.</p><p>Before her door close, a hand showed up and holded the door, keeping it open. Minseok oppa came in her apartment with an angry expression. He closed the door behind him as his stern face continued to watched her.</p><p>“What the hell is that about me not feeling the same way?”, he said finally.</p><p>Jisoo stayed quiet and averted her eyes, not wanting to say uglier things.</p><p>“Jisoo”</p><p>“I hate how you treat me too gently like I’m a frail thing! I’m not! I want to do things too”, she finally said, looking back at Minseok oppa.</p><p>Minseok oppa let out a weak laugh.</p><p>“You’re crazy”, he said finally. Jisoo opened her mouth to say something but Minseok oppa cutted her off.</p><p>“You’re crazy if you don’t see how crazy I am about you. Don’t ever, ever say things like I’m not feeling the same.”</p><p>“Op-“</p><p>“And you’re crazy for not realizing that all I want to do all night is just kissing you like crazy”, cutted Minseok oppa again.</p><p>“Opp-“</p><p>“About treating you too gently, I’m sorry. I just don’t want to frighten you, baby. But I won’t hold back anymore the minute you said those words before”, said Minseok oppa fiercely.</p><p>Jisoo is stunned with the heat in his eyes as he marched right in front of her.</p><p>Minseok oppa crushed his lips against her. She felt weak in the knees, as his hands circled her body, holding her up. His lips felt hot and his kisses make Jisoo dizzy. His mouth keep nipping her upper lips, sucking her lower lips. At one point his tongue circled her lips, tasting her. Jisoo gasped at the feeling of having his tongue against her lips, and suddenly his tongue went in her mouth. Jisoo felt so overwhelmed with the scent of Minseok oppa, attacking all her senses. All she could feel is his lips, his tongue.</p><p>Jisoo didn’t know when they stopped but Minseok oppa eventually let her lips go. Minseok oppa stick his forehead at hers, still closing his eyes and catching for breath. Jisoo watched as his eyes slowly opened revealing all his love for her. He kept his intense gaze at her as he spoke the next words.</p><p>“I love you, so, so much. Don’t ever doubt it”</p><p>Her eyes teared up. She move her hands up to cradle his face. Jisoo kissed him gently.</p><p>“I know, oppa. I love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Which chapter between Jisoo and the Exo brothers that you like the most? Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Proclivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo close her eyes and rest her head against the table in the campus library. She sat at the very back of the library where there’s literally no people around. Sehun and Jongin oppa often joined her there, because no one would see them. Jisoo’s waiting for Jongin oppa to take her to work because Sehun oppa have a group assignment. Sehun oppa felt so lazy to go but Jisoo insisted him to go for good marks.</p><p>She’s so fed up with assignments, lecturers, and lab work. Don’t be wrong, Jisoo love dentistry. She love learning about the anatomy of a tooth. She love exploring about how an abscess could be from a simple toothache. How to restore a teeth with many type of restorations, either composite or amalgam. It’s just that, sometimes a girl need a break from all this piling assignments. Her oral medicine assignment is due next week. And wait! She forgot about her public health work about making a poster for oral health instructions and dental health educations.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Kill me now.</p><p>Jisoo slam her head to the table. As she slam her head once again, something stop her head, or rather, a hand.</p><p>Jisoo looked up to see one of her boyfriend, Kim Jongin, watching her with one raised eyebrow. She hated how hot he look from doing a simple thing.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby girl?”</p><p>“Ugh”</p><p>Jisoo slam her head against the table, this time slamming into Jongin oppa’s hand.</p><p>Jisoo could hear Jongin oppa chuckling over her head. She kept her face down, too tired to say something. Jongin oppa sat down beside her, still keeping his hand against her face. Not long after that, his other hand stroke her hair gently, making Jisoo sleepy.</p><p>“Come on, tell oppa. Maybe I can help”, he said.</p><p>Jisoo turned her face to look at Jongin oppa, still laying over Jongin oppa’s hand. Jongin oppa shot her an exasperated look, pinching her cheeks.</p><p>“Why do you look so cute, huh? Why? Why?”</p><p>“Oppaa, Ow! It hurts!”, said Jisoo, swatting Jongin oppa’s hand away.</p><p>“Then tell oppa what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing. Just too many assignments. And I have to make a poster! I suck at designing things with a computer!”</p><p>“Hey! I could do that! I’m in Arts so I know how to make poster and things. Just do it with Corel or Adobe Photoshop”</p><p>“Really? Teach me oppa!”, said Jisoo excitedly, sitting straight in her seat.</p><p>Jongin oppa opened his laptop as he chuckled and pinch her cheeks again.</p><p>“Aigo! Look at that!”</p><p>“Oppa, your fangirls would be so confused because you’re not as cool as they think you are”</p><p>“Fuck all those fangirls, they don’t know the real me. But here’s a real question, Are you my fangirl?”, he smirked.</p><p>Jisoo smiled as she pretended to think.</p><p>“Hm, let me see? No!”, joked Jisoo.</p><p>“What is that? No? Then you don’t want me to help you, I guess”, said Jongin oppa, closing his laptop.</p><p>“Nooo.. I’m your fangirl! Your number one fangirl!”, said Jisoo holding Jongin oppa’s hand to stop him from closing his laptop.</p><p>“Number one? I like that”, said Jongin oppa huskily as he watched her closely.</p><p>“Yeah?”, whispered Jisoo, suddenly feeling so hot at his gaze.</p><p>“Yeah”, whispered Jongin oppa as he neared his face so close to Jisoo. He glanced down at her lips and look at her eyes again as if to ask ‘Is this okay’. Jisoo didn’t know what she do but Jongin oppa seem to understand.</p><p>His lips softly covered hers. She thought that Jongin oppa would be more confident but it seem like he’s just as shy as she is. Jisoo close her eyes and gently sucked Jongin oppa’s lips. She traced his lips with her lips, nipping it everwhere. Jongin oppa than take lead, and start to become more confident. His hand gently grab the back of her neck, his face leaning to the left, as he kissed her more intensely. They stopped kissing for a few moments, taking a breath, before starting again. This time Jongin oppa’s warm tongue traced the shape of her lips, and Jisoo shuddered as she open her lips to welcome him in. Jongin oppa groaned and leaned closer to her, sucking her tongue in.</p><p>The sound of laughter broke them off, opening their eyes as they stared at each other. Jisoo blushed so hard when she remembered where they are. A public place! What if someone saw them! She didn’t need useless rumors circulating all over the campus!</p><p>Jongin oppa licked his swollen lips as he took a deep breath. He smiled at her face and pinch her cheeks again.</p><p>“Come on, baby girl. Let’s finish your assignment”</p><p>Jisoo smiled and peck Jongin oppa’s right cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, oppa. Love you”</p><p>Jongin oppa let out a genuine smile as he turn on his laptop.</p><p>“Love you too”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Today was a quiet normal day for the Exo brothers, mused Junmyeon. Sehun and Jongin went to class that morning, but the rest of the brothers remain at home. Xiumin and Luhan hyung told them that there was no customers at this moment. Junmyeon let a breath of relief hearing those words. He had no problem with this drug dealing business, because he know that without it his brothers and himself won’t survive in this greedy world. But all of this change when Jisoo came to their life. They hadn’t told Jisoo about their shady business and Junmyeon’s afraid about it. His brothers didn’t discuss this matter, because they was so busy since their confession which is almost a month ago. But today, they all have a day off except Sehun and Jongin, and Junmyeon decided to approach this matter.</p><p>Junmyeon sat down at the couch in the living room where all his brother are sitting and laying down, watching some show in the TV. Xiumin and Luhan hyung’s sitting together at the couch. Tao’s munching popcorn while Jongdae’s trying to steal some of it. Baekhyun’s just relaxing at the other couch with Chanyeol beside him, sleeping. Kyungsoo’s in the kitchen doing something (Baking a chocolate cake, Jisoo’s favourite!). Kris hyung is telling Yixing about some fried chicken business he want to open (Junmyeon’s suspicious that it’s because of Jisoo, every Exo brother know by now that chicken is Jisoo’s life).</p><p>Junmyeon took a deep breath and cleared his throat.</p><p>Nobody seem to heard him.</p><p>He cleared his throat once again.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat once again, louder.</p><p>Xiumin hyung noticed him, and elbowed Luhan hyung who sat beside him. Luhan hyung turned to the rest of his brothers and said with a loud voice, ”Children, our serious brother, Junmyeon want to say something”.</p><p>Junmyeon rolled his eyes.</p><p>Luhan hyung tend to exaggerate.</p><p>Now that he have all his brothers attention, he started this difficult conversation.</p><p>“So, when would we tell Jisoo about our illegal doings? Now, that she’s our girlfriend”, asked Junmyeon to the point. He hated useless talk and always said everything straight honestly.</p><p>Junmyeon spotted Kyungsoo from the corner of his eyes blushing at the thought of Jisoo finally becoming their girlfriend. He smiled secretly.</p><p>Me too, Kyungsoo. Me too. I can’t hardly believe that amazing girl is ours.</p><p>Baekhyun sit straightly when he heard Junmyeon’s question.</p><p>“We fucking tell her that we’re dealing with drug organization?”, said Baekhyun roughly. Junmyeon’s eyes just twitch at Baekhyun’s cursing. Baekhyun tend to curse a lot, it’s normal, but that didn’t mean Junmyeon like it.</p><p>“Jesus, Baekhyun, Sometimes I want to clean your mouth with a soap. Don’t you ever got bored with cursing?”, Minseok hyung said instead of Junmyeon.</p><p>“Awww hyung, you know you miss my cursings”, winked Baekhyun.</p><p>Kris snorted at his ridiculous words, and Junmyeon laughed a bit. That’s his brother Baekhyun, alright.</p><p>Chanyeol who had woke up beside Baekhyun chuckled and slapped Baekhyun’s head.</p><p>“Ow! Chanyeol! Careful! You know Jisoo love her oppa’s face!”</p><p>Tao rolled his eyes and scoffed.</p><p>“Please, she like my face better”</p><p>“She love my adorables ears”, said Chanyeol, joining.</p><p>“She said my dimples are cute”, said Yixing hyung cheerily.</p><p>Kris hyung surprised them all when he said, “She love everything about me”</p><p>Luhan and Minseok hyung’s just openly laughing when Kyungsoo joined saying that Jisoo love his huge eyes.</p><p>Junmyeon chuckled at his brothers argument about whose face Jisoo like the most.</p><p>“Okay guys, let’s focus here, come on”</p><p>“Let’s just tell her. We all know that she cared for us deeply. I hate hiding things from her”, said Kyungsoo quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s just do that”, agreed Minseok hyung.</p><p>Junmyeon is about to agree when Chanyeol cut off.</p><p>“Let’s just hide this hyungs. I never tell you about her mother. She became addicted to drugs and neglect her. What would Jisoo think when she know we sold things that made her mother like that?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Well, fuck.”</p><p>“Baekhyun, not now”, said Kris hyung.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose her”, said Tao softly.</p><p>“We won’t”, said Chanyeol.</p><p>“Ok, then let’s hide this for a while. We’ll tell her when it’s time”, said Luhan hyung.</p><p>“When is that, hyung?”, asked Junmyeon.</p><p>Luhan smiled softly, looking at each of his brothers eyes.</p><p>“We’ll know”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After Jisoo finished her dental health poster (Jongin oppa’s the one who made it, Jisoo just point what things she want in her poster), Jongin oppa took her to work. They were careful so no one could see them. But when they arrived, Mr.Choi, her boss, told her that today the cafe is closed because he need to go to Jinhae for family business. So, Jongin oppa took her to the Exo home (Jisoo now called it that).</p><p>Surprise, surprise, today all of her oppas are at home. Jisoo felt happy to meet all of them. They decided to watch Tao’s oppa favorite soap opera in living room. Jisoo sat between Luhan and Kris oppa. Sehun oppa came home not long after that from his group assignment and join them. The soap opera was about some girl that is popular and have many admirers.</p><p>“Wait, that girl is similar with someone I know.”, said Sehun, smirking as he look over at Jongin oppa.</p><p>Jisoo smelt trouble.</p><p>“Oh now that you mention it, Sehun, you’re right”, smirked Jongin oppa back.</p><p>“Really? Who?”, asked Baekhyun oppa, popping some popcorns in his mouth.</p><p>“Hyungs really need to asked that? It’s our lovely girlfriend, Jichu”, answered Sehun.</p><p>Jisoo shot him a glare to shut up, but it appears that Sehun and Jongin oppa didn’t understand. Or chose to ignore her.</p><p>Both Sehun and Jongin oppa then told her other oppas about how she would always got letters and got asked out. Jisoo rolled her eyes, denying it.</p><p>“Yahh, they’re exaggerating. I’m not that popular”, said Jisoo trying to kick Jongin oppa. Jongin oppa caught her foot and kiss it.</p><p>“Really? My, how popular uri Jisoo is”, smirked Luhan oppa.</p><p>“It’s not a surprise, look how gorgeous she is”, said Tao oppa, not even glancing away from the soap opera he’s watching.</p><p>“Are there any boys bothering you?”, asked Kris oppa. Kyungsoo oppa eyes harden from that question.</p><p>“Really, oppa? I know how to defend myself from boys”, said Jisoo, looking at Kyungsoo oppa.</p><p>“You didn’t defend yourself from me, though. I got your number the first day we met”, said Junmyeon oppa cheekily.</p><p>“Y-yah that’s different! I never met a man so shameless!”, stuttered Jisoo, blushing.</p><p>“Keep saying that, sweetheart”, answered Junmyeon oppa.</p><p>“It’s true! You keep flirting nonstop!”, said Jisoo jumping to attack Junmyeon oppa who’s sitting at the rug, below her. Junmyeon oppa just laughed and locked her in his arms as Jisoo struggled to get out from his hug.</p><p>“Yah yah yah. No fighting in this house”, said Minseok oppa from the kitchen.</p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol oppa laughed and throw popcorns at Junmyeon oppa.</p><p>Jisoo pouted and relax at Junmyeon oppa’s arms. Junmyeon oppa chuckled and peck her lips quickly, making sure no one know.</p><p>“Hey! I fucking saw that! You owe me a kiss, missy!”, shouted Baekhyun from across the room.</p><p>Jisoo smiled and snuggled back in Junmyeon oppa’s arms. She could hear all of her boyfriends voices as she close her eyes. She breath in Junmyeon oppa’s smell, feeling so, so, warm.</p><p>This is home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Ardor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was normal day.</p><p>Jisoo went to the Exo house as usual after her lectures. She really spend most of her time there, except when she’s hanging out with Jennie, Lisa, and Chaeyoung. Kris oppa even suggested her to keep some of her clothes there. So, Jisoo kept a few of her clothes and bathroom utilities there because she agree of how often she’s there.</p><p>When she got home, there was only Sehun oppa sitting at the couch, watching some variety show. The other oppas were either at work or outside because Jisoo didn’t saw them anywhere. Tao oppa’ve been gone for a few days for work but he called her every night before she went to sleep.</p><p>Sehun oppa gestured her to sit beside him without glancing away from the television. Jisoo smiled and jumped right beside him, snuggling close at his side. She love cuddling with her boys.</p><p>Jisoo was just laying in the couch with Sehun oppa’s arm around her watching TV when Lisa call her. She turn to Sehun, raising her index finger to her lips, indicating that he should be quiet. Sehun smirked back and try to bite her finger. Jisoo yelped and hit him softly, laughing, as she take Lisa’s call.</p><p>“Nyongannn! What’s up man?!”, said Jisoo happily.</p><p>“Ayee, Jichu unniee! I miss youu!”, said Lisa back.</p><p>Sehun oppa’s face suddenly got closer and he blew air to the back of her neck. Jisoo shivered a bit and threw him a glare to stop doing it. Lisa’s exciting voice as she told Jisoo about her experience of the new club began to blur because Sehun oppa’s bothering her. He’s making her feeling things that’s inappropriate!</p><p>Sehun smiled back innocently at her and stopped.</p><p>Jisoo patted his head and goes back listening at Lisa’s story.</p><p>“So I told this guy that I’ve a boyfriend, my cute Bambam , and he insisted to have my number! Unnie! Can you believe the nerve of him?”</p><p>“Lisaa you’re a pretty and cute girl, I’m sure many boys in the club would hit at you, boyfriend or no. But really though, he’s too persistent”, responded Jisoo as she softly rub Sehun’s hand.</p><p>“Right!! Anyway, Bambam  came and told him to back off. My boyfriend is soo hot”, fanboyed Lisa. Jisoo chuckled because Lisa and Bambam  really stuck together and are so in love with each other.</p><p>“He’s amazing, especially his tongue..”</p><p>“Lisa! Oh my god! I did not need to know that!”, Jisoo cut her off, grimacing.</p><p>Sehun quietly laugh when he saw Jisoo’s face, pinching her cheeks.</p><p>“Sooo this reminds me something! Unnie! Jennie unnie told me you’ve got some boyfriend! Why didn’t you tell us?”, whined Lisa.</p><p>“What boyfriend? Jennie’s just kidding,”, said Jisoo, suddenly feeling nervous.</p><p>She didn’t get just one boyfriend, but eleven more.</p><p>“Reaalllyy? She said you’ve been hanging out with some boys.”, said Lisa confusely.</p><p>“Hmm I’ve many friends that are boys, remember?”, said Jisoo nervously, hoping Lisa would talk about another topic. Jisoo really didn’t want to lie to her besties slash sisters, she want to tell them when the timing’s right.</p><p>They’d freak out for sure.</p><p>I mean twelve boyfriends?</p><p>Yup. And Chaeyoung would probably pass out.</p><p>Sehun stiffened when he heard Jisoo had many “ boy friends”. Jisoo soothed him with a peck on his cheek.</p><p>“Oh right Jichu unnie. I forgot that you’re miss popular. And you’d tell us if you got a boyfriend, right? Unniiee, let’s hang out with the others, it seems forever since we all see each other”, said Lisa excitedly.</p><p>Jisoo felt a pang of guilt hitting her heart when she heard Lisa’s words. Sehun oppa’s breath hit closer and he gave her small kisses at her shoulder to gave her comfort. Jisoo let out a sigh and settled closer at Sehun oppa’s chest, feeling his warmth. He kiss her shoulder gently one time, then settled back at the couch.</p><p>“Yes. Of course! Let’s go hang out! Missy cafe?”, said Jisoo, smiling as she put away her worries.</p><p>“Yaaass! Lemme call Rosie! Unnie, you call Nini unnie, kay?”</p><p>“Ookkay Lalalisa! Nyongann! See u later!”</p><p>Jisoo ended the call and turned to snuggle at Sehun’s chest. She closed her eyes and heard Sehun’s strong heart beating. None of them say anything, but Sehun’s arms wrapped tightly around her body.</p><p>“Everything’s okay?”, asked Sehun after a few moments. His voice rumbled through his chest where Jisoo’s head is laying. She love his voice.</p><p>“I’m not feeling good with all this lies to my bestfriends, oppa”, answered Jisoo, still closing her eyes, and try to stick to Sehun more closer.</p><p>“Jisoo.. If they’re your real bestfriends, they won’t get angry, you know? They’ll support you”, said Sehun as he stroked Jisoo’s hair.</p><p>“Oppaa.. I know, it’s just that I have twelve boyfriends.. Who the hell love more than one boy? I’m not normal”</p><p>Sehun’s heart pounded fast when he heard that “love” word but he frowned at her next words. He cupped her face as he look straight in to her gorgeous eyes that he adored.</p><p>“Listen to me. It doesn’t matter what other people think. What matters the most is your feelings. And never say not normal. You’re special, Jisoo”</p><p>Jisoo’s face heated when she heard those sweet words. She tried to turned her face away from him but Sehun hold her firmer as he spoke the next words.</p><p>“Your heart? It’s amazing. It’s big enough to contain all of us in there. I love it. I love you.”</p><p>Jisoo’s heart fluttered as Sehun confess his feelings. She smiled shyly at him as Sehun continued to hold her face in his hands. Jisoo watched as Sehun’s eyes flicked to her lips.</p><p>She loved that gaze. She knew whenever he kissed her, his eyes would turned intense, burning with fire. Jisoo closed her eyes and peck him first. When she open her eyes, she saw Sehun shocked face. She never kiss him first before, afterall. When Jisoo giggled, Sehun snap out of it and smirk at her.</p><p>“Hmm, What’s this? I love when you go all dominating”, he whispered, putting his lips close to hers, almost touching. His forehead pressing to hers.</p><p>“I love you”, answered Jisoo instead, pecking him again and again, all over his face. His lips, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his neck. Jisoo love all of him. Jisoo love him. All of them.</p><p>Sehun laughed, loudly, as Jisoo attacked him with kisses. She never heard Sehun laughed so openly. His voice is beautiful, making her heart burst and pounded so loudly.</p><p>“Wait, Jisoo, baby, wait,”, said Sehun laughing as he held her face still to stop her from her kisses. Sehun stroked her cheek gently and leaned down to kiss her properly.</p><p>Jisoo’s breath stuck a moment before she returned his kiss, letting his tongue in her mouth and stroke hers. She shivered as they continued to kiss deeply until the front door slammed open.</p><p>“Jisooo baby! Where’s my baby girl?”, shouted Luhan oppa.</p><p>Sehun grunted and reluctantly ended their kiss, pecking her lips one last time before letting her go.</p><p>“Damn Luhan hyung is here”</p><p>Jisoo smiled at him.</p><p>“Jisooo? Let me hug my baby girl!”, shouted Luhan oppa, getting closer.</p><p>“Oppaa, I’m here with Sehun oppa”, answered Jisoo back.</p><p>Jisoo jumped from Sehun’s lap, standing and fixing her hair. Sehun look satisfied at her messy appearance, not even bothering to fix his hair. Luhan oppa appeared, finally, smiling widely.</p><p>“Luhan oppa!”, smiled Jisoo as she ran straight to hug him.</p><p>“My beautiful Jisoo!”, answered Luhan oppa, smiling as he kiss her hair. Luhan take a look at Sehun’s messy hair, and mouthed “Lucky boy”. Sehun smirked back and saluted him, walking outside. When Sehun’s gone, Luhan look down at Jisoo.</p><p>She smiled innocently, trying to hide what she’s been doing with Sehun, but Luhan knew better. Her lipstick is smudged all over her lips.</p><p>Luhan tsked as he rubbed his thumb at her lips, cleaning it.</p><p>“My Jisoo became so naughty, kissing boys in the house”</p><p>Jisoo blushed so hard, the redness spreading all over her face to the tip of her ears.</p><p>“Oppa!”</p><p>Luhan smirked at her, enjoying her flustered face.</p><p>“But it’s okay baby girl, because I love it”</p><p>“Stop it! This is so embarassing!”</p><p>Luhan laughed and kissed her, shutting her up. He love the feel of her lips against him. If he could, he would spend all of his spare time kissing her. He felt Jisoo relaxed as she kiss him back, shyly tracing his lips with her tongue. Luhan let her in, sucking her tongue as he groaned hoarsely.</p><p>Jisso’s phone rang, making her jump from their kiss and check the caller.</p><p>“Shit oppa! I need to go! Lisa’s waiting for me!”</p><p>“Wait, Lisa? You’re having a girl’s day out? I just got home to see my baby girl!”</p><p>“Oppaa.. I love you but I love my girls too, please? I’ll gift you my kisses”, said Jisoo, smiling as she hang on his arms.</p><p>Luhan tried to be stern but he failed miserably at her cute expression. Who is he to deny her?</p><p>“I’ll hold to that promise. C’mon I’ll drop you off”, said Luhan grabbing his car keys.</p><p>“Yeay, Thank you Luhan oppa! Sehun oppa, I’m goingg!”, shouted Jisoo, running outside. Luhan smiled, watching her in front of him.</p><p>These days were always filled with happiness, but in Luhan’s small heart, he’s wondering if it will ever end?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Unnieee, come on one more glass”, shouted Chaeyoung, pouring soju in Jisoo’s glass.</p><p>“Wait, I think I had enough”, said Jisoo trying to stop Chaeyoung.</p><p>They’re currently having drinks in Jennie’s favourite bar. Annyeong Bar is located at Hongdae, the busiest street in Seoul at night. With its cozy atmosphere and many side food that’s delicious, it’s a popular place to drink after work and college. After walking around Bundang and window shopping, Lisa and Jennie insisted to have drinks, saying it’s been forever since the last.</p><p>Now, Jisoo is positive that Chae and Lisa is drunk, being the youngest between them four. They’ve been rapping and singing together, laughing. Jennie’s a bit quiet, smiling as she watch them. Jennie’s really strong at holding her liquor, Jisoo knew that because she never saw Jennie pass out or drunk. How is that possible?</p><p>“Cmon unniee! Drink more!”, shouted Lisa, looping her arms around Jisoo’s shoulder. Jisoo had two glass already, but she knew if she have one more, she’d black out. She’s couldn’t hold her liquor to save a life. That’s how bad she is.</p><p>“Umm, no thanks girlies. I’ve had enough”</p><p>“Aww come on Jichuu”, said Jennie, laughing. Jisoo shot her a glare at Jennie’s attempt to hype them up. Jennie giggled at Jisoo’s poor attempt at glaring. Jisoo look cute no matter what expression she wore.</p><p>A few people around them chuckled as Lisa and Chae began to shout at Jisoo louder. Jisoo blushed at the attention they’re getting, embarrased at the youngest actions</p><p>“Ughh okay, fine, fine”, said Jisoo, finally, as she take another shot, knowing she would regret this. She’d do anything to stop all the attention at her. She could feel her head pounding, and black spots flashing in front of her.</p><p>“Yass that’s our Jisoo unnie”, said Lisa smiling.</p><p>“Jisoo unnie! You seriously just drink that?”, said Jennie horrified that Jisoo’s actually drinking again, knowing that she’s not strong at holding her liquor. Jennie was just teasing her before, but she didn’t actually expect Jisoo to drink again!</p><p>Jisoo was gonna answered them but suddenly everything goes black</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tao had just finish interrogating some man about a new gang that’s been making havocs around Yeouido when he got a call. He let out an annoyed grunt but when he saw that it’s Jisoo’s calling, he quickly let the man go and answered.</p><p>“Jisoo! My beau-“</p><p>“Is this Tao?”, a voice that’s clearly not Jisoo cut him off. Tao’s smiling face fell and turned wary.</p><p>“Yes. Where’s Jisoo?”, he said cutting to the point.</p><p>The girl let out an annoyed huff and answered, “Nice to meet you, Tao. I’m Jennie, Jisoo’s best friend”.</p><p>Jennie? Oh, Jennie! Tao know her! She’s the one with Jisoo when he first met her at the store.</p><p>Tao cleared his throat, embarrassed that he annoyed Jisoo’s bestfriend. He didn’t want Jisoo to be mad at him!</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you too, Jennie. Jisoo’d told me about you. Where is she, though?”</p><p>“I’d be offended if she didn’t told you about her oldest friend. See, um that’s the problem, Jisoo’d passed out.”</p><p>“What the hell? How even?”</p><p>“I know, she insisted to drink because Rosie and Lisa kept pushing her. They already got home with each of their boyfriends, and I’ve a date with my boyfriend now. I’m worried about her, and I know that you’re a good friend of hers, so can you get her home? I’m not comfortable with sending her home this drunk”, said Jennie worriedly.</p><p>Tao wondered if Jisoo told Jennie that he’s not only a good friend of hers that love to give clothes, but also Jisoo’s boyfriend. Along with eleven others. But he doubt Jennie would be this trusting with him if she knew the truth.</p><p>“Of course! No problem. Where are you girls?”</p><p>He heard Jennie let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“We’re in Annyeong Bar, Hongdae”</p><p>“Got it. Be there in 30 minutes”</p><p>Tao ended the call and smiled. He would meet his beautiful girlfriend soon.</p><p>Wait for me, baby.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tao entered the busy bar and searched for his beautiful girlfriend. He look to the left and saw a pretty girl (Jennie?) waving him to come over. As he went over, he noticed Jisoo sitting with her arms covering her head. He look at Jennie, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Jennie”, said Jennie, smirking.</p><p>“Tao. I saw you at the store a few months ago”, said Tao.</p><p>“I know. And you’re the one who’ve been sending her gifts, right?”</p><p>“Em, yes?”, answered Tao, a bit confused at where this conversation is going.</p><p>“Let me tell you this as her best friend. If you dare to hurt her, I’ll  hunt you down and gave you a lesson, you hear me?”, said Jennie fiercely,eyes narrowing.</p><p>Tao felt amused but slightly impressed at Jennie’s loyalty to his girlfriend. He gave her a genuine smile.</p><p>“Right. I’d be a fool for hurting her. I got it, don’t worry”</p><p>“Good. Now, take her home and I’ll go for my date. My boyfriend’s waiting for me outside”, said Jennie, grabbing her purse.</p><p>“Wait. How do you know to call me?”, asked Tao before she left.</p><p>Jennie smirked.</p><p>“When she passed out, she kept mumbling about wanting to see her Tao because he’d been gone a few days”</p><p>Tao felt a rush of love as he stare at Jisoo. It’d been true, he hadn’t saw her for a few days because of his job, hunting for that stupid gang who kept causing troubles for Exo. He didn’t know that she miss him, they’ve been calling each other every night. He thought him being gone won’t make her lonely, because his other brothers could be with her.</p><p>God, he love her so, so much.</p><p>How could he love someone like this?</p><p>Jennie’s been long gone when he gently stroke Jisoo’s head.</p><p>“Sweetheart, come on. Let’s go home”, he whispered against her hair.</p><p>“Mmmm, noo”, said Jisoo unconsciously, swatting his hand away.</p><p>“Baby, come on. Let’s get you home, hmm?”</p><p>“Tao?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me Tao. I’m home, Jisoo”</p><p>Jisoo opened her eyes, seeing Tao’s face blurrily. Her longing for him hit her hard in the gut, and she jumped at him. Tao laughed as he hugged her tightly.</p><p>“You’re home!”, laughed Jisoo drunkenly, slurring her words.</p><p>“Yes, I’m home. Well, not home yet seeing we’re still in this bar”, joked Tao. Jisoo laughed and kissed right in his mouth, hardly. Tao tensed a bit before relaxing, and kissing her back. A few people behind them cheered loudly at their public display affection.</p><p>Tao ripped his mouth away from hers to carry her at his back. Jisoo wrapped her legs around his waist and circled her arms around his strong shoulders as Tao held on at her.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s go home. You’re still drunk, cutie. I won’t do anything.”</p><p>Jisoo just giggled, making Tao know for sure she won’t remember this in the morning. But he let out a big smile as he carried her out the bar.</p><p>Jisoo held on tighter to Tao.</p><p>Little did Tao know, Jisoo’ve been sober since Tao entered the bar. She pretended to be drunk because she’s so embarrassed that she met Tao like this. Why when she’s so messy and not dressed up prettily?</p><p>It’s been a few days since she saw him, she want to look pretty, damn it.</p><p>Jisoo stayed quiet and held on to Tao‘s shoulder tighter. She inhaled his neck, smelling cidar and spice, feeling safe.</p><p>When Tao’s not here, something felt wrong.</p><p>Now that he’s here, everything is right again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Shatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo woke up with a huge headache.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see Kris oppa next to her, sleeping. His beautiful face was facing her, making her eyes wandering around his features. His perfect eyebrows, long eyelashes, straight nose, and soft pink kissable lips. Jisoo often wondered how she managed to snatch twelve sinfully handsome men.</p><p>Everytime she went out with one of her boyfriends, girls all around would stop and stared at them, making her a bit possesive sometimes. Jisoo would hook her arms tightly around one of them everytime they’d go out, making sure every girl know that they’re hers.</p><p>Jisoo blushed at her thoughts and she glanced at Kris oppa only to be surprised that his eyes were already staring straight at hers. His lips twitched as if he’s holding back a smile. Jisoo stayed quiet, mesmerized by his intense eyes. Kris oppa is one of the quietest between her boys beside Kyungsoo oppa. She could never guess what is in his mind. He only talk when it’s needed and whenever Jisoo needed a warm hug, he’s always there for her. Jisoo love all his thoughtfullness.</p><p>Like when she caught him glaring at Baekhyun to stop teasing her.</p><p>Or when he gave her more chicken from his plate because he know how much she freakin love it.</p><p>Her fingers unconsciously raised and softly touched Kris oppa lips as they continued to stared at each other. Kris oppa eyes stared at her intensely as he kiss her fingers. Jisoo felt heat rushing through her head at his actions.</p><p>“Oppa..”, said Jisoo embarrassed as she tried to pull her hand away. Kris oppa firmly held her hand, not letting her go. He continued to kiss to her palms as Jisoo held back a moan.</p><p>“Hmm.. Don’t go, Jisoo.. I always love kissing you”, said Kris oppa against her palms. Jisoo headache miraculously disappeared as Kris oppa continued his soft kisses.</p><p>Jisoo smiled as she snuggled to Kris oppa deeper, wanted to be surrounded by his warmth and scent. Kris oppa tilted her head suddenly and before she knew it, his lips were against hers. Kris oppa let a groan of relief as if kissing her was a cure to his pain. Jisoo smiled as she kissed him back, reaching to grab his hair tightly.</p><p>Kris oppa let out a moan and kissed her more desperately, aggressively, as if hecouldn’t get enough of Jisoo. Jisoo love that she’s the only one who could see him this openly. He won’t easily showed his feelings, even in front of his brothers. Jisoo love how he bared his expressions and feelings raw to her. Jisoo thoughts began to disappeared as she felt him kissing her collarbones, his hands began to open the buttons on her blouse. Jisoo blushed because eventhough she’d kissed all the Exo brothers (omg Jisoo!), they’d never go more than that. Jisoo had a feeling that they’d discussed this matter by themselves (It embarrassing if she even think about it).</p><p>Kris oppa had stop kissing her as his hands held her blouse. His usually expressionless face seem red (Is he blushing?).</p><p>Kris oppa asked softly asked he toyed with her blouse buttons, “Can I take these off?”.</p><p>Jisoo closed her eyes tightly and managed to nodded yes. How can people have sex? This is so embarrassing!</p><p>Kris oppa slowly opened her blouse, leaving Jisoo only with her bra and skirt. Unconsciously she tried to covered her chest but Kris oppa stop her.</p><p>“What are you doing, Jisoo?”</p><p>“Oppaa.. This is really embarrassing. Why you’re so calm like this?”, answered Jisoo blushing and hiding her face from Kris oppa.</p><p>Kris smiled genuinely and grab her hand, only to put it against his chest.</p><p>“Foolish girl, look at how my heart is beating so fast? This is all because of you”</p><p>Jisoo opened her eyes to see Kris oppa blushing hardly.</p><p>“You’re the only girl who can make me this nervous, baby”</p><p>Suddenly all of her nervousness from earlier started to disappeared, seeing how Kris oppa so flustered.</p><p>“Oppa.. I’ve never done this before.You’re much more older than me, I’m sure you’re experienced enough”, said Jisoo as jealously tried to rip her heart apart. She hated to think about girls before her.</p><p>Kris oppa laughed and kissed both her cheeks noisily.</p><p>“What experience? You’re my first and last, my only girl”</p><p>Jisoo immediately sat up, shocked.</p><p>“What? But you’re so handsome and wonderful!”</p><p>Kris held back from saying that he and his brothers are criminals and should be cautious from any kind of new people. That’s why they’d never bothered dating before. But all of that is before he met Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo, his beautiful, kind girl.</p><p>He couldn’t even think about the time when she knew about all of their crimes.</p><p>Would she leave them?</p><p>Kris swallowed and smiled at her sadly.</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>Jisoo thought something is strange when Kris oppa looked at her like that. He often stare at her with an expression she couldn’t figure out. She wondered what’s in his head sometimes.</p><p>“I love you, Kris oppa”</p><p>Kris leaned down to kiss her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“We won’t do anything. Just holding you like this make me feel as if my heart could burst”</p><p>“But oppa..”</p><p>“Shut up and sleep, Jisoo.”</p><p>Jisoo blushed and shut her eyes, trying to sleep. Not long after, she falled into the dream world. Kris, sensing that she’s asleep, sat up.</p><p>He rubbed his hands against his face, sighing. He turned to faced Jisoo and leaned over to brush her hair out from her face.</p><p>Kris smiled and pecked her cheek, before standing to sleep in up his room.</p><p>There’s no way he could sleep in the same room.</p><p>Oh, and he need to take a cold shower.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo wake up to see the sun already high up at the sky. The rays of sunlight had pierced in her room (Minseok oppa gave her a room because of how often she stayed there).</p><p>She groaned and stretched her arms, yawning, only to shriek when she noticed she only had her bra and skirt on. The previous events with Kris oppa flashed before her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! How can I face Kris oppa?!”</p><p>She noticed that Kris oppa is not in her room any more.</p><p>Okay, Jisoo you’re a big girl. You have eleven other boyfriends, you babo.</p><p>“That’s right. I’m an adult. Sex is normal. Human beings had sex all time to reproduce”, rambled Jisoo nervously.</p><p>“The hell you’re talking about?”</p><p>Jisoo screamed and held her blankets to her chest when she saw Kyungsoo oppa leaning at her doorway.</p><p>“Oppa! What are you doing?”</p><p>Kyungsoo oppa smile at her from the doorway.</p><p>“I’m waking you up, it’s already lunchtime. You slept for so long that I’ve began to get worried”</p><p>“I’m sorry oppa, I guess it’s because I got drunk last night..?”, said Jisoo sheepishly.</p><p>“That’s it, no drinking for you unless there’s one of your boyfriends with you”, said Kyungsoo oppa sternly.</p><p>“Oppaa, but..but..but what about girls time??”</p><p>“Then you should introduce one of us as your boyfriend to your friends. We already talk about it together, you should pick one of us”</p><p>Jisoo grimaced, not liking the idea. She love all of them equally and it hurts her to pick one of them as an ‘official boyfriend’. It’s not the first time they’ve discussed this. Her oppas had asked this question before to her. She know that it’s all for her sake, so they could take care of her.</p><p>“I don’t know oppa, I’ll think about it later”</p><p>“Well, come on, I’ve made you lunch. Let’s eat”, said Kyungsoo oppa as he turn to go downstairs.</p><p>“Wait for me, oppa!!”, shouted Jisoo as she hastily wear her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he sat at the stool in the kitchen. He already set her lunch, her favourite, grilled chicken sandwich and some fries, also a hangover soup. He’s worried for her. Her being with all of them is dangerous, he couldn’t risk it. Exo enemies are everywhere, he knew that although they’d kept their identity anonymous, there’s nothing impossible. He knew some of enemies would soon find out their identities. It’s wonder that they haven’t been found out. His brothers already discussed this matter, and decided to pick one of them as her ‘official boyfriend’ so they’d not be suspicious hanging out with her and her friends. But everytime one of his brothers brought up this to Jisoo, she always dodge it off.</p><p>Jisoo came in the kitchen at that moment, and Kyungsoo smiled at her, chasing all those thoughts away. Whenever she’s in the room, all of his attention would be at her. Kyungsoo didn’t know why his eyes couldn’t take off from her.</p><p>She’s unique, she’s everything to him.</p><p>Although he’s the quietest between his brothers aside from Kris hyung, she seem to know what to say to him.</p><p>Kyungsoo love her.</p><p>Jisoo smiled back at him, her smile always make his heart beats faster.</p><p>“Hey, oppa! My favourite menu! Thank you, Kyungsoo oppa!”, said Jisoo excitedly as she sat beside him.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled quietly as he rubbed her back. Kyungsoo knows that Jisoo loves to be rubbed.</p><p>Kyungsoo never called her things like baby, sweetheart, darling, and all of those sweet things his brothers like to call.</p><p>He always called her name, Jisoo.</p><p>He knew that Jisoo understood.</p><p>She knew without all those sweet name calls, Kyungsoo love her sincerely.</p><p>“Oppa, where’s the others?”, asked Jisoo as she took a huge bite. Kyungsoo rubbed off a sauce at her lips before answering.</p><p>“Work”</p><p>Jisoo nodded her head and finished her lunch quickly. She’s really starving. Kyungsoo chuckled at her.</p><p>“Slow down, Jisoo. You’re gonna choke”</p><p>“I can’t help it, oppa. It’s so delicious. Kyungsoo oppa, Jjang! (The best)”, said Jisoo, smiling at him.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled and peck her lips.</p><p>She’s so adorable.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>After she finished lunch, Jisoo help Kyungsoo to clean. Kyungsoo oppa washed the dishes and she dried them. They always do this after they ate. Kyungsoo oppa is so meticulous, just like Minseok oppa.</p><p>After doing the dishes, Jisoo watched as Kyungsoo cleaned the table. She watched his back, although Kyungsoo oppa’s body is the smallest between her oppas, she knew how strong he is. His biceps flex, and Jisoo swallowed.</p><p>Why is she having these pervert thoughts?</p><p>She really want to touch his back, shoulders, and everything of him. She want to see him lose control because Kyungsoo oppa is always in control.</p><p>Jisoo blushed hard at her own thoughts. It is normal to have this kind of thoughts about her own boyfriend, right? She never knew how dating works.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Somehow Kyungsoo had already wiped the table and is now observing her facial expressions. Jisoo stayed quiet, wanting to be honest with him.</p><p>They promised to always tell the truth, right?</p><p>“Oppa, it’s just..”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I keep having pervert thoughts”</p><p>Jisoo never knew that Kyungsoo oppa’s face could turn red so quickly.</p><p>“Wh-what?”, sputtered Kyungsoo oppa, clearly didn’t expect Jisoo words.</p><p>“Why am I the only one feeling this? Oppa, you never felt this way?”, said Jisoo, ignoring Kyungsoo taken aback expression.</p><p>Jisoo closed her eyes, embarrassment rushing all through her body.</p><p>Idiot! This is a big mistake!</p><p>“Jisoo, you babo. Everything you do turns me on”, answered Kyungsoo oppa quietly.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see Kyungsoo oppa embarrassed face looking down, not facing her.</p><p>Jisoo slowly smiled, Kyungsoo oppa is so cute when he’s embarrassed.</p><p>She run to jumped at him and Kyungsoo oppa caught her as always.</p><p>She kissed him hardly and after a while Kyungsoo began to kissed her back as his shock melted away. He tried to hold her steady, one arm snaking over the small of her back, the other hand twisting her hair and grabbing the back of her neck. Jisoo’s legs wrapped around his waist and Kyungsoo could feel heat all over them. He couldn’t’ concentrated at the touch of her lips, her hands that is all over his shoulders, digging at his back. He’s feeling so drunk at her kisses, their kisses. Kyungsoo moaned when she sucked his tongue (When did she learn all this? Nevermind, he doesn’t want to think about his brothers now). Kyungsoo carried her to the table he’d just cleaned and set her down, all while still kissing, not wanting to part from her addicted lips.</p><p>Jisoo tried to touch everything, moving her hand from his shoulders to his back, sneaking in his shirt. His scent is making her head spinning and she wondered how could she get enough of him. Kyungsoo oppa suddenly stop kissing her, panting as he asked roughly, “Can I touch you?”.</p><p>Jisoo’s heart pound so loudly that she’s afraid Kyungsoo oppa could hear it too. His words send a jolt of tingling feeling all over her body, and his raw voice of asking her made her fall all over again for him.</p><p>Jisoo leaned up to kiss him again and she whispered against his lips, “Why’d you even ask, oppa? I’m all yours”</p><p>Kyungsoo oppa’s breath stuck and suddenly he was everywhere. His hands trailed her ankles up to her knees, up to her thighs, and end up at the end of her panties. He groaned at the softness of her skin. Jisoo, needing to feel his hands on her bare skin, tore off her shirt while Kyungsoo ripped his own shirt off. He pulled Jisoo roughly, crashing their lips against each other. Both of their feelings poured out, blendind into one. Jisoo arched her back, feeling, needing something more.</p><p>Kyungsoo drew back with heated eyes that Jisoo never saw before. She wanted his lips back against hers.</p><p>“I need to taste you”</p><p>His voice was ragged, hoarse.</p><p>Jisoo felt relief that her other boyfriends gone (No offense, she love all of them. She’s not ready to do this in front of her other oppas). She knew about oral sex from her friends, she’s not that clueless about sex. They’d always told her that it felt good, but Jisoo thought that it’s embarrassing, someone’s mouth is down there. But now, those thoughts magically disappeared. She just need Kyungsoo oppa as close as possible.</p><p>She nodded, her legs trembled from the thought. Kyungsoo kicked off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers, before he kissed his way down to her stomach, nuzzling there for a bit before continuing his way down. He slowly peeled her panties off, leaving her all bare for him to see.</p><p>He rubbed his hands all over his face and mumbled something that Jisoo couldn’t hear.</p><p>“What is that, oppa?”</p><p>“I said you’re so beautiful”</p><p>Jisoo laughed despite her embarrassment at her lack of clothes.</p><p>“This is awkward”, she said blushing and averting her eyes away. Kyungsoo touch her chin gently to face him.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Jisoo trusted him with all of her heart, body, and soul.</p><p>“Completely”</p><p>Jisoo reached out to touch him, feeling cold without his touch.</p><p>“I’ll make you feel good”, promised Kyungsoo, kissing her softly.</p><p>He ran his hands all over her legs as Jisoo’s head fell back on the table (They’re still in the table lol). Her tension slowly melted away at his soft caresses. Kyungsoo kissed his way up her legs, taking his time as he reached to her center. He dragged her hips until the edge of the table, wanting to be closer.</p><p>When his tongue swirled inside, pleasure erupted, rising at every swipe of his tongue. He gripped her hips, stilling her so he could devour her completely. Jisoo raise a hand at her mouth, trying to stifle her moans at how good he’s making her feel. Without moving his head away, Kyungsoo reach up to rip her hands off her mouth.</p><p>“Let me hear those cute sounds, Jisoo”, said Kyungsoo oppa hoarsely, before diving back in.</p><p>He used a finger to toyed at her entrance as he continued to lick, swirl, and drink all of her in, making her so drunk in pleasure and left panting. Overwhelmed with all this pleasure, she dug her fingers into his soft hair, while pushing her hips closer to his mouth.</p><p>When he plunged one finger inside as he look up to met her eyes, eyes filled with love and passion, she couldn’t hold back longer. A intense feeling ripped all over her body to the tip of her toes, making her her body convulsed all around him. Jisoo called his name, desperately, all ofthis make her thoughts flying, her body exploded into a thousand, millions, pieces of pleasure.</p><p>---</p><p>Afterwards, Kyungsoo carried her to her bed. He settled her lifeless body gently, chuckling at how she look.</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ll faint when we make love, if what I just did to you make you this exhausted”</p><p>Jisoo blushed at his words.</p><p>“It felt so amazing, oppa”</p><p>Kyungsoo smirked at her, patting her hair.</p><p>“I know”</p><p>Suddenly, there’s noises of people chaterring downstairs, indicating that the rest of the brothers is home. Jisoo gasped.</p><p>“Oppa! Our clothes! It’s still in the kitchen!”</p><p>“.. Fuck”</p><p>The noises quiet down and Jisoo swore she could imagined all of her boyfriends shocked faces.</p><p>“What the hell is this?!”, Minseok and Suho oppa voices exploded all through the house.</p><p>Jisoo could hear Baekhyun and Jongdae oppa laughing, and she felt so embarrassed.</p><p>“Hyung just shut up, it’s her choice, don’t be too shocked”, said Jongdae, still cackling.</p><p>“I know but it’s my sweet innocent baby, she’s all grown up now”, said Luhan.</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled and said, “Don’t embarrass her, we’re all grown men”</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jisoo eyes met as they smiled at each other. Kyungsoo was about to kiss her again when Baekhyun’s voice is heard again.</p><p>“You’re lucky Kyungsoo, because Sehun and Jongin haven’t come home. They’d sulked for days”, teased Baekyun from downstairs.</p><p>Kyungsoo grinned at Jisoo, feeling so happy.</p><p>“I know I’m lucky to have you. I love you, Jisoo”</p><p>Jisoo grinned back at him.</p><p>“I love you, my Kyungsoo oppa”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Somewhere in Seoul</p><p>A man grinned down at a picture of a young beautiful woman. He look at his spy and cackled. His laugh send shivers all over his subordinate body.</p><p>“So, you’re telling me Exo have a weakness?”, he asked, feeling elated.</p><p>“Well.. I don’t know for sure but that woman was seen near Exo’s Tao, I need to investigate more”, rambled the spy.</p><p>The man coldly look at him and caress his gun. The spy could feel cold sweat running down from his forehead and back, feeling dangered.</p><p>“I need accurate information, not useless gossip”</p><p>The spy gulped and averted his eyes.</p><p>“Th-that’s why I’m gonna make sure it-“</p><p>A shot rang loudly at the dark alley, and the spy lifeless body fell against the wall. His blood splattered all over the wall and road. The man just put his gun back after wiping it clean with the dead body’s clothes.</p><p>“Ck, I hate useless people”</p><p>The man stared down at the woman’s picture, trailing his eyes all over her beautiful features. He then pocketed the picture safely, and turned to walk away.</p><p>“..Interesting. What are you up to, Exo?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i suck at writing smut scenes, have mercy on me lol! I tried my best, honestly XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Phantasm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo tried to concentrate on her papers for her Oral Medicine presentation tomorrow, but Sehun sulky face distracted her reading. He is sitting right next to her at the couch after eating dinner. After her first sexual experience (such an amazing feeling! She didn't know that a pair of lips can do all those things Kyungsoo oppa did), She and Kyungsoo oppa came down to eat. All of her oppas (except Sehun and Jongin oppa) were already sitting and when they saw her, they began smirking. Jisoo felt so embarrassed but Kyungsoo oppa held her hands and glared at his brothers with his famous "shut the fuck up" glare.</p><p>Baekhyun oppa made a zipping sound as he shut his lips. Jisoo smiled, knowing the everyone was afraid of Kyungsoo's oppa temper.</p><p>They all then ate some chinese food Tao and Luhan oppa brought (She loves Kung Pao chicken and Luhan oppa knows that well). The problem erupted when Jongin and Sehun oppa came home. She knows both of them are the most jealous ones among her oppas (Is it because they're the youngest?), but Jongdae oppa underestimated them. They were not sulky, but really sulky when they know what just happened.</p><p>Both of them stuck to Jisoo all the time after that, not wanting to leave her side. They took turns to feed her, tucking their heads against her shoulder. Jisoo, feeling annoyed, leave the dining room to the living room to finish her assignment. Jongin sensed her annoyance and left upstairs to change clothes. But Sehun just can't leave her alone and followed her to the couch. She tried to ignored him but his cute pouting face beside her keep distracting her. She shut her book close and turned to him.</p><p>"Yah Oppa! What's wrong?", she teased him, fully knowing why he's sulky.</p><p>"...."</p><p>"Oppa.. If you keep doing this, I'll be sad. You're not my only boyfriend, oppa", sighed Jisoo sadly. Sehun turned to face her with a pout in his face and quickly hold her hand.</p><p>"Noo..Don't feel like that, I don't know, I just want your love"</p><p>Jisoo stiffled a laugh, thinking how cute Sehun is.</p><p>"Oppa, you have my love. What are you talking about?", smiled Jisoo as she pinched both of Sehun's cheeks.</p><p>Sehun tried to look sulky but his twitching lips betrayed him and he let out a grin. Jisoo grinned back at his failed attempt.</p><p>"I think you need a kiss, oppa", said Jisoo leaning close to him.</p><p>"Thought you'll never said that, baby", grunted Sehun as he reached out and press his lips to hers.</p><p>Kissing him felt right. Kissing all her oppas felt right. She never felt this strong feeling of love ever before. As time goes by, all her feelings become stronger. Sehun oppa let out a moan, breaking her thoughts. His big hand felt so warm as he shifted her to sit on his lap. Jisoo straddled him as they continue to kiss each other. She raised her both of her hand to his hair, messing it. Just when Sehun's hand grip her thigh, a cough was heard.</p><p>Jisoo shrieked and jumped out Sehun's lap.</p><p>Minseok oppa is standing at the doorway, looking amused at Jisoo's embarrassment at being caught. Sehun stand from the couch and pat Jisoo's head, chuckling as he went upstairs, all of those sulking disappeared, making Jisoo realized that he's pretend to be sulky. And this felt like de javu, how many times did her other oppas caught her kissing Sehun at the couch.</p><p>Jisoo gaped as she struggled to form words, "Th-that manipulating bastard! He tricked me to kiss him! I felt so bad before!"</p><p>Minseok oppa laughed and put his arms around her body, hugging her close to him.</p><p>"He's the maknae. He's used to get whatever he wants. He is a manipulating bastard", chuckled Minseok oppa.</p><p>Jisoo pouted as she leaned back to Minseok oppa.</p><p>"Well, I'm not falling for it again"</p><p>Minseok smiled and kissed her hair.</p><p>"Sure, baby, sure.. now where's your presentation? You said you needed help"</p><p>Jisoo remembered her forgotten papers and groaned.</p><p>"Ughh Sehun oppa! Don't get near me again!"</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>Minseok oppa is a sweetheart. Has she mentioned how much she love him? Well, if she didn't, you know now. Among her boyfriends, Minseok oppa is one of the gentle one. He would not hestitate to scold her other oppas if they bothered her (wanting her attention). She love how he is such a clean freak whereas her other oppas love messing their rooms. She can't even see Junmyeon oppa floor because of all his dirty clothes and underwear thrown around.</p><p>They were back in her room, sitting side by side at her study table. He is so patience in correcting her grammar and giving her tips to be a good presentator. She fall in love with him all over again.</p><p>Unconsciously, she stared at him while he's focused at pointing her things that she need to know. That cute sharp nose, pouted pink lips, and chubby cheeks. And of course his lovely cat eyes, her favourite thing in the world. Her bestfriend Jennie have cat eyes too, by the way, thought Jisoo, starting to drift in her own world.</p><p>She shook her head and shifted her eyes to Minseok oppa again, determined to get full marks in her presentation only to see him staring at her intently.</p><p>Her reaction was to blushed hotly, it's always the same for all of her oppas. When one of them turned their full attention to her, she would get so shy. I mean look at those eyes!</p><p>"What?", asked Jisoo finally, wanting to shift his eyes somewhere else.</p><p>"...."</p><p>Minseok smirked, moving his head closer , still focusing his whole attention at her.</p><p>"Oppaa.. stop"</p><p>Not saying anything, Minseok just move his head closer, not even blinking once.</p><p>"Minseok oppa!"</p><p>He move his head closer if it was possible, his mint breath swirling all over her face, lips so close to hers.</p><p>Jisoo stared back at him bravely, feeling his eyes roaming her face, from her eyes to her lips.</p><p>"What?", asked her again.</p><p>"Oppa, come on I hav-"</p><p>Her words were interrupted when he crashed his lips against hers. She tried to turned her head, lifting her fingers to pushed him back. She wanted full marks, damn it! If he kept doing this, how would she keep being focused on her work?</p><p>But Minseok caught her hands and pushed her hands back down. He continued to kiss her, sliding his tongue in when she gasped at his audacity to stop her. His lips are eager, desperate, feverish. With parted lips and tongue, with a hunger that would scare her had the same kind of hunger not driven her own greedy mouth to kiss and suck and nip. And yet she knows, that even if she'd kissed a thousand men a thousand times, nothing would ever compare to this feeling.</p><p>She decided that she and Minseok oppa have studied enough (And full marks didn't matter, right? Not when he's kissing her this hungrily). Her fingers trailed down to his pants zipper trying to open it, but he catch them, ripping his lips roughly from her. They stayed quiet, panting heavily. Jisoo stared at him in disbelief, what had just happen?</p><p>Minseok step back, his head facing down with his hands ruffling his hair roughly.</p><p>"No, Jisoo. You're not ready"</p><p>Jisoo felt as if he slapped her, she stared at him quietly in disbelief but he won't even look at her.</p><p>"What do you mean? I know what I feel, oppa"</p><p>"No, you don't understand anything Jisoo, this is not how you want it"</p><p>"What?! How would you know what I wanted?"</p><p>Minseok oppa shook his head and close his eyes muttering fuck all over.</p><p>"No, Jisoo.. I think I should leave"</p><p>"Don't you dare leave oppa, I want an explanation right now!"</p><p>"Jisoo"</p><p>"I love you with all my heart, I love-"</p><p>"There's some things that you don't know about me, Jisoo. About Exo. I won't stand if you hate me after you know the truth. You'll regret this, this night, giving me all of you. I'll be crazy, you know that??", shouted Minseok oppa, his eyes tearing just at the thought of her hating him and his brothers. He'd go crazy, he know that.</p><p>She's so stunned by his heartfelt outpour, at how he thought so low of her, she finds herself gaping at him, the words of comfort he so desperately needs flown away, unspoken.</p><p>"Trust me, we'll tell you all about it, but not right now baby," he says, mouth curved in an unconvincing smile, "we'll get to it. I promise you. You'll know."</p><p>Jisoo has to close and open her mouth a couple of times before she finds her voice. "But that's not what I want. I don't care that you all have secrets. Every one have secrets they wouldn't tell anyone."</p><p>"Jisoo, no, we've discussed this."</p><p>"If you tell me one more time you want something better for me, I'll scream. I want this! But if you don't want that, if you don't want to have me, if all of you don't love me, then tell me so instead of pretending you're doing this for me, because you're clearly not. I don't want this!"</p><p>"You would. If you knew what it meant, if you knew what you're giving up, you would want it. If you know all the things that we have done, you'll regret this. You deserve to be with someone who's completely open with you, no secrets between."</p><p>Uncertainty reaches into her chest and burrows its sharp claws into her heart. What does he mean with things he have done? Jisoo knows she didn't care about the past. Everyone have a past. Everyone have a secret. He can't have been pretending to love her, can he? No, he loves her; she knows it. Doesn't he?</p><p>"Is it- is it the scars?" She presses her lips together to fight the pathetic tremble that threatens to seize her bottom lip. God knows how many scars her mother left at her body back then. She tried to forget them, but it is always there, staring back at her. Taunting her with lies and doubts.</p><p>"Is that why you don't want me? I know I look horrible but--"</p><p>"No! No. You don't. I promise you, you don't. You're beautiful, Jisoo. Every part of your body is"</p><p>"Then why?"</p><p>"I can't--" Minseok closes his eyes with a defeated groan and then the words rush out of him, sweeping over her like a flood: "I can't take what I want from you while you're lying there not knowing these horrible secrets. We'll tell you when it's the right time, baby" He looks at her then, eyes wide under a furrowed brow.</p><p>He's panting, glaring at her, and he looks so tense the slightest touch will make him spring up and away. But I don't care, she wants to say. The words are right there, on her tongue, ready to spill from her lips, and yet she can't speak, can't tell him how wrong he is. Can't ask him why he still thinks so little of her. This man, who's the best man she's ever known and everything she dreamed of as a little girl. Does he seriously think she cared about all those "horrible secrets" of them? The only thing she cared about is wether his and her other oppas feelings are real, that they love her with all they have, and Jisoo know that all of them love her.</p><p>She'd laugh at how broken they both are had anxiety not stolen her voice--but at least her lips don't need a voice to confess.</p><p>Cupping his cheek, she moves so close to him their noses bump. Then she angles her head and presses her mouth against his, softly, tenderly, with all the love she feels for him--but he only jerks his head away.</p><p>"Don't," he says. "Please don't."</p><p>There is so much pain in his voice, she knows she has to find her own voice or he'll never believe her.</p><p>"Will you look at me?" she whispers, skimming the tips of her fingers through his face. "Please?"</p><p>Minseok turns his head slowly, watching her warily.</p><p>"I want you to be my everything" Jisoo's heart beats so quickly it feels as if it's flying, like a bird pushed out of the nest, trying its wings for the first time, both in awe and utterly terrified at how it soars. "I seriously don't care about all those secrets you told me. Everyone have a secret. I have a secret. And I want you to be mine."</p><p>Minseok's eyes widen and in their dark depths hope glimmers, urges her to be bolder. So she moves closer still and cups his cheek again, strokes her thumb down his cheekbone, to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Be mine, baby. Let me be yours." Her eyes flit between his; he looks dumb-struck, mouth agape, as full of disbelief. She ghosts the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip and it twitches beneath her touch.</p><p>Minseok sucks in an uneven breath, his glossy eyes dropping to her mouth as her tongue darts out to wet her lips.</p><p>"Kiss me," she breathes out, leaning in.</p><p>Minseok's kisses melt the last of the ice she so carefully sculpted around her heart to seal herself in, to prevent anyone from stealing the part of her that still remained. But Minseok and his brothers are different, have always been different, and to him she gives it willingly, lays it in his mouth and in his hands. Hands that are calloused and large and warm and so very gentle as they find their way under her dress. They skim over her thigh and hip, caress the sensitive skin of her waist, ghost over the swell of her breasts. And all the while he kisses her so deeply, so passionately that when he finally pulls away, to tug her dress over her head, she feels bereft, as though her lips were created to move against his, as though her mouth was created to welcome his tongue, and they've now lost their purpose.</p><p>The dress flutters down to the floor or floats away or something else she doesn't notice because he pushed her to her bed and rolled her over on her back and is kissing her again and she's moaning into his mouth like something depraved and wanton. She never knew a kiss could be so much more than just the sweetness of lips and tongue, never knew it could wake her body from the self-imposed slumber in which she's hidden for so long, and make her crave things she only ever dared imagining in her dreams. She fumbles with his shirt, grabs fistfuls of it, and tugs and tugs and discards to find the smooth, warm skin beneath. The muscles of his back move under her palms as he nestles himself between her thighs, and then she feels him hard against her most intimate parts. Only the thin fabric of their underwear separates them.</p><p>He stopped kissing her to ask her again.</p><p>"If you're sure..."</p><p>"I am. This is what I want oppa."</p><p>Minseok oppa nods, stroking her hair again. "We'll go slow. I'll make sure that you're ready. And if you change your mind, if I do something you don't like, if... anything, tell me to stop and I'll stop. I promise you, baby."</p><p>Then he kisses her again and this time it's slow and good, like those favourite strawberry candies she love to give Chanyeol oppa. She sucks the taste of mint, coffee (Minseok oppa loves coffee), and sugar from his tongue and she thinks she could lie like this forever, kissing him, twirling his hair around her fingers.. She's too shy to tell him to undress, but her hands have no sense of propriety and moves down his chest, to the waistband of his boxers like before they started the argument. His hip-bones are sharp beneath her fingers and his hair tickles her skin. She could easily shift her hand and cup him, but she's not brave enough yet. Instead she pushes down his boxer, and when he slips out of them, she shimmies out of hers, kicking them to the floor.</p><p>They're naked. This is when he enters her, isn't it? It's how it goes. She's brave. She can be brave. She does want it, want him. But Minseok oppa doesn't enter her at all. No, his lips find hers again and he kisses her and kisses her until her fears fade away. And then his lips move to her jawline, ghost down her neck, trailing hot kisses along the way that send gooseflesh all over her body. He follows the line of her clavicle, drops a kiss to the hollow of her throat, and to her breastbone too. Then he cups her breast with one hand and moves his mouth to the other, licks a line up to the peak that springs to life, eager to meet his tongue. His mouth, hot and wet, closes around her breast and sucks--and she sucks in a sharp breath, eyes darting down to see what he's doing. Minseok's watching her with a wicked grin, tongue swirling around her taut nipple.</p><p>"Good?" he murmurs against her skin.</p><p>Words escape her. Her mouth is too dry, her mind too drunk on arousal, to form any. She can only swallow and hum and fist her hands in the linen when his lips close around her nipple again and lavishes it with so much attention she feels it all the way down to her core. She doesn't understand how it can make her want him somewhere else, how it can make her muscles clench and clench as though her body begs to be filled, but it does. His tongue swirls around the puckered tip, plays with it, and the longer he licks and sucks, the harder it becomes to keep her hips still. When he finally releases her nipple, she almost breathes out in relief, but he only moves to her other breast and sucks and licks and even bites, just a little. It's so good it leaves her whimpering, and when his hand move down her body she spreads her legs readily, like she does this everyday.</p><p>But her infuriating boyfriend only massages her hip, smooths his hand along her thigh in calm strokes, so close but never close enough.</p><p>"Please, Minseok oppa," she murmurs, rolling her hips. "Please."</p><p>Minseok chuckles and kisses her mouth again. His hips are nestled between her thighs and when she feels him, his cock, hard against her, she felt all hot and bothered again. Still kissing her, he reaches down between them and soon she feels the tip of him nudging her opening and a thrill shoots through her, terrifying and exhilarating all at once. She reaches down between them and finds his length, explores it with trembling fingers, learns its shape. The skin is so, so soft, like silk, and she loves how it moves under her touch, loves the way his breathing shakes when she strokes him.</p><p>"If you keep doing that," he mumbles.</p><p>She hums her understanding and lines him up. "I'm ready."</p><p>He captures her lips and pushes forward, but as he begins to fill her up, panic rushes back, chases away all her braveness for a moment. Minseok oppa stops, halfway inside her, but if she lets him pull out now, she's not sure she can let him in again. So she wraps her legs around his waist to keep him there, still inside her.</p><p>Her eyes drink him in: the slope of his nose; the swell of his lips, still wet and swollen; the flush of his cheeks; the crease of worry for her between his eyebrows. The love shining in his eyes. Gazes locked, she nods and focuses on him as he pushes all the way in until they're completely joined. He's trembling from holding back, from holding still, but he does keep still, letting her adjust, grow comfortable, and she's never loved him more</p><p>Her breathing evens out, body relaxing again, and she rocks against him to show him she's ready. At first, his strokes are slow, careful, measured, and his eyes never leaves her face. So she smiles at him, wraps her arms around him, and clings to the man she trusts completely.</p><p>She never thought she'd enjoy this, the feeling of someone inside her, and yet her body responds, each stroke relighting the heat until it simmers deep in her belly. As he starts thrusting in earnest, Minseok oppa drops his forehead to her shoulder, grunting in her ear, and she hears herself moan along with him. She even shifts her hips so that he hits her just right, his cock brushes a sweet spot inside her core. She's impossibly growing closer to another peak.</p><p>"Fuck." Minseok curses and nips at her throat and each time his teeth rasp against her skin, sparks of pleasure shoot through her body. "Gods, you feel good."</p><p>She never heard him curse before.</p><p>Something inside her tightens--and then another wave of pleasure washes over her, pulling such a loud moan from her it should leave her ashamed, but she doesn't care. It's so good, too good, his cock plunging into her as she clenches around him, and she draws it out for as long as she can. Then Minseok's strokes become erratic, and he murmurs, over and over, that he loves her, loves her, loves her as he spills inside her.</p><p>When he collapses atop her, head pillowed on her shoulder, she smiles up at the ceiling, fingers trailing lazily over his sweat-slicked back. He loves her. He loves her.</p><p>"Mm." Minseok presses a kiss against her shoulder "Are you all right?"</p><p>Jisoo can't help but laugh, and it's the wonderful, free laugh of a young woman without a care in the world. It's bright and sparkling and free.</p><p>"I love you," he murmurs, nosing at her jawline, and she smiles so hard her cheeks ache.</p><p>Jisoo then remembered her presentation tomorrow and groaned loudly.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?"</p><p>"My presentation..."</p><p>"Shit! Shit! All right, where were we?", shouted Minseok oppa, jumping out from her bed and scrambling all over her papers, naked as the day he was born.</p><p>Jisoo felt her throat grew dry at the sight of him, glorious and all those wonderful muscles. Why does his ass look so firm?</p><p>"Oppa.."</p><p>Minseok ignored her, frantically looking for her hand out papers.</p><p>"Minseok oppa!"</p><p>"What!" He answered quickly, pausing a moment to look back at her.</p><p>"I think I'm prepared enough for tomorrow", said Jisoo, smirking at him from her bed.</p><p>Minseok slowly put her papers down, and turned completely to face her.</p><p>"Yeah?", asked him, understanding where this would go.</p><p>"Yeah.. So come back here and hug me!"</p><p>"I understand, baby", answered Minseok as he run and jumped to her bed, making her bed creak loudly.</p><p>Jisoo burst into giggles and wrap her arms all around him. Trying to feel all those firm muscles for herself. She smiled happily and nuzzled her nose against his neck.</p><p>"Stay with me, Jisoo. Whatever happens", muttered Minseok, closing his eyes and hugging her tightly.</p><p>"Always, oppa. Always"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Vexation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if there's any grammatical error! English is not my first language ;D</p><p>Playlist:</p><p>Better- Khalid</p><p>Trip- Ella Mai</p><p>Everytime- Ariana Grande</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright sunlight woke Jisoo from her sleep.</p><p>She stretched on the bed and her hand accidentally touched the warm body next to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the handsome face that's facing her. Minseok oppa looked sound asleep and Jisoo lovingly stroked his face. She gave a soft kiss on his forehead while muttering I love you then slowly got up so as not to wake Minseok-oppa. Minseok oppa let out a small groan and turn over, still fast asleep. Jisoo smiled at her cute oppa (but not so cute last night, he was so sexy).</p><p>She softly walked over to her satin robe that is hanging at the door and wear it. She thought she should wear her underwear but change her mind because she feel so free and light hearted. She feel relieved that Yixing oppa asked her to take birth control pills since a few months ago. She honestly felt very embarrassed when she heard it the first time but Yixing oppa said that they are all healthy men and we must be on guard. Eventually Jisoo agrees because they are all adults and no one knows what will happen in the future. And it prove to be useful for emotional nights like last night where her and Minseok oppa feelings blow up uncontrollably.</p><p>The house sounds quiet considering it is still very early in the morning. Her other oppas seems to be still asleep. She hopes no one hears what she and Minseok oppa did last night (She was quite loud considering how good it felt!). Jisoo blushed when she remembered Minseok oppa asking to do it again. Minseok oppa is so out of control! Even so, Jisoo loved it. So that what it felt like, to be so close to someone that it feels like they are as one. Jisoo will never understand people who do one night stands, how can they do such an intimate and beautiful thing with a stranger. She felt that she was getting closer to Minseok oppa and she hoped she would be like that with her other oppas.</p><p>The kitchen was empty like she thought before and she hurried over to take a frying pan from the counter. She decided to cook a simple breakfast, just eggs and toast. Oh! And ofcourse coffee! Junmyeon and Kris oppa could not live without that drink. She was just starting to crack the third egg onto the frying pan when she felt a pair of arms encircling her tiny body. She almost jumped in surprise but she relaxed when she heard his husky voice murmuring in her ear.</p><p>"It's just me, baby," said Baekhyun oppa gently.</p><p>He kissed the back of her neck slowly and Jisoo let out an amused laugh. She left Baekhyun oppa alone and continued to cook. Baekhyun just kept kissing her nape and Jisoo felt a bit annoyed.</p><p>"Oppaa .. You’re starting to annoy me," said Jisoo while continuing to cook scrambled eggs.</p><p>"Hmm, but what should I do when my baby smells so good," answered Baekhyun oppa.</p><p>“What do you mean good? I haven’t even showered”</p><p>“So that’s why it smells good! It’s my baby natural scent”</p><p>“Ew oppa what the hell is that? Your flirting sucks”</p><p>“How dare you criticized my flirting? You’re the one who fell for it anyway”, laughed Baekhyun.</p><p>“Yes but that’s before you disturb me and my cooking show”</p><p>“Bu-but I really miss my Jisoo”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Babyy look at meeee”</p><p>“…” Jisoo stayed quiet eventhough she really want to smile.</p><p>“Baby give me attentionn”, whined Baekhyun.</p><p>He kept kissing Jisoo's neck and Jisoo tried to get away from him, swatting his hands.</p><p>"Oppa! You're interrupting my cooking show! Go away! I want to finish making breakfast"</p><p>Baekhyun pouted.</p><p>"But I want to be with my darling"</p><p>Jisoo grumbled and said that his pout wouldn't work because she was often fooled by Sehun. Jisoo kicked out Baekhyun and put bread in the toaster to make toast.</p><p>It was peaceful for some minutes. She should have known Baekhyun would not give up before he got what he wanted.</p><p>She was just about to cracked the fifth egg when she felt Baekhyun's arm wrap around her body again.</p><p>"I miss my darling," he said as he inhaled Jisoo's hair. Jisoo’ heart soften considering that lately she and Baekhyun rarely spent time together because they were busy with their work.</p><p>She let out a soft sigh and let Baekhyun do what he want. It’s not that she didn’t miss him, she miss him a lot. She could literally feel Baekyun’s smirk at getting what he want.</p><p>“Okay but you have to stay still! You don’t want this beautiful house to burn just because you can’t keep your hands by yourself, right oppa?”</p><p>Baekhyun let out a horrified gasp.</p><p>“I would never! Since when did my Jisoo become so suspicious of me? It must be because those two devils corrupting my Jisoo”, said Baekhyun, tightening his arms around Jisoo. Jisoo smiled knowing well he is referring to the maknaes, Sehun and Jongin oppa.</p><p>“Well it must be true because you’re offended, Oppa”</p><p>“Noo don’t listen to them Jisooo. They are devils wanting your time for them”, pouted Baekhyun.</p><p>Jisoo giggled at how cute Baekhyun oppa is, and turn her body over to face him. He was still pouting so Jisoo cupped his face with both of her hands to look at him more clearly.</p><p>“Hmm.. But I kinda want their attention”, teased Jisoo, stroking his face.</p><p>“More than me?”</p><p>“Hmmm…”</p><p>“Jisooooo”</p><p>Jisoo let out a loud laugh, still cupping his face. Baekhyun pouted again feeling a bit hurt and tried to go. Jisoo tightened her hold on him. She urged him to look at her again.</p><p>“Oppa, don’t you understand? You and them and all my oppas are all different”</p><p>Baekhyun stayed quiet, still gazing at her. Jisoo gave him a pretty smile.</p><p>“And I love you. You shouldn’t forget that? I love you all in different ways”</p><p>Still cupping his face, Jisoo leaned over to kiss his lips softly. Baekhyun groaned and kissed her back hungrily. He wants to tell her that it is silly to dwell on such things, that of course he knew how much she love him, but she’s kissing him again before he can so much as arrange the words—has his face framed by her hands and it is far less chaste than their first.</p><p>He clutches the fabric of her silk robe in his own hands, is surprised that the material does not crumble beneath the strength of his grip.</p><p>“Jisoo,” he gasps when they’ve parted slightly for want of air, but it does little to deter her for she pushes forward where he would pull back.</p><p>It’s unlike anything he can ever claim to have experienced. There’s a softness to her that cannot be masked even by the forcefulness of her kiss, a joy and hunger her soft moans stir in the pit of his stomach that he knows—even then—is exclusive to her and only her.</p><p>He puts a stop to it when he feels her fingers pulling at the strings of his pajama pants, though he knows not how he has mustered to strength to do so.</p><p>“Jisoo, wait the eggs,” he hears himself plead, knowing he doesn’t give a fuck about eggs and breakfast right now when Kim Jisoo is kissing him so throughly.</p><p>“Oh Baekhyun oppa, let’s be honest to ourselves. You don’t even care about my eggs” she whispers smiling, and he can find no way to contradict her. How did she even know what he feel amazed him sometimes.</p><p>How is it possible to feel this much love for someone? Baekyun wanted to cry and crawl and be with her forever, overwhelmed with all this love for her.</p><p>“The stove..?.”</p><p>“I’ve turned it off since I turn over to face you, oppa,” she giggled at him, and it surprised him that he didn’t even heard it because he was just so mesmerized by all of her. He is an EXO member and they never let anything slip by. But just facing his love, he became blind and deaf by her existence alone.</p><p>“Wa-wait I don’t have any condom,” he presses, thinks that if there is anything that would dissuade her it would be this. He suddenly became afraid of her braveness. Since when his Jisoo became this fearless and sexy?</p><p>He is proven wrong however, for she merely traces his features with her fingertips before she’s kissing him again</p><p>“I’m on pills, oppa. You really don’t want me?”</p><p>“Fuck no. You’re the only one I think about all day, baby”</p><p>There is no resistance on his part this time, not after his first failed attempt to draw back. He lets her unlace his pants, follows when she inches their bodies towards the couch in living room, can't take his eyes off her when she slowly unlaces the ties of her robe.</p><p>He simply watches, jaw slightly agape and eyes burning with the desire that consumers every inch of him.</p><p>She is, by far, the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. Were he man of bards and ballads, there would be no end to his praises--though he knows even then that no words could do the creamy porcelain of her skin or the ample swells of her breasts justice.</p><p>"You're beautiful," he hears himself say, voice hoarse with the breadth of his longing.</p><p>She blushes even brighter, the delicate pink blotches now coloring the skin at her neck, move all the way down to her chest.</p><p>If he hesitates before reaching for her, it's only because he cannot bring himself to lay his dirty hands on such seamless flesh.</p><p>She relieves him the burden of making the first move though, takes his left hand into her own and places it firmly against the soft swell of her breast, moans softly as her nipple pebbles under the rugged contact.</p><p>It is as if a damn has been demolished, cracked straight through the middle so that the treacherous waters it once confined may crash through. He cannot keep his hands off her, cannot keep his lips from the softness of her own, from the elegant slope of her neck.</p><p>He assists her in ridding him of his shirt, does not start or shy away when he feels her hands tugging at the laces of his boxers where he is painfully hard--every one of her soft sounds of content only spurring him even further.</p><p>"Oh Baekhyun oppa," she moans, running a hand along the length of him through his boxers, and he thinks that simple gesture may have promptly eradicated any vestiges of his self control were he not already so far gone.</p><p>They fall atop the couch in a graceless heap (he hope no one would come downstairs, he would literally die if they stop right now), and he can't help but smile against the skin of her neck when she giggles delightedly.</p><p>He kisses down the column of her throat and the tips of each of her breasts, taking care to swirl her tongue around the hardened nipples, and he's rewarded with a sharp gasp. He moves lower still, to the soft skin of her belly, until he finally reaches that apex of curls between her thighs.</p><p>He parts her legs gently and, though she complies without resistance, he can feel her propping herself onto her elbows, knows that she is looking down at him.</p><p>"B-Baekhyun--ooh--" she gasps when his mouth opens over her center, the moistness and the salty-sweetness of her garnering a guttural groan he can scarcely stifle.</p><p>He languidly rolls his tongue over that hardened nub he knows will drive her to the peak of her pleasure, feels his cock twitch painfully at the sound of her echoing moans.</p><p>His brothers will hear them surely, he thinks, but he finds that there is little of him left to care. How can he when her fingers are digging into his scalp this way, when her soft cries of pleasure are growing more and more ragged--more and more desperate.</p><p>"Oh Gods," she groans as he runs his tongue over the length of her swollen folds.</p><p>He circles his fingers around his member when he hears her cries grow louder, knows that she's just as close to release as he is.</p><p>It only takes a few short strokes for him to come undone, for her to follow swiftly with a racking shudder and a choked scream.</p><p>He lays his head against the soft flesh of her belly as his hands run along the length of her thighs, soothing her as her shudders subside and his own drumming heart slows.</p><p>“Baekhyun oppa?”</p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“Be with me”</p><p>“Yes, forever and always. Only you, Jisoo”</p><p>It’s familiar and new all at once, like a song he thought he knew being sung with different languages. They’re both intensely aware of the difference, of the intentions behind their touches. Baekhyun tries to remind himself that she’s pure, innocent; he tries to go carefully, gently. Slowly. His hands feel clumsy, though, his movements desperate and rough.</p><p>She gasps when he enters her, a pinched sound that send him to the moon. He had thought it would be difficult to hold still, to let her adjust, but somehow his patience is infinite now that he needs it. He waits for her body to relax, for her to move experimentally. Only then does he withdraw and return, knowing her fully, overcome by her sweet understanding. There’s little room between their bodies for his hand, so tightly does she hold him, but he wants everything for her, so he makes room, circles his thumb over her until she’s shivering beneath him, giving little gasps and sighs. When he sees the slide of a tear down her cheek, his insides freeze, heart shuddering to a stop.</p><p>“Gods, Jisoo, have I hurt you? Jisoo-”</p><p>“You haven’t hurt me” she says. “Don’t stop. Please never stop.” She pulls his face to hers and kisses him, sweetly, slowly, until he begins to move inside her again.</p><p>“Baekhyun,” she whispers, holding his face between her hands and staring into his eyes. “My Baekhyun.”</p><p>He answers her with her name, over and over and over again until she shakes against him and he lets go, allows himself to follow.</p><p>His limbs don’t work; his bones have gone to powder under his skin. He must be crushing her. But when he tries to move away, she tightens her arms about him, presses her heels into the backs of his thighs hard enough to bruise.</p><p>“I must be heavy,” he protests, but her grip doesn’t loosen.</p><p>“You’re perfect”</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p>They stay together until there were sounds of living from upstairs, indicating that her other oppas must be awake and getting ready for the day. She reluctantly let Baekhyun oppa go when he protested that he’s gonna get killed by his brothers for taking her at the couch.</p><p>The couch where they all sit and play games and sleep.</p><p>In other words, the main couch in the living room.</p><p>Jisoo giggled at the thought of Junmyeon and Kris oppa scolding Baekhyun oppa.</p><p>Baekhyun was putting on his clothes when he heard giggles, turn his head to face her.</p><p>“Yaah You better stop thinking about my hyungs beating me up”</p><p>“But it’s so funny when I imagine it”</p><p>“My Jisoo like it when I get scolded, huh?”, joked Baekhyun, trying to catch her and bite her playfully.</p><p>Jisoo put her robe back and scream delightfully, running towards the kitchen to continue making her oppas breakfast. Baekhyun followed her to the kitchen, intending to get a glass of water, when he heard Jongin confused voice in the living room.</p><p>“Why is Baekhyun hyung boxers in here? Yah hyung I hate it when you take clothes all over this house”</p><p>Baekhyun and Jisoo eyes met and they laughed at how clueless Jongin was.</p><p>"Baekhyun, what the hell did you just do?", Junmyeon oppa voice boomed.</p><p>Jisoo laughed loudly as she eyed Baekhyun. Baekhyun eyes widened when he realized what she's going to do.</p><p>"Don't you dare Kim Jisoo", mouthed Baekhyun.</p><p>"Oppaa! Baekhyun oppa devi-", Jisoo's shouting was cutt of because Baekhyun pulled her into a passionate kiss, shutting her up.</p><p>Jisoo smiled against his lips as she kissed him back.</p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>XXX Headquarters, Seoul</p><p>Seven men is sitting around a huge table, smokes of cigarettes around each one of them. A women with little of clothes sat in one of the man lap, kissing his neck in an attempt to please him. He just look at her boredly, not even feeling anything and focused his eyes to his leader.</p><p>The leader of his gang.</p><p>Kim Nam Joon.</p><p>It is well known that EXO gang have many enemies, but the top of all those gangs is surely BTS. They were rivals in many ways, but EXO always beat them and it make BTS boiled with anger.</p><p>It make him, Min Yoongi boiled in anger everytime he heard that fucking name.</p><p>“OK, now anyone have anything to report other than our usual reports? Our drug negotiations seem to slow a bit, we need to hire more boys”, asked Kim Nam Joon as known as RM.</p><p>The women in Yoongi’s lap fidgeted, making Yoongi annoyed so he push her over the floor.</p><p>“Just fucking go, bitch. You make me lose my appetite”</p><p>“Suga? You have something to say?”, RM called his gang name. They only use their real names in private not on meetings like this.</p><p>Jung Hoseok, aka J-Hope smirked at him. Jimin and Jungkok stared at him curiously while V and Jin look him over boredly.</p><p>All of them are bored whenever they have meetings but what could they do? It is essential for their gang.</p><p>Suga smirked and throw a picture at the middle of the table. RM, clearly not liking Suga disrespecting him, frowned and stared at him impatiently.</p><p>“Look what I find, my little spy gave me some interesting imformation”</p><p>V snorted, saying “You mean the little spy you killed? You gave me and Jin so much work, you ass”</p><p>Suga rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Whatever, bastard. Back to the topic, I think I found EXO precious little secret”</p><p>RM eyes widened as he reached for the picture, searching for any weakness of his rival gang. The other BTS gang members straightened up hearing about EXO.</p><p>“What is it boss? Is it the Hongkong money laundery? I fucking knew those EXO bastards wo-“, Jimin’s rant was cut off by RM.</p><p>“Suga. Explain this”</p><p>RM threw the picture at the table again, but before Jimin could take it, Jungkook stole it first.</p><p>“Who the fuck is this?”, exclaimed Jungkook.</p><p>“That’s some pretty girl, alright” said Jin, peeking over Jungkook shoulder.</p><p>“Yah Suga who knew you like some innocent little princess?”,laughed J-hope.</p><p>“Did you not hear me you dumbfuck? I said EXO’s little secret”, answered Suga annoyed.</p><p>“What? You think this girl is one of the members girlfriend? I don’t fucking care whose girlfriend is she unless she’s Xiumin’s girlfriend. We need the leader’s girlfriend”, said RM losing interest.</p><p>BTS already knew the faces of each of EXO member. They searched for their identities really hard and they know for sure that EXO knew their faces too.</p><p>Suga smirked.</p><p>“Wait till you hear this boss”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>All of the members head leaned over to hear him more closely, interested when Suga started smirking. Suga never smirked easily.<br/>“She is the girlfriend of all the members”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet until J-hope laughed loudly. Jungkook and Jin slowly joining. RM smiled at him.</p><p>“You are fucking kidding, right? Suga I know you hate them but this joke is not funny. We’re serious here”, said V, laughing.</p><p>“I mean one girlfriend and 12 men? That’s hilarious”, said Jimin, chuckling.</p><p>Suga rolled his eyes so hard that he nearly go blind. Fuck his members, not believing anything.</p><p>“It’s fucking true. I have a few of my boys keeping an eye on her. She’s been seen with each of them”</p><p>“So? It’s just a women they been fucking together? It’s not as if me and RM are not doing that too”, shrugged Jin.</p><p>He and RM love threesomes. And before any of you asked, no they never sleep with each other. They just like to have one women to pleasure.</p><p>RM smiled and shake his head.</p><p>“Nice try, Suga. You better have something els-“</p><p>“She called them by their real names”</p><p>RM who was just ready to throw the picture away, stopped. The other members turned to him in shock.</p><p>“They took turns in accompanying her, protecting her. They took her to fucking cutesy dates. Tell me, did you do this to the bitch you’re fucking, Jin?”, hissed Suga.</p><p>RM eyes paused to look at the picture, trying to figure out this girl. Suga’s statement that she called them by their names opened his eyes. This is some serious shit if she know their real names. His eyes trailed over her pretty eyes and sweet smile with dimples. She is undeniable beautiful, gorgeous, and …innocent? RM know that many girls are beautiful but what is it that make EXO pay attention to this girl?</p><p>RM hated to be left out, to not know anything, to not know answers.</p><p>He asked Suga without taking his eyes off the picture.</p><p>“Name?”</p><p>Suga smiled, knowing that RM is now interested.</p><p>“Kim Jisoo”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well shit, now Jisoo name is out in the open. Did you guess who that rival was before? I'm sorry for using BTS but I felt they suit the roles hehe peace!</p><p>And Jisoo making all the moves first! Wow since EXO treated Jisoo carefully lol</p><p>They should make the moves first next chapter XD</p><p>Who's your favorite EXO member?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fiuhh this chapter honestly make my face redd and a bit embarrassed lol</p><p>Warning: smut smexy times</p><p>Playlist:</p><p>Into you- Ariana Grande</p><p>Feel about you-Aislin Evans</p><p>Body party-Ciara</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks passed by since then.</p><p>Everything went normal but Jisoo suspected that her other oppas know that she’s not so innocent anymore. She felt grateful because none of them mention anything. I mean, she know that all of them are her boyfriends but some things are better left alone. Like sex. She was really sore after her time with Baekhyun and thought to give herself a rest. But after that, she began to notice things she didn’t notice before.</p><p>Like how sexy Chanyeol oppa eyes are.</p><p>Or how Jongin oppa’s sweat rolling down his throat makes her thirsty for some reason.</p><p>Or how Junmyeon oppa’s lips make her lose her focus when she eats.</p><p>Or.. she should stop thinking because all them became ten times hotter than usual.</p><p>She went to campus as usual, sometimes together with Jongin and Sehun if they have the same time in lectures. Sometimes with the others. One thing is for sure that they won’t let her go on her own.</p><p>Luhan and Kris oppa decided to let her choose which room she want to sleep in everynight. Each of them take turns (Innocent sleeping!) to sleep with her. Jisoo didn’t argue because she loves sleeping with them. All of them are just so warm, fluffy (Chanyeol oppa), and have she mention that she love them?</p><p>Today is Yixing oppa turn to pick her up because Sehun and Jongin oppa have some things to do (Secret, they said), so she wait patiently in front of her campus. She had just bought strawberry ice cream (It’s very hot today) when Yixing oppa rolled in with his flashy convertible black Aston Martin V8, making some students whisper and pointing at him. Jisoo let out a sigh, she hated to be the center of attention. But all of her oppas love cars and they love to show it off.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing oppa stop right in front of her and rolled the passenger door window down. He look so deviously handsome with his brown Rayban sunglasses and hair slicked back. A few girls at her back seem to hyperventilate at the sight of him. Yixing oppa smiled, not knowing his effect on girls (And her!) with his cute little dimple.</p><p>“I heard my Lady need a ride?”</p><p>Jisoo rolled her eyes at the pet name and smiled.</p><p>“Seriously oppa? You’re role playing as a butler?”</p><p>She gripped her ice cream tightly when he smirked back. Okay, but why does it seem to get more hot in here?</p><p>“Of course, My Lady. I’m at your service. Come along “</p><p>Jisoo shifted her books and ice cream in one arm as she use the other one to open the door. She slid smoothly in the car and Yixing oppa’s sandalwood scent embrace her nose. She shut her eyes close at his nice scent and inhale it.</p><p>“What is that? Ice cream? My Lady is hungry?”, asked Yixing oppa as he shift the wheel to the right and start to drive home.</p><p>“Oh this? No, I just felt hot outside so I bought it.”, answered Jisoo as she lick the cone.</p><p>She heard Yixing oppa fidgeted and didn’t answer her back. ‘Weird’</p><p>“You should just buy some cold drinks”</p><p>Jisoo licked her ice cream again and turned to face him.</p><p>“Why? I want ice cream though. See, it’s my favorite flavor, Strawberry”, exclaimed Jisoo, shoving the ice cream in front of Yixing.</p><p>“Sweetheart I’m driving. Be a good girl and sit still”</p><p>Jisoo pouted, feeling down because she really want Yixing oppa to taste her favorite ice cream in the campus. She began to lick the ice cream louder in attempt to annoy him.</p><p>“Sweetheart, what are you doing?”, asked Yixing as he shifted his body uncomfortably.</p><p>“…” Jisoo didn’t bother to answer him and let a loud a moan from how good her ice cream tasted.</p><p>Yixing oppa hand tightened at the wheel from the corner of her eyes. She smiled inwardly. ‘Now you’ll want to taste my ice cream’</p><p>“Hmm.. Oh my god, Yixing oppa my ice cream is so delicious, you sure you don’t want it?”</p><p>She purposely let a soft sigh as she licked her ice cream again.</p><p>“Sweetheart..”</p><p>“Yes, oppa?” asked Jisoo as she stick her tongue out to collect some of the ice cream that drip down her hand.</p><p>“You better not make my car dirty, Jisoo”</p><p>Jisoo laughed.</p><p>“No way, I’m a clean eater”</p><p>She licked her hand to clean the ice cream that fall there.</p><p>“Jisoo, I think you should just throw that ice cream out”</p><p>“What?? No I will not. This is my favorite ice cream. You don’t want to try it?”</p><p>Yixing oppa’s voice seem a bit strained but she let that go. ‘Is he that mad about his car being dirty?’</p><p>“Jisoo. You have no idea, don’t you?”</p><p>“What idea? So you want my ice cream or not, oppa?”</p><p>Yixing oppa let out a soft groan saying he’ll really go crazy.</p><p>“Crazy? Oppa, just say you want to try it”</p><p>“Jisoo, just throw that ice cream away”</p><p>“No, I won’t. What are you talking about? We’re still driving, oppa. Where would I throw it?”</p><p>“Jisoo, don’t test my patience”</p><p>Jisoo scoffed, feeling a bit annoyed. She just want him to taste her source of happiness, what is wrong with him?</p><p>“Nope”, said Jisoo, purposely saying the nope with a big pop sound to annoy him.</p><p>She seldomly get annoyed but now she felt annoyed at how her oppa is acting.</p><p>The car suddenly swerved to the right, entering an empty parking lot near an abandoned supermarket. Jisoo look around in confuse, realizing they’re still not home yet.</p><p>“Oppa where is th-“, she was just turning her head when Yixing oppa’s hands grab roughly her neck and pulled her into his warm lips.</p><p>His move forced all her air out of lungs. She could distinctly hear her ice cream falling down, but before she could tell him, his tongue came in and her lips and Jisoo suddenly forget to say anything about her ice ceam. Or anything at all.</p><p>He unbuckled his seatbelt quickly, pulling her into his lap. Jisoo immediately felt a hard bulge between his legs pressing hardly into her thighs. She let out a moan at the delicious feel of it.</p><p>So that was why her oppa is so angry? She turned him on? Jisoo smiled at his desperate hands</p><p>trying to touch her as mush as he could. She love making him so full of want for her.</p><p>She pulled out from their kiss, staring at him knowingly.</p><p>“Oppa, right here? What if we get caught?”</p><p>“You made me so hard Jisoo, I can’t even drive anymore”</p><p>Jisoo’s eyes widened at his blunt words, so unlike her gentle oppa. His face was so red from heat and his lips trembled. She shifted her eyes down and see that he is.. really hard. I mean really.</p><p>Yixing oppa looked at her, begging her to touch him or he would die. His eyes turned in a darker shade when he’s aroused and honestly Jisoo is sure that she want him too.</p><p>She carefully unbuckled her seatbelt, making Yixing oppa let out a huge smile that could blind her eyes for gods sake.</p><p>In seconds, his hand returned to her body, greedily exploring the parts of her body that he never touched before. Jisoo grind herself against Yixing oppa, feeling his length grow bigger with each move she make.</p><p>Yixing oppa’s hand grab her ponytail (She put her hair up in a ponytail today because of how hot the weather is), pulling it back roughly so he could lick along her bare neck. Jisoo eyes rolled back at how hot it felt.</p><p>She struggled to unbutton his pants, with his hands caressing all over her body making it hard to do so. Eventually, she finally get to undo them and pulled down his pants a little because of how cramped they were in the car. She couldn’t get to unbutton all of it.</p><p>Yixing oppa pushed up her pretty yellow dress (Her favorite dress!) and slowly gripped her panties to rolled it down. She felt goosebumps all over her body at the touch of his hands on her thighs. When the panties make it down to her ankles, he grabbed her hips to slid it off. When it’s finally off, he sniffed it and thrust it in his pockets.</p><p>Jisoo blushed hardly at his actions, slapping his arms at how he was such a pervert. Yixing oppa smirked at her and muttered about something to remember about for the future.</p><p>He suddenly grabbed around her hips to lift her up and slowly help her push down his massive length.</p><p>Jisoo let a gasp at how full she felt from this position, and try to balance her body by placing a hand on the roof of the car, while Yixing oppa glide even further into her.</p><p>She pushed him down on his carseat, filling awkward with this position that she never do before. Yixing oppa lips trembled and gently whisperes at her to roll her hips against him. She obeyed him and was gifted with the sound of his groans.</p><p>Feeling a bit confident from her actions, she started riding him roughly. Yixing oppa moan quietly and threw his head back in pleasure.</p><p>“Fuuckk”, he breathed and grabbed her hips once again.</p><p>His huge and warm hands pushed her to move faster and harder against him. She bite her lips, trying to control her loud whimpers that embarrassed her. Her back felt a bit of pain from the steering wheel that pressed down against her skin.</p><p>Yixing oppa thumb gently stroked her lips, urging her to look at him. She gazed at him intently, feeling a bit daring to push his thumb inside her mouth, and sucked. They hold their gaze together as pleasure started rushing in against their bodies greedily meeting each other all overagain.</p><p>His hair that was previously so neat and styled, was now all sweaty and sticky. Yixing oppa struggled to control his breathing at how good it felt. His hands ran down her back , nails digging down her thighs leaving red marks all over it.</p><p>Her mouth found his damp neck, trailing her tongue around it to meet his lips. He pushed his lower body to meet up her thrusts harder. Jisoo bit her lips and closed her eyes at how delicious it felt.</p><p>Suddenly, Yixing oppa grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him</p><p>“Look at me, Jisoo”</p><p>Yixing let out a tiny smile at how beautiful she look as he pushed himself harder againsts her, further into her.</p><p>They both finally reached a breaking point, feeling pleasure so great that Yixing had to shut his eyes tightly at how amazing it felt to be in her. Jisoo let a tired huff as she collapsed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.</p><p>It was quiet for a few seconds before Jisoo break it.</p><p>“Oppa?”</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart?”</p><p>“I think my ice cream fell. Guess your car’s now dirty, oppa”</p><p>Yixing let a loud laugh.</p><p>“Oh baby, I don’t give a damn about ice cream when you’re right here with me”</p><p>“I guess I won’t buy ice cream again in front of you, oppa”</p><p>Yixing’s loud laughter filled the car afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Back at Seoul National University</p><p>Min Yoongi crushed the ciggarete he’s been smoking in the ground with his foot when the flashy black car rolled out the university gates.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at how flashy EXO was with their cars.</p><p>Fucking rich.</p><p>BTS is not poor by any means, but he hate looking at how wealthy his rival gang is. He hate being the second to anyone, least of all EXO.</p><p>He walked toward some girls that were busy giggling at the sight of his rival gang car. Fucking bitches.</p><p>Suga lowered the cap at his head to hide his face and asked them.</p><p>“Hey, you girls know who that was? Cool car”</p><p>Suga vomit inwardly at how he compliment his rival car. Blegh.</p><p>“Oh that? That’s Kim Jisoo”</p><p>Suga let out a groan at her stupid answer, and decided to dig for more information.“That’s her boyfriend? Rich, huh?”</p><p>The girls giggled again. Suga want to slam his head on a wall at how those giggles made him have a headache.</p><p>“Ooooh him? No, that’s her boyfriend’s brother. We honestly don’t know much. Her boyfriend is Sehun from Law”</p><p>“Interesting. Her boyfriend not mad that she’s being picked up by his brother?”</p><p>The girls exchanged some looks.</p><p>“I mean who would cheat on Sehun? He’s crazy hot.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re going on strong”, said another girl.</p><p>“We hope Kim Jisoo would introduced Sehun’s brother to one of us”, exclaimed one girl.</p><p>“Wait, you mean me, right?”, said another one.</p><p>Suga want to slap his hand on his face at how the conversation turns out. He slowly walked back to leave this fucking stupid conversation. How stupid of him to ask one of those EXO fangirls.</p><p>He stand at the side of the road watching the cars pass by. He’d been in SNU for a few days to study Kim Jisoo’s schedule. So far her schedule is fucking boring, go to class and get home pattern, always with one of those EXO bastards. They never left her alone.</p><p>Suga’s impatient. When could he get her alone when one of those bastards are always hanging around her like she’s a god or something.</p><p>RM is waiting for his report today, so he get in his car and ride home.</p><p>Maybe next time, Kim Jisoo.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Jisoo smiled at her oppas when dinner is served by Kyungsoo oppa. They always tried to have dinner together as a family but sometimes one of them are not there because of work. Jisoo wanted to ask what are their jobs seeing how busy each and one of them are, but decided against it. ‘Later’ she decided.</p><p>Tonight dinner is Beijing Duck menu, one of Chaeng, Jisoo’s bestfriend favorite. She would love this, Jisoo thought. Dinner is a bit quiet since Luhan, Kris, Tao, and Jongdae oppa is not home. They were needed in China, Jisoo heard from Junmyeon oppa. Chanyeol oppa seem a bit sleepy, his eyes drooping but when he caught her eyes, he winked at her. Jisoo let out a giggle, making her other oppas turned at her.</p><p>“Hmm, my Jisoo is smiling. Who made you let out a pretty smile?”, asked Baekhyun oppa.</p><p>Chanyeol oppa stick out his tongue to Baekhyun quietly, making Jisoo laughed loudly.</p><p>“I love seeing my girl happy”, smiled Junmyeon oppa, looking at her fondly.</p><p>“She deserves to be happy all times”, added Minseok oppa.</p><p>Kyungsoo oppa stayed quiet but smiled at her when she look at him.</p><p>“Dinner is delicious, Kyungsoo. Thanks for making my hometown recipe”, thanked Yixing oppa.</p><p>Jongin and Sehun muttered their thanks for the food and goes upstairs.</p><p>Jisoo watched them, confused at their tired faces.</p><p>“Are they okay?”, asked Jisoo worriedly to her oppas.</p><p>Junmyeon oppa waved a hand, smiling.</p><p>“No need to worry baby, they’re just tired from work”</p><p>Jisoo wanted to ask them then and there what is their freaking jobs but Baekhyun oppa talked, making her paused her question.</p><p>“Now who wants to watch Tangled? I heard it’s fucking good”, screamed Baekhyun.</p><p>“Jesus, Baekhyun lower down your tone. You’re making me deaf”, said Minseok oppa, chuckling.</p><p>“ME!”, answered Chanyeol oppa, both of them racing to the living room. Minseok oppa rolled his eyes and complained that no one listen to him anymore. Jisoo laughed and stand. Before she could walk, Kyungsoo oppa slip his hands over her and smiles.</p><p>“Let’s go, Jisoo”</p><p>Jisoo smiled back.</p><p>“Let’s”</p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Feeling fresh, Jisoo slid her hands on her face, washing her body on the warm shower. After watching Tangled with her oppas (Minseok and Junmyeon oppa snored from the start of the movie), she decided to take a shower before sleeping in her bedroom.</p><p>Water trickled down her body as she move her head back, her long hair damp against her back and eyes closed, enjoying the water. The sound of the screen in the shower slid, make her open her eyes and gasped, wondering who dared to get inside her shower ritual.</p><p>She turned her head to see Sehun oppa, shirtless, stripping off his pants. His eyes are dark, aroused, as they traveled down her body. His eyes then caught her eyes, gazing at her as if asking her is it okay for him to join her. Jisoo put her hands against the back of the shower, leaning on the wall, a slow smile spreading across her lips to answer him.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping closer, Sehun reached out to wrap an arm around her waist, tugging her closer, the water hitting them both now. She giggled softly turning in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took a step forward, not letting go. He pressed her against the wall under the shower head, kissing her hungrily.</p><p>Water poured down on them as their mouths wrestled, one of his hands moved with the water down her body, fingers flowing over breasts, stomach, brushing the hair at her groin. Leaning on one hand against the wall, he parted her legs with his other hand. Slipping his fingers between her legs, Sehun rubbed slowly, his fingers parting her lips, finding her soft delicate spot to circle it more forcefully. Jisoo moaned against his mouth. Her hands moved to his face, fingers tracing a small invisible scar across his cheek and nose as her hips thrust against his touch. Stroking gently, his fingertip flicked softly against her. She started panting, mewling against his strokes. He bit softly at her neck, sucking down the column of her throat, his finger slipped inside her when his teeth brushed across a hardened nipple.</p><p>She cried out, her whole body arching into him. “Does that feel good?” he hissed against her breast, a grin just touching his lips.</p><p>Jisoo grabbed his shoulders, gasping loudly as her orgasm washed over her. Sehun watched her face, the way her mouth was partly open, her eyes screwed tightly shut, body arching toward him begging for more. He smiled gently at her magnificent face.</p><p>Gingerly he pulled his fingers out, her fluids mixing with the water running over his hand. Sehun dropped to his knees, the water pouring down on him as he thrust his mouth between her legs, the need to taste her so strong he could only give in to it. Reaching up to grip her hips, his tongue licked slowly at her sex. Jisoo pressed her hands against the wall trying to keep herself upright as he sucked at her. Her knees bent slightly when Sehun drank from her.</p><p>He lifted one of her legs, hooking it over his shoulder. He thrust his tongue deep into her, listening to her moan his name. The most beautiful sound he ever heard was his name on her passion filled breath as he licked her.It thrilled him to know he made her feel like this, her sexual fulfillment was caused by him. That was what amazed him, he could do this do her, make her moan, make her want him. It was more than just the sex.</p><p>Her hips thrust against his lips, his tongue coiling deeper. Grasping her thigh, he thrust his tongue into her, sliding her up the wall with the pressure of his sucking kisses on her intimate core. She moved a hand to his head where she dug her fingers tightly into his hair, tight enough that it was slightly painful, but it only fueled his passion for her. His teeth brush her, the fingers of one hand moved into her again, thrusting, pumping until she was moaning his name. “Oh, Se-Sehun!”</p><p>When she climaxed, she washed over his lips and tongue mixing with the water running down on them both. She pulled on his hair, urging him to stand. “I want you now.”</p><p>Grabbing her legs, he pulled them up, pressing her against the wall. She was the one to reach down between them, grasping his erection. Sehun bucked into her when her fingers wrapped around him. Jisoo helped to guide him into her, both of their pants mingling together as he slid inside her.</p><p>“Sehun,” she gasped, her expression intense as she met his gaze. A shudder ran through her. He filled her, plunging deep into her, moaning loudly as her body tightened around him. He shifted his grip on her, moving his hands to her rear pressing her against the wall despite the slickness of the water.</p><p>Lips captured lips. He started to set up a rhythm of thrusts, but they kept slipping and sliding against the wall until finally he growled. She giggled at his frustrated face.</p><p>He moved his hips slowly, taking his time. Her hands moved to cradle his face, the water running down them both as she rubbed her nose against his, staring into his eyes as he pressed deeply into her. Rubbing her thumbs along his cheeks, his movements made her bounce slightly. She kissed him, a soft passionate kiss. Holding her tightly, Sehun dropped gently to his knees, their tongues wrapping and sliding around one another. His hands moved up her back, hips thrusting up. She dug her fingers into his shoulders tighter, sucking his bottom lip, tugging with her teeth before letting go to lean her body back, her hips met his thrusts, the water raining down on them sloshing.</p><p>He groaned deeply at the feeling of his climax coming soon, whispering how good she felt in his arms, how good it felt to be inside her. That’s when Jisoo cried out, her climax washing her over. He gasped and yanked her closer, deeper, to hold her as climax burst all over him.</p><p>“Ji-Jisoo, gods, you’re my sweet, sweet girl”, said Sehun as he stroked her face lovingly. They separated gently, standing back up, Sehun holding her hand. He smiled, a soft private smile he only gave to her, saved just for her.</p><p>Tugging her under the shower’s flow of water, he set about cleaning her.</p><p>“Sehun oppa?”</p><p>“Hmm”, answered Sehun, as he started to wash her body with soap, rubbing her back.</p><p>“Are you okay? Did something happened at work?”</p><p>Sehun let out a sigh and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly, closely.</p><p>“Nothing for you to worry about, baby”</p><p>Jisoo gave him a tiny smile and nodded, deciding to stop asking.</p><p>But her heart trembled a bit when she saw her Sehun trying to hide his fear in his eyes.</p><p>‘What is going on?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: smutt contentt</p><p>Playlist:</p><p>No Guidance- Chris Brown ft Drake</p><p>2 on- Tinashe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun watched Jisoo’s peaceful sleeping face. She looks so cute despite being so sexy earlier. He let out a deep sigh and caress her face gently. He hoped she wouldn’t notice anything different from him tonight. Sehun tried to be as normal as possible but the information he and Jongin got this afternoon made him scared.</p><p>And Sehun have never been scared before.</p><p>Nervous, yes.</p><p>Scared, never.</p><p>He got his brothers with him, what should he be scared of?</p><p>He slowly got up from the bed and kissed Jisoo’s forehead softly.</p><p>‘I really love her’</p><p>Sehun wore his shirt and pants quickly and went out Jisoo’s bedroom to go downstairs. When he entered the dining room, he saw all his brothers already waiting for him. He stole a look at Jongin to see him looking a bit frustrated.</p><p>He bet his face is the same.</p><p>“What is going on, Sehun?”, asked Minseok hyung as the older EXO member.</p><p>Sehun stayed silent as he exchanged looks with Jongin.</p><p>“Jongin?” This time Kris hyung is the one asking, looking at both of them.</p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol are watching them closely. Tao stayed quiet as he spin his favorite knife in the air. Junmyeon and Yixing hyung waited patiently for them to say something. Kyungsoo hyung didn’t even blink as he stared at them.</p><p>“Boys, what the fuck is going on?” asked Jongdae, never the patience one in the group.</p><p>“I received a report from Mark, one of the NCT gang. It..is a bit concerning”, said Jongin, finally talking.</p><p>NCT gang is one of their subordinates, someone they could trust. EXO have many enemies, but NCT is an exception.</p><p>“Ok, tell us what is the problem? The police figured out our drug smuggling?”, asked Luhan hyung.</p><p>“I wish it was that”, scoffed Sehun, shaking his head.</p><p>Minseok, Junmyeon, and Kris hyung became alerted as they were the older ones. They realized it’s a bigger problem when Sehun said that sentence.</p><p>“What happened?”, asked Kyungsoo hyung, finally talking.</p><p>“Mark said BTS’ve been snooping around, asking around in SNU”, said Sehun, lifting his head to look at his hyungs.</p><p>“Shit”, cursed Baekhyun and Jongdae at the same time. If this situation is not serious Sehun would’ve laughed.</p><p>“Did they find out about Jisoo?”, asked Yixing furiously. He’s the most gentle one in EXO but the thought of BTS knowing the existence of Kim Jisoo shaked him to the core.</p><p>“We don’t know for sure, but it seems like it. They’ve never been in EXO territory before. Hell, what are they even doing in SNU?”, answered Jongin.</p><p>“Well, maybe they’re spying at you and Sehun?”, said Chanyeol, unsure. But all of them knew that was not the reason. BTS have figured out who they were but they never went to SNU to search for Sehun and Jongin.</p><p>“That’s the lamest excuse I’ve heard, Chanyeol. You and I both know that is not the reason”, said Kyungsoo.</p><p>“I’m trying to stay positive, dude”, said Chanyeol, laughing miserably.</p><p>Nobody laughed.</p><p>The situation is too gloomy to even smile.</p><p>“What should we do?”, asked Baekhyun in despair. Sehun flinch at his heartbroken tone, knowing that Baekhyun never felt like this before.</p><p>“We should tighten our guard around Jisoo”, said Kris hyung firmly.</p><p>“Never let her be alone.”, added Minseok hyung.</p><p>“That’s right. Don’t create a gap that BTS can enter. One thing I know that they are cunning.”, exclaimed Luhan hyung.</p><p>“Especially their leader, RM”, said Tao.</p><p>Sehun finally felt he could breath a little at his hyungs statements. They could do this, he realized. They could protect Jisoo from any harm.</p><p>“But..”, trailed Kris hyung.</p><p>His other hyungs paid attention to what Kris hyung is saying.</p><p>“But if there is an unexpected situation, promise me, in the name of EXO, that we will protect Jisoo first. Then us.”, said Kris hyung.</p><p>Sehun widened his eyes at this unexpected sentence. They’ve been in many dangerous situations before, but never have Kris said this. EXO have always been strong and tough.</p><p>“Hyung..”, said Chanyeol, looking at Kris.</p><p>“That’s right. Promise us, your hyungs, that all of you would protect Jisoo”, said Minseok right away.</p><p>“With our life”, added Luhan hyung quietly.</p><p>“Of course, that’s a given. But we would never be in a dangerous situation. We’re strong, we have twelve capable members”, smirked Jongdae.</p><p>“That’s absolutely right”, said Baekhyun, high fiving with Jongdae.</p><p>“Promise me. No matter what, Jisoo is first”, said Kris, lifting his eyes to look at them one by one.</p><p>Minseok watched us carefully. So is Luhan hyung. All of them stayed quiet, no one saying anything.</p><p>“Promise me”, repeated Kris hyung firmly.</p><p>“I promise”, said Minseok, Junmyeon, and Luhan hyung at the same time.</p><p>“Nothing’s gonna happen, but I promise”, shrug Baekhyun.</p><p>“Yeah,yeah I promise”, exclaimed Jongdae.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchanged looks and promised too.</p><p>“We promise”, said Tao, Yixing, and Jongin.</p><p>All of his hyungs turned to face him, waiting patiently for his answer. Sehun gulped at the intense look they were giving him before answering confidently.</p><p>“I promise”</p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Several months have passed since their grim meeting at the midnight. As they said before, they tightened their guard around Jisoo. Jisoo complained that she couldn't even go freely with her friends because one of the EXO members had to accompany her. Only Sehun can be seen by Jisoo's friends because he is known as Jisoo's boyfriend. Other EXO members only accompany her from a distance.</p><p>But for the past few months, there were no news about BTS at all and BTS was nowhere to be seen, so Kris hoped that what Chanyeol said was true about BTS only lurking to see Sehun and Jongin.</p><p>Kris really hoped that was the case.</p><p>‘But enough of this depressing thoughts’</p><p>Today is a special day, which is the birthday of his love.</p><p>Today marks that Jisoo has been with them for over a year. It was only yesterday that he met Jisoo. It was only yesterday that he and his siblings had a fight about having Jisoo as their boyfriend.</p><p>But the love remains the same, even more so.</p><p>EXO agreed that today Jisoo is allowed to go out with her friends happily until late with a note that Sehun must accompany them. Kris and Minseok have prepared a secret birthday party for Jisoo at home. But certainly, Jisoo’s friends is not allowed to come. It pained him to say it, but it’s only for her and EXO’s protection. No one can know where EXO’s house is.</p><p>Each of them have prepared a gift for Jisoo. Besides that, they prepared a main gift from all of them. Kris can't wait to see Jisoo's reaction to their gifts.</p><p>Will she look at him with that beautiful smile of hers?</p><p>Kris looked at the watch in his hand when he realized it’s already 6 o'clock. Sehun just texted that they were on their way home and would get home in any minute.</p><p>Kris smiled happily, relieved that there was no news of BTS, and rushed down to warn his other members that Jisoo was coming home soon.</p><p>Life is good.</p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo smiled happily.</p><p>Today is her birthday. She is exactly 20 years old. She can't wait to pass her days with all her oppas. This morning went well, she woke up next to Luhan oppa. After a hot make out session in bed with him (he’s a good kisser), Jisoo skipped happily to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for college. At breakfast, all the brothers greet her and said happy birthday. Each oppa kissed her gently before she excused herself to go to campus.</p><p>On campus, Jennie, Lisa, and Chaeyoung welcomed her with a surprise birthday cake, making her chuckle happily.</p><p>"Guyss, you don't need to do this," Jisoo said.</p><p>Jennie pulled Jisoo in a warm hug.</p><p>"Certainly we must do this. You are now 20 years old, this only happens once in a lifetime", she said.</p><p>"Right, unnie! How can we not celebrate this?", Lisa shouted, making several passersby look at them curiously.</p><p>"Shusssh Lisa! Don't be noisy", replied Chaeyoung, her face turning red from people's eyes. She hurriedly apologized to the people around.</p><p>"This is a gift from us, a friendship bracelet," said Jennie, handing her a beautiful bracelet with four charms hanging on it.</p><p>"Unnieee look! This cat signifies me because I love cats", point Lisa to the cat-shaped charm.</p><p>"And mine is in the form of a guitar, because I can't live without a guitar," joked Chaeyoung.</p><p>"My charm is camera-shaped, because I love photography," Jennie added.</p><p>Jisoo turned the beautiful bracelet to see the last charm. She looked at her friends in surprise when she saw it.</p><p>"Why does mine have the shape of the sun?"</p><p>Jennie, Lisa and Chaeyoung exchanged glances and burst into laughter.</p><p>"Unniee, you really don't know?" Lisa asked.</p><p>"That's because you’re like the sun, Unnie", replied Chaeyoung.</p><p>"Because you illuminate us with your sweet smile. We always feel comforted when we see you. You are like an older sister to us," Jennie said, smiling at her.</p><p>Jisoo felt her eyes watering at the words of her friends. She was touched to hear that.</p><p>"Unniee, are you seriously crying?", gasped Chaeyoung.</p><p>"No way! Jisoo never cries!" , joked Jennie.</p><p>Jisoo laughed while rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Yahhh! I'm not crying if you need to know. I'm just touched that you see me like that"</p><p>"Awww Unnie, family hug!" Lisa shouted while pulling them all in her arms, making their heads bump into each other.</p><p>"Yaaah Lalisa Manoban," Jennie shouted.</p><p>Jisoo and Chaeyoung laughed and tightened the hug.</p><p>When they let go of the hug, Chaeyoung looked to Jisoo's side and whistled.</p><p>"Your handsome boyfriend is on his way here, unnie"</p><p>"I know right, he's so hot," Lisa said, fanning her face like she was standing beneath the sun when in fact they’re in an air-conditioned room.</p><p>"And he only has eyes for our Jisoo," smirked Jennie.</p><p>Jisoo looked back, and sure enough, Sehun was seen walking towards them without taking his eyes off Jisoo.</p><p>Lisa wrapped her arms around Jisoo's neck and followed her to look at Sehun.</p><p>"You're very lucky, unnie"</p><p>"Well he's the lucky one because he has Jisoo," Jennie argued firmly.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at her friend's quarrel about who was lucky one. She felt a bit pain in her heart for lying to her friends. ‘I have eleven more boyfriends, girls’</p><p>She looked at Sehun happily.</p><p>'And I'm really lucky'</p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Today ended happily.</p><p>Jisoo, Jennie, Lisa, and Chaeyoung (Sehun insisted on joining her because he doesn't want to be separated from Jisoo, but Jisoo realizes that in a few months all her oppas behaved rather strangely) go to eat at a fancy Parisian food restaurant (Sehun treats them) then watch the latest comedy which was spinning in the cinema (this time Jisoo insisted to pay for it, telling Sehun to be quiet).</p><p>The stars had begun to appear when they were on their way home after dropping Jennie, Lisa and Chaeyoung home. Jisoo smiled happily while staring at the beautiful stars. Sehun's hand grabbed her hand which was near the driver's seat and held it gently while driving. Jisoo grasped back with a soft squeeze.</p><p>It doesn't take many words to describe their current feelings.</p><p>Jisoo's face gets brighter when the house is visible (she now considers EXO's house her own house), she can't wait to share what happened today to her other boyfriends.</p><p>When Sehun finished parking the car, he got out of the car and took Jisoo's hand back to take her home. Jisoo frowned at the sight of the pitch black house.</p><p>'Where is the other oppas? Are they working? On her birthday? ', Jisoo thought, feeling a little sad that her oppas actually worked on her birthday.</p><p>She swallowed and encouraged herself. No, she can't be greedy. Her oppas works hard, she can't ask for anything. It's enough for them to be there, no need for such gifts, as long as they are with Jisoo for tomorrow and so on.</p><p>Jisoo was busy with her own thoughts and didn't realize that Sehun had been laughing softly at her.</p><p>Jisoo and Sehun walked into the living room to go upstairs when the lights suddenly turned on.</p><p>"SURPRISE !!"</p><p>All her oppas stood up and threw confetti at Jisoo with a big smile. A large ‘Happy Birthday’ sign from balloons were hanging at the wall above the television.</p><p>Jisoo was shocked to see them with her hands pressed to her mouth.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JISOO", they shouted once more.</p><p>Unknowingly, Jisoo choked up in tears upon seeing them. Her feelings of love for them washed all over her body, making it hard to keep it in.</p><p>"What! Why are you crying, baby?" Chanyeol asked in panic. He could never handle when Jisoo cried.</p><p>"As expected, this is because we suddenly shout and throw confetti like crazy people," grumbled Baekhyun.</p><p>"Oh shut up," Kyungsoo replied, shoving Baekhyun in annoyance.</p><p>"Yeah, don't say you forgot whose advice this is? This is your own suggestion, you idiot," said Jongdae.</p><p>"My dear, don't cry," Yixing said softly.</p><p>"Jisoo-yaaa, why? Who dares to make you cry, huh ?! Tell oppa," Tao shouted, exasperated.</p><p>Minseok rushes to Jisoo to hug her. Kris and Luhan stood behind them to stroke Jisoo's hair while she cried.</p><p>Junmyeon ordered them all to calm down and then asked Jisoo who they should fight. Jongin laughed teasingly at Junmyeon when he heard his hyung words.</p><p>Jisoo finally stopped crying.</p><p>"There's no one you have to fight with, oppa. I'm just very happy," Jisoo said, trembling as she wiped her tears.</p><p>Each of her oppa fell silent when they heard it.</p><p>"For the past few years, I've only celebrated my birthday with my friends. But this year is very special because there are all of you. I really love you all, really"</p><p>"Awww, my Jisoo really loves me, is that so?", teased Baekhyun.</p><p>Jisoo opened her arms wide and whimpered for a big hug.</p><p>All EXO members exchanged glances with amused smiles.</p><p>'This girl will be the death of us'</p><p>They all hugged each other tightly in a big hug where Jongdae elbowed Luhan's face.</p><p>"Yahh Kim Jong Dae !! Don’t you dare to hurt my beautiful face that is loved by Jisoo"</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>After Jisoo calmed down and didn't cry anymore, they all sat on the couch to open her gifts. Jisoo sat between Chanyeol and Jongin, both of them put their hands around her neck, partially hugging her. The other oppas sat scattered on other couches and on the carpet.</p><p>Luhan clapped his hands and said cheerfully, "Now is the time to open presents"</p><p>Jisoo smiled shyly and replied, "I don't need a present, together with you guys is enough"</p><p>"Nonsense! We want to spoil our girl," Junmyeon said.</p><p>"That's right, now open my present now," Baekhyun ordered while handing her his present.</p><p>Jisoo smiled and opened the present carefully, wondering what it is.</p><p>"Hmm I wonder what it is," Jongdae said while chuckling mischieviously.</p><p>Jisoo opened her gift to see a pink lingerie section made of silk, decorated with ribbons.</p><p>Jisoo immediately closed the present again with a flushed face.</p><p>"Oppa!", protested Jisoo, embarrassed.</p><p>"Wear it when it's my birthday," joked Baekhyun, winking at her.</p><p>Her other oppas laughed at Jisoo's shy face especially Chanyeol who laughed the loudest.</p><p>"Pervert", Jisoo grunted while reaching for another prize.</p><p>Not long after, all prizes have been opened by Jisoo.</p><p>Minseok oppa gives her an azure stone throne promise ring with KMS &amp; KJS engraving inside. Jisoo gasped at the beautiful ring before leaning down to kiss Minseok oppa gently.</p><p>Kris oppa gave him a beautiful heart-shaped necklace locket that when she open it, there is a photo of Kris and Jisoo inside. She was smiling and hugging Kris oppa in the picture. It was a few days ago, when she played soccer against him.</p><p>Kyungsoo oppa gave Jisoo a kitchenaid stand mixer that Jisoo once wanted to buy for baking cakes and cookies. She always complained why they didn’t have a mixer in the house.</p><p>Luhan gave Jisoo a polaroid camera to make memories for them. “But take my pictures the most, arasso? Not these idiots”, joked Luhan oppa. Her other oppas protested, saying that they wanted pictures with Jisoo too.</p><p>Chanyeol's gift is a pandora charm bracelet with a snowflake charm because he wants to take Jisoo to go skiing, his favorite hobby. Jisoo made him promise her to take her there.</p><p>The gift from Sehun is a customized adorable onesie rabbit with the words "Property of Oh Sehun" in the butt area. Jisoo gave him a stern glance but it softened when she saw him grinning at her. “Mine”, mouthed Sehun.</p><p>Jongin's gift is a music box with a ballerina in it that plays music beautifully. He told Jisoo that he had once wished to be a ballet dancer. Jisoo thanked him with a kiss at his cheek.</p><p>Tao gave her the latest Louis Vuitton bag. Jisoo wants to return it but Tao glare at her and says that he saw Jisoo's bag is worn and torn. “Don’t you dare to return it, Kim Jisoo. I’ll check everyday to see if you use it”, sworned Tao.</p><p>Yixing provided Jisoo with complete dentistry tools and materials for college. Jisoo stammered when she received it. It is quite expensive. She thanked him with a kiss for his thoughtful gift.</p><p>Jongdae gives Jisoo a brand new Nintendo Switch, saying that Jisoo must play with him at any time. Jisoo kissed him quietly and promised to play with him.</p><p>And finally, Junmyeon gave him a small box with a little bow. When Jisoo opened it, she gasped. Inside, there is a car key.</p><p>She looked at Junmyeon oppa and firmly said no.</p><p>"I can't accept this, this is too much," Jisoo said, handing it back to him.</p><p>Junmyeon smiled.</p><p>"I've discussed it with the others. In our opinion, you should learn to drive a car, if there are unexpected events, you can go alone without us. You need a car, Jisoo"</p><p>"No, I can take the bus"</p><p>Minseok takes a deep breath, knowing how stubborn Jisoo is. This conversation will be all night long.</p><p>"Look, what if we say the car is ours and then we only use it to teach you how to drive? Let’s just say you only borrow it.", said Minseok with his other brothers protesting at the back.</p><p>Jisoo nodded with enthusiasm, agreed.</p><p>But when she turned her head in the other direction, Minseok exchanged glances with Junmyeon and mouthed to put the car key in Jisoo's room without Jisoo's knowledge.</p><p>Jisoo smiled cheerfully at her oppas.</p><p>"Thank you for all these gifts oppa. All of this is really excessive, in my opinion. Because the biggest gift for me is to meet with all of you"</p><p>Kris oppa smiled and said softly, "There is nothing more valuable to us than you, Jisoo".</p><p>Kyungsoo and Luhan nodded too.</p><p>Jongin suddenly shouted, "Wait! There's still one last present from all of us!"</p><p>Jisoo widened her eyes at the words there is another present.</p><p>"Oppa! This is too much! Stop giving me presents!"</p><p>Jongdae oppa laughed, "That will never happen Jisoo. We will flood you with gifts"</p><p>Tao said excitedly, "Now close your eyes, Jisoo"</p><p>Jisoo grumbled about stubborn men while closing her eyes.</p><p>There is some kind of scrapping noise in Jisoo's ear like they were moving something. Jisoo heard Junmyeon oppa telling Baekhyun oppa to be quiet. She giggled, imagining Baekhyun oppa pouting.</p><p>"Open your eyes, Jisoo," said Yixing oppa finally.</p><p>Jisoo opened her eyes to see the cutest thing she had ever seen in her entire life.</p><p>It is a small white maltese puppy with the most adorable eyes looking at his surrounding curiously.</p><p>"Oh my god," Jisoo said slowly, bending down to face the little puppy.</p><p>She can see Chanyeol oppa smiling mischieviously from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Kyungsoo asked quietly.</p><p>Jisoo can't take her eyes off that cute puppy as she answered Kyungsoo oppa.</p><p>"Do I like it? Oppa, I love him. He is so cute and adorable," Jisoo cried, happily hugging the puppy.</p><p>All EXO members smiled with relief, staring at Jisoo who was already absorbed in playing with the puppy.</p><p>"What will you call him?", asked Luhan oppa, sitting down beside her.</p><p>Jisoo thought for a moment then looked at her oppas with a big smile.</p><p>"..Ban Dalgom. Dalgomie ~"</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>After Jisoo was satisfied playing with Dalgom and had been taught by Minseok oppa how to care for dogs, she put Dalgom in a small cot in the tv room.</p><p>Jisoo turned to her oppas and said in a small voice, "I want something".</p><p>She felt a very strong feeling of wanting to be with her oppas. She did not want to sleep alone.</p><p>"What? What do you want?" Baekhyun asked excitedly.</p><p>"Wow, this is Jisoo's first time asking for something, hmm," Junmyeon said.</p><p>"I want to sleep with oppa"</p><p>Chanyeol, who was drinking water, choked and sprayed his water on Kyungsoo's face.</p><p>Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol so hard that Jisoo's sure his eyes would pop out.</p><p>"W-What?", stammered Jongdae oppa, surprised at Jisoo's courage. He had never been the one to stammer, always confident.</p><p>"What a beautiful request, Jisoo. Who do you want?", asked Junmyeon oppa with amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, let the birthday girl choose," replied Jongin, smirking at her.</p><p>Jisoo blushed hotly and looked down, squeezing both hands.</p><p>"..and .. T", she whispered.</p><p>"Louder sweetheart, we can't hear you", said Minseok oppa.</p><p>"Kris and Tao"</p><p>This time it is Baekhyun who spits out the coffee he drinks.</p><p>"OOooh our Jisoo is naughty, wanting two men at once", teased Sehun.</p><p>Jisoo did not reply and just covered her face with her hands in shame.</p><p>"Stop it oppaaa", whined Jisoo.</p><p>"Stop teasing her," Kris oppa said firmly. Jisoo looked up to see Kris oppa and the pure wanting from his eyes knocked her breath away. She looked at Tao and saw the same thing in his eyes. Tao who usually always smiled, looked at her with a hungry look.</p><p>"Alright, alright, let us poor men who is not wanted by Jisoo tonight to go first", shrugged Jongdae as he stood up to go.</p><p>The others followed and soon the family room was empty except for the three of them.</p><p>Kris slowly reached out a hand, tucking her hair behind her ears and letting his hand linger on her neck.</p><p>“Is this what you want?”, whispered Kris softly.</p><p>She nodded quickly before she lose her courage to continue. Kris oppa move forward slightly, so that he was standing with his chest to her shoulder, his groin to her hip.</p><p>Her breath hitched slightly at his movement.</p><p>Tao oppa mirrored Kris on the other side and whispered to her ear, “Are you sure? No questions? Any rules?”. He let his nails drift up her arm.</p><p>“Y-yes”</p><p>She was giving herself over to their hands.</p><p>Tao began kissing her neck, tasting the skin there, his warm breath tickling her. She almost didn’t notice Kris moving away slightly, before joining, kissing the other side of her neck.</p><p>Kris lips trailed over neck, kissing every spot he could get, before finally landing on her lips. Jisoo moaned softly at the feel of his lips againsts hers, his hot tongue sliding in her mouth. Kris kissed her passionately, his warmth sweet breath hitting her face. She could feel Tao still kissing the back of her neck, his hands trailing over to hips, gently caressing her body.</p><p>Before they could continue, Jisoo stopped Kris.</p><p>“W-wait”</p><p>“What is it, sweetheart?”,murmured Kris.</p><p>“Let’s continue in my bedroom”, said Jisoo breathlessly.</p><p>Tao chuckled and throw her over his shoulder and slaps her butt. Jisoo dangled across his back, hissing and spitting and demanding to put her down, but she’s carried upstairs to her bedroom anyway. Kris laughed and followed them behind.</p><p>Tao dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. Jisoo bounced half a foot in the air, scrambling back, but he seized her ankles and dragged her to the end.</p><p>Jisoo felt warm, and knew it wasn’t just because she was sandwiched between two hot men on either side of her. She licked her lips and Kris eyes darkened. She felt Tao slid down her side on the bed. Kris began kissing her neck, turning her head as it pleased him, so that he could kiss her wherever he liked-everywhere but her mouth. One hand rested on her lower back, rubbing small circles there. Tao hands were moving slowly up and down her leg. His lips met her ankle, and he began slowly kissing his way up. Jisoo squirmed at the sensation.</p><p>As Kris kissed her, he worked the buttons of her blouse open with one hand, his lips on her collarbone. His voice returned to her ear.</p><p>“Let’s see what bra are you wearing, hmm? Is it sexy black or pretty pink?”</p><p>He had unbuttoned her blouse and pulled the shirt open, baring her breasts to them. He growled in pleasure when he saw them.</p><p>“It’s neither black or pink. It’s gorgeous baby blue. Tell me, Tao, isn’t it the most wonderful thing you see all day?”</p><p>“It is,” agreed Tao. He bent his head to kiss the pale, smooth skin of her chest, wanting to taste everything that was exposed.</p><p>Jisoo felt weak at the feeling of two mouths and two set of hands all over body. She let out a whimper.</p><p>“Don’t rush Kris hyung, baby. We want to savor you tonight”, said Tao, gently squeezing her breath, his thumb brushing her nipple.</p><p>Kris began to lift her skirt, dragging his nails up to her thigh, stopping at her panties. He began to kissed and nipped at her inner thighs. He paused for a moment, speaking with his breath no more than an inch from the dampening spot on her panties. Jisoo would have sworn she could feel his breath.</p><p>“I’m so torn. I want to kiss this pretty lips but I also want to taste those breasts. What do you think, Tao?”</p><p>Tao chuckled lowly in Jisoo’s ear.</p><p>“Well, hyung could kiss her on her lips and I could taste these beautiful breasts. Isn’t this fair enough?”</p><p>He sucked on the skin where Jisoo’s neck and shoulder met, nipping it with his teeth.</p><p>“I guess so. I like the way you think, Tao”</p><p>Kris leaned forward the last inch he needed and kissed her center through her panties. She groaned softly and Tao tightened the arm around her holding her up.</p><p>Tao unhooked her bra, pulling it off. Kris lowered his head, taking a nipple in his mouth. He began to suck, lick, and kiss. Jisoo whimpered, her back arched. Kris stopped and let Tao take his turn. Tao lavished his attention on her other one.</p><p>As Tao was busy kissing her breasts, Kris slid her panties down slowly. He began rubbing his thumb up and down her center. It was deliciously wet. He reached down to licked her clit. He ran his tongue along the length of it again, and again, feeling her start to quiver once more. As her orgasm took her, she was grateful for Tao holding her up. Kris then took her skirt off, leaving her naked.</p><p>Jisoo lay down the bed, still breathing heavily. She licked her lips, watching as both Kris and Tao undressed. Tao pushed Jisoo’s knee up, leaving her feet flat on the bed and pulling her towards him. He sucked on her clit for a moment, her hips bucking. He ran his tongue up and down the length of her. He was startled when she picked her feet up off the bed and rested them on his shoulders. He kept on kissing, licking, and sucking until she came all over him again and again.</p><p>Jisoo kept on moaning both of their names, whimpered that she couldn’t take it no more. Tao stepped forward between Jisoo’s leg.</p><p>“Arms around my neck, legs around my waist sweetheart”, he ordered. Jisoo wrapped herself around him as ordered. Tao placed his hands under her ass, helping hold her in place and walked off towards the wall. When Jisoo expected to feel her bare back hit the wall, she was surprised. She felt firm flesh and soft skin. Kris’s cock bobbed against her ass cheeks. Kris wrapped his arms around her chest and whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Let go of Tao’s neck like a good girl, baby.”</p><p>He let his lips drift over her earlobe, feeling her relax against him as she let go of Tao’s upper body. With Kris supporting half her weight, Tao was able to adjust Jisoo’s legs to just where he want them.</p><p>“I want you. Both of you”, she whispered.</p><p>Kris sucked one her neck, creating his own love bites over the one Tao had made earlier. He felt her hiss as Tao sdjusted her one more time, pulling her body over his cock and thrusting it deep inside her body.</p><p>Jisoo tightened her legs around his waist, wanting to keep him buried right there. She rocked her hips, grinding against Tao’s stomach and feeling Kris’s cock brush against her ass cheeks. She felt Kris smack her ass, once.</p><p>“Be patience, my sweet Jisoo. Let us do the work”</p><p>With a great effort of will, she managed to loosen her legs from around Tao, giving him enough space to thrust his cock in and out.</p><p>“Arms around his neck again. Now”, Kris hissed, pushing her upper body forward.</p><p>Jisoo clung to Tao, still feeling him buried inside her, filling her, as she felt Kris slip two fingers in her ass, making sure she was still relaxed enough for him. She hardly felt him pull his fingers out before he slid his cock inside, working its way in. She moaned softly when he finally stopped. She’d never been so full in her life.</p><p>Jisoo bucked her hips, just slightly, to let them know she was ready.</p><p>“Make love to me”</p><p>Tao nipped her ear. “Let go of my arms and lean back, love”</p><p>Jisoo did as she was instructed and Kris caught her in his arms, his cock still buried in her. Her legs were around Tao loosely. They began to move, Jisoo moaned and writhed and let the feelings wash over her body. She lost track of how many times she came.</p><p>After a while they sped up. And soon after that, they were pushing on at the same time, and pulling out at the same time. She felt their pace getting more erratic and first one, then the other came hard inside her. All three was panting, covered in sweat. Tao unwrapped Jisoo’s legs from around himself and gently let her feet onto the floor as Kris kept her torso steady until she found her footing.</p><p>“That was..” For once, Kim Jisoo was at loss for words.</p><p>“Incredible? Amazing? The best sex of your life?”, Tao supplied, grinning.</p><p>Kris chuckled in her ear.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re already tired, baby. Cause I’m not letting you sleep tonight”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well what do you guys think about the smut scene? I don't know since it's my first time writing threesome ahaha forgive me if there's any grammatical errors guys</p><p>Forgive me lord because this story became rated M lol, it was so cute and fluffy at the beginning XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Ecstasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo tried to concentrate in her last class today. Orthodontics class, where she study about treatments for many types of malocclusion in the field of dentistry. Her eyes continued to glance toward the clock, waiting for the time to go home.</p><p>Today is her last class before the start of the long end semester break. As her Orthodontics lecturer, Mrs. Lee, turned to face them with a smile, the students began to murmur happily sensing that the class is over.</p><p>"Ok, don't forget your final assignment to find out the definition of the mandibular tear drop movement. Today's class is over, have a nice vacation," she said.</p><p>The students start to chatter in excitement and one by one slowly going out, emptying the classroom. Jisoo just casually tidied up her stationery and put it in her bag.She slowly walked out the classroom, staring at the clear bright sky. Her other best friends had already went on vacation first.</p><p>Jennie went on a vacation with her boyfriend to Hawaii. Chaeyoung returned to Australia, so did Lisa who returned home to Thailand to be with their family.</p><p>Jisoo waited as usual at the front gate, glancing at the ice cream stand. She was going to buy it but suddenly remembered the previous ice cream tragedy with Yixing oppa and changed her mind. Maybe next time when nobody’s picking her up.</p><p>The sound of the car honking broke her mind and Jisoo turned to see who was in charge of picking her up today. She saw Chanyeol oppa, with his favorite baseball cap, waving and smiling widely at her. She smiled at how excited he look and hurried over to get inside his large green Land Rover Jeep.</p><p>Jisoo leaned in to peck Chanyeol oppa’s lips, feeling happy and free since her classes are over.</p><p>No lab works.</p><p>No assignments.</p><p>No classes.</p><p>Yes!!</p><p>Don’t get her wrong, she loves Dentistry. But a girl ought to have some refreshing time, right?</p><p>Chanyeol oppa chuckled at her blissful face.</p><p>“You look really happy, babe”</p><p>“I know right, oppa. I love Dentistry, but I guess a need a break”</p><p>“Ofcourse! That’s why I’m here to take you somewhere”</p><p>Jisoo’s eyes widened at his words.</p><p>“Sincha (Really)!! Where are you taking me? Do the other oppas know? Wheree, oppa?”, asked her excitedly, taking no break to spit her questions.</p><p>“Wooow, slow down baby. To answer your questions, No I won’t tell you because it’s a surprise. Second, of course I needed to ask the others permission. It’s really hard to get you all by yourself, you know. Third, as I say before, S-E-C-R-E-T”, answered Chanyeol oppa patiently.</p><p>“Emmm okay oppa!”, exclaimed Jisoo, feeling a bit guilty since her boyfriends are fighting over to spend time with her.</p><p>Chanyeol glanced at her to see her guilty face.</p><p>“Baby, don’t look so guilty. You know we all love you, right? “</p><p>“I know oppa, but sometimes..”, trailed Jisoo.</p><p>“Sometimes?”</p><p>“Sometimes I feel that I’m so greedy. Getting all your love. I wondered when this happy dream would end”</p><p>The car stopped and pull over to the side of the road. Chanyeol let out a sigh and turn to cupped her face. He gazed deeply into her eyes, showing his love and adoration.</p><p>“You are never greedy. Never, you hear me? It’s our choice for sharing you, and all of us are happy”</p><p>Jisoo tried to speak but Chanyeol cut her off quickly.</p><p>“And I never want you to wonder whether this dream would end or not. Because this is not a dream. This is real.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand and put it over his heart. Jisoo could feel how fast his heartbeats beat for her.</p><p>“You feel this? This is real. I’ve never felt like this before. I love you. So, so much, baby”</p><p>Jisoo eyes watered because of Chanyeol oppa’s sincere words. She don’t doubt him for a minute, even a second.</p><p>“I know oppa, and I love you so, so much”, answered Jisoo, smiling.</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t answered her, but close his eyes and moved his lips onto her lips. He kissed her so sweetly, so softly.</p><p>Jisoo closed her eyes and kissed him back.</p><p>‘He’s right, nothing would happen’</p><p>But why does her heart feel restless?</p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that the secret place Chanyeol took her is a beach. Gyeongpo Beach to be exact. It is a fine sand beach formed between Gyeongpo Lake and the ocean. The beach is most noted for the awesome view of sunrises and sunsets. The surrounding greenery of the pine forests and the presence of wild rose bushes scattered throughout add to the charm of Gyeongpo Beach.</p><p>Cherry trees in full bloom makes for a wonderful sight in the spring. The Festival of Cherry Blossoms is also held at the beach during this time. Jisoo sighed at the beautiful sight of it and grabbed Chanyeol oppa’s hand tightly.</p><p>“Oppa, this is so beautiful”, she said as she look all over, mesmerized by the beauty. Chanyeol watched her with a smile in his face, feeling to proud to make her feel amazed.</p><p>“You’re more beautiful”</p><p>“Oppa please stop with those cheesy lines. Don’t turn to another Baekhyun or Jongdae oppa, please”, said Jisoo, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Chanyeol pouted, not wanting to be compared to freaking Baekhyun or Jongdae. He want to be romantic too.</p><p>Jisoo noticed how down he look and tried to cheer him up.</p><p>“But.. I guess I like your lines better than them. Their lines made me cringe so much”</p><p>Chanyeol brightened at her words and Jisoo chuckled at how easy it is to make him happy. She love him for how simple he is.</p><p>“Now, let’s go explore this beach oppa!”</p><p>Chanyeol slipped his hands around her waist and peck her temple, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.</p><p>“Let’s go”</p><p>Jisoo screamed as Chanyeol chase her into the sea. Her clothes are all wet from the splashing competition her and Chanyeol are in, but there’s nothing more she wanted than this. She look up as Chanyeol’s eyes catch hers, his eyes crinkling from the beautiful smile he gave her. Chanyeol hold her hand as he spinned them around, both of them laughing and smiling and being so happy.</p><p> </p><p>She could almost cry from this feeling of happiness that crawled all over her body and heart.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Chanyeol oppa rented a room in a beautiful hotel near the beach for them to spend a night there. They decided to take a shower before going out that night to visit a beach bar. Chanyeol had already packed clothes and necessities for her, making Jisoo feel grateful.</p><p>She told Chanyeol to take a shower first because she wanted to explore her room. The room Chanyeol rented is huge, a suite, with a sitting area, dining and kitchen facilities. There is a balcony, facing the sea, making it a perfect area to watch the sunset. Jisoo stepped out to stand at the balcony, enjoying the beautiful view. The sun is starting to set, making a gorgeous orange hue across the sky. It was so peaceful. Jisoo closed her eyes and inhale the fresh smell of ocean.</p><p>She didn’t know how much time she spend standing there, until she felt a pair of arms circling her body. She relaxed and rest her body against his chest, enjoying the feel of his strong and firm body around her.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled and kiss her ears softly, tightened his arms as he watched the sunset. He want to stay this way forever, with her.</p><p>“It’s so peaceful”, sighed Jisoo. She raised a hand to caress his hair softly.</p><p>Chanyeol kissed her throat gently. Jisoo shivered at the feels. He turned his head to the side to kiss her lips softly. Jisoo kissed him back as softly.</p><p>She pulled off when she felt their kiss getting hot and heavy. Chanyeol groaned at the loss of her lips.</p><p>“O-oppa, wait I haven’t take a shower”</p><p>“You smell wonderful”</p><p>“That’s because you’re horny”, sassed Jisoo.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed at her sassy tone. He didn’t know what to do without her. Where would he be? His place is right beside her.</p><p>“You always smell wonderful, baby. Now come here and kiss me again”</p><p>Jisoo giggled and ran inside their suite, avoiding him.</p><p>“Noo, we have to go out again, remember?”</p><p>Chanyeol growled, playfully chasing her around and finally catch her.</p><p>“What if I change my mind? Being with you here is more tempting, love”, said Chanyeol.</p><p>When he leans forward to kiss her, it is welcome, and her mouth opens under his. Her tongue flits against his and she pushes down the thoughts about going out and brings a cold hand to cup the back of his neck, bringing him closer. She does not know what to make of her coldness and Chanyeol’s warmth, but it does not matter when Chanyeol grips her waist with his hands, one spreading up her ribs.</p><p>Chanyeol moved her, pushing her gently until her back hit the room wall. She glanced back to see that it’s not a wall at all, but the suite’s large window facing the ocean.</p><p>“Op-oppa wait, anyone can see us”</p><p>“Baby we’re at the seventh floor, no one can see us”</p><p>She traces the freckles on his face as he moves his warm hands over her neck, her shoulder, her breast and she burns with desire and she growls into Chanyeol’s mouth, biting at his lip. She does not feel the coldness of the window glass with his hot mouth against hers. He pushes her cute baby pink Forever21 skirt up, his hands warm on her thighs. Her panties are discarded and his hand rests on her mound, before dipping below, stroking between her folds and spreading her wetness as he thumbs the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit.</p><p>She shudders, hips jerking, as Chanyeol kneels before her and bends down to her center, the bundled skirt on her stomach almost blocking his head from view. His tongue laps at her, a finger at her clit, and the sensation is overwhelming. Her fingers grip at his scalp, at his curls, moaning and desperate to keep him here, with her. Chanyeol is insistent and thorough and his tongue takes over for his finger and his hands hold at the hips as her climax takes her, keeping her still.</p><p>Chanyeol crawls up, shifting more of her skirt, baring her knees open. Her fingers are cold and feel thick and clumsy as she unlaces his pants, cold fingers wrapping around him, and Chanyeol hisses before his mouth finds hers again, before his warm hand covers hers.</p><p>She arches into him as he thrusts inside her. Her eyes are half-open but she sees the red wallpaper of the suite, the wooden floor, the grey room ceiling, Chanyeol’s dark hair and blue jean jacket above her . She meets Chanyeol’s rhythm, memorizing his face. Chanyeol buries his face in her neck, hot breath against her ear, his groan rumbling deep in his throat and Jisoo feels it throughout, it almost vibrates, and she sighs softly, fingers digging into his jacket.</p><p>There is nothing in the room but their low moans, their thrusts, and the rustle of the wind knocking to the window pane. Chanyeol tenses, then thrusts slowly and deliberately, once twice, and spends himself inside her. He half-collapses on her and Jisoo welcomes the warmth, the press of his body.</p><p>Jisoo lowers her legs as Chanyeol shifts to her side. His fingers run through her hair and her hand cups his face. “I guess we don’t really have to go out,” she whispers, smiling.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled at her words, knowing what she’s trying say.</p><p>He suddenly lifted her up and dropped her to the large bed in the center of the suite.</p><p>“I guess so too”, he replied, dropping his head to kiss her again.</p><p>They didn’t leave the room until next morning.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol woke up to the sound of a loud knock on his door. He groaned and turned around to pull Jisoo's warm body closer. The knock did not stop but grew louder.</p><p>Chanyeol grunted and got up, took his boxer lying on the floor and wear it.</p><p>"I swear, who dares to interfere with my time with Jisoo," he growled. He had a feeling of who it is.</p><p>Chanyeol scratched his head and opened the door to scold anyone who was behind it.</p><p>All his siblings huddled into the suite he rented. Baekhyun and Jongdae threw a wink at Chanyeol, satisfied that they bothered him. Jongin and Sehun jumped into bed to hug Jisoo. Jisoo just sighed and continued her sleep.</p><p>"I fucking knew it's gonna be you guys," Chanyeol grumbled.</p><p>"You thought we would leave you with Jisoo alone for so long," Luhan said with a satisfied laugh.</p><p>Junmyeon and Kris lie on the couch in the sitting area. Kyungsoo walked towards the kitchen to cook breakfast with the ingredients he was carrying. Minseok tries to get in between Sehun and Jongin to hug Jisoo too. Tao whistled while walking towards the balcony, looking at the beautiful scenery. Yixing patted Chanyeol on the shoulder with a look of pity, saying "I tried to block them".</p><p>Chanyeol gave a helpless smile, knowing that he could not say no to his siblings.</p><p>"Whatever, you asses. You all better pay for your own rooms. I’m not paying "</p><p>Minseok grumbled as a response to his sentence as Baekhyun boo him from the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re no fun hyung!”, shouted Tao.</p><p>Chanyeol sneak a look at Jisoo who’s still fast asleep between his brothers and let out a smile.</p><p>This is his family.</p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo woke up because she heard a lot of people's voices in her room.</p><p>'Who is that? Isn’t it only Chanyeol and her?’</p><p>She opened her eyes only to face Jongin's face who looked at her very closely.</p><p>"Huh? Jongin oppa? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"You finally woke up," Jongin said happily.</p><p>"What did I just hear? My baby is awake?", said Luhan oppa from a distance.</p><p>Jisoo got more awake and got up to sit on her bed. She looked around the room and saw all her boyfriends scattered in the suite.</p><p>She turned left to see Minseok oppa lying next to her. Minseok oppa smiled and moved up to kiss her. Jisoo kissed back even though she was still a bit confused.</p><p>"Hyung! I also want to kiss my darling," Sehun said, frowning.</p><p>Minseok let go of the kiss with her and immediately Sehun rubbed Jisoo's lips to erase the kiss from Minseok oppa.</p><p>Jisoo let Sehun wipe it until he was satisfied, then he kissed Jisoo.</p><p>"Well, stop kissing Jisoo. Come on, have breakfast first," Kyungsoo called from the kitchen.</p><p>Jisoo smiled, pleased with the surprise that all her boyfriends came after her and Chanyeol to the beach.</p><p>"Yesss breakfast," Tao shouted. His older hyungs just smiled amused by his behavior.</p><p>They all then had a noisy breakfast in the narrow dining room because of the large number of people. After breakfast, Junmyeon oppa announced that they would all swim in the sea. He told Jisoo to wear her swimsuit that had already been brought.</p><p>Jisoo went to the spacious bathroom to change clothes. Her eyes widened at the swimsuit brought by her boyfriend.</p><p>It is a high neck bikini, the upper half of the bikini is a high neck tube that covers most of the bust with bikini bottoms.</p><p>"Oppa, who chose this swimsuit ?!", she shouted.</p><p>No one answered. Jisoo took a deep breath then shouted, "TAO OPPA"</p><p>"Shit, how does she know that I chose it?" Tao said nervously.</p><p>“Obviously, you’re the only one who bought our clothes”, said Baekhyun, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Jisoo stifled a smile from their conversation, and shrugged. She don’t have any swimming suits other than this, so she don’t have any choice. She put a summer dress over her swim suit and goes out, only to see her boyfriends still having a noisy argument about her swim suit.</p><p>Jisoo clapped her hands.</p><p>“Alright guys, let’s go”, she said excitedly.</p><p>“Wait where’s your swim suit?”, asked Jongdae reaching out his hand to touch her.</p><p>Jisoo slap his hands away and gave a playful glare.</p><p>“I’m wearing it beneath this dress, pervert”</p><p>She can see all of her boyfriends satisfied smiles and chuckled.</p><p>Tao grab her hand as he run outside, throwing a smirk behind to his brothers.</p><p>“Jisoo is with me first, bitches”, screamed Tao as they run.</p><p>Jisoo could hear Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Sehun frustrated shouts telling Tao’s not playing fair.</p><p>Jisoo laughed and tightened her hands in Tao’s.</p><p>Her boys.</p><p>Her beautiful and broken boys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next few chapters would have angst and drama so enjoy the fluff while you can XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:</p><p>Distraction-Kehlani</p><p>Say so- Doja Cat</p><p>Like that- Doja Cat X Gucci Mane</p><p>Mushroom Chocolate- Quin, 6LACK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air at the beach was hot, far different from when Jisoo and Chanyeol arrived yesterday afternoon. The sun was already up high, shining brightly. People were scattered all over the beach, some sunbathing, some playing in the ocean and all other things.</p><p>Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Tao, and Sehun shouted while running towards the sea. They push each other trying to be the first to win.</p><p>Jisoo rolled her eyes while muttering "Men".</p><p>It doesn’t matter whether they are kids or an adult, it’s all the same.</p><p>Kris, Minseok, Jumyeon, and Luhan oppa seem to think that too because Jisoo caught their exasperated looks to each other. Kyungsoo and Jongin oppa goes to buy ice cream across the road to the ice cream stand.</p><p>Luhan whistled to get her attention back.</p><p>“Baby, come sit, I’ll spread your sunscreen on your back”</p><p>Jisoo look back to see them already lounging at the beach lounges, with sunglasses and all, ready for sunbathing.</p><p>Yixing oppa is laying down with his favorite book of the month (He always have a favorite book each month. He whispered all his favorite things to Jisoo when it’s their time together, and it made Jisoo more in love than ever).</p><p>All of her boys shirts are already off, showing their muscled and strong chest with abs. Jisoo could see some girls standing around, their eyes set on each of her boys. If they notice those girls, Jisoo wouldn’t know because each pair of her boyfriends eyes are only her. She can feel each inch of their intense gaze on her.</p><p>“Jisoo, come on”, said Junmyeon, his hands reached out to show the seat they had prepared for her. It’s between Luhan and Minseok oppa. Jisoo felt a bit nervous to show her body in the public, She never wear a bikini before. Feeling Kris, Junmyeon, Minseok, and Luhan expectant gazes (They can’t fool her, she know they’re watching her beneath their sunglasses), she lifted up her dress to reveal her swimsuit.</p><p>Jisoo squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a bit embarrassed when she didn’t hear anything from them.</p><p>“Shiiiiiiit, whose idea was this? “, asked Luhan oppa, breaking the silence.</p><p>Jisoo open her eyes only to see the four of them looking at her intently and.. hungrily? They look as if they want to devour her whole.</p><p>She feel very embarrassed and her face flushed red from the attention shown to her.</p><p>“She’s gonna get all other boys attention,” whined Junmyeon oppa.</p><p>“Shush! Don’t be so loud, oppa!”</p><p>Kris gave her a long stare that made her body tremble a bit. Jisoo rushed to sit in the lounge and turned around so Luhan could spread the sunscreen on her back.</p><p>“Where’s the magic word, Jisoo?”, asked Luhan sneakily as he sat on her, carefully keeping his knees on her sides to not crush her.</p><p>Jisoo rolled her eyes from she folded her hands beneath her face.</p><p>Luhan pinched her butt playfully from her lack of answer.</p><p>Jisoo shrieked from the sudden move, “Geez okay oppa, Can you please spread sunscreen for me?”</p><p>“Don’t fool me baby, I hear your sassy tone”, answered Luhan as he opened the bottle.</p><p>“Please, please, please, oppa?”</p><p>“Hmm that’s a bit better baby”, said Luhan as he settled his hands on her back. Jisoo jolted a bit from the sensation of his cold hands on her back.</p><p>“Lucky bastard”, muttered Minseok from beside her. Jisoo giggled at his petulant look.</p><p>“You’ll get a turn, babe”, said Jisoo, trying to comfort him. She know that Minseok loves it when she call him that.</p><p>“Hey. Hey. Why didn’t you call me that?”, asked Yixing oppa, getting triggered from her other side.</p><p>“Babeee, calm down please”, answered Jisoo with a smile at Yixing oppa’s sulking. Luhan’s hand keep spreading sunscreen with smooth movements as he massages her back. Jisoo almost let a moan at how good it felt.</p><p>“Call me that too, darling”, chirp Junmyeon oppa.</p><p>“Yes, my baby Junmyeon”, answered Jisoo, decided to spoil her boyfriends with love.</p><p>Kris oppa coughed to remind her that he’s still here.</p><p>“And of course, my sweetheart Kris oppa”, said Jisoo with an aegyo voice. Kris face turned red at her cuteness. Jisoo know Kris oppa is weak when it comes to aegyo.</p><p>Luhan leaned down to whispered right at her ear, “Look at this, hmm? Is my Jisoo trying to be cute with other boys when there’s one hot man at her back?”</p><p>His breath touch her ears and she trembled at his words.</p><p>“Maybe I’m trying to make him jealous”, answered Jisoo, trying to be calm.</p><p>Luhan smirk down at her and move his hands to massage her shoulders, touching the strings that tied her bikini.</p><p>“Really? My, what a naughty girl I have here”, whispered Luhan, as he pressed a soft kiss on her nape.</p><p>Jisoo felt a shiver a ran down her spine.</p><p>“Is it working?”, whispered Jisoo back, playfully.</p><p>Luhan stayed quiet as he pressed another soft kiss right on the junction where her neck and shoulder met.</p><p>He finally finished putting sunscreen on her back and returned to his seat quietly not making a sound. Jisoo turned her head around to watch him, confused at his actions.</p><p>Luhan put on his sunglasses and lay back, ignoring her.</p><p>‘Is he seriously ignoring me?’, fumed Jisoo on her mind.</p><p>Minseok chuckled at her face, “What did you do, Jisoo? Luhan’s ignoring you”</p><p>Jisoo pouted at him.</p><p>“Shut up, oppa”</p><p>Minseok’s laughed louder as he try to avoid Jisoo’s arm from hitting him.</p><p>“Who wants ice cream?”, shouted Jongin oppa.</p><p>Apparent;y, he and Kyungsoo oppa had just returned from buying ice cream.</p><p>Her boys that were playing in the ocean, began to race, as they shouted for their love for ice cream.</p><p>“Me!Me!Meee!”, screamed Baekhyun.</p><p>Jisoo stand up to get an ice cream, and it became quiet again. The other boys that haven’t see her on her full outfit began whistling.</p><p>“Look at this beauty, all mine!”, said Jongdae.</p><p>“What do you mean? I CHOOSE THIS OUTFIT. So she’s mine”, said Tao grabbing her body to feel his body against her.</p><p>“HEY. HEY. Calm down, dogs. She’s ours. Y’all so loud, you make my head hurt, idiots”, muttered Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo throw her a gentle look, telling her that he’s not mad at her.</p><p>“I know it, you demon. She’s just so pretty, my eyes hurt from seeing her”, said Baekhyun oppa as he pinched her cheeks.</p><p>“Ow! It hurts, stop oppa!”, glared Jisoo as she slap his hands away.</p><p>“Feistyy, I love it”, chirped Chanyeol as he lick his ice cream, watching her intently.</p><p>Jisoo sneak a glance to Luhan, but he’s not looking at her.</p><p>They played volley after eating ice cream and swim and snorkel at the sea, but everytime Jisoo look at Luhan, he’s not looking at her.</p><p>She flirted with her other boyfriends and does everything to make him look at her. He is still ignoring her.</p><p>So she decided to ignore him too. Give him a taste of his own doings.</p><p>But she felt his searing gaze all the time.</p><p>She had a vague feeling she wouldn’t escape the night unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>That night after eating dinner at the hotel’s restaurant, Jisoo excused herself to go back to her room. She’s feeling a bit tired and Luhan oppa’s still ignoring her.</p><p>‘Honestly, he’s like a kid. Whatever’, thought Jisoo.</p><p>Junmyeon oppa offered to take her up to her and Chanyeol suite but she refused. The other boys already booked rooms beside theirs. Jisoo told them to have fun because the boys decided to see the fire performance and bar outside at the beach.</p><p>She was just walking to go inside her room, when a voice stop her.</p><p>“Not so fast, sweetheart”</p><p>Jisoo didn’t have time to react when pale hands grabbed her naked shoulders (She was wearing an off shoulder dress!) and pushed her inside a room. She stumbled on her heels and lifted her eyes to see a perfectly composed Luhan shut the door behind him and locked it.</p><p>She pinned her boyfriend with an icy glare.</p><p>“What’s your problem?” She demanded. How dare he does this after ignoring her all day.</p><p>“You, you are my problem”, answered Luhan calmly.</p><p>Jisoo take a deep breath, feeling angry that he dare to say she’s the problem when he’s the one ignoring her all day.</p><p>“Really?! You got the nerve to say that when you’re the one that’s ignoring me! What did I do, oppa? You’re pushing my buttons here!”, snarled Jisoo, feeling anger and tired all mixed in one turbulent feelings.</p><p>Luhan let out a smirk but Jisoo’s feeling so angry that she kneed his groin and turned to the door to run out.</p><p>He caught up with her quickly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He flung her to the wall; he placed his hands on either side of her waist caging her in.</p><p>“Calm down, you little hellcat”</p><p>Jisoo didn’t know what came over her when she said the next words. Is it because his dark eyes or his sensual smirk dressing his face?</p><p>“Fuck.You.” She spat at him, her hands pushing at at his broad chest with all her might, enraged beyond reason.</p><p>His smile was positively wicked and she realized too late what he was planning to do.</p><p>“As my baby commands”</p><p>“No, don-“</p><p>His mouth came crashing down on hers, his body pressing her against the wall as he forced her soft pliable lips to open with hard swipes of his tongue and soft bites. Her hand curled into his shirt, her nails biting into his skin fueling his fire with her own. When he took her lower lips between his own and sucked she lost all coherent thoughts.</p><p>Her whimper of need shot straight to his groin, now uncomfortably tight, as he gained more access into her mouth. He took her mouth angrily, one of his hands buried itself into her soft hair and pulled, forcing her head to tilt back and up to accommodate his height. His other hand reached down and grabbed her soft thigh; it trailed to her knee and with a hard jerk he pulled it up and around his waist, opening her up to him.</p><p>He moved between her legs and pressed his hard erection into her mound, circling his hips and rhythmically rocking into her. Her answering moan made him growl as he pulled his lips from hers to latch at her throat, nipping, licking all her creamy skin.</p><p>“W-wait”, She breathed and cried out when he bit the sensitive skin on her collarbone. Jisoo felt her body flush as liquid heat dampened her underwear.</p><p>“Don’t care”, Luhan mumbled as he licked a path down her chest, reaching the top of her breasts. “Have I told you how much I adore this dress?”</p><p>“No, you were busy ignoring me, remember?”, sassed Jisoo. She moaned when she felt his tongue circle her chest through the dress.</p><p>“Ohhh that? I was just testing something”, He growled and hooked both his hands around her thighs as he lifted her up the floor making her yelp in surprise. Having no other choice she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head against the wall, gasping as he yanked the top of her dress down, baring her flushed chest.</p><p>He wasted no time to dive in and engulf on firm breast inside his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and suckling before switching to the other one, rendering her into a quivering mess.</p><p>“G-god, wait! W-what do you mean, you arrogant asshole!”</p><p>His laugh was sensual, sending vibrations all over to her core.</p><p>“I was waiting to see how much emotions you got inside before you burst like a pretty flower”, he whispered, kissing her nipples softly. Jisoo keened as his left hand moved between her thighs, palm flat as he start rubbing her. He locked their mouth together to stop her loud exclamations as his hands started their slow torture.</p><p>“Y-you arse! You purposely make me angry!”</p><p>She weakly protested when his hands started to gather her dress and pull it over her hips, leaving her lower body only with her panties.</p><p>“Well, how could I resist? You look so cute trying to catch my attention when I’m ignoring you”, said Luhan, smirking down.</p><p>He ripped her underwear off her body without warnings, and his fingers delved in. He started to rub her small nub of nerves, and entered her with one of his fingers, starting a slow rhythm, pushing in and out with a slow pace.</p><p>She felt a familiar heat starting in the pit of her stomach, her whole body tingling as he added a second finger inside her. Her juices was flowing, making his intrusion easier as he rocked his hips into her, his hard length pressing into her thighs.</p><p>“More, please. I need more” She whimpered, her head falling back on the wall, baring her throat for him to suck.</p><p>He made no move to cover hear when she reached orgasm, her eyes shutting tightly, her body convulsing as wave of pleasure rushed all over her body.</p><p>“So beautiful”</p><p>She registered his awed words but she couldn’t comprehend anything when the feeling of pleasure is so great.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, she opened her eyes slowly only to see Luhan watching with rapt attention. He smiled as he brought his hand up, glistening with her fluids and locked eyes with her. Jisoo felt her core quivering when he licked them clean, sucking to make sure nothing was left.</p><p>“So good”</p><p>Jisoo blushed at his words, as he reached his hand to cupped her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. His other hand made a quick work of his zipper and he shoved his pants down along with his boxers.</p><p>She broke free hastily to assist him, using her feet to push his remaining clothes down his hard body.</p><p>The next few minutes was filled with moans, groans, and pleasured cries as he roughly took her against the wall.</p><p>They took pleasure from each other as she reached her completion, feeling him thrust, one, two, three times before he spend himself inside her.</p><p>He placed one hand, palm flat on the wall beside her head, leaning down to peck her forehead gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry for ignoring you, baby. Forgive me?”</p><p>Jisoo huffed and was determined to ignore him back, but his eyes widened and he pouted heavily, giving her a puppy look.</p><p>“Hmph! I’ll forgive you since you’re so adorable”</p><p>Luhan smiled and kissed her again, dragging her to bed for a second round before he asked again.</p><p>“But can we have angry sex again? Cause that was hot”</p><p>“Luhan oppa!”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Downstairs at the beach bar, Minseok smirks at his brothers.</p><p>“Luhan must be having a great time.”</p><p>Baekhyun scoffed as he drink his scotch, “He’s been bitching about wanting to have a hot make up sex”</p><p>“He got her all riled up. I guess he succeed”, laughed Chanyeol.</p><p>“Well he better fucking succeed, I can’t stand watching those pouty lips on Jisoo’s face when she’s upset”, chirped Jongdae.</p><p>“He promised me the new Chanel collection if I leave him and Jisoo alone, he’s really serious,”said Tao.</p><p>“Shut up Tao, you’re one to talk, you got her with Kris. I’m really jealous,” said Jongin as he played with his straw.</p><p>Kris and Tao gave each other a knowing look, smirking.</p><p>“Look at them, remembering pervert stuff I bet”, grumbled Junmyeon.</p><p>“Wait, I’m in the same room with him! What time will I go to sleep?!?,”shrieked Sehun in horror.</p><p>The Exo brothers laughed at Sehun’s face. He just remembered that he share the room with Luhan.</p><p>“Guess you’re with me this night, maknae”, said Kyungsoo without pity.</p><p>“Or with me.”, chirped Chanyeol happily, ruffling Sehun’s hair.</p><p>“Let’s enjoy it while we can, boys. It’s been a long time since we have a vacation.”, said Yixing, smiling at his brothers.</p><p>“That’s fucking right, hyung. Let’s toast for a happy life with our Jisoo!”, exclaimed Baekhyun, raising his drink.</p><p>The Exo brothers answered with a toast of their own. Each of their faces glowed with happiness.</p><p>If only it will last forever.</p><p>But there’s no such thing as forever, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Interbellum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:</p><p>Stuck with U- Ariana Grande x Justin Bieber</p><p>Sour Candy- Lady Gaga x BLACKPINK</p><p>Boyfriend – Ariana Grande x Social House</p><p>P*ssy Fairy- Jhene Aiko</p><p>What do I do- Jisun (Boys Before Flowers OST)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the vacation passes by quickly, and before Jisoo knew it, her classes in university are starting.</p><p>The vacation she spend with her boyfriends were her best time. They really spoil her rotten until Jisoo couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t forget to take time to call her best friends, eventhough they were apart in different countries. Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa had already came back though, because school is starting.</p><p>Jisoo had fun with each of her boys.</p><p>Each of them take turns teaching her how to drive in her birthday car (Jisoo insisted that she will borrow the car, it’s not really hers).</p><p>She spend time with Kyungsoo oppa, trying on new recipes for dinner.</p><p>She spend time with Jongdae oppa on games, trying to beat him silly.</p><p>She spend time in silence with Kris oppa, sitting on his lap while both of them read books.</p><p>She spend time with Yixing oppa in his clinic, learning about new things.</p><p>She spend time with Tao oppa in clothes stores (Tao oppa insisted that she need new outfits when school start eventhough her closet is so full with clothes).</p><p>She spend time with Baekhyun oppa, goofing around trying new street foods that Baekhyun never tried before.</p><p>She spend time with Chanyeol oppa in amusement parks, Chanyeol oppa promised to try with her every amusement rides that exists.</p><p>She spend time with Luhan oppa in soft, comfortable cuddles, watching romantic comedy movies.</p><p>She spend time with Sehun oppa walking Dalgom outside, talking about everything.</p><p>She spend time with Jongin oppa, learning to dance slowly. He never lose patience in teaching her.</p><p>She spend time with Minseok oppa on quiet afternoons, drinking coffee and linking their fingers together. She love to see his watchful gaze all over her.</p><p>She spend time with Junmyeon oppa, visiting old vintage music stores, listening to old classic songs as they smile at each other.</p><p>Every moment was precious, she learned little things more and more about them.</p><p>She love each one of them in their own ways from the bottom of her heart.</p><p>Eventhough what Minseok oppa told her before still make her curious. What secret do they all have?</p><p>Her thoughts are scattered when Jongdae oppa suddenly appeared in front of her, grinning evilly.</p><p>“Yah oppa! Don’t scare me like that!”</p><p>“You look so cute though, baby.”, laughed Jongdae.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at his laugh, forgetting her anger. He looks so handsome being this happy and cheeky.</p><p>Her cheeky devious boy.</p><p>Her other boyfriends are all out doing their own business, so it’s just her and Jongdae oppa chilling in the house.</p><p>Currently, the both of them are on her bed. Her blankets and bed covers are surrounding them, creating a safe warm haven. They were busy cuddling, enjoying their time alone. Jisoo was just reading her new book that Junmyeon oppa bought for her and Jongdae oppa was busy playing Animal Crossing at his Nintendo Switch. Jisoo teased him by saying that the game didn't suit him because he always played sports and racing games. But Jongdae silenced Jisoo with a warm kiss. And he let her play with his Switch, so Jisoo guess it’s okay for him to play it as long as he allow her to decorate his island.</p><p>It was pouring rain outside. Raindrops hit her bedroom window and created a peaceful atmosphere. Jisoo snuggled closer to Jongdae oppa, enjoying his warmth. Jongdae shifted one of his arms around Jisoo to pull her closer, brushing her thigh as he do so. She shivered at the nice touch. Dalgom was playing with his toys at the living room.</p><p>Dalgom pretty much become everyone’s pet. They all showered him with attention especially Jisoo. He’s just so cute and adorable and all cute things. But everytime Jisoo tried to train him to roll, he just ignored her. She’s still not giving up though, Sehun oppa keep telling she won’t succeed because Dalgom’s a brat like him (He admits he’s a brat!).</p><p>Jongdae keeps on shifting and changing position until Jisoo can’t take it anymore. He keeps making her lose her concentration on her book. Damn it! It was getting to the good part.</p><p>She notice his nervousness and after a few a months together she can read him like a open book.</p><p>“Oppa, do you have something you wanna say to me?”, She looked a bit worried.</p><p>“I’ve just some things in my mind but I don’t know how to express it.”</p><p>“I swear if you tell me you prank Dalgom and hide his toys again, I will whoop your ass, Oppa.”</p><p>“Jisoo, seriously. Am I like that in your eyes?”, said Jongdae exasperated.</p><p>“I mean.. yes?”, teased Jisoo.</p><p>She know that Jongdae oppa is not all jokes and dares. He’s a rainbow, showering her with laughs and smiles and sometimes annoyance.</p><p>“Jisoooo”</p><p>“Kekeke Of course not, oppa.”</p><p>(a/n: I remember Jisoo always write kekeke in her Vlive chats lol)</p><p>“Jisoo”, he said suddenly serious. His eyes catch hers, forcing her to look right at him.</p><p>“Soo, I love you. I love you more than I thought was ever possible. I realized I never told you this, but I need you to know that”, said Jongdae solemnly. Jisoo’s eyes soften at his confession, she reached his body and hug him tightly.</p><p>“Ofcourse, oppa. You don’t need to say all that, you know. I can feel it.”, said Jisoo, kissing his shoulders softly.</p><p>“But I want you to know more clearly. I know you see me as this guy that jokes and curses and pranks everyone. I have another side of me that is only for you, Jisoo.”</p><p>Jisoo smiled at him and stroke some of his hair back.</p><p>“I love you too, Jongdae oppa.”</p><p>Jongdae suddenly tickled her and she fell on the bed, laughing, trying to avoid him. He also laughed as he catches his breath, his hand sneaking to touch the dips in her hips where he know is the ticklish part of her.</p><p>“Oppaa, stop it. You know I hate it when you guys tickled me suddenly.”, giggled Jisoo.</p><p>She turned so she laid back on her stomach to avoid Jongdae, still laughing and being out of breath. She close her eyes to wait for the next tickle attack but it was quiet and only the sound of rain outside was heard.</p><p>She jolted when suddenly a soft pair of lips kissed her neck as his hands snaked around her thighs, caressing softly and gathering up her dress. Jisoo moaned as he eagerly grasp her ankle, yanking her to him and turning her around so that her knees hangs off. He waits for moment before she nods, then buries his mouth between her thighs, making her gasp and squirm before putting her hands on his hair to grab him.</p><p>He shifts his shoulders to bring her calves over it and licks her slit slowly. Jisoo shuddered as she try to stay quiet, keening when he touches her sensitive spot. Jongdae’s head was cloudy, feeling drunk from the taste and sense all of her.</p><p>He grasps her hips, and she rhythmically rolled her hips, thighs trembling, trying to get as close as possible. He struggled closer until his dick pushed against the edge of the bed, giving a little friction.</p><p>Jongdae got impatient, and he roughly turns her over her stomach before she climaxes. He buries his nose on hair, huffing and kissing every inch of her skin that he can touch.</p><p>The sensitive head of his dick entered her warm wetness and Jongdae eagerly pushed. Jisoo sucks in sharp breath at the feeling of intrusion but doesn’t stop him, and he arches over her, one hand on the bed and the other holding her hip to keep her in place. Her lower back strains as she struggled to meet him, hands clenching on the sheets.</p><p>It’s hot and overwhelming as he fucks her, the pleasure blinding both of them. He leaned down to lick her neck, peppering her with kisses everywhere, as he felt her quivering around him.</p><p>“O-oppa”</p><p>He comforts her with kisses as she comes, squirming around his length. A few thrusts later, he joined her as his climax hit him hard and he had to shut his eyes tightly at the feeling.</p><p>Jisoo yank his arms to put it around her body as he settled behind her, trying to cover with his much bigger body. She clings on his arms as he nudged her chin up so he could bury his mouth underneath.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I hurt you, baby.”</p><p>Jisoo snorted at his impish voice and answered, “I like it, oppa. Stop feeling guilty.”</p><p>He perked up at her words.</p><p>“Does that means I’m better than the others?”</p><p>“Jongdae oppa! Shut up and cuddle me!”</p><p>“Ops, ok baby. Anything for you.”</p><p>Jongdae tightenend his arms around her, chuckling, as both of them drifted to sleep with the sound of pouring rain around them.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Time passes by and it is already the time for school and classes to start. Jisoo struggled being back in classes and assignments after enjoying a long break. She didn’t felt too left behind though, because she read and do all her assignments during the break.</p><p>She had a light panic attack when she notice her classes and assignment became much harder than the previous semester, but after she calm down she could think more clearly about which things need to be done first.</p><p>Her schedule was different from Jongin and Sehun oppa’s, unlike last semester where they can go home together. Jisoo have more lab work and on some days she got home late. Jisoo felt a bit weird that this time her boyfriends are not that extra protective compared last time. Ofcourse they still always take turns picking her up from school, but she felt this time they are not that restless.</p><p>She know that her bestfriends noticed different men besides Sehun was picking her up everyday. But they stayed quiet and respect her enough to wait until she tell them what’s up with it. So Jisoo decided to open up with her bestfriends. She trusted them more than anything. They won’t judge her or worse, stop being friends with her.</p><p>Today was a pretty good morning. She woke up next to Junmyeon oppa, she stayed a while to stare at his handsome face. A few minutes after, his eyes and mouth began to twitch indicating he’s waking up. His beautiful dark eyes open slowly and she could see her own reflection on it. He smiled sheepishly at her, yawning and scratching his head before yanking her in a deep kiss. They make love for a few minutes, aware of the limited time they both have.</p><p>Fresh after shower, Jisoo came down to see all her of boyfriends eating breakfast at the dining table. It’s a rare sight to see these days considering how busy each of them are. She dropped a kiss on each of their head before sitting down right between Luhan and Kris oppa. She tried to be fair and sit beside each boy everyday. Luhan gave her a sweet smile and pushed a plate of bacon and eggs towards her.</p><p>Jisoo smiled her thanks and started to eat as she revised a few school materials for today classes. She was so focused that she didn’t notice Minseok oppa’ve been calling her.</p><p>“Jisoo?”, asked Minseok oppa, shattering her thoughts about lesion and vesicles.</p><p>“Yes, oppa?”, answered Jisoo, looking up to see the others had finished breakfast and looking at her.</p><p>“What time will you be finished today?”, asked him.</p><p>“Hm.. I have a lab work for prosthodontics today at 5pm oppa, I think I will finish later than usual. The doctor have a seminar today so she will start late”, said Jisoo as she check her group chat.</p><p>“Who’s turn is it today to pick her up?”, asked Minseok oppa.</p><p>“Me! Just call me Jisoo when you finish, I’ll be there as fast as I can,” grinned Tao. Jisoo grin back at him, happy she would spend time with Tao.</p><p>“Good, anything else that I need to know?”, asked Minseok as the leader of Exo.</p><p>The Exo brothers shake their heads and started to get up from their chairs, when Jisoo stopped them.</p><p>“Wait! I have something!”, said Jisoo as she reach into her bag.</p><p>“What is it? Our Jisoo have something?”, asked Baekhyun teasily.</p><p>Jisoo smiled happily at them as she held out necklaces at each of them, gesturing for them to take it.</p><p>“What is this?”, said Kyungsoo, helding the necklace up. He noticed the initials of him and Jisoo’s name dangling at the necklace. He look at his brothers necklaces and see each of them have the same initials of their name and Jisoo.</p><p>“I bought it back when we were at Gyeongpo. It’s just so lovely that I need to buy it for you all. So you always know that you’re all mine and you are all safe in my heart.”</p><p>Kris eyes darkened at the possessiveness of Jisoo’s voice and lean down to kiss her lips.</p><p>“Thanks baby”</p><p>The others gave her thanks and smiled at her. Jisoo’s smile widened when she heard Sehun shouting he won’t take it off even when he’s showering. The other boys shouted they would never take it off making it a competition.</p><p>Jisoo laughed as she watched them, rolling her eyes at their banter. They turned every little thing into a competition and deep down in her heart she enjoyed it.</p><p>“And.. I have something else to ask. Can I tell my bestfriends about you all, oppa?”, asked Jisoo tentatively, her heart beating so fast.</p><p>She saw all of them exchanged looks but she can’t read their faces about how they really feel about it.</p><p>“I mean, it’s ok if you guys don’t want them to know. I- I feel guilty not telling them because they’re my bestfriends.”, stuttered Jisoo.</p><p>“No, no.. it’s okay Jisoo. I guess if you really trust them, you can tell them about us”, said Junmyeon.</p><p>“I really really trust them, oppas. They are the best!”, said Jisoo, feeling relief at their agreement.</p><p>“They’re ok I guess. Tell them not to take all your time in school baby, you barely have time with me!”, whined Sehun. Jisoo giggled at his neglected tone.</p><p>“Yah, I’m always with you. I even live here now. Don’t you dare take away my time with my girls!”, argued Jisoo.</p><p>“Don’t get too greedy, maknae.”, laughed Yixing oppa.</p><p>“Ignore him, Jisoo. You don’t have to spoil him more. Spend time with your friends.”, smiled Chanyeol.</p><p>“But I need you to promise me, Jisoo. Don’t tell them our real names okay, baby? Just our nicknames, that’s all I ask.”, said Luhan oppa.</p><p>Jisoo feel a bit confused but agree with him. She can’t wait to tell her bestfriends about her relationships.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Her morning class just ended so she have a little break before the next class. She had promised to meet up with Lisa, Chaeyoung, and Jennie at the university cafeteria. It’d been raining since the sun rised up, it has always been raining these days. Jisoo don’t mind it because she love the smell of fresh rain and the sound of raindrops against the window.</p><p>“Unnie! Here! Here!”, called Lisa, the hyper one in their circle of friends.</p><p>Jisoo smiled and hurried to the table Lisa, Chaeyoung, and Jennie is.</p><p>“I hate Professor Chan class.”, pouted Jennie as soon as Jisoo sat down.</p><p>“Aww, I thought you said he was sooo hot last week.”, teased Chaeyoung.</p><p>Professor Chan Eun Woo was the newest Professor that joined the University this semester. He is so goodlooking that he already had a fanclub on the second week he teached.</p><p>“That was before I know he’s a demon disguised in the form of a Professor,” answered Jennie back.</p><p>“Well, it’s not fair if he’s handsome and kind, right?”, said Lisa as she sipped her chocolate milk.</p><p>“I just knew there’s no way someone could be that perfect.”, grumbled Jennie.</p><p>“Oh shush, we all know that you’re so in love with your boyfriend. Mino, remember? You guys were all over each other that I want to puke.”, said Lisa, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Song Mino had been Jennie’s boyfriend since forever. Jisoo first met him when they were still in highschool. He always teased and annoyed Jennie all the time when they were in class. Jisoo knew since then that he had a crush on her. They always had fights everywhere and Jisoo wondered how would they confess to each other if they fight all the time. But one day, they appeared in class together holding hands. The whole class cheered and congratulate them. Mino’s in a Music major at Hanyang University and he had a bunch of tattoos and piercings now. Jisoo know eventhough he looks tough, honestly he’s a big baby just like his girlfriend.</p><p>“Oh, like you don’t do same with your Bambam.”, mocked Jennie, imitating baby voice.</p><p>“Guys, guys, enough. Don’t go fighting with each other,” said Chaeyoung, trying to calm them down like the sweetheart she is.</p><p>Jisoo was honestly enjoying the fight.</p><p>“Jisoo unnie! Help me, don’t just watch them!”, whispered Chaeyoung to Jisoo as Jennie and Lisa keep bickering about who’s more disgustingly cute in their relationship.</p><p>“Why? It’s amusing.”, smirked Jisoo, popping Jennie’s French fries in her mouth as she continued to watch them.</p><p>“Unnie!”</p><p>“Jeez, ok ok Chae.”</p><p>“Hoy! I have something to say”, said Jisoo, trying to get their attention.</p><p>“Bambam, I have a little owie right here, can you kiss it better?”, said Jennie, imitating Lisa’s aegyo voice. Both her and Lisa were still ignoring Jisoo and Chaeyoung.</p><p>“Oh shut up, I hear you in the phone yesterday saying how you could’t sleep when you poor baby Mino is not beside you.”, replied Lisa.</p><p>Jennie gasped at Lisa’s audacity to eavesdropped her conversation.</p><p>“You bitch! Hearing my private conversations now, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m a bitch! But you’re mor-“</p><p>Jisoo cut Lisa off to say, “Oh by the way, I have 12 boyfriends”</p><p>Chaeyoung was sipping her water daintily like the princess she is when she heard it and she sprayed her water out.</p><p>Lisa and Jennie immediately turned to face Jisoo, both gaping.</p><p>It went quiet for a few seconds. Jisoo stared at them back.</p><p>“You go unnie!”, said Lisa finally, breaking the silence.</p><p>“I fucking knew it, everyday so'meone hot pick you up besides Sehun. What’s your secret, unnie?”, said Jennie smirking.</p><p>“B-but what about Sehun?”, asked Chaeyoung.</p><p>“Well, I’m kinda dating him and his brothers. So he knew it”, said Jisoo, turning her eyes around the cafeteria to make sure nobodies hearing them.</p><p>“Brothers? Jeez Jisoo unnie, I didn’t know you’re that kinky”, teased Lisa.</p><p>“Wait does that mean you’re dating Kai too? You lucky bitch”, said Jennie.</p><p>“So that’s why yesterday I caught him staring at you hungrily. I was about to punch his face for staring at you inappropriately”, said Chaeyoung thoughtfully.</p><p>“Punch? That’s the biggest lie you ever told us, Chaeyoung.”, replied Jennie.</p><p>“Yeah we all know you would not hurt a tiny itty bitty fly, Don’t go all macho on us Park Chaeyoung!”, said Lisa, pulling Chaeyoung’s blonde hair.</p><p>“Well.. I might exaggerate a bit. I mean I was gonna tell him carefully that Jisoo’s dating Sehun. No need for violence, right?”</p><p>“Now that’s the Park Chaeyoung we all know and love.”, said Jennie, as she wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung’s shoulder.</p><p>“Guys”, said Jisoo.</p><p>They all turned to hear what Jisoo’s going to say.</p><p>“It’s not gonna change anything, right? We’re still Jisoo, Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa, right?”, asked Jisoo carefully.</p><p>Lisa, Chaeyoung, and Jennie exchanged looks before giving her a big smile.</p><p>“Ofcourse not, you babo! Friends forever, right? No stupid boys would get in between us. Eventhough you have twelve of them.”, replied Jennie.</p><p>“I mean that’s pretty amazing, having twelve boyfriends. My Bambam is too much for me and he’s the only man in my life”, said Lisa.</p><p>“Yeah, you should teach us your ways, unnie”, joked Chaeyoung.</p><p>“You won’t think of me as.. as a slut?”, asked Jisoo.</p><p>“Hell no! No one should judge other people relationships. Who would dare to call you a slut, huh? I ‘ll beat them up.”, said Jennie, getting real angry.</p><p>“Yeah unnie! Just tell us and we’ll take care of them.”, said Lisa, rolling her sleeves up.</p><p>“We’ll always be with you unnie,” said Chaeyoung, smiling as she hold Jisoo’s hands.</p><p>“And we don’t care even if they’re the hottest guys we’ve ever seen, because hot or not, if they dare to break you heart I’ll crush them,” said Jennie passionately.</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry unnie. I’ll even use my black belt to whoop their asses up”, chirped Lisa.</p><p>“Unnie, just becareful, okay? Are they good people?”, asked Chaeyoung, concerned.</p><p>“Yes, they’re so so good to me. I can’t ask for more. I didn’t even know if I deserve this.”, said Jisoo.</p><p>“Unnie, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that you deserve all the good things in this world after everything you’ve been through.”, said Chaeyoung, smiling at her.</p><p>Jisoo teared up a bit at her bestfriends words, feeling utterly grateful to have friends like them.</p><p>“Thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me, hearing you all said that. I was afraid for your reactions upon hearing this. But I guess I’m silly for doubting our friendship”</p><p>“Awww unnie, don’t you dare cry!”, said Jennie, reaching out to hug Jisoo.</p><p>“Group hug!!”, screamed Lisa as she bounced to hug both of them, yanking Chaeyoung to join in too.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo had just finish her Public Health class and start to walk towards the library when someone pushed her into a janitor closet in the quiet corridor.</p><p>“Wh-“</p><p>Her words were stopped by a hot, soft lips that came crushing down hers. She struggled and tried to hit whoever it is (It was to dark to see properly).</p><p>“Hey, hey it’s me Jisoo. Jongin.”, said Jongin oppa, calming her down.</p><p>“Oppa! You gave me a heart attack! I was about to bit your lips off!”, said Jisoo angrily.</p><p>“Sorry, baby. You just look so delectable in that tight dress.”, said Jongin oppa, groping her butt.</p><p>“Oppa! Are you crazy?”, said Jisoo, slapping his hands away.</p><p>“Yes, crazy for you. I notice you’d told your friends about us.”, exclaimed Jongin, looping his arms around her body to hold her tight.</p><p>Jisoo tilted her head up to look right into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Yes.., How did you know?”</p><p>“How did I know? Your friend with the cat eyes literally shot me with glares. If it can shoot bullets, I’d be dead right now.”, joked Jongin oppa.</p><p>“That’s Jennie, oppa. My bestfriend forever. You should know her”</p><p>(A/N: Sorry Jenkai the OTP)</p><p>“Hmm, I’m only interested in you, not other girls.”</p><p>“You better be. I’d hit you so hard that you’ll forget your own name.”, huffed Jisoo.</p><p>“It seems my baby become more feisty just as Luhan hyung told us.”, laughed Jongin.</p><p>He smirked sexily and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I like it.”</p><p>Jisoo was about to answer him when he suddenly trace her ears with his hot, wet tongue.</p><p>She moaned as Jongin tightened his arms around her body. Jongin oppa’s lips trailed to her lips, kissing her. She kissed him back gladly.</p><p>"Jongin," she gasped against his lips, tugging at his shirt. He shrugged his shoulders, taking his hands off of her just long enough to get his arms out of his sleeve. When his hands returned to her, his fingers curled, twisting her dress around them. She sighed when he slid one strap off of her shoulder, then the other.</p><p>“Are you sure?”, whispered Jongin.</p><p>“We should celebrate me telling my friends about our relationship.”, giggled Jisoo, kissing him right on his lips.</p><p>Jongin mumbled that he agreed it was a wonderful, perfect reason to celebrate as he kiss her back.</p><p>Then he stopped. She realized he was confused as to whether the dress was supposed to be pulled over her head or pushed down over her hips. And he didn't seem to want to take his lips off of hers to ask. "Zipper," she mumbled. He found it, and soon her dress was pooling at her ankles. She let go of his face and reached for the button on his pants, pushing them down his hips. Then she hooked her thumbs around her underwear, hearing Jongin shift around to work his boxers down. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and her eyes locked on his, both of them panting lightly. "I like going slow," she said. "I like the romance and I like gentle but..." she shook her head. "But right now I just need you."</p><p>Jongin nodded as he kissed her again. Their tongues tangled, her hands holding him in place and his caressing her skin between her ribs and her hips. She loved kissing him. She really, really loved kissing him. His lips began to reddened from the time they spend for kissing.</p><p>"Are you wet enough?" He asked against her lips. Jisoo mmm hmm'd in response and placed her hands on his shoulders, using them for leverage as she jumped up, gripping his hips with her thighs. The momentum caused him to step backward, his back against the wall.They stumbled a bit both laughing at each other. She cradled his face in her hands, kissing him again, feeling him twitch against her thigh. "Help me," she mumbled.</p><p>Jongin slid a hand down, positioning himself, and Jisoo sank down onto him, both of them grunting quietly. Jisoo closed her eyes, her muscles flexing around him. Placing her mouth back on his, tongue stroking his lower lip, she adjusted her legs and began to move on him, feeling him use the wall for leverage as he began to thrust his hips against hers.</p><p>They were out of sync at first, fumbling, and he slid his hands around and down, supporting her as she moved, and they fell into a rhythm. Jisoo tore her lips off of his and tipped her head back, groaning quietly, her eyes rolling back in her head with each thrust. His breath was hot, and his hips were pumping against hers at a quicker pace, making her own thrusts deeper, but that was okay because Jisoo was so close to the edge herself.</p><p>Finally, finally she felt those familiar feelings of completion getting closer and she tore her lips away from his and gave a throaty groan as she came apart around him, her legs going weak as pleasure shot through her body. Jongin’s arms tightened around her, groaning himself before too long, and Jisoo could feel his thighs shaking against hers as he leaned against the wall, trying to stay upright while holding her. This position was hard on the standing person, and Jisoo carefully lifted off of him and lowered herself to the ground, secretly feeling sorry to whoever was going to have to clean up in there.</p><p>She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder. She could feel his chest heaving, and she kissed his shoulder soothingly.</p><p>“I mean if that’s the celebration for telling your friends, why didn’t we do it sooner?”, said Jongin, breaking the silence.</p><p>Jisoo giggled breathlessly, reaching out to wipe her stains of lipstick on his lips and chin courtesy of her.</p><p>She looked at her watch and shrieked when she saw the time. She hurriedly corrected her clothes and underwear in a few seconds. Jisoo dropped him a quick kiss as she tidied her hair to a more appropriate style, not like she’d just had a hot sex at the closet.</p><p>“I need to review my notes in the library before my lab work, oppa. Text me later when you’re going home with Sehun oppa. See you at home, oppa!”, exclaimed Jisoo as she strided up to door, leaving him. She didn’t even gave him a chance to reply.</p><p>Jongin chuckled as he fixed his messy hair.</p><p>“See you at home, Jisoo”</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo smiled as she read the texts from both Jongin and Sehun oppa, both complaining they can’t go home together with her because they have work to do. Jisoo wondered what work do they meant because the Exo brothers seems to be real busy after their short vacation. She hope it would be finished soon because she want to spend more time with them again. Just like at the vacation.</p><p>Jisoo send a text to Tao oppa, telling him that her lab work had just finish so she’s ready to go home. She giggled when he replied OK so fast, it seems that he’s been waiting for her.</p><p>“Bye, Jisoo! You want to walk together to the gate?”, shouted Bona, a sweet dentistry student as she stood at the lab room door.</p><p>“No, you go first. I want to finish my notes, just a little bit more.”, answered Jisoo, smiling back at her.</p><p>Her other classmates have just walked out leaving both of them in the lab.</p><p>“Alright, becareful, ‘kay?”, said Bona, waving as she disappeared from her sight.</p><p>“You too!”</p><p>After a few minutes, Jisoo feel satisfied with her notes and packed up her bag. She glance at her watch to see it’s late than her usual time to go home. The University at night seem more scary and creepy because it’s quiet so Jisoo hurried up to the front gates.</p><p>Jisoo frowned when she see that Tao oppa’s not here yet, he’s usually the fastest one in picking her up. She talk to herself maybe there’s a traffic jam but it seem so unlikely with this time of the night.</p><p>“Hey. Miss!”, called someone from her back.</p><p>She glanced back to see a guy waving at her, trying to get attention.</p><p>She started to feel uneasy but she smiled back at him.</p><p>When he came closer, Jisoo noticed that he’s cute (her boyfriends are more handsome) and his clothings are what Tao like to wear. She guess he’s as rich as her boyfriends.</p><p>She smiled, trying to convince herself it’s okay because she’s still in her Uni.</p><p>“Yes? Can I help you?”</p><p>“My gas ran out and my car is in the parking lot, my phone’s dead so I’m wondering if you can borrow me your phone?”</p><p>“Oh ofcourse you’re not a student here?”</p><p>“No, no.. I’m visiting my friend here. I don’t live in Seoul.”</p><p>He showed her his phone that’s already dead.</p><p>“Mind if I borrow your phone?”</p><p>Jisoo glanced back to see if Tao oppa’s here yet, but he isn’t. Where is he?</p><p>“Ok, I guess. I’m waiting for my boyfriend. He’s gonna be here soon.”, Jisoo hoped he won’t try anything if he knew her man is gonna be here any minute.</p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate it”, answered him, as he take her phone and tried to call his friend.</p><p>Jisoo shifted uncomfortablely, feeling uneasy with this unknown man but she didn’t have a heart to refused him.</p><p>He talked with his friend a bit, telling him about his situation before handing her phone back.</p><p>“Really, thank you. Name’s Jimin”</p><p>“Jisoo”</p><p>“Oh? I know someone with that name too. What a coincidence!”</p><p>“Oh wow. Jisoo’s a popular name, I guess. I need to go back now. Excuse me.”, said Jisoo, her feeling of uneasiness increasing by each second.</p><p>“Ok, bye! Thanks Jisoo!”, said Jimin as he saluted her.</p><p>“Bye!”, answered Jisoo as she turned around, ready to go as far as possible.</p><p>She had just walked a few steps when she heard a soft sorry and her nose was covered with a handkerchief.</p><p>She struggled and tried to scream, but her consciousness began to fade.</p><p>She realized that it’s an anesthesia and tried to fight back, but he was just so strong.</p><p>Her last thoughts were Tao’s text telling her he’s gonna be here soon, Jongin’s dimple when he chuckles, and all of her boyfriends smiles that morning at the kitchen.</p><p>Then everthing turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Shambles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I suck at writing action scenes so I'm sorry if there's anything weird lol I'm only good at imagining it :D</p><p>Playlist:</p><p>Why- Fate</p><p>What do I do- Jisun</p><p>Because I’m Stupid- SS501</p><p>Stay with me- Punch, Chanyeol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Namjoon stared at the picture that Suga brought for him a few months back. Pretty, pale skin, soft pink lips, and a beautiful smile decorated her face. He didn’t believe Suga at first when he told him about this girl.</p><p>How can she be associated with Exo?</p><p>He asked Suga maybe she’s a relative of one of the members, but Kim Namjoon knew it wouldn’t be, because people like him and Exo doesn’t have a family.</p><p>They don’t have happy endings.</p><p>They only know darkness, abuse, and violence.</p><p>Did she know about them? About their true nature?</p><p>Kim Namjoon doubt that. It’s hard being in this field. Everyone can be an enemy. We can’t trust anyone.</p><p>Kim Namjoon respect each one of his members but he don’t really trust them.</p><p>Not really. They have their moments. Kim Namjoon know if he’s off guard even a minute, one of them will not hesitate to seize his power. He honestly admired Exo’s leader, Kim Minseok. How he managed to stay in power and still make Exo one of the top gangs in Seoul. It make Kim Namjoon more determined to overthrow Exo.</p><p>Being a leader is not an easy job.</p><p>He need to be play fair.</p><p>He need to show them who’s the one with power. He can’t afford to be weak.</p><p>So he ordered the BTS members to take turns in watching Kim Jisoo. He doesn’t trust Suga to do it alone. Suga is too blind in hatred for Exo. Suga’s only brother died in a confrontation with Exo a few years ago. Since then Suga’s been searching ways to destroy Exo.</p><p>But Kim Namjoon is afraid that his hatred would be the downfall of BTS.</p><p>Kim Namjoon is a busy man. He have many documents to sign, people to give orders, and jobs to be done.</p><p>But one day, the BTS members didn’t have time to watch Kim Jisoo as usual because of work, so Kim Namjoon took the job himself.</p><p>He disguised his face with a cap, hoodie, a pair of his nike shoes and his favorite old ripped jeans. Different from RM who only wear expensive suits and leather shoes.</p><p>He leaned his back against the SNU front gates, munching his Subway sandwich, as he waited for Kim Jisoo to come out. He already memorized her schedule in his mind so he knew exactly what time she finish classes. He ordered his members to keep low about the spying and tell them to stop fishing around Kim Jisoo in school. He knew the Exo members already found out about them questioning people around because that’s why they became more protective, always beside her side.</p><p>Namjoon sipped his Cola as he put his other hand in his jeans pocket. He’s honestly so confused, from what he’s been hearing from his members reports it seem that Kim Jisoo is really someone important for Exo. At first he thought Suga was just playing, because who would believe him? One girl and twelve members.</p><p>He would understand it if it’s just a prostitute but Kim Jisoo is not only pretty, she’s a dental student. It means she’s definitely not all beauty, she’ve got brains too.</p><p>Really what is it that make Kim Jisoo and Exo’s world intertwined?</p><p>Is it really just love?</p><p>Does that feeling really exists?</p><p>Namjoon wouldn’t know anything about it. Sure, he’d date a few women, women that only like his looks and money. He also make sure to leave them satisfied. His childhood was horrible and he tried to forget it.</p><p>It wouldn’t do well do to live in the past. He moved on.</p><p>His mind was distracted when he saw Kim Jisoo walking slowly outside. She look beautiful as always, wearing a soft pink blouse with a tight white skirt that show off her long legs. Namjoon guessed those clothes are from Exo because even from a far he knew it’s expensive.</p><p>Namjoon watched as a few strands of her hair escaped from the lovely French twist she put on. She truly is something. Namjoon’s not surprised that she managed to make those terrifying Exo’s members crazy for her. Namjoon’s a bit taken aback because for once those Exo’s members are not here first. It seems that they really relaxed after seeing BTS didn’t do anything to her.</p><p>He throws his trash at the bin without taking his eyes off Kim Jisoo. It’s the first time he’d seen her in real life. He usually stared at her pictures. She’s nothing special, really. He watched as she talked with her friends, her hands can’t keep still, they moved everywhere as she spoke. She’s really expressive. Is that why Exo’s drawn to her?</p><p>Her friends said goodbye and disappeared leaving her alone. He could see that she’s glancing at her watch, probably wondering where her men are. Namjoon know that they’d be here in a few minutes. He decided it’s enough of spying today and he get ready to go back to his office. He’ve got many things to do, he ain’t wasting it here for a simple useless girl.</p><p>He had began to walked a few steps when he heard a voice calling him. He knew whose voice it is before he turned his head. But he’d never imagined it to be this husky and deep, sweet and innocence.</p><p>“Hey mister, excuse me?”</p><p>Namjoon fixed his mask to cover his face before turning around to face her. She smiled prettily at him, not knowing his reason being here was because of her.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Hi! I’m wondering if I can interview you for a second. I’m Jisoo from Dentistry and I have a few questions about how people know the importance of dental hygiene in our life. Do you have time to answer? It won’t take long, I promise!”</p><p>Kim Jisoo look at him expectantly. Her dimples are already showing at her pretty face. He was about to refused her but she keep looking at him like a puppy. Kim Namjoon is a frightening person when he’s angry but he’s weak against animals. They don’t have any sins, unlike humans.</p><p>“I.. I guess I have a time”</p><p>She smiled brightly at him in return. Namjoon knew that she’s pretty in pictures but he didn’t have any idea she’s this breathtaking in real life.</p><p>“Great, so first how many times do you brush your teeth in a day?”, asked her as she get ready to write his answers.</p><p>Namjoon answered honestly two times, morning and night. She continued to ask a few questions and he answered them. He couldn’t seem to stop watching how her fingers brush her hair and lips before writing his answers. Her eyelashes fluttered against her soft skin. A few of her hair strands escape her French twist again, and he resisted the urge to touch and put it back. He wanted to know if it’s as soft as it look. She looks so frail and delicate and he wondered how could Exo touch her and not be afraid to ruin her?</p><p>By the time she get to the last question, a voice called her.</p><p>“Kim Jisoo!”</p><p>Namjoon know that voice anywhere. It’s Exo’s only doctor, Lay. When Jisoo turned around to greet Lay, Namjoon excused himself hastily and hurried to ran off, not giving her any explanations. It won’t do good if Lay see him here.</p><p>Exo would tightened their guard around her again once they see BTS leader is here.</p><p>Because if Kim Namjoon is here, than it means BTS is serious.</p><p>He ran and hide behind a truck that is parked near the Uni. He could hear Lay excuses for turning up late because of his patients and that he asked her who was she talking to. Kim Jisoo calmed him down and told him that it’s just an interview with people about dental health. Namjoon watched as Lay put his arms around her and lead her to his expensive car.</p><p>Jisoo still tried to look for him, confused for his sudden disappearance. Her face is just like a confused puppy.</p><p>‘Cute’</p><p>He watched as they drive off from SNU.</p><p>He stayed long after that wondering about her.</p><p>Namjoon thoughts about the time when he met Kim Jisoo scattered when he received a call from Jimin. He carefully put her pictures down and pick his call up.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“RM. I got the girl”</p><p>Namjoon’s heartbeat increased uncontrollably. His plan to delay Exo on picking her up succeed. He ordered V to explode one their old car at the main road towards SNU. It would certainly cause a big commotion.</p><p>“You better not touch a single hair of her. She need to be in a good condition for the deal”</p><p>“Who do you think I am? Ofcourse she’s good. I’m not Suga who would beat anything up.”, said Jimin, feeling offended.</p><p>“Ok. Good. Bring her to the old warehouse in Busan just like what we planned”</p><p>“Okie dokie boss”</p><p>Namjoon let out a deep breath as he walked towards his large window that face Seoul’s nightlife. He watched the city lights and cars honking at each other.</p><p>Game’s on, Exo.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gone. She’s not here”, said Tao frantically, trying to breath properly.</p><p>He’d been racing his car towards SNU ready to pick his sweet Jisoo up but got delayed when there’s a massive car accident at the road. It seems that the car exploded to pieces. There was polices everywhere so he had to obey the traffic regulations. He couldn’t afford to get caught by the police. His uneasiness increased when he tried to call her, but she didn’t pick up.</p><p>Jisoo always pick up their calls.</p><p>When he finally got to SNU, nearly crashing some cars because how fast he rode, it was empty.</p><p>She always waited at the front gates.</p><p>The Uni was so quiet and empty because it’s so late, and she’s not here.</p><p>Tao ran around shouting her name, frantically called her name, nearly beating up the stupid security man who didn’t know anything useful, but she’s not here.</p><p>She’s not here.</p><p>He can’t breathe as he called his brothers who he know is still at the Exo headquarters.</p><p>She’s not here.</p><p>His eyes burned with tears, when was the last time he let tears out?</p><p>It’s his fault.</p><p>It’s his fucking fault.</p><p>He should’ve drove past that car accident, fuck those polices, searching for other ways to SNU.</p><p>He suddenly forget how to breathe, his heart beating so fast it nearly fall off.</p><p>She’s not here.</p><p>A few tears managed to escape from his eyes and he knew he must look silly standing outside SNU crying, but he just don’t care.</p><p>She’s not here.</p><p>His phone call was answered by Luhan hyung and he cried harder.</p><p>“Tao?! Hey what’s wrong?”</p><p>He could hear his other hyungs voices at the background, confused. He tried to speak, but his tears caught him off.</p><p>“Hey? Tao! What’s wrong?!”, asked Minseok hyung, taking over the phone.</p><p>He could hear Kris saying something about where is Jisoo and Baekhyun told him to give the phone to Jisoo so they could understand what’s going on.</p><p>His tears keep on escaping and he felt so embarrassed but he just don’t care.</p><p>She’s not here.</p><p>“Oh no”, said Junmyeon as realization came over him.</p><p>“She’s not here, hyung”, said Tao, trying to speak but his tears just keep blocking him.</p><p>“Nononono..”, said Jongdae hyung.</p><p>“She’s not here”</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not here”</p><p>Tao’s voice shooked with tears and Minseok could understand his feelings. He was so shocked with this news, because these few months had been quiet and there were no movements from BTS.</p><p>They’ve been so shocked that they didn’t notice Baekhyun wasn’t in the house until they heard a car engine start. Minseok didn’t know Kyungsoo could move that fast. By the time they got to the garage, Kyungsoo had turned off the engine and was trying to keep his furious brother away from the car key.</p><p>“Damn you Kyungsoo! Give me the car keys!”</p><p>“What were you thinking, Baekhyun?”</p><p>“I want those bastards to pay for what they did. I fuckin knew it, it’s BTS isn’t it?”</p><p>“Were you going to attack them in their house or run them over with your car?”</p><p>“Jisoo is gone! I’m going to fucking kill them for touching her!”, screamed Baekhyun, furious. He tried to throw a punch but Chanyeol held him down.</p><p>Luhan slapped his face to calm him down.</p><p>“Calm down, Baekhyun. Don’t do things you would regret.”, said Luhan coldly.</p><p>Minseok agreed with Luhan, they couldn’t do anything wrong. They need to think this with a cool head.</p><p>If something went wrong, Jisoo would be the victim.</p><p>Minseok was still holding the phone and ordered Tao to quickly be home.</p><p>“Let’s think about this more calmly, no need for punches.”, said Kris, shooting a glare to Baekhyun.</p><p>“Who would do this? Who would do this to Jisoo? Is it really BTS?”, said Junmyeon.</p><p>“They’ve became quiet these few months. I thought they were just interested in Kai and Sehun.”, said Yixing.</p><p>“It seems they wait until we let our guard down, then they attack. Bastards.”, said Sehun. Jongin agreed, nodding his head furiously.</p><p>Jongdae was about to curse them when Minseok’s phone rang again. He glanced down to see it’s an unknown number. Minseok gestured his brothers to stay quiet as he pick up the phone. He put it on speaker so they all could hear.</p><p>“Xiumin”, said Minseok, addressing his nickname.</p><p>“Xiumin. What a beautiful night it is, isn’t it?”</p><p>Minseok gritted his teeth, recognizing that arrogant voice anywhere.</p><p>“RM”</p><p>“My, I’m delighted to know you recognize my voice”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, RM. Where is she?”</p><p>“Such poor manners. She?”</p><p>“She. Kim Jisoo. You know who.”, snarled Minseok, beginning to lose his patience.</p><p>“Do I?”, asked RM lazily.</p><p>“Don’t fucking made me need to repeat the question, RM”</p><p>“Wait. Ahh Kim Jisoo? She’s quite a pretty thing, isn’t she?”</p><p>“Don’t fucking talk about her, don’t fucking touch her. You don't even deserve to kiss her feet.”, hissed Minseok. He can feel his brothers rage increasing around him.</p><p>“And you do?”, asked RM so quietly that Minseok could barely hear him.</p><p>“What are you fucking talking about?”, exclaimed Minseok, losing his patience.</p><p>RM seem to snapped back from his musings as he told them coldly, “ I want a deal. You only need to bring six of your men, so it’ll be fair. We’re only seven, you know?”</p><p>“You think I’m an idiot? You and I both know that you have many underlings”</p><p>“I promise it’s only between us. No need to bring unnecessary people in this, right? I might be a bastard but I keep my promises”</p><p>Minseok look around his brothers. The younger ones keep shaking their head, telling him to not agree. Minseok caught his eyes with Luhan, Kris, Yixing, and Junmyeon’s. They nodded to tell him yes.</p><p>“Alright. Seven people. What’s the deal?”</p><p>“No, no, no. I’m not discussing that until you’re in front of me. An old warehouse, near the port. 79-9, Jungan-Dong 4GA Jung-Gu. Busan.”</p><p>The phone clicked signaling it’s over.</p><p>“Are you fucking stupid? Seven??? All of us have to go there!”, shouted Baekhyun as soon as the phone call ended.</p><p>“Be quiet, Baekhyun. We need to agree to their terms. Did you forget Jisoo’s in their hands?”, answered Kris wearily.</p><p>“We could find a way so all of us could go, right?”, said Jongdae, smiling nervously.</p><p>Luhan turned a stern gaze at him.</p><p>“I’m afraid not, Jongdae. We already made a deal. I don’t want us broking the deal only to get Jisoo’s corpse”</p><p>A few Exo members winced at those cruel images. They feel sickened by the images in their head of Jisoo’s pale and numb body. Minseok noticed that Tao’s already gotten here and he was standing beside Chanyeol with a worried face.</p><p>Chanyeol hurriedly asked, “So who should go?”</p><p>Minseok stayed quiet for a moment before answering.</p><p>“Me, Luhan, Kris, Suho as the older members. Yixing as our doctor if something bad happened. Tao for his combat skills. And Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Why the fuck am I not in?”, asked Sehun.</p><p>“And me?!?”, shouted Jongdae.</p><p>Minseok felt a headache coming in at their shoutings. He just want Jisoo with him, in his bed, in his arms.</p><p>“Because you all are so fucking impatient! God! I don't want to sacrifice Jisoo just because you can't obey a simple command. You’re controlled by your emotions, yes especially you, Baekhyun”, shouted Minseok.</p><p>“I need members that stay calm even when the situation became worse. So do you understand me?”</p><p>There was still no answers from them.</p><p>“Do you fucking understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, hyung”, answered the members quietly.</p><p>“Good. Now let’s go and get our Jisoo.”, said Minseok. He gestured Kris to take the car keys.</p><p>“Sehun and Kai, hack all the CCTV on the road to the highway towards Busan. We need to check on them to be sure. Jongdae and Baekhyun, you both call NCT members for a back up if things go wrong. Chanyeol, you’re the leader for now when I’m not here. You take care of your members, alright? We’re a family.”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded furiously as he wiped his tears off his face. Luhan smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.</p><p>“Don’t worry. We’ll be back soon before you guys know it. With Jisoo.”red</p><p>Tao clapped Sehun and Jongin’s back, trying to cheer them up. Kris and Junmyeon let out a reassuring smile before they walk away. Kyungsoo nodded at them before he quietly get in the car.</p><p>Minseok stared at them one by one quietly, before he moved to get in the car, joining the others.</p><p>The members that were left behind stared after them as they drove Minseok hyung’s car out their house.</p><p>Sehun let out a sigh as he gazed at them slowly disappearing from the front road.</p><p>He can’t help this anxious feeling that's building up in his heart.</p><p>“Please be safe”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Zenith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:</p><p>Something happened to my heart- A&amp;T</p><p>Crazy of you- Hyorin</p><p>This love- Davichi</p><p>Why- Fate</p><p>Forgetting you- Davichi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo faintly heard someone's voice nearby. She slowly began to wake up but she kept her eyes closed. Her memories from the last few hours came rushing back in. She began to panicked but try to keep her stupid heart from beating so fast.</p><p>‘Oh no, Tao! Where am I’</p><p>Her eyes are still closed, Jisoo didn’t dare to open it, fearing something bad will happen. The voice that woke her up is closer than she thought. It seems he is right in front of her.</p><p>“Is this the girl?”</p><p>“It seems like it, she’s just like the one in the pictures.”, said another voice.</p><p>“Huh, she’s not bad.”, snickered a different voice.</p><p>Jisoo could feel her chin being yank up to face them. She automatically opened her eyes in shock.</p><p>In front of her stood three men, the one holding her chin is a short petite man with monolid eyes, soft jawline, a button nose, a lips that are currently turn downward at the sight of her waking up. His eyes are churned with restrained anger.</p><p>Behind the angry man, a tall man with a perfect symmetrical face and thick eyebrows, smiled at her. Jisoo noticed his smile is unique, kinda shaped like a box. When she glanced at the other man, she gasped.</p><p>“Y-you’re..”</p><p>“Jimin”, answered Jimin, his figure was somewhat like a doll with his chubby cheeks and soft appearance. But Jisoo know he was strong as hell from the way her hands are still hurting when he grabbed her earlier. Jisoo noticed her surroundings, panicking because she didn’t recognized this place, it’s a small dark, damp, and cold room. As soon she thought that, her body started shivering slightly because of how cold it is. There’s no windows, the walls were full with gravitti and scribblings, and dirty.</p><p>She was being tied to a chair, her hands are bound behind her. She can’t move her hands nor her feet.</p><p>Jisoo ripped her chin away from the first man, glaring at the three of them. She struggled to get out of the chair, but nothing happened. It’s too strong.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>The men exchanged looks, staying quiet.</p><p>“Look, if you want money.. I don’t have any, sorry to disappoint you”</p><p>The first man laughed mockily at her, while the other two snickered quietly.</p><p>Jisoo started to became more angry at their behavior. Before she starts talking again, the door behind the them opened and 4 new people enter.</p><p>The first one entered with such charisma (He must be their leader or something), his looks were a bit exotic not like a typical Korean man, his body is tall and lean with expensive designer suit. His silver hair was combed behind, his eyes piercing right into her soul as she locked eyes with him.</p><p>“I’m RM”, he introduced himself.</p><p>He nodded to the other men in the room.</p><p>“Suga, V, and Jimin. You know him of course”, said RM, gesturing to the first three men that Jisoo had pleasure meeting first (Sarcastic, ok?).</p><p>“J-hope”, said a man with high cheekbones, pixie nose, and long face.</p><p>“Jin”, chirped a very handsome man, tall and broad shoulders, with perfect lips and hair.</p><p>“And that’s Jungkook”, continued RM, pointing to the only person who still quiet. Jungkook look as young as she is, with big double lid doe eyes and cute bunny teeth.</p><p>They seem like normal people, but Jisoo know that no normal people kidnap people out of a whim.</p><p>“You’re wondering why you’re here, I assume?”, asked RM, as he pocketed both his hands in his pants.</p><p>“Well, I try to search a answer for why am I here but I got nothing. Will you be kind enough to tell me?”, snarled Jisoo. She’s trying to hide her fear by acting tough.</p><p>She could be beaten up, or worse, be raped and killed in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>RM eyes narrowed at her braveness. Suga step forward but was blocked by Jimin.</p><p>“Don’t get too snarky with me, girl. Your fate is still in my hands.”</p><p>Her eyes started burning with tears but she hold them up. She won’t show any weakness. Her heart aches at the thought of her boyfriends.</p><p>“And Tao. He must be so worried when he noticed I’m not at SNU.”, thought Jisoo.</p><p>“Kim Jisoo”</p><p>“How do you know my name? Have you been watching me?”</p><p>“Smart girl”, praised RM.</p><p>“But why? I’m no one special”, asked Jisoo, confused.</p><p>“Think again.”</p><p>“Is it my late mom debts? Is that why? You’re loan sharks, aren’t you?”, said Jisoo, feeling angry at her mom at the thought of her giving Jisoo away to loan sharks.</p><p>The one named V laughed so loudly as he patted his knees.</p><p>“Hyung, she’s so funny. Loan sharks? Hahahaha”</p><p>“I mean we can be loan sharks at some times.”, shrugged Jin.</p><p>RM just gazed at her intently, not giving anything away.</p><p>Suga suddenly laughed bitterly as realization sinked in. RM didn’t even flinched from the sound.</p><p>“God, this is gold. She don’t know anything.”</p><p>“Suga, stop.”, said RM.</p><p>“What? What does he mean?”, shouted Jisoo.</p><p>“This is rich. This is the funniest thing I see in my life.”, laughed Suga coldly, looking right at her.</p><p>“Suga-“</p><p>RM was cut off by Suga’s next words.</p><p>“You’re here because of your pretty boyfriends.”, said Suga merciless. RM eyes glared at Suga because he defied his words but he stayed quiet.</p><p>“M-my boyfriends?”, said Jisoo, flabbergasted.</p><p>“Yes. Your perfect boyfriends aren’t as perfect as you thought.”, hissed Suga, his eyes fulled of hate. Jisoo flinched at his hateful eyes.</p><p>“What do you mean? What does he mean?”, asked Jisoo, her eyes frantically look at each of them. Jimin turned his eyes away to avoid her.</p><p>RM let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. He gestured the others to go out the room and to stay silent.</p><p>Before anyone take a step, Suga snarled, “Let her know that her boyfriends are mafias of one of the biggest gang in Seoul.”</p><p>RM roared Suga’s name in fury as Jisoo gasped at his words.</p><p>“I fucking told you to stay silent and get out, Suga. Did you just break my orders?”, snarled RM, his face became red with anger.</p><p>“WHY? WHY SHOULD I NOT TELL HER? THEY FUCKING DESERVE IT”, roared Suga, his anger blinding him.</p><p>RM punched him hard until his lips bled and Suga staggered back. Jisoo screamed at the violence happening right in front of her eyes.</p><p>“Fucking get him out of here.”, ordered RM to V. The other members let themselves out and now there’s only RM and Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo was still in a great shock, she just can’t believe what is happening right now. RM wipe his hands that were splattered with Suga's blood with his handkerchief. Jisoo stared at the pool of blood on the floor.</p><p>“N-no, you must be mistaken. You have the wrong people”, said Jisoo, shaking her head.</p><p>RM stared at her with pity in his expressionless face. Jisoo could feel tears coming out of eyes.</p><p>She tilted her head towards RM, eyes daring him to tell the truth.</p><p>“He’s right. EXO is the top gang here in Seoul. I’m BTS leader, RM. EXO is our rival gang. We kidnapped you so we can get a good deal from EXO.”</p><p>Jisoo stared at him, barely processing his words.</p><p>“We decided that you’re someone important to them after watching you for a few months. I’m sorry for involving you in our war, but there’s no other way.”</p><p>RM disappeared, leaving her alone with her thoughts.</p><p>‘EXO? Gang? Mafia?’</p><p>Jisoo thought about all things that happened before. How Minseok oppa said they have secrets. How they always have many things to do, leaving her alone. How they always keep turns in guarding her. She thought it was weird for them to be that extra protective.</p><p>They always tried to avoid polices when Jisoo was riding with them.</p><p>Is RM lying? No, it can’t be. Everything makes sense now.</p><p>Every little thing that they do and say make sense to Jisoo now.</p><p>What did they do? A gang surely did many bad things, didn’t they? Is that why they are so rich?</p><p>Did they robbed people?</p><p>Rape?</p><p>Or even killed someone?</p><p>Jisoo felt sick with her thoughts that keep popping up. She felt weak thinking about things they’ve done, things that they kept from her.</p><p>Jisoo’s stomach turned nauseous, thinking about how she let them touch her with their hands. Who know what things they did with it?</p><p>She kept thinking about each of them. Their smiles. And feelings.</p><p>Oh god, is it all just a lie? A lie to make her fall with each of them? A lie to make her sleep with them?</p><p>Jisoo shook her head, no it couldn’t be.</p><p>She know they are sincere with her. Right?</p><p>She don’t even know anymore.</p><p>A fool.</p><p>She was really a fool.</p><p>Because after every thing RM told her about EXO, she still love them with all her heart.</p><p>She’ll always be a fool.</p><p>Jisoo’s tears keep flowing down, she felt so confused and afraid. She just want to be back in their arms.</p><p>She decided to wait for them to tell the truth to her.</p><p>She remembered Minseok oppa words when they first make love.</p><p>She’ll try to trust them.</p><p>Jisoo let out a defeated laugh.</p><p>Gods, she’s such a fool.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>RM watched Kim Jisoo broke down and he felt a pang in his heart at the sight of her crying.</p><p>He really hates to see women cry, he didn’t know what to do with them. That’s why he don’t date many of them.</p><p>A feeling of guilt appeared in his consciousness for involving Kim Jisoo but he squashed it as soon as those thoughts appear.</p><p>He’s RM.</p><p>He can’t afford to be weak.</p><p>Rm straightened his tie before meeting his members. Suga is at the corner, wiping his sore lips as he glared at RM. The others stayed quiet, aware that RM is really angry.</p><p>RM gave him a stern gaze, telling Suga that he didn’t appreciate his disobedience earlier.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re going soft, boss. She really is a bewitching girl, isn’t she?”, spat Suga hatefully.</p><p>RM kicked him right in his stomach as he answered, “Don’t you dare to question me, Suga. I’m BTS leader. I suggest you fucking think clearly for one second. Don’t go all screaming about useless things.”</p><p>Suga spit at RM’s foot as he turned around to go outside, cursing loudly.</p><p>“Boss.”, called V.</p><p>“Let him cool his head”, said RM without taking his eyes off Suga. He’s becoming more uncontrollable these days. RM should think again about employing him. Which is a pity, because Suga is really good at his job. He became lost in grief when his brother died.</p><p>“Boss. Exo’s here”, informed Jin.</p><p>RM fixed his hair and put on his expressionless face. He eliminate all traces of emotion on his face.</p><p>“Come on boys. Time for work”</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Yixing watched as they came closer to an empty warehouse, near a big port at Busan. It was very quiet, considering it’s nearly 2 am in the morning. Kyungsoo stared at the warehouse as Kris parked their car near the old building. They need to stay cautious in the enemy territory.</p><p>Each of them walked towards the door and waited as Minseok shouted that EXO is here.</p><p>The door opened slowly revealing one of BTS members that Yixing recognized is Jimin.</p><p>He wordlessly gestured them to take off any weapons they carried with them. When Exo didn’t do anything, Jimin and another member (Is it V?) step forward to check their clothes on their own.</p><p>Minseok tried to restrain his anger as V tossed his revolver out his shirt.</p><p>“How could we trust you if you take our weapons away?”, gritted Tao as his gun was taken out by Jimin.</p><p>“We just want a deal. No need for blood to be spilled”, answered Jimin.</p><p>“Besides, our leader take his promises seriously. You agree with a deal so we won’t attack you”, added V cheerfully.</p><p>“No need for all this medical supplies either”</p><p>After both of the BTS members felt satisfied with their inspection, they took the seven EXO members to meet their leader, RM. They all went upstairs and passed by a few rooms before finally being inside the large room filled with boxes and barrels.</p><p>Yixing stared at the dirty room they’re all standing in. Each of BTS member is standing around their leader, protecting him. Yixing noticed one member is missing but he didn’t think much about it.</p><p>RM stand up from the chair he’d been sitting in, raising his hands to welcome them as if he’s happy to see EXO, but Yixing knew better than that. He’s just acting happy.</p><p>“Welcome, welcome. My apologizes for this inadequate place, but we need a place as fast as possible. I’m sure you understand, Xiumin?”</p><p>“Where is she?”, asked Minseok.</p><p>“My, to the point as always , Xiumin. Let’s sit first, shall we? Do you want some white wine I brought just for this moment?”</p><p>“Cut out those poor acting skills, RM. We’re never friendly and we won’t ever be.”, said Luhan, losing his patience.</p><p>RM narrowed his eyes at the insult and decided to take a glass of wine for himself.</p><p>“Where the fuck is she, you asshole?”, shouted Tao. Yixing tugged him, silently asking him to stay quiet before the situation worsen.</p><p>“Ah. Kim Jisoo. Right, right. Poor girl, didn’t even know a thing and was involved in our business”, said RM, sipping his white wine calmly.</p><p>Yixing heart aches at the thought of their secret being found out by Jisoo. Will she ever forgive them for these secrets? Kris hands tightened as if he’s in pain.</p><p>“You’re such a coward, using a girl to do business”, retorted Minseok, his eyes glinted dangerously.</p><p>“Xiumin. Don’t you know the saying that all’s fair in war?”, said RM, chuckling.</p><p>“RM. Don’t test my patience”, hissed Minseok.</p><p>RM rolled his eyes as he told his deal.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Since EXO owns illegal drug and gambling activities in almost all Seoul neighbourhoods, we want to take over Gangnam-do, Yeoeuido-dong, and Gwangjin-gu. We want 50% profit of all EXO’s stolen goods from hijacking trucks and shipments.”</p><p>Minseok sputtered, “This is robbery! Gangnam-do, Yeoeuido-dong, and Gwangjin-gu? They’re all the most crowded areas with shops, restaurants, and entertainment.”</p><p>“And 50%? Are you fucking kidding me? That’s too much for a deal”, added Luhan.</p><p>“Oh, but isn’t it worth your precious Jisoo?”</p><p>“Are you blackmailing us?”, asked Kris, narrowing his eyes. He was ready to throw a punch at his obnoxious face.</p><p>“Take Gangnam-do and Gwangjin-gu. 10% of profit.”, said Minseok wearily.</p><p>“45%”</p><p>“15%”</p><p>“25%”</p><p>“Deal”, said Minseok, not wanting to stay here any longer. He just want Jisoo back. What’s the use of all this money if there’s no Jisoo?</p><p>“That is if she still want us”, thought Minseok miserably.</p><p>“Deal”, said RM, satisfied.</p><p>“I’ll send the documents tomorrow with fax”, said Luhan quickly, wanting to see Jisoo.</p><p>“Now, where’s our part of the deal? Give Jisoo back”, gritted Tao.</p><p>RM gestured Jungkook to bring Jisoo in.</p><p>They all waited in an uncomfortable silence as Jisoo’s voice were heard through the door.</p><p>“Wait, where are you taking me?”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>Jungkook tossed Jisoo in without a care and she stumbled down. Her arms are still tied at her back so she struggled to stand up.</p><p>“HEY YOU FUCKING BITCH, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?”, screamed Tao to Jungkook. Yixing slapped Tao’s head to be quiet, the situation is still tense, no need to make it worse.</p><p>Jisoo turned around to see her boyfriends, and she let out a cry of relief at the sight of them.</p><p>“Oppas!”</p><p>Kris let out a sigh, feeling relieved that she seem unharmed, only a few scratches here and there.</p><p>RM grabbed Jisoo and hold her against his body. Luhan and Kyungsoo tensed at his sudden movement.</p><p>“See? I didn’t hurt even a single hair.”</p><p>“Yes, we can all see that, RM. Now please let her come to us”, said Minseok, holding his hand out to Jisoo.</p><p>RM pressed a small kiss at her temple, whispering thank you, before letting her go. Tao let out a furious cry at the sight of RM kissing Jisoo but Minseok shot him a look to stay quiet.</p><p>Just as Jisoo began to walk towards Minseok, something or rather someone grabbed her as he pointed a gun to her head, holding her tight as she struggled to let go.</p><p>“Suga. What the fuck are you doing?”, hissed RM.</p><p>J-hope and Jungkook pointed their gun towards RM. RM eyes widened at the betrayal happening right in front of his eyes. Jimin, V, and Jin seem surprised by their comrades actions, so RM know they were not involved at all with Suga’s scheme.</p><p>The Exo members tensed, feeling lost without their weapons, fearing for Jisoo.</p><p>“Jisoo, stay calm baby.”, comforted Luhan.</p><p>“Why would I let them go, RM? They deserve to feel the emptiness when you lose someone precious”, snarled Suga, tightening his arms around Jisoo with his gun still pointed towards her head. Jisoo let out a quiet cry, and silently pray.</p><p>“Suga. Calm down. We’ve got the deal we want. Let her go”, said RM, pointing his own gun to Suga. Jimin, V, and Jin hold their own guns up ready to shot J-hope and Jungkook if they move a centimeter.</p><p>“The deal we want? You mean the deal you want! I just want one of them to be dead in exchange of my brother’s life”, said Suga, pressing his gun more deeply against Jisoo’s temple. Jisoo’s cried at the cold feeling of gun pressed against her skin.</p><p>Tao swallowed his saliva, not believing what’s happening right now. Everyone is frozen to the spot, worrying that even one step would cost Jisoo’s life.</p><p>“Just take me, Suga. I’m Exo’s leader. She’s innocent. Fucking take me!”, shouted Minseok hysterically, the sight of Jisoo frightened him more than anything.</p><p>Suga chuckled as he watched Minseok pleas.</p><p>“Look at this, Exo’s fearless leader groveling to me.”, he laughed harder.</p><p>RM shaked his head at Suga’s actions. He really became mad because of grief. How come RM never saw this before?</p><p>RM exchanged looks with Jimin, V, and Jin. He gestured on count three they would jumped at Suga, Jungkook, and J-hope at the same time.</p><p>Suga was still chattering about how now Exo is lower than dirt. RM let him babbled all he want.</p><p>One, two, three!</p><p>It happened so fast.</p><p>Gunshots was fired everywhere.</p><p>Chaotic.</p><p>Jisoo’s screams.</p><p>Tao’s jumping over to attack J-hope. Jimin and V got shot as they laid on floor, bleeding all over the place. Junmyeon rolled over to take Jisoo away in his arms. Kris got shot in his stomach by Suga’s gun because RM startled him. Jungkook seized Kyungsoo, holding him as Kyungsoo tried to punch him. Minseok run over to Suga, beating his ass off. Yixing panicked as he get to Kris, trying to stop the bleeding. Luhan’s shin got shot by Jimin’s bad aim. Jisoo was crying and screaming, shocked by all this events that happened so quick. Junmyeon hold her tight, whispering to her that everything’s gonna be fine.Before Junmyeon could say the next words, Jisoo fainted.</p><p>She’s too stressed by all this occasions that keep happening since a few hours ago.</p><p>Before they could all recovered from the current situation, a beeping sound was heard all over the building.</p><p>RM turned his eyes to Suga who was still being beated up by Minseok.</p><p>“You bastard, what did you do? What did you fucking do?”, screamed RM, furious.</p><p>Suga laughed, his mouth fulled with blood spilling out.</p><p>“I set a bomb, you dumb fuck. We’re all going to be dead in 10 seconds. I figure out that maybe we all should meet my poor brother”, said Suga as he coughed blood.</p><p>RM punched him right in his face.</p><p>Minseok’s face turned pale and he shouted, “LET’S GO! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!”</p><p>Tao was still struggling with J-hope and tried to run but J-hope grabbed him again. Kris began to cough blood out as Yixing pressed his hands onto his bullet wound. He didn’t have any medical supplies because it was taken by BTS when they arrived here.</p><p>10</p><p>Jungkook had already run to save himself. Kyungsoo helped Tao to free himself from J-hope.Luhan dragged his body over to help Yixing and Kris.</p><p>9</p><p>Kris told Yixing and Luhan to go quickly but they ignored him. Junmyeon hold Jisoo in his arms as he started to stand up.</p><p>8</p><p>Minseok go over to help Kris stand up with Yixing at his other side. Luhan tried to stand up with his legs that were shot..</p><p>7</p><p>Kyungsoo kicked J-hope in his face as he fell down unconscious. Minseok screamed at Junmyeon to run outside with Jisoo first, they’ll follow behind. Luhan gave Tao and Kyungsoo a soothing a smile before ordering them to run outside. Tao and Kyungsoo nodded back before following Junmyeon and Jisoo.</p><p>6</p><p>Junmyeon carried the unconscious Jisoo and rushed to the exit. The four of them tried to walk as fast as they could. Luhan suddenly stopped himself. He’s too tired. Even being helped by Minseok and Yixing , it’s still too slow for them to get outside in time.</p><p>5</p><p>Luhan gave Kris a meaningful look and Kris freed his arms from Minseok and Yixing’s. There’s really not enough time. They still need to pass down the stairs before finally getting out of this building.</p><p>4</p><p>Luhan began to shout at them to leave both him and Kris here. Minseok shook his head crying and tried to dragged both of them outside. Kris agreed with Luhan and pulled his hands away from both Minseok and Yixing.</p><p>3</p><p>“Remember our promise, Minseok! Whatever happened, Jisoo is our priority”, shouted Luhan. Kris coughed more blood.</p><p>“Please go, Exo still need you both”, said Kris weakly.</p><p>“Nononnonono, stop saying stupid things, we can do this”, said Yixing, his hands shaking.</p><p>“PLEASE. I BEG YOU, GO! WE CAN’T LOSE MORE, MINSEOK”, cried Luhan. Minseok locked his eyes with Luhan and Kris. Whatever he saw in their eyes, he took a deep breath and nodded before grabbing Yixing to run outside.</p><p>“WAIT! LUHAN, KRIS!”, screamed Yixing, crying as he look back. Minseok’s tears fell down, trying to not look back as he dragged Yixing out.</p><p>Outside they met with the others. Junmyeon was still holding Jisoo who’s still unconscious. The BTS members are nowhere to be seen and Minseok don’t fucking care where they all are. He’s feeling numb all over his body.</p><p>Tao looked at both of them, crying.</p><p>“Wait. Where’s Luhan and Kris hyung?”</p><p>Minseok shaked his head as he sobbed.</p><p>“There’s not enough time, Tao”</p><p>2</p><p>“BULLSHIT! I’LL GO IN TO SAVE THEM”, shouted Tao, and before anyone could grab him, he run inside again. Kyungsoo followed Tao and try to grab him but he’d already disappeared inside .</p><p>“NO!NO! TAOOO! STOP YOU IDIOT!”, screamed Junmyeon, holding Jisoo tightly in his arms.</p><p>Minseok fell to the ground holding his head as he bawled, his tears blurring his sight. Yixing grabbed Kyungsoo as they broke down together. Everything is a such a big mess.</p><p>1</p><p>‘How did it all went wrong?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not that good in writing action scenes guys so sorry if there's anything weird :(</p><p> And NOO.. Kris, Luhan, Tao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Anguish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:</p><p>Jo gak – Loveholic</p><p>Hello Goodbye- Hyorin</p><p>Might not know- Jewelry</p><p>Adult- Sondia</p><p>If you- Bigbang</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back home was full of cries.</p><p>Minseok tried to contain his emotions and ordered everyone to get inside the car. He must be stronger than the rest of them because he’s the oldest and their leader. Yixing was still crying when Kyungsoo forced him to sit inside the car. Kyungsoo must’ve decided to man up and take care of his hysterical hyung first.</p><p>Minseok didn’t blamed Yixing’s reaction, those three connected with Yixing the most, the four of them all came from China. The explosion sound was so loud that Minseok’s convinced the police would be here in any minute. They have to go now or they’re going to be questioned by the police. And Minseok’s not in the mood to be interrogated. His heart is broken into pieces and Minseok wondered how could he walk away from this place, leaving Luhan, Kris, and Tao.</p><p>Junmyeon insisted they should stay to search for them, but the fire was so big it devoured the warehouse within minutes. They watched helplessly as the sound of the sirens became increasingly close. Minseok shouted they should get out although his heart is so heavy with sadness.</p><p>Each of them turned their head to face the warehouse from their positions in the car. Minseok watched from the rearview mirror at the sight of the building lit with blazing flames become smaller as they get farther away. It becames a small dot and disappeared from their sight. Junmyeon is holding Jisoo in his lap as he cried into her hair. Minseok is almost jealous of Jisoo who’s still unconscious because he want to run away from all this. He wanted to curl up and never wake up to this nightmare. Kyungsoo stayed quiet as he look outside the window. Yixing couldn’t stop crying, his eyes became swollen red.</p><p>Few hours ago they were still laughing together, never knowing it would be their last time together. Minseok gripped the steering wheel harder, holding back his tears.</p><p>He glanced to the passenger side beside him where Luhan always sat and unconsciously one tear fell.</p><p>Kris who always helped him with all their bills and documents since they made it out of the orphanage.</p><p>And Tao, oh Tao. He was still so young. He didn’t deserved this, they didn’t deserved to die like this.</p><p>They were supposed to grow old and die peacefully, enjoying life.</p><p>He still remembered the first time he saw each of them.</p><p>Minseok wondered if Exo would still be same after this.</p><p>He can’t even think about their younger brothers reaction.</p><p>Minseok closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself for more heartbreaks to come.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun waited anxiously in the porch for his brothers and Jisoo to come home. Chanyeol stood as he crossed his arms across his chest. Sehun, Jongin, and Jongdae are sitting right next to him with gloomy faces. The last message he got is from Yixing telling that they’ve arrived at the place where RM told them to do the deal. After that, there’s no communication.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Not even a simple message.</p><p>And it was hours ago.</p><p>Baekhyun had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>Why didn’t they call to assured Jisoo’s already in their arms.</p><p>Did something went wrong?</p><p>Baekhyun clenched his hands tighter as he fixed his eyes to the road. Searching for Minseok hyung’s car.</p><p>Chanyeol glanced at his watch.</p><p>It’s nearly 5 am.</p><p>Where are them?</p><p>Just then, Minseok hyung’s car turned from the corner of the empty street. Baekhyun immediately stand up upon seeing it.</p><p>“Hey! They’re here! They’re here!”, shouted Baekhyun excitedly, jumping as he jumped at Sehun and Jongin, laughing happily.</p><p>Jongdae smiled at Chanyeol and he smiled back, watching as the car approached.</p><p>The door opened and Junmyeon hyung came out with Jisoo in his arms, unconscious.</p><p>“Jisoo! Is she okay?”, said Sehun as he get closer.</p><p>Junmyeon hyung answered with a raspy voice as if he’ve been crying.</p><p>“She’s okay. I’m going to put her in her room”</p><p>“Thank god! We were really worried you know?”, said Jongin.</p><p>“Yah! How come you didn’t gave us any call!”, added Baekhyun, a bit annoyed.</p><p>The others came out from the car as Junmyeon left to go upstairs with Jisoo, not answering them.</p><p>Chanyeol brows furrowed at his strange behavior before turning to face his other members.</p><p>In fact, all of them look weird. They all have red swollen eyes as if they’ve been crying.</p><p>Wait. All?</p><p>“I want to hear the story from Tao. He’s good at telling stories”, said Jongdae, excited. He haven’t realized that it’s been real quiet when it should be full with smiles and laughter.</p><p>Chanyeol searched for the ones missing.</p><p>Kris, Luhan,.. and Tao?</p><p>“Wait, where’s Tao?”, asked Baekhyun confused.</p><p>“Kris and Luhan hyung too”, added Sehun, staring at them intently.</p><p>Jongdae turned his head around, searching for them. Minseok bowed his head, not looking at them.</p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t even answered and he left straight into the house.</p><p>Yixing hyung broke into tears at their question.</p><p>Chanyeol’s bad feeling came rushing back in.</p><p>“Wait? Where are them? Where are them?”, asked Jongdae.</p><p>“Luhan hyung? Kris hyung? Taooo”, called Sehun, getting in the car.</p><p>“Did they have more work with those BTS bastards?”, asked Baekhyun, getting really confused.</p><p>“No..they.. they didn’t have any work. They’re not here anymore”, choked Minseok hyung.</p><p>Chanyeol realized then and there what had happened.</p><p>“What? You mean they’re not in Korea anymore? How come?”, asked Jongin.</p><p>Chanyeol eyes watered at the sight of Yixing who’s just crying not answering even one of their questions.</p><p>“Why are you crying??? What happened?”, said Jongdae.</p><p>“What I mean is.. There’s an unfortunate situation.. a-and they’re just not here!”, said Minseok, breaking down in tears.</p><p>“Wh-what do you mean unfortunate???? What do you mean?”, shouted Sehun, panicking.</p><p>“What the fuck happened? What the fuck?”</p><p>“IT MEANS THEY’RE DEAD”, shouted Chanyeol, feeling angry at their continuous questions.</p><p>It was a complete silence before Baekhyun broke it.</p><p>“Minseok hyung. There’s no way that’s true, right? Right?”</p><p>Minseok turned his head, avoiding them as he cried.</p><p>Baekhyun turned to Yixing, shaking his arms, “Tell me it’s not true! TELL ME!”</p><p>Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun to separate him from Yixing hyung.</p><p>“Calm yourself. Can’t you see we’re all hurting?”</p><p>Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol back and shouted, “THIS IS A PRANK, RIGHT? THERE’S NO WAY THEY’RE GONE?!”</p><p>Chanyeol punched him to shut him up. Baekhyun, realizing this is real, broke in tears as he run away leaving the five of them alone.</p><p>“How could this happen?! We were just talking a few hours ago!”, said Jongdae, feeling like he was in a dream. A bad dream.</p><p>“One of those BTS members betrayed RM and set a bomb. There was not enough time.”, said Minseok quietly.</p><p>Jongin cursed, “I fucking knew it. They can’t be trusted at all!”</p><p>“What’s done is done. We can’t rewind time. Atleast Jisoo’s safe”, said Minseok, trying to be strong.</p><p>Chanyeol know it’s no one fault.</p><p>And he’s very grateful that Jisoo’s here and safe in their arms again.</p><p>But it’s just so hard, so hard that Kris, Luhan, and Tao is not here together with them.</p><p>Everyone stayed in a complete silence, only Sehun’s sniffling could be heard.</p><p>Everyone knew how close was Sehun to Luhan.</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t even know how can they managed to pass by these days without Kris, Luhan, and Tao.</p><p>They’ve always been together, since childhood.</p><p>They were together from when they didn’t have anything to where they are now.</p><p>Chanyeol’s tears can’t be stopped till the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo opened her eyes at the sound of voices murmuring around her. She winced at the strong sunlight coming down from the window beside her.</p><p>“Jisoo? You’re awake!”, said Yixing as he caressed her hair.</p><p>“Y-yixing oppa?”</p><p>“The one and only!”, answered Yixing sadly.</p><p>“Jisoo! Baby, are you okay? Do you feel sick anywhere?”, asked Minseok, touching her hands softly.</p><p>Jisoo shaked her head no, as she gave her room a look.</p><p>There only Minseok and Yixing oppa in here.</p><p>The door opened and Chanyeol entered with a bowl of hot steaming porridge. He look surprised to see Jisoo already awake and hurried in.</p><p>Chanyeol sat beside her and grabbed her other hand, kissing her knuckles softly.</p><p>“We were so worried, baby. I’m glad you are okay”</p><p>Jisoo stared at each of their face intently, feeling something’s a miss. They look so sad. Her memories from before came rushing back.</p><p>‘BTS. Gang. Mafia.’</p><p>“Oppas.. Anything you want to tell me?”</p><p>The three of them look at each other before Minseok oppa let out a deep sigh. Yixing oppa left to tell the others she’s already awaken.</p><p>“Jisoo. You must’ve been so confused”, said Minseok, grabbing her hand.</p><p>Jisoo pull her hand away from Minseok oppa’s and gave him a stern look.</p><p>“Confused? I was beyond confused! I was so shocked! Is it all true, oppa?”</p><p>“Jisoo..”</p><p>“Is it all true? About you guys being in mafias or something?”</p><p>Chanyeol stared at her blankly as he answered, “It’s all true”.</p><p>Jisoo couldn’t say anything at first. She wetted her lips before asking, “What really happened? Will you tell me your stories?”</p><p>Before both of them answered, the rest of EXO came in.</p><p>“Jisoo, you’re awake”, said Junmyeon oppa happily.</p><p>“My babyyy”, called Baekhyun. Jisoo noticed his voice was raspy as if he’ve been crying.</p><p>“Jisoo, sweetheart.. Is there anything that you want?”, asked Jongin oppa.</p><p>Jongdae, Sehun, and Kyungsoo oppa smiled at her before settling down to sit.</p><p>Jisoo noticed Kris, Luhan, and Tao oppa are not here and was about to asked where they are when Minseok oppa coughed to get her attention.</p><p>‘They must be sleeping’, thought Jisoo.</p><p>Minseok oppa told Jisoo about how Exo started. About how they all met in an orphanage.</p><p>Jisoo cried at all their abuses when they were still children.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at how their love for each other increased as years go by.</p><p>The other added their own opinions and stories. Jisoo was fascinated with all their life stories. She listened carefully each one of it.</p><p>When all secrets have been out and no stories can’t be told anymore, Minseok asked the most important question.</p><p>“Do you still love me? Love us?”</p><p>Jisoo closed her eyes at his question. She could feel all their eyes watching her carefully. She still feel uncomfortable of the thoughts that her boyfriends did illegal things. But they have a reason. A damn good reason. Jisoo is no saint, she know that they suffered a lot. They felt this is the only thing to do for them to survived together.</p><p>“Oppa.. I’m such a fool”</p><p>“Fool? Why?”, asked Junmyeon, confused.</p><p>“Even when RM told me about you, the only thing that I thought is how I still you. I really love you, oppa”, cried Jisoo.</p><p>“Jisoo, baby”, said Jongdae, feeling touched.</p><p>“We love you too, sweetheart. Will you accept us eventhough we’re like this?”, asked Yixing, reaching out to kiss her hands.</p><p>“Will you promise me something?”</p><p>“What is it, baby?”</p><p>“Promise me you’ll try to get out from this world. I know each of you have many business beside the illegal ones. I know you could do anything you want now. You’ve got enough money and a place to call home. What more do you want?”</p><p>The Exo brothers exchanged looks before finally facing her again. Minseok oppa’s smiling.</p><p>“Actually.. We’ve already planned to do this. But last night events just make us want to be even more free. We’re really exhausted with all of it”</p><p>“Really?”, said Jisoo, her face lightening up at his words.</p><p>“Really.”, answered Minseok, pecking her cheeks.</p><p>She swatted his face away, giggling.</p><p>“So will you stay with us?”</p><p>“I’ll stay with you as long as I can”, answered Jisoo.</p><p>Baekhyun whooped, jumping and laughing. The others laughed at his actions.</p><p>“Oppa, you must call Kris, Luhan, and Tao oppa here in my room! I really want to see them eventhough they’re probably sleeping now”, said Jisoo, not feeling complete with even one of them missing.</p><p>The laughing that was echoed all over the room suddenly stopped. It became so depressingly quiet.</p><p>Jisoo noticed how fast their faces changed into pain and sadness. Jisoo’s heart beated faster, feeling nervous.</p><p>“Oppa? Where’s Kris, Luhan, and Tao oppa?”, asked Jisoo carefully. Now she noticed it was weird that Luhan and Tao oppa didn’t rushed in to see her when she’s awake. Kris oppa would always stay by her side, watching over her with his gentle eyes.</p><p>No one said anything for a while. Minseok oppa look up to stare at her with heartbroken eyes. Jisoo’s breath caught and she began muttering denials. She began to understand what had happened.</p><p>“No..no.no, Luhan oppa! Tao oppa! Kris oppa!, called Jisoo hysterically, trying to get out from the bed.</p><p>Kyungsoo immediately held back Jisoo to stay in bed. She then struggled to leave but Baekhyun hugged Jisoo tightly as he began to cry.</p><p>“Let me go, oppa! Noo.. It’s all my fault”, cried Jisoo, struggling to let go of Baekhyun’s hug.</p><p>“NO! It’s no one fault! Stop this Jisoo!”, said Junmyeon sternly.</p><p>“Baby.. calm down please”, said Sehun sadly, seeing how Jisoo can’t stop crying and hitting Baekhyun for holding her back.</p><p>Jisoo’s thoughts wandered to the last time she saw them. Their handsome and smiling faces.</p><p>Did they know how much she love them?</p><p>God, can she wake up from these nightmares that never seem to end?</p><p>Once again, Jisoo fell into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo wondered if this is what death felt like.</p><p>She thought that she’d had enough heartbreaks in her life.</p><p>Her father. Her mother.</p><p>And now Kris, Luhan, Tao oppa.</p><p>A few days had passed since that incident and Jisoo just can’t believe it.</p><p>How can someone be gone that quickly?</p><p>It seems just like yesterday when she gave them her necklaces. She still remembered how Luhan big eyes crinkled, signifying how happy he was.</p><p>She still remembered Kris oppa intense eyes, looking all over at the sight of her bare body.</p><p>She still remembered how soft Tao oppa’s kisses were, so different from his harsh and brash words.</p><p>Her heart clenches painfully at that memories, memories she hoped that would be buried inside.</p><p>But no matter what, they still climbed up and showed her how beautiful they are.</p><p>Her tears had long been gone, she did not have the energy to cry anymore.</p><p>She know that her other oppas suffered more so she tried to swallow all this bitterness.</p><p>She need to be there for her other boyfriends.</p><p>They all are suffering.</p><p>Jisoo wondered if it was worth it to love this much and lose it so quickly, leaving her in a mess.</p><p>But she remembered how sweet it was being loved by them.</p><p>It is worth it, despite having to endure all this pain.</p><p>The news reported that the big warehouse was burned down, nothing left. The police found it difficult to identify the bodies and even the number of it was uncertain.</p><p>Minseok and Chanyeol oppa had tried to go back to search for their remains but polices were everywhere and they can’t get into the site.</p><p>All of them are so frustrated, they can’t even have a proper funeral for Luhan, Kris, and Tao.</p><p>So all of them tried to do things to forget this nightmare. Jisoo didn’t have the energy to go to Uni and stayed at home to rest. Her besties keep calling and Jisoo just texted back to tell them she’s okay.</p><p>She’s not okay.</p><p>She know that before she know Exo, she live life just fine.</p><p>But how can she continue to do that after knowing their touches and love?</p><p>She showered her other boyfriends with love to soothe their sadness. Jisoo know that if she was this miserable, how about them?</p><p>They had known Luhan, Tao, and Kris oppa since they were children.</p><p>She cuddled Minseok oppa in some nights when he can’t sleep, still remembering that night.</p><p>She tried to cheer Jongin and Sehun up with her silly dancing, hoping they would laugh.</p><p>She gently squeezed Yixing oppa’s hand every time he looked at the photos of Luhan, Tao, and Kris to make sure he remember she’s with him.</p><p>She accompanied Kyungsoo everytime he cooked in the kitchen, hugging his back tightly at each chance she got.</p><p>She stayed with Baekhyun and Jongdae oppa as they compete with each others in games. Jisoo know they are trying to be normal, living like before.</p><p>She would kiss Chanyeol oppa’s tears away when he’s alone inside his room. Jisoo know Chanyeol oppa like to cry alone so his other brothers wouldn’t see him.</p><p>And she would sit at Junmyeon oppa’s lap everytime he came to her room. She knew he’s looking for warmth and he love it when she climbed all over his lap.</p><p>The only times she dared to let her tears out are when she’s in the shower.</p><p>They don’t need to know she’s still bawling her heart out everynight at her bathroom. Jisoo can't bear to add her sadness on top of theirs.</p><p>But she know they noticed how red her eyes are in the morning.</p><p>No one say anything about it. Perhaps they know Jisoo likes to pretend to be strong for them.</p><p>Perhaps they all hoped it was just an illusion.</p><p>Perhaps it’s all just her feelings.</p><p>Jisoo couldn’t even differentiate between reality and dreams now.</p><p>Because in both of it, she’s still crying and holding onto them.</p><p>She stared at Luhan, Tao, and Kris pictures everytime she’s alone.</p><p>She tried to ease this feeling of longing but she can’t, she’s tied to these memories eventhough they’re not even in the same place now.</p><p>‘It hurts. It hurts to love you’, thought Jisoo, caressing their smiling faces in the pictures.</p><p>‘I can’t empty my mind of you and it’s so, so sad’</p><p>Jisoo closed her eyes.</p><p>She won’t forget.</p><p>And she won’t stop this love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Radiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:</p><p>Yuki no Hana- Jisoo Cover</p><p>Through the night- IU</p><p>Forever young- BLACKPINK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’ve been exactly 3 weeks since that night.</p><p>Baekhyun can’t even taste food because he felt so dead. He knew he had dark circles all over his eyes. The others look the same too.</p><p>He wondered what would Tao say about it.</p><p>And Baekhyun wondered when will this pain ease away.</p><p>He appreciate how Jisoo tried to be with them every minute and time to comfort them. His brothers and him know that she still cry in her shower everynight.</p><p>But they respect her need to be strong for them. And Baekhyun love her more for that.</p><p>It’s a quiet night as usual since that night. Nobody is feeling the urge to talk. Jisoo’s fussing over everyone and keep adding food to their plates, telling them to eat more. Baekhyun wanted to tell her, she’s the one who need it more because she’s getting slimmer but he held back his words.</p><p>Baekhyun preferred to call it ‘that night’. The night when they lost their important ones. Baekhyun didn’t even care about the other BTS members fate, fuck them.</p><p>He was deciding whether he should escape from this gloomy atmosphere or not when the bell rings.</p><p>Every Exo member tenses.</p><p>Jisoo looked confused.</p><p>No one ever visited their home.</p><p>It’s a private lot and their house is kept in a secret for good.</p><p>They look at each other, trying to guess who has come to visit.</p><p>“Baby, did you invite your friends?”, asked Yixing gently. He know that Jisoo need her bestfriends to soothe her but she insisted to not tell them.</p><p>“W-what? No, oppa. I promised you I never tell anyone about this house”, answered Jisoo, confused.</p><p>EXO tensed at her words.</p><p>“Get your guns, boys”, said Minseok to the others. They all stand up from the table and raced upstairs.</p><p>“W-what? What is happening?”, asked Jisoo fearfully.</p><p>“Jisoo, baby. Stay here. If anything went wrong, you should escape from the back door and run through the little forest behind. We kept our secret Jeep there for times like this. Here’s the key.”, said Minseok quickly.</p><p>“No, I won’t leave you! I refuse to lose one of you again.”, answered Jisoo.</p><p>“Jisoo.. Please listen to me, baby. Do what I say, I promise you won’t lose anyone.”, said Minseok, grabbing Jisoo’s shoulders.</p><p>Jisoo eyes watered as she nodded. Minseok leaned in for a quick hard kiss, biting her lips, before letting her go.</p><p>He ran over to the kitchen counter and takes his favourite revolver before joining his brothers at the front door.</p><p>Jisoo watched him go, still clutching the car keys in her hands.</p><p>‘God, please.. Please keep them safe for me’</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Minseok reached his other brothers standing around the living room, putting his gun inside his jacket to hide it.</p><p>“How’s Jisoo?”, asked Junmyeon.</p><p>Minseok nodded, “She’s okay. I told her about the secret Jeep”</p><p>“Good.Good. She don’t need all this drama.”, answered Jongdae. Kyungsoo nodded, agreeing with him.</p><p>“Have you checked who it is?”, asked Minseok, walking to the front door.</p><p>“No, we’re waiting for your orders. Boss.”, said Chanyeol, smiling at him. Minseok smiled back, he was feeling guilty about being EXO’s leader when he let three of his brothers died. Chanyeol might be one of the noisiest brother but he understands Minseok.</p><p>“Right. Everyone, stay behind me. Stay alert with your weapons. I’ll check first”</p><p>Minseok opened his phone to check the security cameras and got confused when he saw a man leaning against a car in front of their garage . He can’t recognized the man due to his large hoodie and his cap that covered his face.</p><p>Minseok gripped his gun as he opened the front door.</p><p>“Xiumin! Finally! I was getting bored!”, shouted the man.</p><p>Minseok got more confused as he walked nearer.</p><p>The man lifted his cap and smiled at him. Minseok eyes widened.</p><p>“N-no way.. RM?!”, shouted Baekhyun behind him. His other brothers gathered around Minseok, looking in disbelief at the man who’s supposed to be dead.</p><p>“Right! RM! I was a bit scared y’all forget about me.”, said RM, grinning.</p><p>“What the hell? Am I dreaming?”, said Sehun, confused.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here, you bastard!”, snarled Kyungsoo, getting angry RM got a nerve to come here alive when his brothers are dead.</p><p>“Ckckck, such a anger. I’m coming here with peace. I got something for you.”</p><p>“Something? And how the fuck you found this place?”</p><p>“Hm.. not something but someone. They told me about this place.”</p><p>“Someone? Who the fuck told you?”, shouted Chanyeol.</p><p>“RM, stop teasing them. That’s enough.”, said a voice Jongin thought he would never hear again.</p><p>His brothers look to see the car door opened and Luhan came out, looking all healthy and alive.</p><p>“L-luhan??”, said Junmyeon in disbelief.</p><p>Minseok ran over and hugged him tightly. Luhan laughed and hugged him back.</p><p>“Wow, did you miss us?”, said another voice. Tao.</p><p>“It sure look like they did.”, answered another. Kris.</p><p>Chanyeol choked in tears as he saw his other brothers came out from the car. Within a minute, all the EXO brothers hugged each other, crying and laughing.</p><p>“What? How could this happened?”</p><p>“What happened??”</p><p>“Tao you dipshit! Don’t you ever run again like that!”</p><p>“Luhan, you bastard. Getting us thinking you’re all dead”</p><p>“Kris?? How did you survived from the shot??”</p><p>Kris looked over at RM, still standing with his hands in his pants pockets.</p><p>Tao smiled.</p><p>“It’s a long story. Let’s all go inside first.”</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>When they go inside, all including RM, they sat on the living room still chattering happily.</p><p>“Baby! Jisoo! Come here!”, shouted Baekhyun excitedly.</p><p>“Oppa? Is it safe?”, asked Jisoo from the kitchen. She sounded a bit nervous.</p><p>“It is! It’s just a gift for you!”, shouted Sehun, smiling at Luhan. Yixing noticed that Kris movements are still slow, he’s still recovering from the bullet wounds.</p><p>The sound of footsteps were heard before Jisoo finally appeared.</p><p>She looked in shock at the sight of Luhan, Kris, and Tao. The car keys that she’s still holding fell at the floor.</p><p>“O-oppa! Is this a dream?”, said Jisoo finally, crying with big tears rolling down.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m sorry for leaving”, said Luhan softly.</p><p>Jisoo shooked her head, crying as she ran to them, hugging and kissing their faces. The Exo brothers look at the sight of it with smiles at their faces.</p><p>“Don’t you ever do that again! We all thought you’re dead!”, said Jisoo, kissing Tao’s face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jisoo. RM here saved us.”, answered Kris, nodding towards the man who Jisoo haven’t noticed yet.</p><p>Her eyes widened at the sight of RM, remembering the events that night. RM smiled back at Jisoo, raising his hand in a salute.</p><p>“Hello, love. You finally look at me”</p><p>Kris growled at RM’s words. Jisoo stared at him for a moment before asking the question all of them’ve been thinking about.</p><p>“How could this happened?”</p><p>“Well... That night, my right man, Jin.. he realized Suga’s ill intention before all those crazy events and ran to get help from our allies in Busan.”</p><p>Minseok realized at the last seconds that he didn’t even noticed that Jin was gone. He was so distraughted with Kris and Luhan’s conditions and all that had happened.</p><p>“Well after I told you to run, Tao here came back and together with RM, they pushed us together, crashing against the windows and we fell down as the bomb exploded. I fell unconscious.”, said Luhan, patting Tao’s head.</p><p>“When we wake up, we’re already at RM’s hideout. Jin and the others came right before the police came,”, continued Kris.</p><p>They all faced RM , silently asking why he would do this for his enemies.</p><p>“Hey. I don’t like to play unfair. This is all my comrade’s fault, so I’ll take the responsibility”, said RM, shrugging.</p><p>“But why didn’t you contact us? You could save us all this tears and heartbreak, you know?”, asked Jongdae, elbowing Tao hard.</p><p>“Sorry.. RM told us he would only let us go after we’ve recovered from the bullets and fire wounds. And about contacting.. Luhan ge wanted to surprised you.”, said Tao sheepishly, scratching his head.</p><p>“Luhan, you asshole. You like to see all of us suffering, don’t you?”, bombed Yixing.</p><p>“What can I say?”, winked Luhan, smiling wickedly.</p><p>Jisoo slapped Tao, Kris, and Luhan faces suddenly as the answer. Chanyeol smiled at her furious face.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-YOU BASTARDS! You make me feel so dead inside because of your careless thoughts! How dare you broke my heart like this? You know how much I love you..”, said Jisoo, crying furiously.</p><p>Kris eyes softened and he take Jisoo into his arms, patting her hair gently. Jisoo continued to cry and hold him tightly, not wanting to let go.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby.. I won’t do this again.. Forgive me?”, begged Luhan, leaning in to kiss Jisoo’s soft cheeks.</p><p>“Jisoooo… I love you too.. I’m sorry for making you sad”, added Tao, crying as he grabbed Jisoo’s hands. He couldn’t stand to see Jisoo cry.</p><p>Minseok smiled at the touching scene and made an eye contact with RM. He nodded to RM, indicating he want to talk with him alone.</p><p>RM nodded back, understanding what he want.</p><p>Minseok stood up and walk outside, but he managed to see RM eyes as RM look back at Jisoo who’s still crying.</p><p>Minseok knew that look.</p><p>He often see it in his brothers eyes whenever they stare at Jisoo.</p><p>He often see it in the mirror whenever his thoughts was fulled with Jisoo.</p><p>It is love and affection.</p><p>And Minseok didn’t like it a bit.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p>RM watched as she continued to cry, her tears softly run down at her lovely cheeks. How she managed to look so beautiful even when she cry, RM didn’t have a clue.</p><p>That night he was about to take off alone, leaving those Exo brothers.</p><p>But something stopped him from going.</p><p>Not something, but someone.</p><p>He remembered how important they were for her.</p><p>And he really hate to see her cry.</p><p>And he hated that he caused this, his men caused this.</p><p>He’d take responsibility.</p><p>Right after he made the decision, that Tao came running back inside.</p><p>He shouted to Tao, they need to jumped down from the windows. And it was right on time as they jumped down, together holding Kris and Luhan, crashing the windows that the building exploded.</p><p>They all fell unconscious with minor fire wounds because of the height they jumped from. It was quite high.</p><p>He opened his eyes to see Jin, shouting furiously at his other men, to take them before the police came down.</p><p>Jin asked of he wanted to leave these Exo brothers behind. They were all still unconscious.</p><p>RM looked over their still bodies, Jisoo’s face flashing through his mind, and told Jin to take the Exo brothers with them.</p><p>He’d do anything to see that pretty smile again.</p><p>Even it’s not for him.</p><p>RM’s thoughts scattered when Xiumin eyes caught him, asking him silently to go outside with him.</p><p>RM nodded back and stood up, not before looking at Jisoo one last time.</p><p>She didn’t even noticed him.</p><p>RM ignored the soft throb of pain inside his heart.</p><p>RM walked outside into the beautiful porch to see Xiumin already leaning against the wall and lighting his cigarette.</p><p>“What’s up?”, asked RM, lighting his own cigarette.</p><p>“I appreciate all you do, RM. You have my most thanks. Thank you for saving them. They’re my brothers.”, said Xiumin.</p><p>Jisoo’s smiling face returned to haunt RM’s thoughts.</p><p>“No problem, man. I hate these betrayals so I already told my men to search for Jungkook and J-hope.They’ll get the worst punishment for this.”, answered RM, as he exhaled the smoke.</p><p>“Yeah.. What about Jimin and V?”, asked Xiumin, softly.</p><p>RM shaked his head sadly, “It’s too late for them. They’re gone.”</p><p>“My condolences. I understand the feeling of losing your important people.”</p><p>RM glanced at Xiumin, before laughing quietly.</p><p>“Naah.. They’re not as close to me like you and your men. But they’re good. It’ll be hard to look for trusted person like them.”</p><p>Xiumin stared at him quietly as he smoked.</p><p>“So, the deal? Is it still on?”, asked RM, smiling at him.</p><p>“I’ve got a new deal.”, answered Xiumin.</p><p>“I swear if you decreased the profit we agreed, I’m gonna whoop your ass, Xiumin.”</p><p>Xiumin laughed at his words, before answering back.</p><p>“My new deal is for you to take over all EXO’s activities. We agreed to give it all to BTS.”</p><p>RM’s cigarrete fell down at Xiumin’s words. He never predicted this outcome.</p><p>“Y-you’re leaving this field? What’s going on?”</p><p>“What’s going on is that we realized what is the most important thing to us.”, said Xiumin as he gazed through the windows to look at Jisoo who’s now smiling in the living room.</p><p>RM followed his gaze to Jisoo and stared at her too.</p><p>“It must feel great to be loved by her.”, said RM, unconsciously saying the word deep from his heart.</p><p>She’s now laughing, her dimples showing prettily.</p><p>“It is. We’re blessed that she understand our faults and imperfections. We decided all of this mafia things are not worth it if we don’t have her.”</p><p>RM wondered how could they get that lucky while he’s still stuck in this dark place.</p><p>RM wondered how it’d feel like to be loved deeply by a Kim Jisoo.</p><p>RM closed his eyes tightly, wishing he would know how it felt to be touched and kissed by her.</p><p>But he knew it’s all a useless dream.</p><p>He would never feel it.</p><p>“I trust you to deal with all of Exo’s activities and territories. I’ll call our allies to tell them about our decision. Congratulations RM, you win”, said Xiumin as he thrust his hand towards RM.</p><p>RM clasped his hands back and shaked Xiumin’s hands. He let out a small smile at Xiumin’s words.</p><p>He had won, he became the ruler in this game.</p><p>But why did he feel that he has lose?</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>After RM left, they decided to celebrate this day.</p><p>Baekhyun said this day would be marked to be their new life and they need to celebrate it every year.</p><p>Jongdae suggested the name ‘Exo +Jisoo birthday’ for it.</p><p>It felt as if it’s all of their birthday because of this happiness, Jisoo felt everything would be okay.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at her boys.</p><p>Junmyeon is smiling with Yixing at the sofa, trying to search for a good movie to celebrate this day.</p><p>Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol is running all over the place, chasing at each other as they tried to blow some balloons they found in the basement.</p><p>Kyungsoo run to the kitchen to cook the best dinner they’ve ever had, his words by the way, Jongin followed him from behind with the intention to help him.</p><p>Sehun is now clinging to Luhan, not wanting to let him go. Jisoo know how close Sehun is to Luhan.</p><p>Kris is resting at the other couch, closing his eyes, he is still weak from the wounds he got. He’s got more severe wounds than the others.</p><p>Tao’d ran upstairs to check on everyone’s closets to make sure they didn’t throw any clothes he’d bought for them.</p><p>Jisoo watched as Minseok approached her closer as he smiled his beautiful smile that she love so much.</p><p>Jisoo grabbed his hands and kissed it softly, smiling back at him.</p><p>Minseok whispered to her softly, “Stay with us forever, won’t you?”</p><p>“There’s no such thing as forever, oppa.”</p><p>“Then stay with us for many tomorrows, baby”</p><p>Jisoo smiled at his words and whispered back.</p><p>“For many tomorrows, then. As long as I live.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Epilogue I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:</p><p>Because of you- Kim Ez</p><p>Say Yes- Loco, Punch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 months later..</p><p>Jisoo stared at herself at the mirror in her room.</p><p>She’d waken up that morning beside Junmyeon oppa and suddenly felt the need to look at herself. She didn’t know why, but she’s a bit a weird like that. She’d did some weird things in her life.</p><p>It’d been six months since that terrible night. She still feel so grateful that God gave her boys back to her. She isn’t ready to let them go that quickly.</p><p>She blowed her cheeks to look like a fish. Than she make kissy face, scrunching her face. Than she let her tongue out, examining the color. It suddenly became an intraoral examination, chuckled Jisoo.</p><p>She still look the same. She slapped her cheeks to make it bit a red because her skin seem a bit pale. It is still early, the house is still quiet.</p><p>She was just examining her pupils to see if her eye color had change, because how cool would it be, if her eyes became blue. Although she love purple better.</p><p>A chuckle scattered her weird thoughts and Jisoo turned to see Junmyeon oppa had already waken up. He was sitting and leaning against the headboard, watching her.</p><p>“You always look beautiful. Don’t worry”</p><p>Jisoo blushed at his words. He was always the one with the most sweet words among her boyfriends.</p><p>“Oppa! I’m not worrying about that! Beautiful or not you all are always gonna love me, right?”</p><p>Junmyeon smiled back at her, answering with a happy yes. Junmyeon beckoned her to came back to the bed, saying it’s so early and what the hell is she doing in front of the mirror this early.</p><p>Jisoo laughed at him as she run to jumped at the bed. She just felt so happy because they told her they’ve let go of their illegal activities. Minseok oppa told her that they’ve let RM take care of it. She gifted each of them a sweet kiss and a promise to make them their favorite dishes.</p><p>Junmyeon laughed at her excited laugh eventhough he’s still so sleepy. He got in bed late last night because of his sudden meeting in his company. His eyes widened when Jisoo crawled to him with a wicked smirk.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing?”, asked Junmyeon nervously as she crawled closer.</p><p>“I’m going to make you happy.”, answered Jisoo as she settled at his body, her hands reaching to caress his stomach.</p><p>Junmyeon gulped nervously, never seeing Jisoo this confident before. It must be because his brothers influence her. He know some of them are kinky.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this to make me happy, darling”, stuttered Junmyeon, when she began to kiss his stomach gently and her hands reached his pajama pants.</p><p>He realized her intention but they’ve never done this before.</p><p>“I know. I want this. I want to taste you. Teach me.”, said Jisoo, smirking at him as she pulled his pajamas down. Junmyeon, helpless against her pretty smirk, lift up his body to help her push his pants down.</p><p>Huffing, she tugged down the item of clothing in question, pausing when they were halfway down his thighs to admire the bulge that was now even more evident, separated from her by only a thin layer of cotton.</p><p>“Oh,” she breathed, before grinning. “Wow.”</p><p>“Jisoo, you’ve seen me before,” Junmyeon reminded her.</p><p>“I know, but never… not like this.” Jisoo swallowed hard, tracing her fingers delicately up his outer thigh.</p><p>Junmyeon shivered in response, a low groan of anticipation tumbling from his lips.</p><p>She stopped at the waistband of his undergarments, slipping her fingers inside and tugging those down, too, in one single, swift motion. His cock bounced upwards, the head of it, already glistening with the faintest hint of precome, pressing into the soft skin directly above his belly button. His already flushed skin was an even darker colour, and Jisoo could see his pulse, pounding rapidly at the softer flesh near the base. His entire length was quivering with anticipation and arousal.</p><p>She stared, entranced, before glancing back up at her boyfriend. “What do I do now?”</p><p>“You just – you use your mouth. Try it,” he urged.</p><p>“O-kay…” Jisoo mumbled, leaning forward and taking him gently in both her hands, wrapping her slender fingers around his thick circumference. She lose her confidence when she saw how big he is but his gentle words make her feel better.</p><p>He was warm to the touch. At the contact, Jisoo heaved a shuddering sigh, rolling and angling his hips so that he was more firmly in Jisoo’s grasp.</p><p>Jisoo touched her lips to his engorged head experimentally, one corner of her mouth curling in a pleased smile when Junmyeon moaned. Spurred on by his reaction, she took his head fully into her mouth, rolling him between the walls of her cheeks and the roof of her mouth. He cried out, threading his fingers through Jisoo’s hair and gripping it tightly, clinging to her as though his life depended on it.</p><p>Jisoo removed her lips with a soft pop, ducking to press brief, wet kisses along his shaft.</p><p>“You can – ah – use your t-tongue, if you want,” Junmyeon choked out.</p><p>Jisoo nodded, licking a long line along the underside of his length before swirling her tongue around his shaft, half-taking him back into her mouth and slowly bobbing back and forth, up and down, trying to mimic the motions they would make during their lovemaking. She clenched the muscles of her cheeks around him, attempting to imitate the way her inner muscles would clench around his shaft.</p><p>"Like that?” she inquired, her voice muffled as she spoke around a mouthful of cock, the vibrations as she talked sending shivers up and down Junmyeon’s spine.</p><p>“Ah, yes – exactly like that. Tell me if I hurt you now, okay?” Junmyeon yanked at her black locks as he began thrusting, slowly but with increasing speed, pumping in and out of Jisoo’s sweet mouth.</p><p>At first, she sputtered, almost choking, her eyes bulging out of their sockets as she felt the head of him press against the back of her throat, but she soon recovered and adapted quickly to the new pace. In response she quickened the movements of her tongue on his cock, sandwiching his length between her tongue and her palate.</p><p>“Oh, J-jisoo!... oh!” he warbled, feeling the pressure building, a not-altogether unpleasant pang shooting through his lower belly.</p><p>Jisoo dipped her hand to squeeze playfully at his balls, eliciting a strangled cry from her boyfriend, who practically spasmed at her touch. With her other hand she gripped at his hips, clutching at the taut, freckled skin there, digging her fingernails in as he continued to thrust.</p><p>"I’m gonna – gonna – ahhh,” Junmyeon moaned, his voice high and keening as his hips bucked of their own accord, powered by the strength of his orgasm.</p><p>He attempted to back out, but Jisoo clung to him, fingernails clawing at his hipbones, one hand still massaging his balls, and he let out a howl as he filled Jisoo’s mouth with the thick, ropey strands of his release. Junmyeon’s cheeks bulged, her facial muscles contracting as she swallowed heavily.</p><p>The first touch of her mouth against his cock, “Jisoo, I’m so sorry, you didn’t have to – I tried to – I’m so sorry!”</p><p>"Shhhh,” Jisoo hushed him, smiling, a silvery string of come still clinging to her lips. She reached out a hand to cup his chin, stroking it tenderly with her thumb. “Shhh, baby, it’s fine. I liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>"You – you did?”</p><p>“I did.” She nodded, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around his broad torso, squeezing him tightly before whispering into his ear in a low, sultry voice, her lips tickling the outer shell of his ear.</p><p>“Next time do it to me too”</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p>It’d been one year since that night.</p><p>All of them are hanging around in the living room, waiting for the guests to come. Special guests.</p><p>Minseok and Junmyeon oppa is still upstairs though, and Jongin is at the bathroom. The rest of them are sprawled all over the couches except Sehun who is sitting at the carpet and playing video games.</p><p>Today is the day Jisoo would introduced her three bestfriends too her boyfriends. They’ve never met before but Jisoo like to tell them about her boyfriends. So they knew her boyfriends names but they didn’t know their faces except for Sehun and Jongin who goes to the same Uni as them.</p><p>“I want all of you to behave, especially you Baekhyun. I know how dirty your mouth is.”, pointed Jisoo at Baekhyun who was laying lazily at the couch. She glared when he smirked at her from his spot as he sucked his lollipop.</p><p>“You love my dirty mouth, baby”, answered him. The others started to teased Jisoo when she blushed red, laughing at how embarrassed she looked.</p><p>“Shut up! You know what I meant.”, said Jisoo as she gave him a ‘you will get a punishment for this’ look.</p><p>“Jisoo, calm down. We’re not savages.”, said Yixing at the same time Jongdae screamed bloody murder at Sehun for cheating in the game.</p><p>Jisoo gave him a look.</p><p>Yixing shrugged.</p><p>“I mean, not all of us are savages”</p><p>Jisoo chuckled and lean up to kiss Yixing oppa gently. She appreciated that Yixing at least tried to calm her.</p><p>“Thank you for trying to calm me down, oppa”</p><p>The kiss made everyone shouted that they need one too for a good behavior and Jisoo rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Honestly, you’re all adults. You behaved as kindergardens for gods sake”, said Jisoo exasperatedly but she smiled fondly at them.</p><p>“Only for you, baby. For them, I’d rather throw up”, said Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Really? Well I remember a certain someone crying ho-“, said Luhan as he ducked from the pillow that Kyungsoo threw at him.</p><p>The bell rings just when Luhan started to chase Kyungsoo and Jisoo turned to faced them all.</p><p>“Remember! Behave!”</p><p>Jisoo ran to the front door, excited to see her best friends. After EXO left the mafia world, they didn’t need to be extra safe anymore. They let Jisoo invited her friends here after 1 year, now that all the documents and assets are officially owned by BTS.</p><p>Jisoo opened the door and see Jennie, Lisa, and Chaeyoung looking around the house in awe. She didn’t blame them because she was just like that the first time she come here. It feel like ages ago. Lisa was holding a flower bouquet and Chaeyoung was holding a cake.</p><p>“Guyss!! I’m so happy you’re all finally here!”</p><p>Jennie smirked as she answered, “I know. Finally. Now let us see your hot men”</p><p>She’s always a straightforward person, never wasting time on her priorities. And right now, her priority is seeing Jisoo’s hot boyfriends.</p><p>Lisa and Chaeyoung thrusted their gifts to Jisoo, and Jisoo place it at the little table in the living room.</p><p>“I’ll tell Mino that you say other men are hot”, teased Lisa, tickling Jennie’s side.</p><p>“Lisa, you also say that many times to many men. ”, deadpanned Chaeyoung.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at her friends and step in to hug them tightly.</p><p>“I love love love you”, said Jisoo happily as she squeezed them.</p><p>“Aw my baby Jisoo declaring her love for us”, said Lisa as smiled back.</p><p>“Huh? What’s going on?”, asked a confused voice from behind Jisoo.</p><p>Lisa, Jennie, and Chaeyoung looked up and gasped. In front them, a handsome man (very handsome) stand in the doorway as he stared at them. Suddenly, a equally handsome man appeared beside him with a lollipop in his mouth as he smirked at the girls.</p><p>“Chanyeol, didn’t you know? Girls like to squeal shit like that”, said Baekhyun.</p><p>Jisoo gasped at his words, whispering furiously his name.</p><p>“Baekhyun!!”</p><p>Her friends didn’t seem to mind, as they stared at her boyfriends dreamily.</p><p>“Guys! Hey!”, said Jisoo, snapping her fingers in front of them to wake them up from their daydreaming.</p><p>“Ops! Sorry Unnie, When I see beautiful things I have to appreciate it”, said Lisa, winking at Jisoo.</p><p>“I see we have the same mind, Lisa isn’t it? I’m Baekhyun”, said Baekhyun, offering his hand to shake hers.</p><p>Jisoo glared at him before introducing them to her friends.</p><p>“Lisa, Jennie, and Chaeyoung. This is Baekhyun and Chanyeol oppa! Oppa, this is my best friends and I love them very much!”, said Jisoo.</p><p>“Careful, I might be jealous”, muttered Chanyeol at Jisoo’s loving face towards her friends.</p><p>“Welcome to our humble home! I hear about you guys all the time!”, said Baekhyun excitedly.</p><p>“I mean if I know your house was this huge, I would’ve come sooner.”, shrugged Jennie.</p><p>All of them laughed at her words, then Chanyeol and Baekhyun get inside first as they invited the girls to come in.</p><p>When both of them disappeared, the three girls turned to Jisoo with a playful look.</p><p>“What?”, asked Jisoo.</p><p>“You sneaky girl! Snatching all the handsome ones, huh?”, said Jennie.</p><p>“Unnie! They’re like Disney princes”, gushed Chaeyoung.</p><p>“Trust me, they are far from Disney princes.”, answered Jisoo with a deadpanned look.</p><p>“Still!! How did you get them boys, damn girl!”, teased Lisa.</p><p>Jisoo rolled her eyes and pulled her bestfriends inside the house.</p><p>“Come onn let me introduce you guys to my other boyfriends”</p><p>“Wait! I swear to god if your other men are as hot as the four that we already met, you need to teach me your ways!”, shrieked Jennie.</p><p>“I can’t handle a bunch of beautiful men! I’m gonna choke at the air”, panicked Lisa. Jisoo and Chaeyoung laughed at her exaggerated words.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p>It turned out Lisa didn’t choke at all.</p><p>The EXO brothers welcomed their girlfriend best friends warmly. Jisoo was proud at how caring they all are towards people who’s important to her. The girls keep giving Jisoo a teasing look when they saw how handsome each of her boyfriend is.</p><p>Now they've all finished dinner together in the dining room. Dinner was nice, Jisoo and Kyungsoo cooked chicken steak and mashed potatoes because chicken is Jisoo's favorite food. They're all still sitting around the table, talking and laughing together.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at how Lisa laughed with Jongdae and Baekhyun about the newest video games and how her boyfriend Bambam goes nuts for the games.</p><p>She glanced to her left to see Jennie talking animatedly with Tao about fashion and how the newest Gentle Monster collection would come out this spring.</p><p>Across her table, Chaeyoung is busy talking with Chanyeol about guitars and music. Jisoo noticed that somehow the both of them matched with each other. Both of them are tall and loves guitar. She crushed that feeling of envy deep inside her heart when both of them noticed she was looking at them and Chanyeol smiled lovingly at her. Chaeyoung smiled at her excitedly as she continued to talk about a new singer that she liked to Chanyeol.</p><p>Yixing and Junmyeon is busy discussing about some new novel that just came out. She didn’t know what Minseok, Kris, and Luhan oppa is talking about because they’re too far. Sehun is busy teasing Kyungsoo like the maknae he is, making Kyungsoo annoyed.</p><p>“Baby, are you happy?”, asked Jongin softly.</p><p>She turned to face Jongin who sat beside her, smiling.</p><p>“Of course! My favorite people in world are together with me.”</p><p>Jongin smiled and reached for hand, kissing her knuckles.</p><p>“I’m glad”</p><p>Jisoo stand up from her chair, making all the conversations halted at her move. She cleared her throat before announcing, “I’m going to the bathroom.”</p><p>When nobody answered her, Baekhyun asked, “Ok baby, Do you want me to come with you?”</p><p>Jisoo blushed when everyone laughed at his words.</p><p>“No, Thank you sweetheart.”, gritted Jisoo as she turned around to go to the bathroom.</p><p>“I love you too, babe!”, answered Baekhyun.</p><p>When Jisoo is gone from the room, the three girls faced EXO with a stern expression.</p><p>“Ok, now let me tell you all something. Jisoo is my bestie and if any of you hurt her, I won’t hestitate to punch your important reproductive part of the body!”, said Jennie.</p><p>Lisa and Chaeyoung nodded furiously, eventhough Chaeyoung was a bit disturbed with the last part. There’s no need for violence, thought her.</p><p>Sehun squeaked as he covered the part between his legs. He could imagine the pain clearly in his mind.</p><p>The EXO brothers look at each other before Luhan finally said something.</p><p>“I promise you girls, we’ll take care of her as long as she let us”</p><p>Jennie, Lisa, and Chaeyoung look at each of the EXO members and saw their sincere and earnest faces.</p><p>They really did love her in this kinda weird relationship.</p><p>Jennie never know someone who had this kind of relationship before, but if this is what Jisoo wants and happy with, she would always support her.</p><p>No matter what.</p><p>Best friends forever, right?</p><p>Jennie nodded as she catched each gaze of the EXO members.</p><p>“Good”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you all noticed that I never write a smut scene between Jisoo and Junmyeon?? Well, here it is</p><p>And finally the rest of BP met EXO lolll</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Epilogue II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:</p><p>Body- Summer Walker</p><p>Come thrue- Summer walker ft Usher</p><p>Playing Games- Summer walker ft Bryson Tiller</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been three years since that night.</p><p>Three years fulled with happiness. Not always, really. There’d been fights, bad fights, between them but they learn to forgive each other.</p><p>One night Chanyeol came home irritated, he got some problem at work, and start snapping at everyone. When Jisoo kindly asked him if he want some ice cream with her and he snapped no at her too, she exploded and started to spit some curses. Saying how childish he was for snapping at people that cares for him and tried to make him feel better.</p><p>Everyone was shocked because they’ve never seen Jisoo cursed before (She must’ve learned from the masters of cursing, Jongdae and Baekhyun). Chanyeol realized how unfair he was, started to apologized for his actions and everyone forgived him. Jisoo gave him a bright smile at his apologizes.</p><p>She took him to eat ice cream at Baskin Robbins.</p><p>And a sweet, sweet kiss to forgive him.</p><p>Let’s just say after that, no one dared to snapped at her again.</p><p>Exo stayed true to their words, they left the illegal world. Each of them concentrated with their own works. Minseok still operate his own company with his company shares, Yixing with his clinical practice in his old clinic, Junmyeon with his publishing company (Chanyeol and Baekhyun joined to help him there), Tao opened a Martial Arts Center for Kids with Kris and Luhan helping him, Jongdae took care of Exo’s arcades all over Seoul (He often jokes, telling them he’d open an Amusement park too), Kai and Sehun have planned to open a Dance Academy but for now they’re still helping the other Exo members.</p><p>And her dear, dear Kyungsoo oppa opened up a Youtube account to share recipes and cooking tips. He never smiled for once in his videos, very straightforward, but somehow he gained many fans (Mostly moms and college girls). His subscribers are almost one million, and Jisoo loved it for him. She know his passion are food and cooking so she always supported him. She appeared a few times in his videos introducing herself proudly as his girlfriend, and she know whenever she said that, Kyungsoo oppa would lift up the corner of his lips in a small smile that she love very much.</p><p>The amount of money they received from all of their work are a lot, so they never have money problems.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at herself in the mirror, looking at her graduation robes.</p><p>Today is her graduation.</p><p>Finally, she finished her dental school.</p><p>Today she is officially a dentist.</p><p>Jisoo let out a big grin in her face at that thought.</p><p>It’s all over! Her assignments, lab works, presentations, and all of those hard work that make her lose countless of night sleeps.</p><p>Her iphone 11 Pro Max (present from Minseok oppa) let out a beep signaling a message just came in.</p><p>She glanced at the screen to read it. It’s from Tao oppa.</p><p>‘Babe. We’re all here. So proud of you, baby’</p><p>She smiled at his cute message and type in to reply him.</p><p>‘Okay, oppa. Behave and don’t make troubles’</p><p>‘Me?? Never!’</p><p>Jisoo laughed at his reply, she could almost imagine his tone when he say that. She now know all of the Exo members by heart and she can imagined each of their expressions.</p><p>She really know them in and out.</p><p>She know how Kris oppa takes him coffee and how Junmyeon oppa prefers tea. She know that Minseok oppa likes to sleep in the right side of the bed</p><p>She know that Sehun oppa secretly love romance mangas.</p><p>She know that Jongin oppa loves to dance early in the morning before starting his activities.</p><p>She know that Chanyeol oppa secretly rapped fast songs in his shower.</p><p>She know that Kyungsoo oppa love to eat sweets before dinner.</p><p>She know Tao oppa prefers Muay Thai than Taekwondo.</p><p>She know that Yixing oppa prefers mountains than beach.</p><p>She know that Jongdae oppa laughed the loudest between her boyfriends whenever something silly happened.</p><p>She know that Baekhyun oppa is a hopeless romantic, he’d do the sweetest things for her.</p><p>She know that her lovely, lovely Luhan really likes to talk dirty whenever they’re making love. Very different from his innocent looks. Well, she guess it’s right to never judge a book by it’s cover.</p><p>Jisoo checked her face one more time before leaving to join the other graduates in the main hall.</p><p>She had the noisiest cheering section when she graduated.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Days past by after she graduated.</p><p>Yixing oppa offered her to open her dental practice in his clinic together with him. Jisoo love that idea and together they shopped for dental chair and other appliances.</p><p>She told she’d paid him back but her boyfriends told her to just shut up and received it as her graduation present.</p><p>One thing that bothered her mind is that how often RM visited their home.</p><p>RM or Namjoon, he insisted her to call him that, would stop by to their house from time to time. She didn’t know why but she’s relieved that him and her boyfriends are all friends now. She know that he take over Exo’s business so she’s grateful that he help her dream come true, that her boyfriends would get out from that world.</p><p>Minseok oppa would often have a funny look in his face whenever she and Namjoon would talk and sit together, but she never bothered to ask him why he made that face whenever she’s talking with him.</p><p>She remembered in middle school she had a crush with a boy named Namjoon, her sunbae-nim. But she didn’t know if this RM is the same person as her innocent crush. When she told this story to her boyfriends, they became very jealous and Kris oppa punished her by not letting her out from his room all night and morning.</p><p>He made her body sore in all the right places.</p><p>Let’s just say Jisoo never talked about that again.</p><p>Today was a quiet and beautiful day. This morning she left the house to go to the bookstore, her favorite author released a new novel and she can’t wait to read it.</p><p>Afterwards she hang out with her bestfriends all day. Jennie landed a job with one of the country’s most prestigious law firms. Chaeyoung recorded some demo songs to send to some recording companies. She hoped to be a singer, one day. Lisa is a huge selebgram so she often get endorsements but otherwise she’s still looking for the right job for herself.</p><p>She finally got home at night from a busy day and find the house quiet.</p><p>‘Weird’, thought her.</p><p>Her home are always noisy with 12 men and a dog. I mean, what do you expect?</p><p>She opened the front door to see rose petals scattered all over making a path inside the house.</p><p>Jisoo smiled and followed the rose petals to the dining room only to see bouquet of roses and candle lights everywhere. The dining table is set with her favorite menu, chicken steak and mashed potatoes completed with a bottle of red wine. She look around the room and saw her twelve boyfriends standing with suits staring right at her.</p><p>She gulped and let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Guys, what is this? Is it our anniversary?”</p><p>Chanyeol grinned at her.</p><p>Minseok oppa step forward, catching her eyes.</p><p>“Jisoo.. you know that you mean everything to us?”</p><p>“Y-yes, oppa. You told that so many times”</p><p>“ I know that you’re still young. You have many dreams to achieve. You have many wishes that you want to fulfilled. You’re so fresh with hope and beautiful with . And I want to stay with you through all of it. We want to stay with you always. We want to see you grow more mature and flourish into the beautiful person you always are. We want to be in each and every step of your life. Will you let us, babe?”</p><p>“Oppas, what are you doing?”</p><p>Her other boyfriends step forward with Minseok, and slowly they get down on one knee.</p><p>Jisoo gasped as she slowly understand what’s happening right now.</p><p>Minseok stared at her with loving eyes, all of them are, and hold out a pretty ring with twelve different coloured gems and a single diamond in the middle of it.</p><p>“Will you marry us?”</p><p>Jisoo sucked a breath and look at each of their eyes.</p><p>Sehun and Jongin watched her with teary eyes, she know both of them are babies.</p><p>Baekhyun stared at her fiercely, daring her to take the ring.</p><p>Jongdae eyes twinkled with laughter.</p><p>Kris and Tao stared at her carefully, watching her every moves.</p><p>Yixing smiled at her shyly.</p><p>Luhan grinned at her, already knowing her answer.</p><p>Junmyeon loo.k at her with gentle eyes.</p><p>Kyungsoo look at her with a small smile in his face.</p><p>Chanyeol crossed his eyes playfully, making her choke in laughter before she finally face Minseok again.</p><p>“Ask me again.”</p><p>Minseok shaked his eyes slowly, his smile widening, and ask her again.</p><p>“Will you marry us, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, and yes. I love you all so much”, choked Jisoo in tears and she throw herself to Minseok, hugging him tightly, making him almost crash to the floor.</p><p>“Wait. Wait baby! You haven’t put the ring in your finger”, said Baekhyun, panicking.</p><p>“Babeee, You know I love you all even without this beautiful ring”, said Jisoo laughing as she wiped her tears.</p><p>“I know, I know. But I want to see this ring in your pretty little finger, making you forever ours”, said Jongdae as he reached for her hands.</p><p>Minseok carefully slid the ring in her finger, it fits perfectly. She blinked and studied the ring as all of her boyfriends move closer to her.</p><p>“What does this mean?”, asked Jisoo as she point to the gemstones.</p><p>“This one diamond in the middle is you darlin’, and all those pretty different clolor of gemstones are each of us. We’re surrounding you.”, explained Yixing patiently.</p><p>Jisoo smiled and reached up to kiss him.</p><p>“Thanks baby”</p><p>Her boyfriends shot a look at her because she never called them that.</p><p>“Call me that, Jisooooo”, whined Baekhyun, tugging her from Yixing to kiss her.</p><p>She laughed and kiss him, and each of them gently.</p><p>“I love you, you are all my babes”, said Jisoo teasingly at them.</p><p>“What happened to Jisoo? She would never say cheesy things like that”, wondered Junmyeon, still in shock.</p><p>“Well, you better appreciate it because this is the first and last time I’m talking like that. I hate aegyo”, muttered Jisoo as she hugged Tao’s warm body.</p><p>“What?? No, say it all the time darlin’”, said Jongdae, pouting at her.</p><p>“No, never!”, teased Jisoo as she ran to her room, leaving them at the dining room.</p><p>“Wait! Let’s eat first, I’m starving!”, shouted Sehun as Jisoo laughed.</p><p>“Later, baby, later”</p><p>The last thing Jisoo heard before she shut her door to change her clothes is that her boyfriends grumbles about how she never like romantic stuff.</p><p>Or should she say her fiancées?</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Later that night after they ate dinner (her favorite!), she asked the question that’s bothering her.</p><p>“But how will it work out? It’s illegal to have a polyandry marriage in Korea”, asked her curiously.</p><p>The Exo members exchanged glances before Kris finally answered her.</p><p>“We discussed this together already. We all think that it’s the best for you to marry Minseok hyung. Our finances and houses all are in his name. And he’s our oldest hyung.”</p><p>Jisoo look at each of their face to look for jealousy but finding nothing. They all look excited at the thought of marriage.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s an old man so we figured to give him a present from all of us. Your hand in marriage.”, joked Jongin. Kyungsoo smacked his head after saying that.</p><p>“Jisoo, don’t worry. We’re not jealous at all. We know we all love you.”, said Junmyeon.</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t want anything to happen to you if one of us are gone”, added Kyungsoo.</p><p>Jisoo’s heart ached at the thought of one of them not with her. She shake her head, trying to erase those thoughts.</p><p>“Babe, trust me. Nothing changes. It’s just a piece of paper to make us yours officially.”, said Luhan.</p><p>Jisoo swallowed as she pondered his words.</p><p>She like that, them telling her that they are hers. Not the other way around. Women often become an object to men and she hate it. Luhan words proved her that they saw her as human and not some object with no thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean we all know that you would be in my bed at the end of the day”, smirked Baekhyun, licking his lips. Chanyeol let out a loud laugh, finding Baekhyun’s words funny.</p><p>Jisoo flushed red at his words and hissed ‘Baekhyun oppa’.</p><p>Jongdae smacked Baekhyun’s head, saying that it’s his bed not Baekhyun’s.</p><p>Jisoo rolled her eyes at their immature behavior.</p><p>Honestly, boys.</p><p>But she won’t change a thing about them.</p><p>Of all the futures she could have, she didn't want a single one that didn't have them in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for next epilogues! I also want to write a side chapter from Namjoon POV, as you know I'm a Namsoo shipper too XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Attention!</p><p>This is a reverse harem story, meaning one girl with multiple love interests. If you don't like it, then this is not the right story for you! If you have no problem with it, then enjoy! XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>